Wolfsbane
by tayaMH
Summary: Amy's provincial life begins to fall apart, after a chance encounter with a mysterious crimson eyed hedgehog. Strange and extraordinary transformations, a secret war, and so much more. In the midst of everything she begins to find herself in the middle of a most unbelievable love affair. Now walking the path between two worlds, which life will she choose?
1. Intro

_"Hushed is the wind that blows through our fur._

_The white moon glistens above brightening_

_our glowing eyes. In the distance is the faint_

_howling of our kind, the children of the night,_

_of the fang, and of the moon. For centuries, _

_our existence has been unknown to the humans, _

_the chronicles of our story lost to the reaches of time._

_Our silence threatens to be broken, the fault lies with _

_only us, for with our fang and from our loneliness we've_

_fashioned war, a war with an enemy of our own creation._

_If these hostilities are not laid down quickly, our world _

_will once again become one with the humans, and the war _

_will be over, and the extermination, of our kind, and _

_our enemy, will begin again."_

_- The Lycans_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright gain, here we go again. So just FYI for all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I am now moving out and working a full time job while going to school, so if I'm slow at this new story, just know you have my deepest apologies! This story really speaks to me and I really like the emotions and words that come to me when I write. So I hope you all enjoy it. Please do review. ^_^

**Chapter 1**

"Uh, I'm going to be late again!" A pink hedgehog ran down the street and around the corner. She was on her way to the university.

Standing on the front steps of the college was a rabbit. "Hurry Amy, you might make it today!"

"Cream," Amy huffed as she came up the stairs. "You shouldn't have waited for me."

The door was about to close, but Cream caught it with her foot. "Come on!" Amy jumped to the top of the stairs. The two ran down the corridor and turned into the class room, five seconds later the professor entered the room.

"Phew..." Amy sighed. "That was close, thanks Cream."

Cream just smiled holding up her leg. "Lucky rabbits foot."

"Let's see if the luck holds out, and make it through this class." She and Cream hurried to their seats.

Amy sat close to the window on the far side of the class. Though she always tried to be on time and do well, her heart wasn't always in it. She went to the university and lived life, but she often wondered if there was more to life than just what she learned in the classroom. She stared out the window as the teacher's voice faded, and her mind wander off somewhere beyond the sun's horizon.

If only she knew just what lay beyond that rising sun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Master." a figure stood in the light of a doorway, the sound of battle roaring behind him. "They've infiltrated the lair," Blood trickled down his arm, forming a pool on the floor. "We must get you out of here."

"No, I will stay and fight!"

"Master, you must go." the wounded said with conviction. "If you're captured they'll be no one to lead us, and all we've worked for will be lost." He dropped to one knee. "If you die so does our cause." He looked up his eyes full of certainty. "Master...you must live."

x-x-x-x-x

"alright class you're dismissed." The professor said as she began erasing her notes from the whiteboard. "Accept you Ms. Rose." She kept her back to her student, cleaning the board until the rest of the class was gone. "Amy, I've noticed you find it difficult to pay attention during my lectures," She wasn't speaking in spite or in anger, but in pure concern. I've also heard you've had the same problems in other classes as well. If this class or these subjects do no interest you then why do you continue to attend them?" She asked. "Ancient world history, mythology, and ancient literature don't seem to be of any interest to you at all." She looked downward trying to see Amy's eyes. "You could choose something else, science, biology, poetry, something you'll enjoy?"

"I have to take these classes." Amy finally looked the teacher right in the eye.

"Why is that? Why would you take classes you don't like?"

"Because I promised my grandmother." She held her book to her chest. "My grandmother went to this school, she majored in these classes."

"Why would you're grandmother make you take the same classes she did?"

"She can't make me do anything," Amy looked away. "She's dead."

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry." The teacher retracted slightly.

"She asked me to take these classes." Amy continued. "She raised me, and paid my full tuition for my entire school career, I don't think it's asking too much." She moved to walk to the door. She looked over her shoulder at her teacher. "And I want to be just like her."

x-x-x-x-x

"Well, see you tomorrow." Cream had her backpack on her shoulder. She walked down the steps. "And Amy,"

"Yeah?" She smile sitting on the rail of the steps.

"Get a new alarm clock."

Amy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Bye Cream." She waved her friend off. She looked upward, the late afternoon sky was clouding up and she could feel a strong wind blowing in a storm. She began her trek home. She felt rain drops as they began to fall from the sky. "Of course it would rain on the day I don't have an umbrella." She sighed. The rain only got heavier as she went on. "I gotta take a short cut home." She turned and headed down an alley as thunder cracked over head. The thunder was suddenly followed by a loud crashing sound. She turned quickly to look behind her. The sound had been something smashing into the trashcans that were strode all down the alleyway. "W-Who's there?" She said as she took a step back. Thunder pounded again and Amy saw someone stand up from amongst the rattled cans, but within seconds they fell.

"Hey," Amy moved to the array of garbage cans. "Are you alright?" She moved the cans aside and saw a figure laying there. A crack of lighting lit up the sky and she realized it was a black hedgehog. "Hello...?" She leaned down looking at him. "Can you hear me?" As she looked at him, she realized how striking he was, his large black quills striped with red, a smooth muscled chess, and his face it was so handsome. She moved closer and reached out to touch his neck for a pulse, but suddenly his hand flew up catching her by the wrist, his now open eyes were burning bright red. Before she had time to react he pulled her into a kiss.

"UM!" She blushed her eyes widening as he kissed her. "U-uhm," Her struggle lessened as he pulled her body into his, and her eyes closed as he deepened it.

He parted with her at last. She was blushing as she leaned into him her eyes soft and her breathing still rapid from his kiss. He held her in one arm as his eyes stared into hers. She felt those glowing red eyes on her as if they were burning embers. "Ah you've found yourself a meal have you." A voice came from the darkness of the street.

"And a rather tasty looking one at that." Another voice sounded.

Amy's eyes opened fully as she saw two figures coming into the light of a street lamp that was flickering on and off. One was a tall slender purple wolf with glowing green eyes. With the wolf, was a purple weasel. His eyes were glowing icy blue.

"We hate to interrupt your feast Shadow, but we've come an awful long way to kill you." The she wolf smiled showing her fangs.

"Yes, but don't worry she won't go to waste, I'd be happy to finish her off." The weasel grinned. At first Amy thought it was her imagination, but as he approached, the weasel was growing. His fur was turning darker and his eyes were glowing brighter and brighter. "Now hand over the snack and prepare for your own death."

Amy's eyes quivered. She couldn't believe it, was this how it was all going to end? Murdered by these monsters? "Don't be afraid." She looked up at the one holding her. His crimson eyes were glowing as he stared at the weasel and the wolf. "They are nothing but fleas on my back now." He stood up and moved to stand in front of the weasel and the wolf. His eyes began glow just as bright and his body was growing now.

Amy was backed against the brick wall as she watched. Suddenly the black hedgehog dropped to all fours, his body didn't stop growing and his teeth, no they were fangs, they grew large and sharp. Amy gasped as she watched the transformation. His hands and feet turned to paws, his muzzled deformed growing longer and into large jaws. His fur grew longer and his ears larger. Suddenly she realized that he was now a giant wolf. At first she thought he was solid black, but she noticed that his long black tail had two red streaks in it. She also saw that the weasel was taking the same transformation, but he was bigger and seemed even more terrifying with his bright icy eyes and his sharp claws extended, ready for a fight, now in the form of a solid black wolf.

The purple she wolf, did not transform, but stayed in her two legged form, with an grin. "What's this? Protecting a mere mortal? She must have the taste of a delicacy." She looked to her weasel. "Fang, why don't you take a bite?"

The giant black wolf turned it's blue eyes on Amy, licking his lips as he approached. He was only a few feet away when he was suddenly tackled in the ribs by Shadow. Fang rolled up onto his side looking at his attacker as his ears went back and he showed his fangs, before lunging at the striped tailed wolf. Loud barks and growls burst from each of them as they brawled violently.

Amy was pressed up against the brick wall as she watched. She thought her heart was going to burst from her chest, it was beating so fast. "You should be afraid." She turned quickly to her left and saw the purple she wolf approaching her. "It's only natural for prey to be afraid in the last few moments of its life when it knows it's about to die." Her eyes were turning yellow and death was shining in them. Amy closed her eyes, she could feel the she wolfs breath as she opened her jaws and her ivory fangs, glittering in the moonlight, pressed against Amy's jugular. She was just about to take a bite, when suddenly she stopped, her ears perked.

Amy opened her eyes and saw the wolf backing away. "Fang, to me!" She called the giant black wolf to her side. Fang had suddenly changed back to his two legged form. "We'll meet again Shadow, when there are less vermin involved." She and Fang vanished into the darkness.

Amy was still pressed against the wall as she saw the great wolf throw his head back and let out a howl. It was so loud that she had to cover her ears. Her ears and her head were ringing. The sound was growing so earsplitting that she fell over still holding her ears and fainted.

Shadow was standing over her, he gently used his muzzle to flip her over onto her back. He was taking in her scent when three other wolfs came around the corner. One was black with a red underbelly and chest. The second was also black, but with a yellow muzzle and ears. The third, like the others, was black, but the fur from the paws to mid leg was red on all four feet. The three began to approach Amy's body, but Shadow turned and lashed out at them growling. He turned back to her and then motioned with a bob of his head for each wolf to come forward slowly and one at a time. Amy's eyes opened for a moment of consciousness, she could see the faces of wolves all around her. In the next minute she passed out again. After Shadow was sure each of them had gotten a good whiff of her, he picked her up in his jaws and vanished into the darkness of the streets.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter guys. I hope you like! Please do review. :)

**Chapter 2**

"Um...wha...where am I..." Amy sat up rubbing her head. She looked around. She realized she was in a bed the covers were warm, so she knew she'd been there a while. Upon taking a good look at her surroundings she realized that she was in her apartment. "A...dream?" She wondered as she pushed the covers away. "I dreamed it all," She put her hand to her head as she went to get up. "That's it, no more Chinese before bed." She was walking past her full length mirror and she noticed something. "Huh?" She still had her clothes on. "Why would I go to bed in my uniform?" She moved closer to the mirror looking at her reflection. She ran her hands down her clothes trying to pull out the wrinkles when something caught her finger. She pulled it from her shirt. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she stared at a long black hair wrapped around her finger. "No...way..."

x-x-x-x

"Oh I knew I should of stopped by her place." Cream was looking at her cell phone screen as she dialed Amy's number for the third time. She was coming up the steps of the university. She was passing the giant statue of one of the two lions that sat in front of the school, when she happen to look up. "Amy?" She saw her friend sitting at the feet of the great statue. "Amy," She touched her friends shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked over her shoulder. "Oh Cream, good morning."

"What's up? Was there a blue moon last night or something?" Cream asked as she smiled and sat down beside Amy.

"What do you mean?" Amy said as she held her books in her lap.

"I mean you're early, you're never early." Cream pointed out.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and couldn't go back to sleep so I came to school." She said in a docile tone.

"Amy," Cream was staring at her friend who was right in front of her, but seemed as if she were a thousand miles away. "Are you alright?"

Amy shook her head just a bit before she turned to her friend. "Yeah," She made a smile. "I just didn't sleep enough that's all." Even as she was looking at Cream, her eyes were far away. Her mind was simply somewhere else.

"Come on," Cream tugged at her skirt. "Let's go to class."

x-x-x-x

Amy had blanked through her first two classes and was now floating into her next class. She couldn't focus on anything, her ancient history teacher had even asked if she need to see the nurse. She sat down at her desk and got her books out. "Come on." She put her hands to her temples. "Forget all that stuff. Whatever it was it's gone now, I have to forget about it." She took a deep breath and sat up straight, but she soon wished she hadn't.

"Class," The teacher had their attention. "We have a sit-in student in our class today, he will be observing." She stepped aside and behind her was a very familiar looking purple weasel. "This is Fang."

Amy's pencil fell to the floor in shock. His eyes met hers instantly. They were as cold and icy as they had been the night she first saw them. He sat right beside her. She was staring at him, unable to take her eyes from his. He picked up the pencil and leaned over to her desk extending it to her. "You're pencil." A gleam ran across his eyes as they stared unblinkingly into hers. It frightened her...they were empty, and all she could see was darkness.

She was almost completely lost in them, when suddenly she heard her name called over the intercom. She was being called to the front office. She shook her head from side to side as if coming out of a daydream. She quickly lifted from her desk and made her way to the door. She'd never been so thankful, she could have cared less what she was being called for. Just being able to get away from the stare of those blue eyes was reason enough.

"Damn it, I almost had her." Fang growled in frustration, suddenly getting to his feet and heading after her, his impatience nature taking over.

Amy entered the office. She approached the receptionist. "Excuse me, I was just called to the office."

The woman looked up from her computer. "Those just arrived for you." She motioned to a large expensive looking bouquet in a glistening crystal vase. The flowers, she'd never seen any like them before. The leaves were a lush dark green, and the deep purple blooms, they were large and in the most peculiar shape she'd ever seen. Though most would have thought the flowers unattractive and odd, Amy found a kind of unusual beauty in them.

Fang roughly opened the door to the office his eyes were full of anger and irrational as he looked at her, he began his aggressive approach towards her. Amy turned to face her on coming assailant, but when her back was against the desk and she was eye to eye with him he stopped. She suddenly realized that he was not staring at her eyes but her hands, more importantly what was in her grip. He was glaring at the flowers. She looked from the flowers to Fang. He was growling as he looked from the bouquet to Amy once more. He sneered at her and then turned and ran.

"What..." Amy looked at the flowers. "The flowers?" She took the flowers and began to quickly make her way home. She knew there'd be no sense in going back to class, and the idea of finishing classes and then going home in the dark was simply not an option at this point. So she took special care to hold the flowers close to her as she made the trip home. The sun was just beginning to set when she opened the door to her apartment. She carefully locked it behind her and then moved to place the flowers on her kitchen table. She was staring at them as the rays of red and gold poured through the glass door that lead to her balcony. The sun made the purple flowers gleam. She was still entranced by the flowers when she noticed a shadow cast on the floor. It didn't belong there. She looked up quickly, and standing there on the other side of the table was a black hedgehog, his deep crimson eyes watching her. She took a step back as she whispered only a word. "You..."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright my wonderful readers. Here's the next chapter, doing my best to stay consistent, I know my chapters are shorter than usual, but I'm really trying to update more, without letting it affect the quality of the story. Hope my writing it still good, thanks! Oh and please do review!

**Chapter 3**

Amy stared at the familiar stranger. "You, you're the one from the alley." She blushed. "You kissed me."

"Did anyone follow you?" He said as he opened her front door looking outside.

"Wha-N-No, I don't think so." She took a step back as he passed back in front of her moving to close the drapes. "H-How did you find me?"

He pulled something from his back pocket and tossed it on her kitchen table. It was her university ID. "Now get your essentials together." He went to her kitchen.

"What?" She followed him. "What are you talking about? Who are you! What is it you want?" She spoke somewhat loudly, but the fear in her voice was evident.

"I want you to get your things together, quickly." He said looking at her his eyes, they weren't glowing like the night she first met him. She didn't move as she looked at him. "I said quickly!" He said taking her by her arms. She look at those eyes again and she blushed, they were so beautiful, a tender crimson red, they were nothing like Fang's cold blue ones. Though they were beautiful, she was still frightened.

"What do you want with me?" She asked as her quivering eyes stared up at him.

"You're going with me." He released her and turned back to the kitchen. He pulled down a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"What're you doing?" She said watching him, she was clutching her left arm with a fear filled nervous grip.

"You should be getting ready." He went to her spice rack and began pulling bottles off of it. He began taking the bottles and mixing their contents into the bowl.

Amy watched his face, it turned to a grimace, and he looked disgusted as he continued to mix the spices. "Why are you doing that if it bothers you? "

He turned to her taking her wrist. "I will take you whether you're ready or not and against your will as well, so do not try to help me and do not look at me with those pleading eyes of yours." He pushed her away and continued what he was doing. He took some of the mixture and smeared on to her face and down her arms and legs.

"What are you doing, that's gross!" She said in protest as she tried to pull away.

"Stand still and be quiet, you're worse than a cub." He smeared a little more on her neck and then turned way.

He took the remaining mixture and began tossing it everywhere. It was all over her kitchen and den, he was in the bedroom now.

Amy backed away a bit. He said against her will. She felt the fear inside her growing. She turned and began to walk away. She was carefully moving towards the front door. _'If I could just escape, I could get away from him, from this nightmare.' _She put her hand to the doorknob, but before she could turn it, a hand griped her wrist pulling it way. The other hand was around her waist. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Shh." He covered her mouth. "It's too late for that now." He took her up in his arms. "You belong to me now." He was heading to the balcony. Amy was struggling, but suddenly she heard the sound of banging, it was coming from her front door. Shadow jumped up onto the railing of the balcony and then in one swift moved jumped. Just before they passed out of range of the window, Amy saw Fang standing in her front door.

Amy tried to scream, but her captor help a tightly cupped hand over her mouth. He hit the ground kneeling. He raised to his full height with Amy still in his arms. He looked upward and he could see a shadowed figure standing on Amy's balcony. He held Amy closer and moved quickly down the alley way. She opened her eyes as she felt a wind against her face. In the next moment she realized that Shadow was running, but how could someone run this fast? It was like the speed of a car. He was so fast that she found herself holding onto him for fear of falling. All her senses were useless, her vision had become blurry, her nose was filled with the aroma of her captor, and all she could hear was the sound of the wind whipping across her body.

She couldn't tell how fast time was passing, but her vision finally cleared enough for her to make out things that were nearby. Her first sight was a fearful one. "H-He's right behind us!" Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw Fang, now in his wolf state chasing them in full pursuit.

"We're almost to the boarder." Shadow was now running through an open field on the outskirts of the city.

"Boarder?" Amy could see he was headed for the forest. "He's getting closer." She could see the gleam in Fang's eyes as he was closing in. She saw him jump, he was about to crush them between his paws, but out of nowhere two wolves tackled Fang to the ground. Amy watched the sight of the three of them brawling fade into the distance as they entered the forest. Once they had traveled deep into the forest, they came upon what looked like some form of encampment.

It was nestled in a circle of a trees. She saw several green tents set up and she saw others busy throughout the camp. Shadow was standing in the middle of the camp as he put Amy onto her feet. "Rouge!" Shadow called a name loudly.

In the next moment a beautiful bat appeared before them. "Master," She crossed a hand over her chest to her opposite shoulder as she bowed to him.

"Take her, and get her cleaned up." He said turning and walking away. "I can't stand the stench of those spices any longer."

"Wait, those wolves, shouldn't you help them?" Amy said taking his wrist.

"If the two of them could not handle Fang on our own ground, then they would not be worth saving." He pulled from her grip and continued forward. "Now go with her and attempt to behave yourself."

She grabbed his wrist once more. "Only if you tell me," She looked into those crimson eyes. "You're name." She said with still quivering eyes.

He leaned in his eyes held hers in a gaze so strong she felt breathless. "Shadow." He then left her grip again this time she did not reach out for his arm, but instead felt a grip on her own.

"Are you alright?" Rouge asked. "You look a little rattled." She took her hand. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get you into some clean clothes and wash you off." Her eyes were squinted at bit from the smell of spices all over Amy's body.

"It's not my fault." Amy said whipping her cheek with the back of her hand. "If he didn't like the smell he shouldn't of put that stuff all over me."

"It was for your own good, and ours too." Rouge said leading her to large bucket of water and handing her a towel.

"What do you mean?" Amy said as she began washing her face and arms.

"Those species mask your scent, I'd bet he even put it all over your apartment as well."

"H-How did you know?" Amy looked at her.

"You live there, that means your scent is all over the place. Those spices, when mixed with water stain everything causing your scent to disappear. He's keeping the Lyicans from tracking you. This forest is full of those spices, so it's impossible to distinguish one from another, so tracking something with that scent in this place is impossible. Not to mention, if they get a hold of your scent you'd be much harder to protect."

"Lycans...?" Amy blinked.

"They'll be time for that later." Rouge motioned for her to follow. "You'll have to forgive his irritableness, he hates the smell of those spices. We have a very sensitive sense of smell, so strong odors like that tend to make us ill-tempered."

Amy was lead into one of the green tents. It was more lavished on the inside than she would of imagined. There was a red, blue, and green carpet rug covering the ground. A light brown oak dresser with a mirror rested to the left side of the tent by an old trunk. Against the back wall was a large resting chair reaching from one side to the other. Then on the right was a long wood table that matched the dresser, and on it sat a glass vase with the same flowers as the ones that had been delivered to the university. Amy approached the table, while the bat went to the trunk. She stared at the purple blooms. "These same flowers, they were sent to my school."

Rouge turned to her, some clothes in her hands. "Yes, Shadow had them sent to you." She said moving to stand by her. "And I'll bet, they made Fang quite angry."

Amy turned to her quickly. "So I didn't imagine it, he was afraid of the flowers."

She smiled. "I wouldn't say afraid, but angry. Lycians are allergic to wolfsbane." She turned and went to the resting sofa at the back.

"What is a Lycian?" Amy followed her.

Rouge sat down on the sofa and tapped the spot beside her. "Sit."

Amy did as she said and rested by her. "Please, I want to know what's going on, what are you, what is Shadow, What is a Lycian?"

"You'll learn about Lycians soon enough, for now you should know about the clan you've just become a part of." Rouge looked at her. "Now that you're part of our world, you do have the right to know just what you're in for." She turned to Amy. "You're now part of our clan. The pack will protect you."

"Wha-What...?"

"Welcome to the clan of the werewolves."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well everyone sorry for the wait but here's chapter four, enjoy. A shout out to all my wonderful reviewers, your reviews really keep me writing, so thank you! Oh and to _**Amy Roxs**_, if you could give me some more detail on the story you requested I could see what I can come up with. I've got other stories I'm currently working on, but I'm always happy to add another to the list! :)

**Chapter 4**

Amy's breathing was short and shallow. Her ears were on fire with what she had just been told. Werewolves? They weren't supposed to be real, they were only monsters in scary movies and books weren't they, only myths...but then what did that make these creatures?

Rouge turned to her once more. "I'm sure this is a lot to take in. I wouldn't believe it at first either if I were a human, but soon you won't have any other choice." She stood up. "There will be a lot for you to learn, now that you're our newest pup." Pup was a term that werewolves used for the youngest and newest members of their packs. "I'm sure there is much you wish to learn about, and you will in time, but for now here are your clothes." She held out a black leather outfit. It was a snug vest that had a collar and no sleeves, a matching skirt, boots that came up to her thigh, and some gloves that rose almost to her shoulder.

Amy blushed looking at the outfit. She noticed that Rouge was wearing something rather similar. "Um, I'm not sure this...is really my style."

"You don't like it?" She asked one of her ears twitching with an innocent look on her face.

"Ahh, no no, it's great on you." She said shaking her hands, as the bats sweet expression made her cave at once. "I'm just um well...I'm not sure I'd be as pretty as you."

"Of course you will. You'll look great." She turned to walk out. "You just get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Amy took a deep breath as she looked at the clothes that were laying there for her and then she looked to the opening of the tent. She took a few steps closers and looked out. She saw the Rouge talking to a red echidna, they were too far way for her to hear them, but it seemed like a serious conversation. Suddenly a ruckus interrupted them. Amy cringed as she saw two giant wolves roll into the middle of the camp, they were brawling. Both were black, one had had red paws and ears the other had a gray tail and chest. They were biting at each other, using their paws to lash out into the others face. Amy's eyes glossed over as she heard one cry out in pain. She shook her violently from side to side and turned quickly running to the back of the tent. "I can't do this, I just can't!" She cried. "I have to get away." She carefully looked around to make sure no one was near by the tent and then slipped under the back edging.

She ran into the woods as fast as she could, constantly looking over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. She ran, and didn't stop, until her lungs demanded it. She looked around wondering where she could possibly be. "I-If only it wasn't so dark." The sun had gone down and only a few lingering rays of light remained in the sky. "I have to keep going." She huffed as she forced herself forward. She pressed onward, hoping she'd find some kind of hope that could lead her out of the forest. Another hour past and she realized she could hear howling in the distance. She looked over her shoulder and began to run. "Oh no, please, oh please don't let them find me." She prayed. She was running blind as it was dark and she had no idea where she was, but she didn't slow down. "AHH!" She tripped over a root and fell forward through some bushes. She coughed as she pushed herself up from the dusty ground. "Huh..?" She was in another small clearing, but this one was nothing like the one she had been in before. It was a horror to behold. There were no tents, no water, the ground was littered with bones and blood. Amy could smell the scent of newly rotting flesh. She felt sick to her stomach as she looked around she gasped as tears formed in her eyes. They weren't animal bones...they were the bones of humans. "Dear God..." She cried as she shook with fear. The only light now was the small burning embers of what was left of a fire in the middle of the fresh bone yard.

She wanted to get up, but she was frozen with horror. She gasped as she heard rustling in the bushes. She clutched her body as she heard growling, from the forest appeared three wolves. She cried as she saw them, their muzzles were blood stained as were their front paws. It was too dark for her to see their pelts, but their eyes gleamed bright in the darkness as the moved in on her, ready for a second helping.

One opened its jaws and ran at her. Amy closed her eyes and yelled. "Somebody please help me!" Suddenly she heard the yelp of the attacking wolf. Her eyes opened and it had been knocked onto its side. In front of her down on one knee was Shadow. He slowly looked up at the wolves, his crimson eyes glowing brightly. "Back off, this meal belongs to me." Shadow snapped.

The three wolves approached and in the next moment they transformed. One took the form of a black cat, the second a pink chameleon, and the third a raccoon. The chameleon stepped forward. "We saw her first Shadow come on." He growled. "You could at least share her."

"I said she is mine." Shadow snarled. "Are you defying your leader?" He stepped forward a challenging look on his face.

"What the hell-"

"Espio!" Espio stopped mid sentence. He turned to see three others approaching them. It was Rouge, the echidna, and a fox. It was the fox that had spoke. "She's the one...the Wolfs Madien..."

Espio looked back at Shadow. "The Wolfs Maiden...my apologies master." He bowed before Shadow and moved away humbly as did the others. The six of them were moving back towards the forest.

Shadow was still standing there when suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around him from behind. He looked down his left side and saw Amy's face nestled into the back of his shoulder. "I was so scared." She whimpered. His eyes softened a bit. "I thought I would be killed for sure." She cried.

Shadow turned taking her carefully into his arms. "Foolish human, I wouldn't let just anyone devour you." He waited for her tears to stop and then released her. "You will not run away again." He said in a stern voice. "And even if you do, I will find you again and again. Even if you stink of herbs." He grimaced at the dirty clothes she was still wearing. "Come you are to go back to the den and change immediately." He said as he began walking away.

Amy suddenly remembered what Rouge had said. _'Tracking something with the same scent as the herbs scattered all over this forest, is impossible.' _ Could this mean that Shadow had been searching for her ever since she left, that she was of such value, that he would defy the odds to find her?

"Move it human!" Shadow snapped as he looked over his shoulder. "If you are not back in the den before me I will devour you here and now." He growled.

Amy began to move quickly, for fear that he might be telling the truth. She made her way to his side. She looked up at his stern face. "Thank you...for saving my life."

"Don't think to highly of yourself, I wouldn't let my pack devour what belongs to me, and me alone. I shall eat you in my own time." He said not looking at her.

Amy's hand clutched her own arms. She was afraid, but at the same time confused. If he didn't want anyone else to have her, why didn't he just eat her already? Then something crossed her mind. "Shadow...why did they call me the 'Wolfs Maiden'?" She asked fearfully.

Shadow sighed with irritation. "The Wolfs Maiden refers to a rare human, every so often a human appears that can feed a werewolf without being physically consumed."

"Y-You mean without...eating them." Amy prayed that's what he meant.

"Yes," He looked at her. "You are one such human."

Amy realized at once that it must be true. "That night...when you kissed me." She was blushing, and though she didn't know it, her eyes showed a small spark of sadness. "You were eating me...so you could heal yourself..."

"That's right." He said looking forward again. "You're a resource of great value, and you will bring hope to my pack."

"Shadow please." She took his arm. "Please take me home..." She had tears in her eyes.

He looked at her, with no change in his face. "No, it's too late for that."

"But I can't stay here..." She looked at the group traveling in front of them. "Shadow...they eat humans...they'll eat me..." She whimpered.

"I eat humans." He said leaning down licking her cheek. She blushed suddenly letting him go. "You have nothing to worry about, I've commanded them not to take a single bite. Besides none of them would eat you anyway, you don't taste all that great." He turned away.

"You're being unfair, I don't want to stay here!" She yelled.

"I don't care what you want." He said looking back at her over his shoulder. "I'd kill you before I allowed you to return to the city and fall into the paws of the Lycians."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter. Can't wait to write more and read those awesome reviews. Thanks again guys! Hope it's staying interesting! Oh and please do review!

**Chapter 5**

Shadow had left the group at the edge of the camp and he'd put Rouge in charge, then disappeared into the forest. He had been gone for several hours by the count of the moons position in the night sky.

He had escorted Amy to a tent where she had cleaned up and Rouge had offered her some of Marin's clothes to wear as they were more to Amy's taste. She had on a pal pink short cut dress that had kimono style sleeves. Amy's stomach felt tight and her eyes were wet. She knew the wolves, the ones she'd seen covered in blood, the ones that only just finished feasting on humans were right outside. She laid her head in her lap trying to pull herself together, when she heard something she didn't expect. She looked up as the sound of laughter drifted in. She crawled to the front of the tent looking through the crack between the two flaps of material.

"Ah, nice try Ebony!" The young raccoon was running from the black cat.

"Gotcha!" Ebony lunged at her wrestling her to the ground. The two sat up laughing.

Amy found herself smiling, but suddenly shook it away. As she remembered their blood stained wolf forms. Suddenly the flap of the tent was pulled back and Rouge was smiled as she looked down at Amy. "You know you could join them. Their dying to meet you."

"N-No." Amy said shaking her head.

Rouge's smile turned to a bit of a frown. "You're afraid of them because they fed themselves." She said looking a bit cross. "Humans use to kill wolves and wear their pelts to keep warm, but our descendents became man's best friend, even though man still wore the skins of their ancestors. And you call Shadow unfair, what fairness have you shown them?" Rouge asked as she looked at the cat and raccoon. Amy looked at her unable to say anything, was she really in the wrong? Rouge offered her a hand and pulled her up. "Just give them a chance." Rouge's smile returned.

"Hey wait a minute." Amy's voice quivered as Rouge pushed her forward with one shove and Amy tripped clumsily right into the two girls. She looked up at them quickly. "I-I'm sorry." She flinched as the black cat reached for her.

"It's alright." She smiled as she picked Amy up and back onto her feet. "You know we're not going to eat you."

The raccoon giggled. "Yeah, we could never eat the Wolfs Maiden."

"Marine that's no way to speak to our master's guest." The cat smiled. "Don't mind her, she's just a pup. Won't you come and sit with us by the fire."

"I...well I..." Amy was somewhat taken aback by their kindness and openness to befriend her.

"Oh please come with us." The raccoon took her hand and looked up at her with big eyes. Amy finally nodded and followed them.

The three wolves that had been attempting to eat Amy were now crowded around touching her and asking her questions as they sat by the fire. The peach and brown raccoon was on Amy's right side, she was playing with Amy's hair. "You're the pretties human I've ever seen." She smiled, the raccoon was young around fourteen years old. "I'm Marine by the way," She motioned to the others. "This is Espio and Ebony." She motioned to her comrades.

"She sure smells better since Rouge washed her down again and gave her some new clothes." Espio said sitting in front of her his arm resting across one arched leg.

"Don't mind him." Ebony whispered to Amy. "He's just testy because his mate's been gone for a half moon now."

"Mate?" Amy blinked looking at Ebony.

Espio growled pulling himself up. "I'm going on petrol first."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "He gets more restless with each passing day that she doesn't return."

"Excuse me," Amy was talking to Ebony still. "But, by mate you mean his...um girlfriend right?"

"Oh she's much more than that." Marine chimed in sweetly. "They've chosen one another." She said braiding piece of Amy's hair. "They will be mates for life."

"For life?" Amy blushed. "That means they'll be lovers forever doesn't it?"

"Yes." Ebony smiled. "They have loved each other for a very long time and will love each other for a longer time still to come." Her eyes were shinning with the light of the moon.

"Do either of you have mates?" Amy asked somewhat timidly.

"I want very much to have a mate." Marine sighed happily. "It's such a beautiful thing...to be so in love that you would mate for life..."

"So it really means for life." Amy looked at Marines blushing face as she thought about it. "As in it's impossible to change your mind?"

Ebony turned her attention to the conversation. "Mating for life is a serious thing."

"There's more to it isn't there." Amy said as she noticed the look in Ebony's eyes.

"You're very perceptive." Ebony nodded. "There is a price to pay when two wolves mate for life."

"What's that?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Death." Ebony said gently.

D-Death?" Amy retracted a bit. "Why would someone pay death for love...?"

"It's a special kind of death, it's not like the ill loss of life that you imagine when you hear the word death, though still it is considered a payment to love."

"But death...I don't understand...if you have to pay such a cost why wouldn't you just stay lovers and not mate for life...?" Amy asked as she looked at the empty path Espio had walked down a few minutes ago. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"It's not about what's easy." She spoke in a gentle voice, though it was somehow filled with much wisdom.

"Well...when you say that is a different kind of death, and not like what I imagine, then how is it? What kind of death is it really?" Amy said somewhat shyly.

"When werewolves mate for life, they give up their lives as individual units. They become a single life connected by the bonds of love. It's a bond not to be made lightly. You can feel each other's pain, each others suffering... If one betrays the other the betrayer dies...then if one should be killed or murdered, the other must live the rest of his or her life alone, once you mate for life you do not mate again...it just can't be done." Ebony looked away.

Marine leaned in and whispered in Amy's ear. "Ebony's mate died a long time ago."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok guys here's the next chapter, yes I'm sorry it's short, but it's the weekend and I got a thousand and one things to do! If I get it all done, I'll definitely write another chapter. Until then my friends please enjoy. Oh and please do review. :)

**Chapter 6**

The evening had continued to pass, and the two she wolves kept Amy company, all of them talking about this and that, and as they talked the wind changed. Ebony and Marine suddenly turned to the woods. Their sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone approaching long before Amy heard them, and by the time she did hear it the two had turned back and were relaxed. Marine noticed Amy still looking to where the approach was coming from. "Don't worry, it's just Shadow."

Amy looked at Marine. "How do you know that?"

Marine just smiled. "Is something wrong with your nose? I can smell him easily."

Ebony had an amused grin. "Marine, humans do no posses the strong scenes of smell that we werewolves do."

Amy saw Shadow appear from the forest, just as Marin had said. He made his way through the camp and up toward the small sloping hill that formed the back wall of the site. He looked rough, as if he had been in a brawl. Amy hadn't noticed it before, but there was what looked to be the opening of a small cave just a few feet up the mound. "Is that Shadow's room?"

"Yes, he prefers an actual den instead of a tent." Marine said.

"Comes from being use to it." Ebony said with a sullen expression.

"What do you mean use to it?" Amy asked turning to look at Ebony with bewilderment.

"I mean if someone makes you live in a hole long enough, the hole is home, and darkness becomes a comfort ."

Amy looked to the ground behind Shadow and could see sprinkles of blood trailing behind him. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards the cave. "Hey wait!" Ebony yelled, but it was too late.

Amy looked around in the dark cave. She could barely make out her hand in front of her face. "S-Shadow." She said trying to find the black hedgehog.

"You shouldn't be in my den." A voice came from the back of the small cave.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're hurt." Amy said carefully approaching. "Y-You saved my life...I just want to help you."

"Very well." Suddenly an arm reached out grabbing her. She felt her body pulled down onto something soft. She was laying on Shadow's bed, it was made of a thick layer of large soft pelts that covered a flat slab of rock. He was looking down at her as she lay there. "You shall feed my hunger." He began kissing her neck.

"D-Don't do that!" She said trying to push him off, but he was much too strong.

"I thought you said you wanted to help." He said kissing her lips.

"But like this..." She blushed. Her eyes averted sideways as she felt him kissing just below her jaw line. She had intended to protest again, but something caught her attention. Her eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness of the cave and if she looked carefully she could see gashes on Shadows body, they were huge. Suddenly she realized they were claw marks. "Y-You were in a fight." She said as she let out a slight gasp when he nipped at her shoulder. "Why?" She asked, her cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

"That is none of your concern." He said as he pulled her into his grip. His hands held her by her hips and sides as he twisted her around kissing her neckline. He moved upward and stole a passionate kiss from her lips. As he kissed her, his wounds began to heal rapidly; the gashes were getting smaller.

"P-Please." Amy gasped as he released her lips. "Don't eat me all at once." She blushed leaning against him from exhaustion.

"Ah so you do want to be eaten after all." He laid her down gently into the pelts.

"That's not what I meant." She blushed turning her face to the side trying to hide it in the furs. "I meant that I want to live, so please don't devour all of me in one sitting." Her face was that of fear, though her eyes were closed. "Even if you do it like this, I'm still afraid. Y-You're eating me, my energy is gone, and you just keep taking it." She blushed still not looking at him. "You didn't even ask if it was okay."

"Why should I ask permission to use something that belongs to me?" He asked as he laid down beside her.

Amy's heart skipped a beat with fear, anger, and embarrassment. "I'm not a thing you can own." She said rolling away from him. "I'm a person. I can make my own choices."

"Well then I hope you choose to stay here and become mine." He said taking her wrist and pulling her to him. She looked up into those now glowing crimson eyes. "Because if you don't you'll regret it."

She clenched her eyes shut. "I-I'll stay if you tell me everything I want to know!" She blurted out.

He took his hand and turned her face back to him. "Seems like a fair exchange. What is it you wish to know so badly then?" He offered.

"I want to know why those other wolves are after me. Why you're fighting with them, and what a Lyican is." She said as she looked up at him her eyes full of a desperate hunger for answers.

His eyes closed a bit as he sighed and rolled off his side onto his back. He was staring up to the top of the cave. "Those other wolves that are chasing you, want you because you are the Wolfs Maiden, they know of the power that lies within you. They want it for themselves."

"So, you just got to me first then." She said sitting up.

"Be glad I did, otherwise you'd be dead and Lupe would be licking your blood stains off her paws."

Amy cringed at his words. "Who is Lupe?"

"She's their leader, the purple wolf that tried to take a bite out of you the night we met, she is the leader of the Lyicans."

Amy's eyes filled with surprise. "Thos other wolves are Lyicans? But they're just like you." She had imagined a Lycian as being something totally different from a werewolf, but as far as she could tell they seemed to be the exactly same.

"Wrong." Shadow looked at her with angry eyes. "We are not the same. The fact that you're heart is still in your chest and skin still covers your bones is proof of that."

Amy backed against the wall of the cave, his eyes were scaring her as they glowed brighter now. Though full of fear she asked another question. "W-What else makes you different?"

"You obviously won't be satisfied till you know the entire story." He said as he stared at her with his bright red eyes. "Very well then you shall have it." He moved so he was face to face with her as he lifted her chin and made her look directly into his face. "Lyicans bear the power of the ancient giant wolves that once roamed across the lands when it was young. Deep truths about their exact origins is so ancient that only a Lycian elder, or the leader of their clan, could tell you of it." He watched as she pressed against the wall the burn of his eyes holding her in place. "Werewolves origins are not so old, our history reaches back only twelve centuries." Only twelve? Amy couldn't imagine what he must think a long time was.

"Where do werewolves come from?" She asked, suddenly finding sadness in what his answer was going to be. The shame in his eyes were like no emotion she'd ever seen in him before.

"Werewolves were born of Lycians."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry to make you wait guys, but a good story takes time. ;) Oh and please do review.

**Chapter 7**

"It's time to wake up." A gentle voice sounded.

Amy's eyes cracked open, as she looked around she realized she was in a tent, and the one that had woken her was Rouge. "Where's Shadow?" She sat up rubbing one eye.

"You slept with him last night." Rouge smiled.

"W-What?" Amy blushed, suddenly clinging the covers to her body.

Rouge just let out an amused chuckle. "What I mean is that you slept in his den with him." She smiled. "You would remember if he had embraced you." Amy blushed bright red. "I can tell by that blush of yours, he must of stolen a kiss or two." She brought Amy a bowl. It was filled with warm oatmeal. "Shadow was called to the western werewolf clan early this morning. He didn't want you alone when you woke, so he brought you here." She turned back to the table and began cleaning up the area where she'd made Amy's breakfast. "He also instructed me to answer any question you had."

Amy was staring into the bowl, before looking up at Rouge. "Can you tell me what makes werewolves and Lycians so different?" She asked. "I remember Shadow told me that...werewolves came from Lycians."

"A half truth, Lycians did bring about werewolf existence, but not alone." Rouge's eyes seemed to dull a bit.

"How did Lycians create werewolves?" Amy asked gently.

Rouge came to sit by her side. "Over a thousand moons ago, Lyicans lived in these lands only feeding on humans, doing as they pleased, and all under the reign of Lupe. She believed that the world was a place for the powerful, and the weak good only for food." Rouge tapped her temple with one finger. "But Lupe was no fool, she knew Lycians may be stronger than humans, but humans outnumbered Lycians a hundred to one. Once she decided to attack a village or a city, she and her legion left no survivors, no men, no women, and no children. No survivors, means no one to tell the story. All who came upon the cities, massacred by Lycians, found no answers to the death and destruction. "

Rouge looked to the ground as if remembering . "Lycians lived this way for many moons, until some of Lupe's followers became tire of bloodshed and destruction. Many settled into dens, no longer a mindless hoard following a leader, but many packs roaming the land doing as they please, killing as they please...Lupe lost her leadership." She turned to Amy her eyes serious. "But that did not last long. Lupe was born to lead. In time she became ruler over many packs." Rouge looked away. "But it was during this time that Lycians became part of the human worlds myths and legends. With her legion scattered into packs Lupe could not control them all at once, as she did when they were a single unit. Lycians still fed on humans, but without Lupe's absolution, survivors escaped, and many tales began to grow about the monstrous wolves that disguised themselves in human form." Rouge sighed as she looked straight ahead. "Lycians became too comfortable with humans, many began walking amongst villages in their two legged form. It was suppose to be a hunting technique, allowing Lycians to get close to the flock so to speak, and pick out the lamb of their choosing. But it led to something else..."

"Werewolves..." Amy whispered.

Rouge nodded. "It was on the night of a full moon, a pack had entered into a village to feed. All had silently taken a victim, and returned to the den, only one she-wolf remained. She entered into the last house prepared to feed on the human she'd chosen that morning. She leaned over him looking at his sleeping form. His eyes opened to her, and when he saw her he didn't move. She took her wolf form, expecting to hear screams, but it was silent still. She looked upon her chosen human and he only stared up at her. He held open his arms as if welcoming her hungry jaws. He did not try to run, he did not even show fear, but instead smiled at her. A human not afraid of Lyican, it was unheard of. She leaned down fully intent on eating him, as it was her duty, how could she let him go now that he'd seen her true form. She placed her large jaws over his shoulder and bit down, but even then when she bit him, he did not cry out or try to escape. He placed his hand on her head as if reassuring her that he didn't care."

"Why wasn't he afraid...?"

"Because he loved her." Rouge said looking back to Amy with soft eyes. "He'd loved her since the moment she'd chosen him as her lamb. He knew not what she was then, and so the she-wolf thought it would not matter, and that he would hate her when he found out ,but...he didn't. He loved her still."

"Because there weren't suppose to be any survivors...did she kill him?" Amy asked.

"How could she, when she loved him too. Instead, she released him from her jaws and took her human form. She stayed with him evening after evening watching his wound heal. Her pack knew not of it."

"She couldn't tell them...they would of killed him."

"The moon had turned full again when the wound was finally healed...but her secret, was no longer a secret. That very night, the pack attacked the village killing everyone in its wake. When they came to the final house, only one person entered...Lupe." Rouge closed her eyes as the emotions of the story touched her heart. "She took her wolf form and attacked her she-wolf underling. Her human lover attempted to fight the Lycian queen, but he was easily thrown aside. It was not an easy fight, but of course in the end, Lupe was holding the she-wolf down with one paw to her neck prepared to kill the traitor."

"No..." Amy shook her head unable to understand this kind of cruelty.

"But just as she prepared to deliver the final blow she noticed something amiss. The human, he was flailing as he lay in the light of the full moon...and that's when it happened, he changed, a mere human took the form of a wolf. He attacked Lupe, he made a very good fight, giving her wounds she'd never forget."

"They beat her." Amy said hopefully.

"Not even close." Rouge said with sigh. "The pack came to their leaders aid and subdued both the traitor and her creation. They would of killed them without a second thought, and perhaps that would of been best, but their lives were spared...by Lupe's command."

"Lupe let them live?" Amy said with large eyes.

"Their lives were saved only by Lupe's intrigue. She took them back to her domain, where many packs collected under her reign. She had plans for the she-wolfs human. She brought him before her underling leaders, that she handpicked to lead her more distant packs. She showed them his transformation, and thus she sold him as the idea of a slave."

"A slave...?" Amy whispered.

"Yes...werewolves were bred to be slaves to the Lycians."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Alright everybody first of all my apologies, it's just come to my attention that I've been spelling Lycans wrong. Sorry! Also I'm sorry this chapters so short. On a happier note, I'm glad you guys find my take on things interesting at my concepts different. I hope I can keep your attention. Oh and please do review.

**Chapter 8**

Amy's mind was a tangle of questions as she mulled over all Rouge had said. "If the werewolves were made slaves then...how did there come to be so many free werewolf clans?"

"Werewolves were made to be slaves, but many of them wish to be something else."

"Lycans?" Amy blinked.

"Free." Rouge said softly. "Most werewolves hate Lyicans and wish to be nothing like them." Rouge lifted from her sitting position. "Come on." She motioned for her to follow. "You should learn how to tell the difference between a Lyican and a werewolf with your eyes." Amy followed Rouge out into the center of the camp. Rouge called out for Marine and Ebony.

"What is it Rouge?" Marine asked as she and Ebony came to Rouge's call.

"It's time to teach this pup how to tell a Lyican when she sees one." Rouge said with her hands on her hips. Marine and Ebony nodded in agreement. "Now pay attention." Rouge said as she motioned to the she wolves, and upon that command the two began to transform. Amy felt a shiver run down her spine as the two grew large and dropped to all fours. Their humans face grew to a large snout and great clenching jaws. When the transformation was complete Amy closed her eyes tight remembering her last meeting with them in their wolf forms. But before she knew it, she felt something on her face. Her eyes opened and she found Marine was by her side licking her cheek playfully, and Ebony was nestling her head up under her left arm so that her hand rested on top of her head. Amy giggled as Marine continued to lick her cheek lightheartedly.

"See." Rouge smiled. "We're not so terrible, even in our wolf form."

Amy smiled defeated. "You're right, there actually, kinda cute." Amy said as the two left Amy's side and stood in front of her wagging their tails and heads tilted to the side.

"Now," Rouge nodded to them and the two stood stock still with their heads raised high. Suddenly they looked like wolves instead of dogs. "First of all Amy, a pelt is always your first tell."

"The pelt?" Amy said looking at the coats of the she wolves.

"Yes," Rouge brought her closer. "Always remember that a Lycan will have a solid pelt." She motioned for Amy to look at the socks on Ebony's paws, they were gray, and then to Marine's chest, it was acorn brown. "Werewolves will have some form of secondary color against the black."

"Does this mean Lycans will be solid colors only?" Amy asked as she observed each wolf's coats.

"You catch on quick." Rouge smiled. "Yes, in Lycans you only find one of two colors. Most Lycans will have solid black fur, but there are a few, only a handful mind you, of Lycans who have silver fur. This color only appears on Lycan elders and leaders. It's a natural symbol of age and leadership."

"Rouge." Amy looked up from the wolves she'd been observing. "Why do werewolves posses secondary coloring?"

"It's from the human genes a werewolf posses. Most werewolves are originally human, mixing them with the bite of a Lycan turns the human into a half breed. They aren't full Lycans so they cannot posses the appearance of one. For Lycans, the werewolves secondary color is used to mark them as slaves and tell them apart from pure bloods." She felt a slight growl in her throat. "Truly, they took a part of the werewolf that makes it unique and turned into something shameful. There's nothing wrong with werewolf markings, their quite beautiful. Werewolves and Lycans have different scents, they didn't need to turn their fur into a disgraceful thing, they were jealous and so they made it into something they could mock." Rouge was standing between the two great wolves. She shook away her anger, and returned her mind to the lesson. "There are a few other differences as well. The biggest difference is control." Amy's head tilted slightly to the side as if already trying to figure out what that meant. "Lycans can control there transformations at will. There are no restraints on their power. Whereas a werewolf though due to the human element, posses a small amount more of brute strength, has less control. Loss of temper, desperation, sadness, rage, any of these things can cause a transformation, but above all the moon."

"You mean the whole moon and werewolf thing is true?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that is something that is very true. It is said that because the bite took place under a full moon that that is why the first werewolf was able to undertake and survive the Lycans bite. but there is a little more to a werewolf than only a full moon. Yes, a full moon is the worst for werewolves. Many lose all control and become mindless beasts, a few are able to abstain from this, but not many. However, it is during a new moon, that the opposite occurs."

"The opposite?" Amy didn't understand this at all, was it something worse than the full moon perhaps?

"Yeah," Marine popped in. She was in her human form again as she stood between Amy and Rouge. "During the night of the new moon and until the next night we turn totally human."

"Human?" Amy said with surprise.

"That's right." Ebony put a hand on Marin's head. "For a night and a day we turn totally human. Even those of us who weren't bitten." She grinned as she rubbed Marine's ahead a little harder in a playful manner.

"Not bitten?" Amy questioned.

"Some werewolves are born." Rouge pointed out. "Most are humans who are bitten and changed, but there are a few that are born werewolves."

"Why only a few?" Amy asked.

"Because Lycans kept male and female werewolves separated." Rouge looked to the side.

Ebony nodded with a disgusted look. "It's true, they were afraid that we would breed to the point of over powering them."

"Then how are there any born werewolves at all, if the Lycans were so afraid?" Amy looked from Ebony to Rouge.

"Because there were only a few Lycans that kept more than one werewolf, and of those even fewer kept male and female werewolves together." Rouge looked at Ebony, her eyes full of sadness.

"Lycans looked down even on their own kind if they allowed their 'slaves' to have children." Ebony's sadness turned to anger. "They can be so cruel..."

Rouge nodded in agreement. "It was again, jealous that drove Lycans, jealous and fear. They were afraid what breeding werewolves together might bring. Maybe it would be something weak, like a werewolf stuck in its human form, or perhaps something dangerous." Rouge looked to Ebony and Marine. "Something even stronger than Lycans or werewolves."

Marine's ears and nose were the first to go up into the air, but a happy expression soon followed. "Hey Shadow's back!" Marine yelled happily as she turned from the group and ran to meet their leader.

Amy smiled, she thought Marine was very cute. "Rouge," Amy asked as the other members of the pack went to greet Shadow, and now only she and the bat were standing together. She had realized that Rouge had never answered her original question about how werewolves had escaped from the slavery of Lycans, but a new question was at the forefront of her mind now. "Are there any born werewolves around here?"

"Our pack is unusually blessed." Rouge was staring at the rest of the pack. "Marine is a born werewolf." She then turned to look at Amy. "And our leader Shadow is also a born werewolf."


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** Okay guys here's another chapter. Also I wanna address a confusing point of my story. So everyone knows that sonic and everyone are anthros right? (animals with human features i.e. walk on two legs yata yata) Well I don't like the word anthro or morbian, it doesn't sound right in the dialogue. Therefore I just want you all to know that all the characters are in anthro form, of cource accpet for when they turn into their werewolf/Lycan wolf forms. lol. So when you see the word 'human' it refers to non-werewolves and non-Lycans, but these 'human' characters are anthros not to be mistaken for actual human beings. Hope that clears things up. Sorry for not explaining sooner! Oh and please do review.

**Chapter 9**

Amy stared at Shadow, he was one of them, one of the few that was not made into a werewolf, but born as one. She wondered if that's why he was the leader. She watched him as he spoke to each one of his followers. She noticed that Rouge was nuzzling the red echidna she'd seen the night before. She blushed when she saw the echidna kiss Rouge's temple.

Amy felt a little chill run across her from the wind. As she stared at the group she felt a sudden sting of loneliness. Though she first thought them all a group of beasts, now she found herself thinking something slightly different. They seemed more like a family, the way they smiled and laughed. Even Espio, the echidna, and Shadow, though they didn't smile like the girls, they seemed to belong just as much.

She wrapped her arms around herself feeling a sense of isolation as she turned away. She walked a fair distant to the other side of the tents. She could still feel the late morning sun on her face as she entered the small field-like opening. Her eyes shifted around the open ground and she could see it was scattered with the same purple flowers Shadow had sent to her school. She felt some small tears well up in her eyes as another breeze blew by and invited the flowers to dance with it.

"I thought I told you no more running away." Shadow was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, his eyes watching her.

"I wasn't running away." She said kneeling down, unable to face him at that moment, with so many tears wanting to pour out. It had been a long time since she had seen anything close to a family.

"Then where were you going?" He said watching her still.

"Nowhere." She said staring at the flowers in front of her. "It was just...hard." She said closing her eyes tightly. "Seeing people together like that...I haven't seen anything like it since...my only family died..." A hot tear fell down her cheek.

Suddenly there were two arms wrapped around her from behind. Shadow was sitting behind her as he pulled her backwards into his grip. She kept her eyes closed as he rested his chin on her shoulder and his cheek against hers. She was trying so hard not to cry as he hugged her to him. "Do you know the legend behind wolfsbane?" He asked. His voice was the same as before, no change in tone, only a simple level sound. Amy shook her head slightly as she hid part of her face in his shoulder. "They say that it comes from the same place where the first werewolf was created. He fought to save his Lycan wolf that he loved so much, he bleed for her, and she for him. Legend says that their blood mingled and covered the ground where they fought the Lycan queen, and from that blood soaked ground grew wolfsbane." His eyes were watching the purple flowers as he felt Amy resting calmly in his arms now. "It is said that Lycans distain for the flower is because it grows from the blood of their enemies. It is like a concentrated poison to them. It makes their skin crawl and their eyes burn; their stomach turns at the sight of it. Even the scent of it causes their ability to smell to fail them." He picked one of the flowers and stared at it. "All this from a few drops of blood and feelings that the Lycans could not understand."

"Shadow..." Amy said his name, but she still couldn't look up at him. "Do you really intend to keep me here...?"

"Yes." He said still looking at the flower he'd just picked. "You don't need to cry about losing your human home." He held the flower down for her to have. "You shall stay with me and become a member of this pack."

"But I...I'm not a werewolf..."

"You think you have to be a werewolf to be part of my pack?" He asked as he released his grip on her and fell back so that he was laying down with his arms behind his head.

"Well...to be in a pack..." She said with a confused tone.

"Tell me, have you thought of what you would do if I were to let you go?" He asked, his eyes closed, obviously relaxed.

"Um..." She looked down in thought. "Well..."

"You wouldn't be on the streets five minutes before you were captured." He said opening one eye. "Perhaps you sympathize with the Lycans and wish to aid them instead."

"No!" Amy protest suddenly. He looked at her seeing a blush on her face from her sudden outburst. "I don't feel anything for those monsters." She said with a somewhat angry look on her face. "How can anyone...after what they did." She thought such cruelty was beyond understanding. She closed her eyes. "Shadow...do the Lycans want me for the same reason you do...because I'm the Wolf Maiden."

"For similar reasons." He said sitting up, one arm resting across his knee. He motioned for her to come to him. She was hesitant at first, but as soon as she was in range Shadow reached out his hand and pulled her to him. "Just from a touch you've sated my hunger for blood." He held up her hand to the light as he twisted it in his own. "If this is what you're touch does for me, imagine what would happen if I took a few drops of your blood, or if I devoured you entirely." He said as he slightly nuzzled her neck. "Now imagine if a Lycan consumed your body." She heard a slight gasp escape her lips as she felt him bite her shoulder. It was soft and tender, more sensation than pain, and that sensation grew as his lips traced up her neck. She felt like he was erasing all the hurt and all the doubt she had about what would happen to her.

Amy felt her body turning hot as Shadow continued. "S-Shadow." His lips on her body were almost too much for her. _'W-What is this...I've never been touched like this before. He's making my body hot...why am I reacting to him so much?'_

He finally stopped as he heard her say his name once more. He gently released his grip on her body. He saw her red cheeks, he could feel her quickened heartbeat, and even more he could smell the excitement of her body. Though she may not have known it, she was begging him to go on.

"Shadow." When he heard his name, he pulled back from Amy just a bit to see who it was, of course it was Rouge. "I hate to interrupt, but it's time for us to do the rounds of our territory, and prepare the other packs for the full moon, it is but a few nights away master."

He nodded and lifted to his feet. Amy's expression dulled just a bit as she realized Shadow had to return to his leadership duties, but before any sadness could creep into her heart. A commanding but soft voice was directed to her. "Come my human." Shadow said holding out a hand to her. "You will be where an eye can be kept on you, for you shall not escape me."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you're enjoying the story. I'm loving my reviews, they really inspire me to update as daily as possible. Thank you soooooo much guys! Oh and please do review. ^_~

**Chapter 10**

Amy followed behind Shadow as he reentered the encampment. He joined a small semicircle with the other males of the pack. In but a moment Marine and Ebony were at Amy's side. "Amy, want to come with us?" Marine smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"We've been chosen to do the morning patrol of the north boarder."

"Does the pack patrol the boarders every day?" Amy blinked.

"We patrol our boarders twice a day." Ebony said with a matter of fact tone.

"Why so often?"

"Isn't it obvious?" An annoyed tone asked. Amy turned around to see Espio standing behind her. "Lycans constantly hunt our kind. We patrol our boarders to make sure they stay on their side and out of our territory. If they don't stay out of our boarders it'd much too easy for them to attack our dens."

Marine and Ebony nodded. "Some of our packs have cubs, and it's our responsibility to keep our territory safe for them go grow up in."

"Alright you two move it." Espio motioned with his head. "It'll be night before you start the morning patrol."

The two nodded. "Come on Amy." Marine smiled.

"No." Espio said shaking his head. "Leave her here."

"What' why?" Marine protest. "She won't slow us down, she can ride with me."

"Wrong." He demanded. "It's not about speed, it's about her. The Lycans are hunting her as well. If they get a whiff of her scent they'll swarm us. All the other packs would be in danger."

"But-"

"It's okay Marine." Amy bowed her head. "I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Don't worry your heads, I'll be watching after her until you two return." Espio said as he watched the two begin to transform. In moments two giant wolves towered over Amy and her newest guard.

They both turned and ran off down the trail that would lead them to the werewolf boarder. Amy turned to the chameleon. He had already turned away and was walking back into the camp. She followed quickly. She wasn't surprise to see that the others had already taken their leave in pursuit of their own tasks. "Um...thank you for staying with me Espio."

"Umhum." He just nodded his head as he began cleaning up loose branches and other debris from the previous evenings storm winds.

"Ahum...so, I was just wondering, where is your...mate?" She asked as she followed him and mimicked his actions, trying to help.

"She's traveled to our far east clan to make sure they are prepared for the full moon ceremony." He had stopped, but only for a second as if he were remembering something or someone.

The thought of the full moon and transformations ran through her mind, and suddenly the events of the morning crossed her mind. Shadow, he'd bitten her shoulder that morning. She quickly pulled her shirt down looking at the small faded bite marks on her body. "Oh my God..."

"What is it?" Espio approached her and looked at her bare shoulder. "He probably just wanted a snack."

"B-But he bit me." She said with a quivering voice. "Doesn't that mean...I'll change into a werewolf too?"

"No, dumb human." He chuckled at her worrying. "Weren't you listening to Rouge's explanation. Werewolves are created one of two ways. A human must be bitten by a Lycan or he or she must be the offspring of two werewolves."

x-x-x-x

Rouge was on patrol of the southern borders with her red echidna. She'd missed him greatly. He took her hand kissing the back of it. "You look weary my beloved."

"I've just been worrying about the full moon ceremony." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't fuss." He placed a hand over her head. "We've had three ceremonies now with no incidents. Moreover you know I shall be at your side through its entirety."

"I've missed you." She said with a more relaxed tone. "You always calm me."

"You know I would do anything you ask of me." He felt her nuzzling into his chest. "In all this world and all it's creations, I love only you."

"Don't ever leave me." She said as she took him into an embrace.

He returned it and kissed her temple. "Never."

x-x-x-x

Amy was resting on a blanket spread out under one of the trees that enclosed the encampment. She was laying on her side as a soft breeze caused the branches above to make a gentle wavering sound, and the mid day sun made her body hot, it didn't take long for her to feel sleepy. Her drifting eyes settled on Espio who was at the other end of the camp, standing with his arms crossed staring down the path that lead into their home. Her eyes continued to close, but just before she fell asleep she could of sworn she saw something moving up the path.

In moments Espio moved into the paths opening, standing before him was a great black wolf, with a yellow chest and ears, was standing in front of him panting. In the next moment the wolf took the form of a yellow mongoose. She was still panting just a bit. "How've you been?" She said as she stood to her full height, one hand on her hip.

"Fine." He answered his body language a bit tight. "How were the eastern packs?"

"Restless." She said pushing a stray hair out of her face with her free hand.

"I can relate." He suddenly lunged at her lifting her body up against a tree. He was kissing her so forcefully, but she was accepting it with equal longing. He lifted his knee and rested her on it. She was gasping with pleasure as he pulled her top up over her head.

"Ah Espio." She groaned as he sucked her breasts. Her hands clasped the sides of his head as she felt him open his mouth wider.

"Don't get to loud." He biting up her neck. "I'm babysitting."

She smiled as she felt his hands on her body again. "Uh this is after six days." She gasped happily. "What would you be like after six months I wonder."

"We wouldn't even be talking now." He said locking into another kiss with her.

x-x-x-x

"I've alerted our sister tribe in the south." A red fox was walking by Shadows side. "They are ready and will be present at the ceremony."

"You've done well Fiona." He was looking out past the Eastern boarder that divided his pack from his southern clan. He turned away and began heading for the direction of the den.

"Shadow." Fiona had been following Shadow for a long time, even for a werewolf. She was instilled with a loyalty to him and to her clan. Her life was centered around nothing but the complete freedom of werewolves from under the fist of the Lycans. "What will become of the human living in our camp?"

"She is my concern." Shadow answered not turning back to face her.

"Do you not plan to consume her?" Fiona asked with a direct tone.

"I will do with her as I please, she belongs to me." He said with a growling tone.

"But she's the Wolfs Maiden, you're power would amplify beyond measure if you devour her, we could defeat the Lycans once and for all."

"You are my underling, and you will not question my judgment." He said turning to her with his eyes glowing red with anger. "Do you understand me."

She knelt to one knee, and bowed her head. "Yes master."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here you go guys, next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but work and school are really picking up. I'll continue to update as regularly as possible. Thanks for you patients. Oh and please do review.

**Chapter 11**

Amy was sitting by a fire. She was next to a yellow mongoose who had introduced herself as Mina. When she had woken up Espio and Mina had been talking. It was only after Espio left the camp that Mina came over and introduced herself. She was nicer than Amy had imagined Espios mate to be.

"Don't mind Espios abrasiveness. It's just one side of his personality." She smiled. "He's actually a softy on the other half."

"You know him really well huh." Amy smiled.

"Well when you mate for life it's a good thing to have in your corner." Mina chuckled. "I've been hopelessly in love with him for over half a century." She smiled.

Amy's eyes grew wide. "Half a century?" She looked at Mina a little closer, but realized that Mina only looked to be in her twenties. "How is that possible, for that to be true you'd have to be well over fifty years old."

"Try seventy five." She looked at the fire with a smile still on her face. "It's a gift of the werewolf that just keeps on giving, eternal youth." She said calmly.

"Eternal...youth..." Amy could barely believe it.

"Espio's older than me of course." She talked was speaking as if she were a freshmen dating a senior. "He's a little over a full century." Her eyes looked into the fire with thought.

Amy's curiosity peaked. "How old are the others?"

"Well let's see." Mina thought aloud. "Knuckles, he's the oldest for sure, been around even before Ebony and Shadow. Ebony's second oldest and Shadow third, at least in our pack." She stirred the fire. "I don't know enough about Rouge to know her age, but she's on up there herself, maybe even with Knuckles, wouldn't surprise me none since they have mated for life as well." Amy didn't interrupt, but was a little surprised, she hadn't heard Rouge mention that before. "Fiona is probably a decade or two younger than Shadow, and as for Marine, obviously she's the youngest, and well still in a bit of a special stage."

"What do you mean special stage?" Amy asked, though she was sure she knew what Mina was about to reference.

"She was born a werewolf, not bitten like most of us. Born werewolves are the only ones that ever show signs of aging." She was poking some coals in the fire. "As far as we have seen, born werewolves, like any other creature, are born as infants. They grow, and change, but upon reaching somewhere in their twenties they stop growing and the stop ageing. That's when the eternal youth genes seems to take it affect."

"How old is Shadow exactly?" Amy asked.

"I don't know the exact number, but he's a solid two centuries if he's a day."

"He didn't look older than twenty four to me...I guess that's the power of a werewolf..." Amy seemed quiet taken aback by the fact.

"Don't think to highly just yet." Mina said as the flames reflected in her eyes. "Werewolves may live long, but it is not because we live lightly. We keep our youth, but that does not make us invincible. We can be killed."

"Werewolves have weakness?" She said with a curious tone.

"Of course." She answered looking to her companion. "We can be killed in a battle by weapon, claw, or fang."

"Does that mean you can get sick as well?" She asked.

"We can, but it' rare. A perk of being a werewolf, we don't get sick to easy, our immune system is much stronger than that of a human."

"What about the whole silver thing? Is that something that's true?"

She nodded. "Yes it's true. When we were under the heel of the Lycans they used it against us." She looked back to the warm flames. "You see werewolves were not always allergic to sliver. Lycans made it so. They did it by making us eat bits and pieces of raw sliver, and forcing us to sleep in dens covered in it. Because the nervous system of a werewolf is so complex, it targeted silver as a bacteria because of the over exposure, and now it makes us sick. We have an allergic reaction to it...the Lycans used silver to control us...to control their slaves..."

"That's...so cruel." Amy shook her head. "Now that you're free and away from silver, will the allergy go away?"

"No." She shook her head. "Our allergy to the metal is a permanent disease given to us by our former tormenters."

"This talk seems a bit sullen." Ebony entered the light of the fire with a tired sluggish Marine in tow. Ebony was in her two legged form, but Marine was still a wolf. She plopped down and rested her head in Amy's lap. "Marine." Ebony said her name in a drawn out tone. "We don't lay on guests."

"No, it's okay Ebony." Amy smiled looking down at Marine who was still panting a bit. "Is it insulting if I pet you?" Amy asked somewhat shyly, but still with a smile. Marine looked up and licked her chin. Amy just giggled and began running her hand across Marines head.

"You won't insult her that way at all." Ebony sat down on Amy's empty right side. "She's one that loves being patted and rubbed, such is for a pup." Marine growled just a bit at Ebony before turning her head so Amy could rub behind her ear. Ebony just chuckled. "Doesn't like me calling her pup."

Mina grinned at the pup resting her head in Amy's lap. "Especially since her graduation ritual is coming up."

"What's a graduation ritual?" Amy asked.

"It's a rite of passage for young werewolves." Ebony said with a smile. "Once a werewolf reaches five decades they are considered adults."

"So if a werewolf is less than a half century old their consider kids?"

"Pups, that's right." Ebony nodded. "By now you understand that werewolves live long lives, our age groups are different from that of humans. We have many more experiences and many more trials, so what we consider our 'child' stage is significantly longer."

"And it's because of these long time intervals between our life stages that the rituals were created." Rouge said as she nestled into Knuckles who had just sat down beside her.

"So there's more than one?" Amy was trying to soak in as much as possible.

"Yes. The stages are a little tricky depending on the circumstances." Ebony tried to think of the best way to explain the beginning of their life cycle. "The very first stage is a cub, but only born werewolves have ever been in this stage."

"Because created werewolves are already in their adult form when they're bitten right?" Amy guessed.

"Quick isn't she." Rouge smiled.

"Very." Ebony agreed. "Yes, that's correct. Born werewolves are starting at a much lower level than werewolves that are created, they must go through an entire additional stage. Whereas a bitten werewolf is created on stage two." Ebony smiled as she looked at Marine. "A perfect example of stage two." She smiled at the light brown chested wolf. "A pup."

Rouge joined in once more. "The difference between a pup and a cub is what you might expect between infant and toddlers and preteens and teens."

"As you might guess." Ebony rubbed under Marines chin. "Marine is finishing out her teen years. The next stage is when a werewolf reaches its third age group, and becomes an alpha or a beta wolf."

"So this stage is basically adulthood?" She looked at each adult that was sitting at the fire.

"That's right." Ebony nodded. "Marine will be entering as a beta."

"What's a beta?" Amy had heard the terms before, but she wasn't sure what their meaning was for a werewolf.

"It's the same basic principal as it would be among wolves, a beta wolf is one who follows orders and does a lot ground work. They are the backs upon which werewolf society stands." There was a strong since of pride and admiration in Ebony's eyes.

"Not to be thought as more important." Mina pointed out, she smiled at Amy. "Ebony's an Alfa." Mina then had a proud smile of her own. "I'm a beta, and as a beta I know that we may do a lot of work, but the Alfas are right there with us. Alfas have to pull the same duties as betas most of the time, but being Alfa means something more. It means you will be called upon to make the tough decisions, in pack matters, in battles, and many other things. Alfas carry a lot of power in the clans, but they also must carry the responsibly and hardships that come with that power."

"The point is," Rouge intervened. "Both groups are important without the balance of beta and Alfa the werewolf culture crumbles."

"So these rituals, from one stage to another, are just...like birthdays?" Amy asked.

"Not quite." Ebony smiled. "Though it is a recognition of reaching a certain age, the rituals are more about reaching goals and abilities."

"Huh?" Amy wonder what the rituals were really about, if not age. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the reason a werewolf is recognized, at these certain time intervals, is because he or she has gained some control over their werewolf powers."

"Control?" Amy blinked now completely lost.

"That's enough." Shadow had just come into the light of the fire. "Disperse." He said and with that the rest of the pack began to make their way to their tents. Amy looked around not sure where she should go. She felt a little fear run through her as Rouge poured water on to the fire causing it to hiss. There was nothing but the light of the moon now. "Are you just going to sit there all night." Amy realized it was Shadow speaking to her. "Move it human, the sun will be up before we get to the den."

Amy smiled and jumped to her feet. She followed the dark hedgehog into the cave den. She was walking slowly as she entered, it was very dark inside, and she was trying to remember her footing. In the next moment a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down onto the soft pelts of the bed. "You're too slow." He said as he pulled her body to his.

She blushed. "Well excuse me for not being able to see in the dark Mr. werewolf." She said in a sassy tone. She was trying to ignore the way Shadow held her, with his arms wrapped around her body and her head resting against his soft warm chest. She looked up at him his eyes were closed as he tried to sleep. "Shadow..." She nuzzled her forehead against the warm patch of white fur on his chest. "What do werewolves have to control...?"

He rested his chin on her head. "You will find out soon enough, the moon is almost full."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay guys here's another chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story. Sorry this chapters short, but I think it's still interesting. Thanks for reading. Oh and please do review.

**Chapter 12**

"Um..." Amy rubbed her eyes as they opened. She could feel the warmth of the morning engulfing her body, and some scant rays of the sun had made their way into the cave. She realized there was an even stronger warmth beside her. She turned to see Shadow still asleep. She thought for sure she'd wake with Rouge or someone else, like before. She smiled turning so she could study his face. Of all the werewolves, Shadow was the most mysterious, and the most handsome.

She turned over to the edge of the bed about to get up when suddenly a grip on her wrist pulled her back down. She blushed as she was face to face with Shadow, his crimson eyes staring into hers. "Who said you could leave."

"I thought you were still asleep." She said her eyes lowered to his lips unable to look directly into his eyes.

"No." He lifted her face so she had to look at him. "I'm starving." In the next moment he was stealing a kiss. Short sweet gasping escaped Amy as he tenderly feasted on her. When he finally parted she was breathing deeply with the back of one hand resting over her flushed pink lips. She closed her eyes blushing as she felt him kissing down her neck, and then lower onto her right shoulder. "S-Shadow." She said his name in a tender voice as she realized he was pulling the kimono top down off her shoulders and almost past her breasts. He continued kissing down her body. "W-Wait," She gasped when he bit gently at the top of her breast one hand slowly continuing to pull down her top. Suddenly Shadow stopped. He was stock still as his ears perked and he lifted his head. He sat up turning towards the entrance of the den. Amy sat up as well clasping a light brown pelt to her body. "Shadow...?"

"Stay here."

Shadow exited the den. Amy got up pulling her kimono top back up to its proper place and then straightened out the rest of her clothes. "I really need some of my own clothes..." She sighed as she moved the cave entrance a sudden fear crept into her when she looked outside. It was quiet and all around the camp Amy could see werewolves that she'd never seen before. She could barely move as she stared, watching them move about the camp.

"Wow, you really reek of human." Amy jumped looking from side to side for the owner of the voice.

"Down here." Amy looked down and saw a little cougar standing there. "What's your name?"

"Amy..." She watched as the light brown cougar preteen circled her.

"despite you're odor, I bet you're a tasty human." She looked up at Amy with her light blue eyes. "Mind if I have a bite?"

"N-No!" Amy said pulling away from the girl. "That's a rude thing to ask."

"Whiney aren't you." She grinned.

"You don't have any manners at all, and you're cheeky, and impolite." Amy said her gentle hands griping into soft but irritated fists, this young girl was starting to bug her.

"I've eaten people who've been quieter." She said looking at Amy and then backing away after crinkling her nose. "When was the last time you had a bath anyway."

"Well at least my ears fit my head." Amy said pointing at the cougars ears.

She suddenly blushed putting her hands over her rather large ears. "You shut up! You're just a human who doesn't know anything!" She growled. "I'll eat you later." She turned and ran away angrily.

"What a weird girl." Amy said with a sigh.

"Don't mind Emiri." Amy turned to see Mina standing beside her.

"Oh Mina, I um, I'm sorry I upset her..."

"It's alright," Mina smiled. "I'm sure Emiri started it. She usually does. She's a young pup from the eastern werewolf pack, likes to cause trouble."

"Why is she so...well..."

"so ill mannered," Mina leaned in the opening of the cave. "She's one of the youngest humans ever bitten and turned into a werewolf."

"She was bitten?" Amy said surprise.

"Yes, she's a rescue."

"What do you mean by a rescue? "

"Emiri was one of the many among a Lycan raid on an apartment complex. They were devouring every human in sight...a Lycan had Emiri pinned down, he had just driven his teeth into her shoulders for his first bite of flesh, and that's when our pack showed up."

"The werewolves came to save them?" Amy said with a little flicker of contentment.

"When we got there we were able to chase the Lycans out. Emiri was the only one that hadn't been killed or eaten...it had been a full moon that night...Shadow told us to take her, and that she would soon become one of us." Mina looked in the direction in which Emiri had ran. "She was twelve years old when she was bitten. It's been ten years since then."

"Are you telling me she could be stuck in a twelve year olds body for the rest of her life?" Amy said standing straight suddenly alarmed at the girls circumstances.

"We're not really sure. Lycans make werewolves for slaves, so they don't often choose children, they want strong backs and shoulders, when they attack children it's because they're hungry. To our knowledge she's the youngest created werewolf in our entire clan."

"Is there really no hope for her?" Amy said with pity in her voice.

"A Lycans bite is a serious thing, as I told you, when turned into a werewolf one is given eternal youth, and because Emiri was bitten, not born, her aging process stops after her first full transformation into her wolf form. In any case for now she's still considered a pup in our culture. An adult werewolf must be of at least fifty years to be considered an adult. She's got forty more years of possibilities for her body to change."

"So this is why she's so abrasive."

"For the most part, but I also think it's because she's lonely."

"What, why is she lonely, she lives in a pack of werewolves just like her."

"Most werewolf pups are adopted, so to speak, by adult werewolves in the pack."

"Like a parent?" Amy asked.

"No, more like having a mentor to help you understand the new things, help you cope. Remember the majority of bitten werewolves are of adult human age when turned. But by werewolf standards their young and stupid. They need guidance, that's why they get adopted by a mentor."

"Where does this go with Emiri?"

"The year Emiri joined the pack so did four other pups." Mina sighed. "They've all been adopted, but not Emiri."

"So she will never grow up...she'll be and adult woman trapped in the body of a twelve year old girl for as long as she's alive..." Amy shook her head looking away unable to think such a thing was possible.

"Do you think death would of been the more merciful thing." Mina questioned.

"What?" Amy looked at her even more surprised by her question.

"She'd been bitten during the night of a full moon, Shadow had two options eat her or adopt her into the pack. Do you think he made the wrong decision? Perhaps simply being alive and well wasn't enough."

"Mina...I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything like that." Amy said rubbing her arm.

"I know you didn't." Mina said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you feel for her situation, but it isn't all bad. She maybe young and things may be difficult, but she was given her life, Shadow spared her from death."

"Yes, I guess that's true after all." Amy nodded at last, feel a spark of admiration for the werewolf leader.

"Now, why don't you come with me." She smiled as she took Amy's wrist and gently began to lead her down the slope.

"Where?" Amy asked as she followed the mongoose.

Mina grinned. "To meet the rest of the packs."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter is really short and I'm sorry! But it's interesting and introduces some new characters. The next chapter will be longer and will introduce more new characters and has the first big event everyone's so curious about, the full moon ceremony! Yay! So just a little fun fact for you, all the new characters introduced in this chapter are official sonic characters from the comics, Emiri is the only character I've made up thus far. Enjoy! Oh and please do review!

**Chapter 13**

"Who's She?"

"Haven't you heard she's the Wolfs Maiden."

"Why has Shadow not eaten her?"

"Yes, she's a human, just her scent makes my mouth water."

Amy could hear the un-approving voices all around her. Some of them were in there two legged forms others as wolves. She felt their eyes piercing through her like knives. Some licked their the lips while other's just growled with hunger at the sight of her. She felt her heart tightening inside her chest. How she wished Shadow was with her. Mina was at her side, and noticed her fear. "Amy try to be brave, they can smell your fear and that only makes them hungrier."

Amy clench her eyes shut. "Mina, I can't I'm too scared." She whimpered, and a tear welled up the corner of her eye as she saw some of the wolves coming closer and closer. Mina suddenly transformed into her wolf form and stomped her paws into the ground with anger as she growled at the approaching wolves, who stopped hesitating at first, but then began to continue their pursuit.

Amy's arms wrapped around her body as she hid behind Mina her eyes shaking with fear. One of the wolves lunged out, and in seconds Mina tackled him to the ground growling as she held him by the throat with her jaws. She saw two others approaching Amy and leaped into their path her head down as she growled at them. They jumped her and the three fell into a brawl. Two more wolves began to approach Amy, but Mina had her paws full. Amy could see their eyes full of hunger and the brightness of those same eyes radiant against their big black pelts.

"Stop this!" Amy suddenly looked up and standing before her was Rouge, her wings spread angrily as she stared out at the werewolves. Even Mina and the two wolves she had been fighting with broke up and were listening. "Have you all lost your minds?" She said with a furrowed brow. "The nearness of the full moon as made you all mad with hunger. Get a hold of yourselves, many of you are full grown werewolves and you're acting like pups." She said with anger.

"You're one to talk." A brownish gray wolf crossed his arms as he stood near the back of the group. "You're the last one that should be speaking to us about control, you can't understand our struggle."

Rouge seemed to feel a sting from his comment, and could not make a rebuke, but someone else did. "So her indifference permits you to go against my commands." Shadow had appeared from the edge of the forest, and with him were four others. The four were Shadows chosen leaders of each pack. One was a male wolf, he had a red-oak colored pelt, his name was Guntiver and he led the Eastern pack. Next was Sleuth, a brown dog with a narrowed expression, he was leader of the West. The third was a light brown coyote with a scar covered chest, he went by the name of Cutlass and led the North pack. Finally a purple female cat was among them, Blaze, and she was the chosen leader of the South.

All the wolves gathered in front of their leaders. Questions and comments began to break out all at once.

"Why has the Wolf Maiden not been devoured?"

"She's a human she doesn't belong here!"

"Her body could give us the power to defeat the Lycan Legion!"

"Yes, you must eat her Mast Shadow!"

"Silence!" Shadows growl roared over the wolves and even his leaders bowed their heads in submission. He looked out among his clan. "You all seem to have forgotten that many of you were human once." Quite a few of them lowered their heads in shame at this truth. "You would penalize her because she has not been attacked and forcibly bitten by a Lycan or because she was not born the same as you. If this is your manner of thinking then you are no better than the Lycan tyrants with whom we are at war." His eyes scanned over them once more before he continued. "You dare to question my judgment and to defy my commands, for this you shall all be punished." He looked to his four leaders. "You will each see to it that every member of your pack will go hungry tonight, even the cubs and pups." He turned and began to make his way through the crowd.

All the wolves seem to back away as Shadow approached, even Rouge backed away and gave him space as he picked Amy up in his arms. "This human belongs to me, and anyone who tries to take a bite will answer to my claw and fang." His eyes were glowing an evil crimson. "And I promise it will not be pretty." He turned and began to make his way out of the camp.

Amy held onto Shadow, she felt safe now, the warmth of his body comforting to her fear filled heart. "Shadow...I'm sorry..."

"Why." he said plainly.

"It's because of me that the others are being like this." She said filled with the feeling of blame. "It's true I am a human and I'm just food to them."

"Human, food, it doesn't make any difference. No matter what you are in their eyes, you belong to me and your fate is mine to decide. If I wish to eat you I will and if I want you alive then live you will. I am master here and my word is law."

Amy looked up at him, another portion of this event worrying her. "I understand you want them to obey you and that's why you were so angry, and I'm happy you save me...but did you really have to include the cubs and pups in your punishment..."

"When they act as a pack they are punished as a pack." He said crossing his arms. "You haven't been here long so you do not understand the inner workings of the clan. When pups and cubs are left out of commands it allows them to think that our laws do not apply to them because they are young or because they are considered vulnerable, without complete accountability our way of life could perish. We must act as one." He looked at her seeing the flicker of blame still in her mind. "The clan shall be better soon." He said putting her down. "They are impatient with hunger and restless with thoughts of the full moon ceremony."

Amy looked up at him with only one question. "When is the full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here you go guys enjoy! Sorry, I've been majorly busy this week. I'll try to update again soon. Oh, and please do review!

**Chapter 14**

It was a few hours till dusk. A purple she wolf stood towering over her legion. She watched the valley below, cries and howls of pain and suffering shirked from the bottom. Lupe watched as her Lycans beat their werewolf slaves into a very large cave. Her eye remained on the valley, though she heard an approach from behind.

"My queen," Fang knelt to one knee behind her. "It is done as you wished."

"Cutting it close aren't you Fang," She turned to the side a hand on her hip. "It's nearly night fall on the night of a full moon, and you're only just now making sure the slaves are put away properly."

"Forgive me mistress," He bowed his head as well. "They are all restless on this, the eve of the full moon."

Her face grimaced with anger. "That accursed moon." She growled. "If it had not been full on that night twenty centuries ago, this problem would not exist."

"But my lady," He lifted his head slightly. "Were it not for you, the beasts would be of no use to us at all, on this night or any other. Besides the older ones are able to resist the change, making them a much more profitable slave."

Her temper died down as a small grin found its way onto her lips. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around for so long Fang." She lifted his face fully with one hand. "You always know how to make your queen happy." She released his chin. "Stand," She motioned her hand in an upward motion. "You shall no longer bow as my other underlings. You are my general and you shall be perceived as such. Only you may stand in my presence without need of my permission." She said turning back to the view of the valley

He moved to stand beside her. "One of Ashe's slaves has given birth to two newborns."

"That makes seven in the past month." Her eyes narrowed.

"You're orders?" He said as he looked at his queen.

She just smiled. "Do you remember when we were in Egypt all those centuries ago, that pharaoh had the right idea." She was still looking down into the valley as Lycans were dragging their werewolf slaves into the caverns. "When his slaves numbered to many he had all their babes thrown into the Nile, and thus their numbers were right once more."

"My lady," He nodded sharing her sinister thought. "Shall I put the cubs in with their beloved parents tonight."

"See that it's done," She said with a smile. "I want every last cub of two moons or younger in the cave with the rest of the adults." Fang bowed his head and turned to leave. "Oh and Fang have my son and my daughter appear before me. I have a little errand for them to run."

The wails from below were more frantic than ever, as Lycans began placing cubs in the cave as well. "No! No please! Please!" A young fox werewolf begged. "Please don't do this to my baby!" She pushed her cub to the tall brown Lycan male. "Please prince Marcos, I beg you, spare my only cub. I'll do anything!" She cried. "Kill me but spare my cub! I beg you I beg you!" She was graveling at her lords feet.

When he did not show any response to her pleas she turned to the pink echidna at his side. "Juile please! Please say something to him, beg your master for his favor! Don't let him do this, please ask him for me, for my son! I beg you Julie please!" The pink echidna just stood there looking down at the fox, her eyes were hollow. The Lycan grabbed hold of her wrist and began to drag the werewolf mother into the cavern as she screamed and yelled. "How can you do this!" She glared at Julie. "How can you do this to your own kind!" It was true Julie was a werewolf and she watched and even helped The Lycans put the other werewolves in the caves.

Marcos picked up her cub by the scruff of his neck the fox child looked up at him with eyes wet with tears. "Don't worry." The Lycan smiled. "You're mother is going to take very good care of you tonight."

x-x-x-x

"You will be leaving with Rouge." Shadow was standing on the edge of pit. It was over five miles wide and at least two miles deep.

"Shadow, please can't I do anything to help?" Amy asked as she stood by his side.

"Yes you will do as I say without compliant." He growled slightly.

Down below there were chains everywhere. Many of the pack members had began their decent into the pit and some were picking up the round metal collars that were attached to the many chains and began placing them on their fellow pack members who were already in their wolf form. "Shadow...what's going to happen tonight...?" She asked as she saw the werewolves, who were still in their human form, hang the giant metal collars around their necks, some then made their change into four legged wolves, the others just seem to stand there and wait for the inevitable. "Why are they chaining themselves up like that?"

"Because in just a matter of hours they will become the werewolves you read about in books, they will turn into the monsters that werewolves are made out to be." He said as he watched Mina and Espio leading the cubs away from their parents.

"Monsters..." Amy said as she looked from the werewolves in the pit to Shadow.

"When the full moon rises, every single one of them will turn into their wolf form against their will." He stared at his pack, each one in turn. "Their eyes will glow and they will be ravenous. They will try to escape their bonds and if they should, then they will tear a path through the forest making their way to the city, for fresh meat."

"Meat." Amy said with a quiver as she thought of what he meant.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing can compare to the taste of human flesh and blood. It draws ravenous werewolves to it like moths to a flame."

"Why are you taking the cubs away?" Amy asked as her eyes were sullen with a sadness for the creatures below.

"When in this state we recognize nothing and no one. A werewolf, under the frenzy of a full moon, would kill its own cub without a second thought if it got in their way. In this form under the light of the full moon we have no control, an urge to kill, and a hunger that cannot be sated. In this state we rival even our former masters, the Lycans." He looked to the side. "Our biggest weakness in this state is our lack of control and our anger."

"Anger?" Amy blinked as she came closer to his side.

"We're extremely short tempered, which makes us angry, which makes us stupid. We can easily fall prey to traps."

"So...you're at your weakest and strongest point at the same time." She said with a gentle expression.

His eyes opened a bit wider before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his chest. "Don't ever call me weak." He said looking down with glowing eyes.

"S-Shadow," She was a little scared of his irritation. "I'm sorry, please." She said shaking just a bit as his grip on her wrist tightened. Suddenly his eyes softened again as he heard the tender helplessness in her voice. He loosened his grip and then leaned down looking at her as her eyes were shut tight. He kissed her temple. Her eyes cracked opened and she felt her cheeks flushing bright red as he leaned her against a tree and began kissing her deeply. "Shadow," She gasped between his deep throated kisses. "P-Please, I" She panted "I can't breathe Shadow..."

He didn't heed her words as he kissed her more and then began licking her neck and pulled down the shoulder of her shirt. His eyes were becoming brighter and brighter and his canine teeth were becoming larger wolf-like fangs. His mouth was open as he pressed his fangs against her flesh, his eyes narrowed as he listened to her breathless gasps. He lifted his intense red eyes. "Do you know how difficult it is not to devour you when you are producing such a sweet aroma of fear and pleasure." His lifted so he was eye to eye with her. She blushed unable to stare into his eye without feeling her heart skip a beat. He leaned in just barely pecking her lips. "You must go, if you stay any longer I won't be able to keep from devouring you entirely."

"S-Shadow," She blushed. "I...I want to help you." Her eyes were locked with his. "You...You can feed on me." She didn't mind his having a bite, it was almost as if she wanted him too.

His eyes didn't blink as he leaned in closer, he had a hand pressed against the tree by her head. He leaned in and his voice was a deep whisper. "Do not offer something that you may later wish you hadn't"

"Shadow." Rouge was standing at the edge of the forest, she bowed her head in respect to him.

"Take her." He said standing to his full height and away from Amy. "Get her out of my sight." He turned and began walking back toward the pit and his howling pack members.

Amy reached out for him, but Rouge took her arm pulling her back gently. "Amy," She shook her head. Amy retracted her arm and turned away with Rouge.

"I'm sorry." Amy said softly. "I didn't mean to make him angry...I just...wanted to help."

"It's alright, Shadow's just on edge from the full moon." She said motioning upward to the bright glowing orb.

Amy suddenly had a question booming in her mind. She looked to Rouge. "Why are you and those in your single pack not in the pit as well?"

"There are a select few who can control themselves underneath a full moon, but this is no easy feat."

"How can they resist the change, when so many can only submit?" Amy asked in a soft concerned voice.

"Most of the ones that resist the change are the eldest of our clan." She said as she continued to lead Amy further and further away from their territory. "Shadow, Knuckles, and Espio are all of age to be able to control themselves. Others, like Fiona and Mina are special, they wish to control their powers so desperately that the control manifested. However, their control is not as great as that of the ones with age, but they are well enough to be on the FMP."

"FMP?"

"Full Moon Patrol. It' s what our pack is. We make up this group that can control their powers and help the others during the full moon."

"This ceremony it's to keep them here...by force..." Amy had a fear in her heart, she'd offered help to a hedgehog who was holding his family in a prison.

"The full moon ceremony is something that every werewolf in our clan submits too, because they want too, not because Shadow makes them." Rouge said turning to her with anger in her eyes. "They can't control their actions or their appetite, and though maybe you find it hard to believe, none of them want to harm humans like this."

"But you all eat humans!" Amy yelled. "I'm a human! What am I suppose to think!" She said with a voice filled with fear.

"You're right." Rouge said with a sullen tone as she stared at Amy, her eyes filled with contempt. "You are just a human, it was silly to expect anything more from you."

Amy shook her head as tears weld up in her eyes. "I hate all of this! I hate this whole life that you've all dragged me into! I don't want it anymore, I can't do this any longer!" She turned and ran away.

Rouge sighed as she looked to the side. She felt her anger slowly turning to guilt, and the process only hastened when she heard a voice from behind her. "Only a human?" He repeated Rouges angered words. She turned to see Knuckles standing behind her. His eyes were calm and kind and so were his words. His gentleness and lack of anger made her feel even more guilty. He lifted her chin so he could see her blue eyes. "Was I not human once, my love?"

x-x-x-x

Amy ran as fast as she could, her face drenched with tears and sweat. _'I can't do this anymore!_' Her thoughts were rampant with images of Shadow and the others she'd come to care about. _'I don't belong in their world...I'm just a human.'_ She finally found herself in a large open field. In a few moments she realized where she was. She was in the field that separated the forest and the city. It was the mid ground between the territory of the Lycans and the werewolves. "I just want to go home..." She said as she took a few steps toward the other side of the field and away from the forest.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Amy turned quickly to see a brown wolf standing there, his arms folded. He had a stare that was captivating because of his blue green eyes, which were slightly hidden by the long bangs in his face. "Looks like our mother was correct." He grinned showing his fangs. "The little wolf maiden was easy to find under a full moon."

"When has our mother's intuition ever been wrong?" Amy turned to see a second wolf, it was a dabble gray she wolf, her long hair was pulled back into a lush braid and her eyes were a sharp blue.

"Y-You're Lycans." Amy said as she looked from one to the other.

"Ah so she's not as dumb as most humans it would seem." The she wolf was circling her.

The male approached her taking her chin forcibly in his hand and making her look in his direction. "We may be Lycans, but do not group us with the average class. I am Marcos prince of the Lycans," He motioned to the female with his eyes. "And she is my sister, princess Maria." He looked back to Amy. "And you now have the honor of becoming our next meal." He grinned.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay guys so I thought since you've all been such great reviewers and followers that you all deserved an extra long chapter, as always thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and please do review.

**Chapter 15**

"Her trail leads this way." Knuckles said as he and Rouge ran along the path Amy had taken.

"I can't believe I lost my temper, and with a human girl." She sighed as she followed.

"You keep using that phrase." He said as he stopped at the edge of the forest. "a human" He said. "You make them sound so inferior."

"I'm sorry." She said coming to be by his side. "It's my old foolish pride, I guess I still have some left."

"No matter how prideful you are, you will always be my beloved." He looked out into the open field. "This is bad," He said as he began searching the area. "Do you smell that?"

"Maria and Marcos." Rouge said with an angered expression. "They were here. They must have taken her, and it's my fault." She said with hand to her head. "How could I let this happen." She shook her head and began to move, but Knuckles took her arm, knowing she was about to follow the Lycans trail.

"We'll get her back." Knuckles said as he took her hand and began leading her back to the forest. "We will be able to do this only with help, if we go alone we might as well dig our own graves."

"But Knuckles," She said looking back over her shoulder.

"It's a full moon Rouge," He said picking up their pace. "It was a smart move." He growled slightly. "They know as well as we what becomes of werewolves during the full moon. Werewolves become vulnerable, while Lycans remain unaffected by its glow."

"I know, of all others, I know." She said looking at him with eyes that no other person could ever see.

"I love you." He said suddenly, but not stopping or slowing down. She blushed staring at him as he pulled her long.

Finally she shook her feelings of regret and worry. She knew that the guilt would not leave her, but she would not allow such things to get in the way of righting her wrong. "We should transform, we'll get there much faster, we have no time to waste."

x-x-x-x

"Let me go! Let me go!" Amy squirmed as Marcos held her over one shoulder.

"Surely you know there isn't any use in struggling." Maria said as she followed beside her brother and their squirming captive.

"Where are you taking me?" Amy frowned.

"Our Mother shall have you before her." Maria answered.

"A shame," Marcos said with a grin. "I could use a snack right about now."

"Mother would have your hide. You know our orders." She said with a tone full of conviction, as she took the lead.

"She's such a goodie goodie." He growled under his breath.

"Well as far as I'm concerned you're both horrible!" Amy said finally calm. She figured that if she could not escape now, she should save her energy and wait for an opportunity to present itself. "Where are we going?"

"Don't look so worried." He said with a suave grin. "You won't be seeing the dump of a den we have here; mother has arranged for your meeting to be made in the north retreat."

"You really should be thanking us." Maria said with a tone of that of an upper crust.

"That's a new one, I've never known victims to thank their kidnappers." Amy said with a dry tone. "Shadow was right, Lycans aren't all that bright."

Suddenly Amy felt her cheeks being pinched between a two fingered grip. Maria was looking at her through anger eyes. "I don't ever want to hear that name again. That damned werewolf will burn in hell before my time is done and I shall send him their myself." She shoved Amy's face away and began to lead the way once more.

Marcos put her down on her somewhat wobbly legs. "I take it you won't run if I let you walk on your own." She shook her head staying at his side, she knew it would be a pointless attempt to run away. "If I were you, I wouldn't mention that name again. Maria hates Shadow with a passion. He's the bane of her existence so to speak."

"Why?" Amy asked looking from him to his sister.

"Because Shadow killed a Lycan called Canus."

"Who was he?"

"He was our father."

x-x-x-x-x

The full moon was at its highest point in the sky. From a dark pit in the forest of the werewolves, rose sounds of hungry howls and growls of raging wolves. Only the FMP pack stood above the noise and the brightness that came from so many glowing eyes. "Espio." Shadow said as he turned to his comrade. "Move quickly to the other side, I can smell Drago's scent, he's getting close to the pit wall, his chains will break soon, prepare to subdue him when it happens."

He turned quickly to his youngest. "Marine, how are you holding up?" He could see her sweating bullets. This was only her third moon that she'd gone through without forcibly changing.

"I'm alright, just tired, but I'm not going to leave. I've got to help, it's my responsibility as a part of FMP."

"I have a special job for you pup." He said pulling her to the edge. "Keep a close eye on Sleuth," He motioned to a large black wolf with brown ears. "He's at a decent distance now, but if he gets any closer you sound the alarm, once he cross that last threshold his chains won't be able to hold him."

She nodded and turned to watch him. "I'll make sure he doesn't escape."

"I said just sound the alarm, don't forget you're still a pup in training." He turned and began moving to go help Espio.

"Not for long." She whispered to herself as she remembered that her graduation ceremony would be soon.

Espio looked to his side and saw Shadow approaching. When he turned back it happened. A huge black wolf with white socks and one white ear, had broken his chain and was jumping out of the pit. In the next moment Espio had transformed into his wolf form and the two werewolves were rolling across the ground. Shadow ran quickly, but had not taken his wolf form. With his hand around Drago's tail and hauled him off of Espio. "Get up Espio, you should know better than to attack a full moon werewolf head on."

"I could of taken him." Espio said, as he was not back in his human form.

Shadow had just pushed Drago back into the pit when suddenly the snarls of another fight broke out. Shadow and Espio looked across the pit and they saw it. Sleuth had jumped out of the pit and Marine, now in her wolf form, had stood in his way instead of sounding the alarm. She let out a loud yelp as she and Sleuth began to fight. "Marine!" Shadow began to run toward her with the speed of a thousand wolves. The fight was full of growls from Sleuth, but Marine was only squealing as she bit him back in attempts to show her adulthood, but she was so scared that there was little to no force in her attacks, she was helpless.

In the next moment a great black wolf with a red sliver in his tail had tackled Sleuth to the ground and in a single beat of this heart had the frenzied wolfs neck between his jaws. He looked up at Marine who was laying there breathing, but in much pain as her body oozed blood. His jaws tightened as he watched her, finally she lifted her head, with much protest from her body. She was shrinking as her body was turning back to its human form. She looked over at Shadow. "Please, don't, it's not his fault, I should of...listened to you." she fell over from exhaustion and loss of blood.

Shadow shoved Sleuth back into the pit and then took his human form as well. "Mina, get her out of here." In moment s the mongoose was before Shadow to do her masters biding.

"Shadow," He turned to see Rouge standing there with Knuckles.

"Where's the human?" He turned to face them fully.

"I," Rouge knelt before him. "I lost her."

"You what!" In his furry Shadow raised his hand as if to smack her, but there was a grip holding his wrist.

Knuckles was standing beside Shadow twisting the hedgehogs wrist. The echidnas violet eye were bright with a radiant glow, he was angry. Rouges eye swapped from her master to her beloved. "Knuckles don't." She sais quickly her eyes trembled for a moment.

Shadow ripped his hand from the echidna. "Tread lightly, one day Knuckles, you are going to cross the line one too many times."

"Only when I see fit." Knuckles said in a calm superior tone.

"Silence!" Shadow suddenly slammed Knuckles against a tree, holding him there with his forearm pressed against his throat. "You gave up your rights to make decisions long ago when you stepped down! You do not command this clan any longer, I do!" He growled slamming Knuckles against the tree once more. "I will not allow you to treat me as a stand in for you." He glared. "You gave up your right to rule, you cannot have it back only at moments it suits you." He dropped Knuckles to the ground and turned to walk away. "You're legacy is as ancient as the stones of the mountains, and you are wise in ways I may never know or understand, but none of this changes the present. I am the leader and you will follow me." He looked over his shoulder. "Or you will face the consequences."

Knuckles bowed his head a frown on his face as he did so. "As you command...master."

x-x-x-x

Amy's eyes slowly opened. She realized that she was sitting down. "Hum..." As her vision cleared she noticed that even though she was sitting, her view was passing by as if she were moving very quickly. She rubbed her eyes. "Wha..." She looked around and saw that she was sitting in a train car. "Where am I now..." She sighed.

"You're waking up just in time." Marcos was sitting beside her. "You know you're stubborn for a puny human."

"Humph," She crossed her arms looking out the window again, she didn't want to even see his face.

"You didn't lie either." He said putting his hands behind his head. "I expected you to run when I put you down, even though you said you wouldn't."

"Not everyone is a liar." Amy said still not facing him.

"We walked all night and even when you were tired you assured us you could walk on your own."

"I don't remember getting on this train..." Amy said as she watched the view passing by. She was trying to figure out if anything looked familiar.

"That's because you passed out finally." He yawned. "You have some stamina for a human." He leaned over her shoulder. "I wonder what you'd be like in bed."

Amy suddenly turned totally red. "That's something you'll never know!" She said pressing up against the glass, in attempts to distance herself from him.

"Afraid I might bite?" He grinned. "Only on occasion. I love having women before I eat them, but only once have I ever bitten and not killed."

"Why...would you sleep with a human before eating them..." She said as she saw his reflection in the glass.

"Because." He pulled her to him licking her ear before whispering. "It turns their blood to pure ecstasy. Nothing tastes better than a satisfied woman."

"Stop it!" Amy pushed him away, she couldn't bear to be touched by him.

"You resist," he watched her back into the corner. "Perhaps you already have someone in mind."

Amy didn't know why but Shadow's face past through her mind. She shook it away. "No, no one."

"Or maybe it is because you've never been touched before." He move to kneel in front of her so he could see her trembling expression. "Virgins are a delicacy."

"I'm not a virgin!" She yelled. She tried to think quickly, and in that moment she remembered Shadow once more, all the things he'd done to her body, though he'd never crossed that line, it gave her an idea. "I've been with Shadow before. Shadow's had me many times. I was his prisoner once as well you know!" She said with a determined expression.

"So you're his human whore then." He scoffed lifting from her. "Far be it from me to eat the scraps of a werewolf." He opened the door and left locking it behind him.

Amy sighed with relief. "At least I'm safe for the moment." She crawled to the window. "If only I knew where I was." All she could think of was that she was somewhere north, that was the only clue she had. It didn't take much longer before the train came to a stop. Her eyes were quickly scanning the still scene outside the window. She sighed. "I don't recognize anything..."

"Get up human." Maria was standing in the door. "We're taking you to mother now."

She followed her. "What does your mother want with me?" Amy asked.

"It is not our place, and certainly not yours to question our mothers commands, now move." Maria barked.

Amy was shoved off the train. She saw a dark blue rolls royce waiting for them, Marcos was already sitting in the back. "Pick up the pace Maria." He said as they were getting in. "The suns going to be coming up soon and I still want to hunt." He looked at Amy with a sly smile. "I'm starving."

"Don't worry," Amy looked up suddenly realizing that there was a driver in the front seat. "You can't honestly think your mother would let her prince and princess go without a meal after pulling off their mission."

"Drive Leeta." Maria said as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"You're a Lycan too?" Amy asked as she stared at the dark pink wolf, she had long brown hair and royal blue eyes.

"One of the best." She said with a smile.

Amy watched out the window as rolling hills past by. It was nothing but country side. _ 'I could be anywhere.' _She looked ahead and saw the only structure for miles. It was a large stone castle. Amy could see moss growing up the side and the stones were an ancient gray, she could only imagine how old this castle must be.

The car crossed a wooden bridge into the iron gates. When it came to a stop someone outside opened the door. "Young mistress, and master." She bowed her head. When she lifted again Amy was in awe for a moment. She looked from her to the girl in the front seat. For a moment Amy thought for sure she was seeing double. They looked almost exactly same, but Amy notice only a few subtle differences. The one opening the door had slightly shorter hair and wore a blue hair band, and she had a much more serious expression than the she wolf sitting the front seat.

"Are they twins?" Amy asked.

"We are." Leeta jumped out of the car and stood by her twin. "This is my twin sister Lyco."

Lyco looked to the two Lycan royals. "Pardon my lord and lady, but the queen will be growing impatient."

"Of course." Maria agreed. "Move human." She called and Amy hesitantly followed.

The castle was as cold and lifeless seeming as the stones used to build it. Upon entering the castle Lyco lead the three up spiraling staircase. Amy was amazed when they reached the top. It was beautiful, the room was big and lavished with purple satin and dark blue silk. Amy swallowed a lump in her throat as she realized there were six huge black wolves standing in the room. She noticed at once that each of their pelts was solid black. _'They are all Lycans.'_ She thought to herself.

The Lycan wolves were all facing a golden thrown, and upon it sat the Lycan queen herself. She had been speaking to the only other Lycan, in her presences, that was in human form. Amy knew him instantly. He was the same Lycan that had been with Lupe the night she'd first met Shadow. She'd recognize those icy blue eyes anywhere. Lupe looked up from her conversation. "Ah I see my two darlings have arrived. You're all dismissed." The wolves turned and passed the three without a second glance.

Amy was surprised. When she had met the first few members of the werewolf packs, she'd been attacked and even disliked by some. Here she'd yet to receive any attention, and yet she's expected more resentment and hostility from the Lycans. "We meet again, human." Lupe crossed her legs and rested her cheek in her palm. "Please, make yourself at home." She said as she watched Amy stand before her. Her eyes moved to her children. "My darling daughter, and my handsome son." She smiled. "You have done well."

"Would you expect any less from your children of the night." Marcos asked as he was pouring himself a glass of wine from a bottle on a nearby table.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Amy asked as she stood before the Lycan queen.

"Your human ignorance shows in this question." She said with an amused expression. Amy frowned at her but held her tongue waiting for an answer. Lupe only smiled. "Do you not know what you are?"

"Does that mean that you do?" Amy asked in the same tone.

"Of course I do my dear." She looked at her daughter, who was just now handing her a glass of wine. "When you live as long as I have, there aren't many things left in the world that you don't know. You are the fabled Wolfs Maiden." She sipped her wine. "Of course fabled really isn't the appropriate word for anyone in this room."

"Why?" Amy thought it was a rather fitting word for this entire secret world.

"It is a word for supernatural or extraordinary things that have no real existence." She put her glass down on a table at her side and slowly approached Amy. "We are supernatural and extraordinary, and we have a very real existence."

"You want me as food..." Amy said knowing that it was probably the most probable answer.

"Oh yes." Lupe circled her. "You are a very special human. You will give us strength beyond that of any ordinary meal." Amy's eyes closed tightly and her inner voice screamed for Shadow. "Why do you call for him of all creatures?" Lupe asked.

Amy's eyes snapped open. "Y-You can read my mind?"

Lupe chuckled with snobbish amusement. "On occasion."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked as she watched Lupe look her over.

"It means that I can hear your inner most desires only when they are at their strongest." She smiled. "Just now, every part of you inside and out was calling for Shadow." Amy blushed deeply as she turned away from her. "What I can't believe is that you would call for a werewolf at all. After all they wish to devour you as well."

"No." Amy said shaking her head. "Shadow wouldn't do that...he protects me." She said as she remembered how he had saved her more than once already.

"Silly girl." She rubbed Amy's head as if she were a pet. "Haven't you realized your just a human to him." She stood in front of Amy now. "And more over Shadow's not the dark hero you think he is. He's a monster after my own heart."

Amy looked up at her suddenly. "He's not a monster! He's nothing like you!"

"Oh yes he is." She said walking to a window and turning her back to it as she kept Amy in her gaze. "Shadow has murdered more than any one of my Lycans. He's a cold blooded killer. All he cares about is himself."

"You're wrong, he cares about the others." She argued.

She grinned. "Shadow rejected the slave that he's meant to be, and to get away from that, he'd do anything." She said placing one hand on the stone window sill. "Do you honestly think Shadow leads those worthless dogs because he wants too? Wrong. Shadow's heartless and cruel, but he's not stupid." She smiled. "He knew he couldn't keep his freedom from my Lycans and me alone. No, he built a werewolf army. He's willing to do whatever it takes to keep his freedom, no matter how many lives it takes."

"You're lying." Amy said shaking her head.

"Your tone, it lacks conviction." She motioned for the hedgehog to come. Amy didn't at first, but when her eyes met Lupe's she felt herself being drawn in. "You can come yourself or I will continue to make you." She said calmly. "Understand." Amy nodded and went the rest of the way on her own. "You may of spent some time with werewolves, but you don't know the real them." She allowed Amy to look out the window.

Amy shuddered. She saw three werewolves in a courtyard prison below. They were fighting each other over a hunk of meat. "It's easy to make anything turn to a monster when you treat it like one." She closed her eyes tightly.

"Wise words for a human." Lupe smiled smoothly. "But it would be more correct to say that a monster's a monster, and they don't change. That goes for Lycans and werewolves." She turned and began to make her way back to the throne. "Make our guest comfortable for now. I'm sure she's exhausted from her long trip."

Marcos began to lead her away by one arm. "Wait," Amy turned quickly. "There's one thing I want to ask."

Marcos pulled at her arm tightly, but his mother raised a hand for him to stop. "Ask your question human." she was obviously intrigued by Amy's curiosity.

"Why is Shadow such a special werewolf to you?" Amy realized that though the queen spoke of werewolves as a common scum, she focused much of her rage on Shadow. She remembered that Marcos had told her Shadow killed his and Maria's father which meant they killed Lupe's lover. Amy wanted to know for sure if that was root of Lupe's hate.

"My dear, did you not know how special he is?" She took her seat back on her throne. "Shadow was the first werewolf ever to be born."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Next chapter enjoy! Oh and please do review!

**Chapter 16**

Amy was staring out a window looking at the sun. It was almost midday and she still hadn't slept. She just couldn't, to many things were running through her mind. "Shadow...he can't just lead them because he's using them...you're not that kind of monster...are you?" She put her hands to her head. She had on another new outfit, this time it was a Lycan choice. She was wearing a royal blue loose fitting dress. She felt more like a cocktail waitress than a captive.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Amy recognize the voice, it was Leeta. Amy had found Leeta to be the most kind of the Lycans she'd met. Her voice wasn't filled with the same lifelessness and uncaring cruelty she often heard in the others. The dark pink wolf stood by Amy's side and looked out the window as well. "I guess if I was taken from my home and thrown into a world full things, that I've been told all my life weren't real, I wouldn't be able to sleep either."

"What does it matter?" Amy asked as she looked from the view to Leeta. "I'm nothing but food here anyway, the only way sleep matters is if it affects the way I'll taste."

Leetas eyes softened a bit. She was the most gentle of Lycans and many had accused her of being a soft hearted human born into the body of a Lycan. "It would be a shame to devour the Wolfs Maiden without first using her to more than one advantage in our little game." Amy looked at her strangely because of the third person point of view she was speaking in. Leeta just smiled a bit. "That's what her highness said. She doesn't plan to eat you right away. She always uses every chess piece to their fullest potential in a game, even the ones she considers pawns." She was looking down at herself.

"You're so different..." Amy said looking at the she wolf. "You're not like the other Lycans."

"Don't remind me..." She said with a pathetic smile. "It's kinda like being the red rose in a garden of white ones." She slid down against the wall to a sitting position.

"I've always liked red." Amy smiled feeling a connection with her, Amy knew what it was like to be in a place where everyone thought you were different.

"Pinks not so bad either." She chuckled and so did Amy.

Amy sat down beside her. "Do they treat you that differently?" Amy didn't think it could be to terrible if she were a pureblood Lycan among other Lycans.

She twisted her fingers together as if looking for the right words. "Being a Lycan, you grow up with a certain air about you, you're taught that you're above other species, you're smarter, stronger...better." She sighed. "I remember the first time I ever realized I was different." She rested her head back against the wall as she looked upward. "I would of been nine in human years. It was our first hunt. My sister and I had the honor of going with the prince and the princess on their first hunt. My parents wanted to go, but the queen told them it would be too crowded, and that she would take care of us." Her eyes were a bit glossy at the mention of her parents. "It wasn't fair you know...that's the biggest pride of being a Lycan mother or father, seeing your child in their first hunt..."

"Why didn't they insist?" Amy asked. "If was such an important moment."

"Because Lupe is our queen, questioning her actions is grounds for treason." Leeta said quietly. "She took us to a village...she slaughtered all the adults...she wasn't even hungry...it was...just for fun." She looked to her feet. "I didn't know this until we left, because I had wondered into a house." Her grip around her own fingers tightened. "I was playing with a human girl. She was a little younger than I would of been if I were human." She had a sad smile. "Her name was Eleanor."

"What happened then?" Amy had a faint idea of what was coming.

"Lupe came through the door. On the other side I could smell the strong scent of human blood. Maria, Marcos, and my sister were eating Eleanor's parents." She closed her eyes tightly. "She watched Eleanor hide in corner and then looked at me with a smile, she shook her finger and told me...a Lycan shouldn't play with her food."

"That's horrible." Amy moved a little closer feeling a deep pity for the Lycan girl. "Do you eat humans Leeta?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes...it's one thing all Lycans share, we all get hungry." She met Amy's stare once more. "I'm not afraid to admit that I like the taste of humans, and that I hunt with the other Lycans...but..."

"You...never wanted to be a killer did you...?"

"Oh no, I wanted to with all my heart." Leeta looked at Amy with an expressionless face. "If I could of been a killer like all the others then...I would of been a normal Lycan."

"Leeta..." Amy put her hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes...we're different for a reason...but we don't always know what that reason is right away..."

Leeta was searching the eyes of the human at her side. "You're different from other humans, you're the Wolfs Maiden...do you know why you're different?"

Amy wasn't smiling, but her face wasn't sad or angry either. "No."

x-x-x-x

"Have you had enough?" Maria was in the dining hall with her brother. "You've had six of them." Bodies littered the table. She was whipping the blood from her own face as she watched her brother still in his wolf form.

Marcos looked up at his sister, even she was taken with his stare every once in a while. His blue green eyes had the strongest gaze of any Lycan in existence, even his mothers. In the next moment he transformed into his human shape as well. "What can I say I was starving." He whipped his bloody mouth with his forearm. "Wouldn't mind a little dessert." He looked out the window where Leeta and Amy were walking around in one of the castles several courtyards.

"Your arrogance is going to cost you one day. You know that humans fate is mothers to decide."

"And you will always be the same thing you are now, a perfect puppet with no free will of her own. You're nothing more than a gloried mouth piece." He growled as he walked out of the hall.

Maria followed him with an enraged furry. "How dare you speak to me like that. You think you're the only one who likes a good fight you prick." She jumped him and the two turned into their wolf forms as they rolled down the stairs snarling and biting at each other. The two of them crashed through a wall with their fight. Leeta pulled Amy out of the way as the two rolled past. "W-What are they doing?" Amy asked as she breathed quickly with an image of what it would of been like had Leeta not pulled her out of the way.

"They fight all the time." Leeta said as she stood by Amy watching her royal superiors romping around in the courtyard. "It's nothing special around here. They may be siblings but they sure don't see eye to eye all the time."

"Alright my darlings that's enough." The two suddenly stopped mid bite. Their mother was standing in the threshold of the freshly made hole in the castle wall. Her eyes had a gleam that made Amy's blood run cold. Her smile, there was anger behind it. Amy saw Fang standing behind Lupe with his arms crossed. His icy blue eyes were empty as they scanned the scene.

The two young royals stood before their mother in their wolf forms. The two large black wolves had their heads lowered in her presences. "My two sweethearts can be so quarrelsome." She put a hand on each of their heads. "Now you two calm yourselves and get cleaned up. No cubs of mine will look like wild animals." She turned and continued on her way to her throne room.

Amy looked to Leeta. "Why do they look so...well...embarrassed." She noticed that their ears were down as were their tails.

"Because." Leeta said with a sigh. "She just called them cubs. It's the greatest insult for full grown Lycans."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because cubs aren't held responsible for themselves, they can't live without their parents...Lycans are a strong prideful species, being humiliated is one the biggest disgraces you can receive in the high ranks of our legion."

"She'd do that to her own children." Amy looked at the two royals.

"Lupe's the leader of our world." Leeta was watching the two as they transformed back into their human forms. "She can do whatever she wants."

Maria looked at her brother with eyes full of spite. "If you could only be half the Lycan our father and mother were maybe you'd be worth your pelt."

"And maybe if you knew how to think for yourself you'd be more than just a mindless pawn." He turned and began to walk away from his sister.

Amy watched Maria make her way into the castle, Marcos however made his way over to a small slope in the courtyard and flopped down with his hands behind his head. Amy didn't know why, but she began to take steps toward Marcos direction. Leeta grabbed her arm. "Wait, you shouldn't."

"Don't worry." Amy said putting her hand a top her to remove it. "I know a lot of people with short tempers."

Leeta wanted to reach out for her again, but this time she was pulled back. She looked over her shoulder and saw her sister standing there. "Lyco..."

"Let her go, whatever happens to that human is not your concern Leeta, so put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours, it doesn't suit a Lycan."

Amy folded the hem of her dress under her as she sat down beside Marcos. "You know I don't like Lycans." She said calmly. "And I don't much care for you." She looked at him. "But the way you stand up for yourself...it's one quality in you that's actually redeeming." Amy felt strange, she never imagined shed could be saying such things to a Lycan, but somehow she felt that many of them were victims too.

"Your pitiful human opinion does not mean anything to me." He said as his eyes stared up at the sky.

"And your jackass attitude is nothing new to me, it's just about all I've gotten from Lycans and werewolves."

Marcos's eyes shifted to her and saw those emerald green eyes just staring straight ahead. "Yesterday, when you were with us you shook like a newborn, today you're practically indifferent. What's your game human?"

She looked down at him as she crossed her arms over her knees. "No game." She said honestly. "It's a thing with us humans, we always fear what we don't understand...and sometimes even more so once we do." Her eyes were a bit estranged. "I think I'm somewhere in between with Lycans right now."

"I hate it when innocent lambs don't know when to fear the wolf about to devour them." He said rolling onto his side and resting his chin in his palm.

"And I hate it when the stupid wolf is so full of himself it's oozing out every orphus on his body." She had her head resting on her knees.

"When did you get so feisty?" He asked still watching her.

"When I came to the realization that showing you I was scared only empowers you." She looked at him with her eyes half opened. "I can't do much to you or any other Lycan or werewolf, but I can stop being afraid."

"How rare." He grinned. "A brave human."

"You're rare too." She said looking at him with her head still rested on her arms. "You're the only Lycan I've seen that has any inclination to stand up against your mother."

"Don't get carried away." He said sitting up. "N one speaks ill of my mother."

"Accept you right." She said still with a clam expression.

He took her chin between his fingers. "I don't think I'll eat you today after all." He licked her lips.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I really want to know what you guys think so far! Oh and please do review! :)

**Chapter 17**

Another day had come and gone, and Amy found herself sticking to Leeta like glue. The Lycan and the human shared a bond over their misfit traits. Leeta enjoyed someone who smiled out of laughter and joy instead of greed and cruelty. Amy enjoyed a friend who could be as timid as she was and who shared her feelings of being part of a world that may never accept her. Somehow Amy realized that Leeta also appealed to her because she reminded her of Cream, someone she missed very much.

"Lyco," Marcos was passing by the great hall and saw her cleaning the table. "Where is my Wolf's Maiden today?"

"In the library with my sister." She said not looking up from her duties.

Marcos turned and made his way to the library. He opened the large wooden doors and entered. His ears swiveled as he picked up the sound of giggling. He walked up some stairs to the second level. He past several rows of bookshelves before he came to an isle where the two girls were sitting at the other end whispering and smiling.

Leeta was laughing when she looked up and saw the price. "Y-Your highness." She suddenly scrambled to her feet and stood at attention with her head bowed in submission.

"Leeta." He walked past her. "Disappear." She bowed her head and moved past him quickly.

Amy sighed. "What do you want Mark?" She said closing her book.

He looked down at her. "What did you call me?"

Amy got to her feet and began placing her book back on the shelf. "I called you Mark." She answered. "As much as you harass me all the time I have no reason to call 'your highness' or 'Prince Marcos' " She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Interesting," He saw her reaching for a book on a high shelf. "I'll allow it." A little smile crept on his face as he watched her scrambling for the book.

"You're such an ass." She said as she finally got the book she was reaching for. "Why can't you leave me alone."

"You're quite interesting." He said as he followed her down another isle.

"You know you've said that about me for the past two days that I've been here, what is so 'interesting'?" She asked as she sat down at a table.

"Perhaps the fact that you're the Wolf's Maiden," He followed to her side. "Maybe because you're a human that isn't afraid of me." He looked at her as she opened the book. "Or the fact that you make friends with a Lycan, but seem to claim loyalty to werewolves." He saw her expression sadden just a bit as she thought of Leeta. He ceased the moment of distraction and took the book from her.

"Hey!" She got up trying to reach the book as he held it up just slightly over his head. "Give it back Mark!"

He suddenly pulled her to him with his free hand. "But mostly it's because you're human, but when I look at you I can see more than just food."

She blushed as she looked to the side. "You're such a jerk..."

In the next moment there was the clearing of a throat as Lyco stood at the other end of the isle. "Prince," She bowed to him. "Mistress Lupe has called you and lady Maria to her thrown room immediately."

x-x

Maria was already waiting as she stood before her mother with a bowed head. Marcos entered the room with a quick pace as he took his usual spot beside his sister and then also bowed. Lupe smiled as she lifted from her thrown. "How long has it been since the two of you went on a good hunt together?" She asked as she approached them.

"Two moons." Maria answered in a plane tone.

"Tonight's going to be lovely, don't you think it'd be a fine opportunity to get out of the castle." She rubbed her son's cheek affectionately. "You both could use a good feeding, and a fresh one at that. I hate to think you're feasting on only the kill brought in by the other hunters." Maria watched her mother as she only caressed Marco's face with her motherly touch. "You will go tonight." She said as she turned to her daughter with a glance but then began to return to her thrown. "You two shall go along with one other of your choosing," She looked at both of them as unit. "And you shall take the Wolf's Maiden as well."

"Mother," Marcos said with an expressionless face. "The human would only get in the way, far be it from me to question you, but surely you know how difficult she would make it to feed."

"Now now." She said crossing her legs as she sat back on her golden throne. "You're mother knows best." She looked at the two of them. "You will do this, you're queen commands it."

"As you wish." The two of them said in unison before bowing and turning to leave.

x-x-x

"Are you okay Leeta?" The she wolf was with Amy in her bedroom. There had just been a howl breaking out over the castle grounds and Leeta seem to be in a trance as her ears twitched picking up the sound.

"It's a hunt." Her eyes finally blinked and she turned to her friend.

In the next moment the door was opened and standing there was Lyco and Marcos. The male Lycan called out. "Come little Wolf's Maiden, you will be joining us on our hunt." Amy knew she couldn't refuse so she began to move towards him as did Leeta when Marcos held up his hand. "Not you Leeta, only her." He took Amy's arm and pulled her out.

Leeta moved toward the door as if to follow them, but Lyco slammed her arm up in the doorway to stop her. "Didn't you hear Marcos?" She growled. "He said you're not going anywhere."

"But..." Her ears drooped in submission to her sister.

"But nothing, you're a fool to make friends with a human. We eat humans. What do you think is going to happen to her? What will you do if you're commanded to hunt and kill her Leeta?" Her sister growled. "You're a Lycan, so start acting like one."

x-x-x

"Why do I have to go?" Amy asked as she struggled not to be dragged by Marcos. "I don't eat humans, and I'll struggle and fight every step of the way, especially when we get into ear shot of people." She said with a determined expression, even when he turned to her with eyes of irritation. "Glare at me all you want, but I will not help you hurt an innocent person, and I'll do all that I can to stop you."

His expression changed to that of amusement. "So blatantly stating your opposition and your declaration is very outright." He pulled her up into his arms as he exited the castle. "You aren't hiding your true self anymore, I like it."

"Mark stop." She said shoving his face away from hers when he tried to pull her closer.

"Ah here's the rest of our party." He said as he put her down, standing in front of them were Maria and someone Amy had not seen before. The stranger was a pink echidna with long dreadlocks and purple eyes, again Amy found eyes to be the gate way to the soul. This girls eyes were dead, it was as if she was just an empty body. "You haven't met Julie." He motioned to the pink echidna. "She is my servant."

"Enough pleasantries." Maria growled. "Let's move, I want to get to the closest city before night fall."

Marcos took Amy's wrist. "I'm going to change." He said as his eyes lit up. "Either you ride on my back and you stay there." He said with glare in his eyes as if he knew she might try to let go or escape. "Or my sister will carry you in her jaws."

Amy looked to Maria who showed her pearly white teeth with a growl. Amy sighed. "Fine." The two Lycans transformed into their wolf state. When Julie made her change Amy knew at once that she was a werewolf. Her black pelt was a bit ragged and her entire under belly, chest, and muzzle was pink as she took on her four legged appearance. Marcos lowered so that Amy could get on. Amy held tight to his fur as he took off into a run. She felt the wind whip against her face, and a familiar thought ran through her mind again. _'I want to go home...'_

To Amy they seem run for what felt like hours, but they were arriving on the horizon of the city within the span of forty five minutes. When Marcos finally came to a stop, Amy's grip loosened just enough for her to fall gently down his side and onto the ground. Marcos looked over and sniffed her. Then he sat down beside her and simply gave a nod to the other two. Julie and Maria ran on into the city. Marcos stared at Amy as she lay there asleep. He leaned over her taking in her scent, it was the voluptuous scent of a pure blooded human like her. It was almost over powering for the Lycan prince. He licked his lips. It took all his strength not to open his jaws. He knew that being the Wolf's Maiden made him desire her even more. Most Lycans or werewolves wouldn't hesitate to eat her, and most could not resist her smell when as hungry as he was now.

x-x-x

The night air that surrounded the Northern Lycan stronghold was cold and thin. Howls broke out over the grounds as the moon rose high. Lupe looked out her window from the throne room. Her only companion was Fang, who stood at her side, silent and still. As she stared out into the darkness she saw just what she had expected, many eyes were approaching the castle at unbelievable speeds. It was easy to tell, they were all wolves. A smile crept onto her lips. "That's it, come to me my little werewolves."

There were rough howls breaking out all around the castle, they were followed by the sounds of yelps and growls as fights broke out amongst the Lycan guards who raged into battle with the oncoming intruders. "Hold that line." The voice was that of Lyco. She stood at the front of the hoards of battle, at her side was her sister. "Leeta." She growled. "Leave me, and return to the castle, I don't have time to babysit you!" She grabbed a werewolf by its back leg throwing it into the oncoming attackers. "You are nothing but a burden here!" She ran forward taking on three werewolves at once.

Leeta saw a werewolf coming straight for her. She stared into the dark red eyes, they were fierce like that of a devils. They were fitting eyes, they belong to a werewolf named Diablo. She couldn't move, all she could do was wait. His rabid growls were in her ears and in the next moment his jaws came inches from her face, but never made a scratch. She opened her eyes and saw that the werewolf had been tackled by a Lycan. It took her moment, but then she knew, when he turned and she saw those blue eyes, they were the shade of the night sky. She found him to be the most handsome of all the Lycan wolves, his name was Ash. She bowed her head to him. "Thank you Ash..." Though her expression was of shame and sadness, a small ray of thankfulness shown through.

The small battle was still raging, but the Lycans depleted man power was causing the tables to turn. In the midst of the fighting three human forms were making their way through the clashing of teeth and paws. It was Shadow and flanking his right was Rouge and to his left was Knuckles. He did not flinch or even blink as he passed through the combat. His eyes were fixated on the castle. A large Lycan wolf jumped into the air ready to take Shadow to the ground, but Rouge stepped in his path and with one hand swatted him away as if he were nothing but a fly.

Yet another Lycan wolf made for the attack on the werewolf leader, but Knuckles knocked him away with one fist. He too looked as if he wasn't even trying. None of the Lycans could even get close to Shadow. Lyco stood at the front of the other Lycans that still stood at the gates of the castle. She growled as her ears laid back in anger. She jumped from her rock and ran towards Shadow. "Wretched werewolf!" In the next second she transformed into a giant black wolf and was racing towards the crimson eyed hedgehog.

Rouge and Knuckles went to step in front of Shadow, but he held his hand up, motioning for them to be still. He didn't move as the growling she wolf charged forward lunging at Shadow with open jaws. Shadow didn't move an inch until she was right in front of him. He suddenly threw up a hand and caught her by her throat. She squirmed in his grip but it was too much for her. Shadow stared up at the she wolf his eyes narrowed and his grip around her throat tightened. "Did you really think you could stop me Lyco?" His voice was hard and cold. "You're foolish pride always did get in the way of your judgment, and now it's going to cost you your life." Lyco's eyes began to roll back into her eyes with the lack of oxygen.

"No stop!" suddenly there was a grip on Shadows arm. He didn't look down he knew who it was.

"It's too late for that Leeta." He said still staring up his current victim.

"Please Shadow please!" She begged. "Don't kill my sister please!" She cried as she pulled at Shadow's arm put it was no use it didn't budge an inch.

"That's enough Shadow." The hedgehog looked up to see Fang standing above them at the top of the hill.

"I see Lupe still has you at her knees." He said still holding Lyco up. "Tell me, how does it feel to still be her favorite dog?"

"Lupe will have you before her." He said calmly.

Shadow dropped Lyco and stepped over her as she choked up blood. Leeta was at her side in seconds. "She's the one I've come to see anyhow, not these weaklings." The rest of the Full Moon Patrol pack took flanking positions on either side of Shadow. Espio, Mina, and Rouge on his left and Knuckles, Fiona, and Marine on his right. A few Lycans growled as they approached. Shadow looked to Fang. "They go in with me, and your Lycans don't have room to argue." He motioned over his shoulder at the multitude of werewolf's growling with their teeth bared ready to fight at their leaders command.

"Let them pass." Fang said. "They're no match for Lupe."

The pack followed behind Shadow as he went up the stairs after Fang. The Lycan opened the doors that led into the throne room. Lupe sat upon her golden chair her legs crossed and an amused look on her face. "Ah I see you found your way up Shadow." She rested her chin in her palm. "You certainly are making a mess of my retreat, tell me what have I done to deserve such an unprovoked attack?"

"You took something that belongs to me." He stepped forward, but the rest of his pack respectfully stood in a half circle at the doorway. "I want it back."

"Oh whatever could that be?" She asked her face filled with cruel delight. "It isn't a girl is it?" She held her hand up. "About this tall? Pink quills. Smells delicious."

"Return her to me now, or sign your own death warrant." He growled a bit.

"No." She tilted her head. "I think not."

"I said give her to me!" He suddenly transformed into his beast form. In moments he was in her face with snapping jaws just barely missing her flesh.

She just chuckled. "My dearest Shadow, how I love to see you squirm like a worm in hot ashes. I know you will not hurt me. I'm the only answer you have to getting her back." He growled with anger at her response. "I must say I'm surprised to see such a reaction to a mere human girl, it leads me to wonder if you're fighting for the Wolf's Maiden or for the human." She had a nasty smile.

Shadow reverted back to his human form, his rage still amply evident. "Return my property to me." He was eye to eye with her. "Or face the consequences." He raised his hand against her; it was turning into a paw with extended claws.

"Even if I wanted to hand her to you I could not." She said as she stared at Shadow realizing his threats were not empty, but her smiled remained. "You're human is not here."

"Shadow." Rouge stepped forward. "Maria and Marcos are not here, she must be with them."

Lupe's eyes narrowed as they turned on the bat. "You always were a thorn in my side Rouge."

"She's no longer your problem." Shadow's composure had returned. "We're done here." Shadow turned walking to the exit. His pack followed him out.

Fang watched them leave as he was helping his queen up. She could sense her loyal generals feelings. "Don't be so enraged." He sat her on her throne as he felt her running her hands across his face. "This was a test for the little werewolf leader." She smiled has he knelt before her. "You can't help yourself can you." She let one hand slide under his chin and she held it gently as she lifted up his face. "Even when I allow you permission to stand you choose to kneel to me." She licked his cheek teasingly, but he did not bat an eye or move a muscle, only stared up at his queen with the same eyes as always. "This is why you are my favorite."

x-x-x-x

"Um..." Amy was rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"About time." Marcos was standing over her in his human form. "You may be a brave human, but you're weak to physical trials."

"I'm sure this must come as a surprise to you, but I've never been on the back of a full speed Lycan wolf." She said with irritation as she stood up.

"Um that little attitude of yours is growing on me." He smiled as he walked her forward.

"Mark wait." She said taking his arm. She looked up at him with a pair of eyes he hadn't seen before. "Please...don't make me go..."

"You know I can't leave you." He said folding his arms. "You'd run." He narrowed his eyes. "And back to that werewolf scum."

"Yes." She said calmly her eyes staring to the ground. "I would try to run..."

"Why would you run back to them?" He asked standing before her as she continued to look at her feet. "You're fate would not change."

She looked up with a hurt, but angry expression. "Maybe it's because they didn't remind me I was food every single day or tell me how hungry my scent made them or the fact that Shadow would never let any of them hurt or eat me. Maybe it's because I was happy with them!"

"You're a fool." He held her chin in his fingers. "You truly think they're so different from us? Werewolves were spawned from Lycans, do you honestly believe that the evil within us does not also lurk inside the hearts of your precious werewolves?"

"No," She tried to turn her face away. "They said-"

"They said what they had to too keep you from running." He forced her to look at him. "Another big difference between us. We tell you the exact truth because whether you run or not we will find you and we will keep you. We're Lycans and we will take what we desire. Werewolves are lazy and spineless. They told you whatever they thought would keep you from running. They have the same intentions as we do, but they go about it as wolves in sheep's clothing. You will meet the same fate with them as with us." He said with a strong tone.

"No!" She jerked away. "You're a liar!" She said shaking her head.

"Am I?" He said with a growl. "Then tell me why that bastard you trust so much killed my father, and hunts my mother."

"Because you want them to be your slaves!" She yelled as she faced him with anger and tears.

"So a moral goal justifies an immoral means." He said with a harsh but calm tone.

Amy looked up at him her eyes shaking as she sunk to the ground her hands on her head as she shook it from side to side. He sighed kneeling down. "Where's my brave stubborn human?" He asked before taking her over his shoulder. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to feed.

"Mark stop it!" She yelled. "I can't watch what you're about to do!"

"You don't have a choice my dear." He said holding her waist on his shoulder, so as not to drop her. "With the world you're in you might as well get use to seeing a good feeding."

"Please...Mark, no..." She shook her head. "Let me keep just a little bit of my sanity..."

"If you were going to go crazy you would have the moment you saw your first werewolf or Lycan transformation." He knew very well it was so. Humans were often driven mad when witnessing a transformation. It didn't take long for Marcos to find his sister and his servant. They were both feasting on their own catch. "My hands are bit full." He said looking at them, Julie was by his side in moments, bowing on one knee, Maria looked from her meal for a moment. "Why don't one of you come with me and catch the kill of my choosing."

"Or better yet why don't you leave the human with us and you find your own meal." Maria said before taking another bite.

"Fine." He placed her in the care of his werewolf servant. "Julie watch her closely. She's a very persistent human."

Julie nodded and bowed her head. "Yes Master." He turned and made his way into a building where once at the top he transformed and began jumping from roof top to roof top in search of prey. Julie put her eyes on Amy her expression coarse.

Amy went to move, but Julie suddenly transformed into her wolf form and growled and stomped a giant paw in her path. Amy knew that this werewolf was serious, and she wouldn't put it past this she wolf to actually attack her. Amy backed away from her. She looked to her feet and an idea came to mind. She bent down as the wolf came towards her. Her hand clasped the dirt at her foot and then suddenly she lifted and threw it in Julies eyes causing her jerk back in growls of rage. Amy ran towards the building Mark had entered as it was the closest thing to her. She ran u the stairs. It had been emptied by the Lycans.

Amy could hear the raging footsteps of Maria and Julie coming up from below. She ran faster, but knew they would be on her in moments. She ran through a door that lead into an empty apartment she looked around frantically but she was trapped. The two she wolves burst through the door, Julie was in her wolf form still, but Maria had taken her human form. Amy backed into a corner. Both of these women gave her the cold chills. They never showed remorse or sympathy and Amy knew they would have a hard time showing her either one of these things.

"You dare run from us." Maria said with a look of contempt. "I should let my brothers slave tare you apart for this." She looked at Julie. "My mother and my brother may not wish to see her perish yet, but they can't object if she got hurt trying to escape." She looked back at Amy. "Do what you will Julie, just make sure she's alive when you're done."

The dark werewolf lunged at Amy without a second thought. Amy covered her face with her forearms, but the fangs of the she wolf never came, instead she heard the yelp of her attacker. She opened her eyes and saw that Julie had been tackled to the side by another wolf. Amy sat up staring at the brawl.

"What?" Maria growled.

In the next moment more wolves broke through the windows. One aided the attack on Julie and the other attacked Maria. Amy's eyes shifted back and forth quickly at the two fights. She realized that these wolves were not Lycans, but werewolves. Amy also knew that she didn't recognize any of them. She got to her feet realizing this was her chance. She went to run for the door, but a very familiar face was blocking it. "Mark..." She said with a bit of fear.

"You're not escaping." He said taking her by her forearm.

"Let me go!" She struggled.

"Stop strugg-ahh!" Amy looked back at him and saw that a giant black wolf with a blue face and chest had its jaws berried in Marcos's shoulder.

Amy pulled away as the two rolled into a fight as well. In the next moment the blue wolf released Marcos and in seconds more wolves were attacking him. The blue wolf was approaching Amy. "Who are you?" Amy said as she stared at the wolfs green eyes.

The wolf transformed into a human form. She saw a blue hedgehog standing there. He had a smile on his face. "Why don't you come with me." Amy looked at the Lycans who were being over powered at the moment. "Come with us or stay with them. Is there really a choice to be made?" Amy nodded and took his hand as he lead her out of the building.

"Who are you?" She asked as she stared at the hedgehog.

"Leader of the Rogue Werewolves, just call me Sonic."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Okay guys so I have tell the truth along with my apologies for the slow update. First of all I'm really sorry! Second, the truth is I've been cheating on the Shadow group with a new lover! Yes it's true I'm head over heels for TMNT. I spend the last week watching seven season of TMNT goodness. I'm like a freak'n crack attic stuck in a crack factory. Don't get me wrong Shadow's still my first love, but Raph is my newest, and I'm sure some of you can relate to the feeling of new love, it's more like an obsession I know! I think I'm gonna have to write a fanfic to get it out of my system. And no I don't plan to stop writing Wolfsbane or writing Shadow stories at all, all my best stories will always be Shadow tales, but I have to get this out, no matter how cheesy or OC for me it might be. Hope you guys can forgive me! I'll try to update soon!

**Chapter 18**

Amy was following the blue hedgehog as he led her away. "S-Sonic, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to our den for the moment." He said as he pulled her forward. "Pick up the pace we need to get outta here. If I know those Lycans they'll come looking for you." Amy looked over her shoulder when she heard a sound. The wolves from before, Sonic's pack, they were all around. Sonic suddenly scooped her up in his arms. "I'm putting you on my friend here." Amy saw him approaching a black wolf with a yellow tail and ears. "Tails will make sure you get back to the den safely." He put her on his back, he then spoke up so the others could hear. "I'll bring up the rear and make sure we're not followed. No harm is to befall the human until I get there." Amy's eyes widened at the world 'until'.

x-x-x

"Shadow what is our next move?" Knuckles asked as he and Rouge followed their leader. The other werewolves were still in their werewolf form following behind.

"It's time to send the others back to our territory. The she wolves and the cubs shouldn't be alone." He halted and therefore so did his followers. He turned to them. "You have all done well. It's time for you to return home." He looked to Mina and Espio. "You two will lead them back and keep them in check till I return." He then turned to his youngest. "You shall go with them Marine." He turned to the remainder of his FMP pack, Rouge, Knuckles, and Fiona. "You three will come with me." They nodded in unison.

"Shadow." Rouge was behind him as they left the rest of their pack behind and followed their leader. "You've aroused Lupe's curiosity, she'll stop at a nothing to take Amy now."

"You should eat her the next chance you get." Fiona suggested. "She's too risky to keep alive."

"That is my decision." Shadow's eyes lit up. "She belongs to me."

Knuckles put his hand on Fiona's shoulder and shook his head. She nodded and the three began to follower him.

x-x-x

"You dare show your face to me when you return empty handed!" Lupe glared down at her children. "You will both be punished for your failure." She growled.

Marcos and Maria were both tattered messes. They needed medical attention, but it was denied. Lyco bowed her head and began moving them forward and out of the range of their mothers raging tongue.

"How could my children bring me such disgrace!" Lupe's eyes were glowing brightly as she slammed a table into the wall. "To lose the Wolf's Maiden to that gang of rogues!"

Fang knelt to one knee and bowed his head as always. "My queen," His eyes met hers. "Perhaps it is to consider other methods."

Her rage seem to melt somewhat. "Your advisement is rash Fang." She seemed in thought for a moment. "But shou ld prove affect. We can wait and we cannot risk the human being devoured by the werewolves." She moved to the door. "Come, I shall consult the ancient one."

Fang rose to his feet and followed behind Lupe, who led him down a stair case and into the dining hall. She made her way to the kitchen where she entered a large pantry. Once inside she found a stone in the side of the wall and pressed it. A seal on the floor burst and steam rose from the opening. A stone stairwell was revealed and the two proceed down into its depths. It was hot below and the air was filled with a strange smell as Lupe stepped onto the floor below.

The room was filled with a dark green liquid that surrounded a stone island. The she wolf made her way out onto the island, along with her servant, where they found a multitude of technology surrounding a rather large holding tank. Lupe stared up at the tank floating inside was a girl. She was a black hedgehog with long quills tipped golden at the ends. Fang stared up at her. "She's hardly aged a day."

Lupe nodded. "Her true age is unknown, but we've had her in this frozen states for centuries, even before my time..." She touched the glass. "Fang." She ran her finger down the glass enclosure. "Do you know why she was put into this sleeping state?" She asked her general.

"No my lady." He answered as he looked to his queen.

"Long ago, before I was even a babe growing in my mother's womb, this child was born. She had seem to be a normal Lycan girl, she had a mother, a father, sister, and brother." Her eyes were glowing with the story told to her from across the ages. The details of the girls story were known only to the eldest of Lycans. "Her true powers did not come to her until forced to appear. During a moonless night, the humans came." Her eyes narrowed. "Back then Lycans lived wild and didn't care about the security of their lairs, they were easily tracked and hunted." Her hand turned to a fist.

Fang nodded. "Humans fear what they do not understand."

"Those forsaken humans raided their lair and killed them all, among the murdered were her mother, father, and younger sister."

"The brother?"

"Dead as well, according to the legends, he was taken by the humans for his pelt. A token to remember their so called victory." She growled. "Their triumph was short lived...something happened to this Lycan." She stared up at the girl in the tank. "The sight of her dead family stirred the ancient blood in her veins. The overpowering pain she endured awoke the pure magic that lives in the souls of the truest of Lycans. She ascended to a level of which no other Lycan has ever risen." Her eyes narrowed. She'd give anything to have that kind of power. "She gained powers beyond that of any ever heard of by a Lycan. Her speed and strength increased tenfold, her mental hold extended beyond that of humans."

"You mean..." He looked at her.

"Yes, she could control other Lycans. In a rage she attacked the humans village. She left no survivors. But." She took her hand from the tank and stood straight. "She was overtaken, she couldn't control her new strengths. She ran rampant across the old world, killing and destroying everything in her path, humans and Lycans alike. In the north was the Lycan Council, they were the leaders of the old world packs, and they were also the closets to her level of power. It took everything they had, down to their lives just to subdue her for by their hands she could not be killed." She turned from the tank. "Each of the council's chosen heirs built this place and put the slumbering beast into hiding, it's location past down to only the most highly ranked of Lycans. She was never intended to be released, but I mean to do so. Do you know why Fang?"

"You are the strongest Lycan in our world." He met her eyes. "And she will serve you."

"Correct." She walked over to the control panel. "The centuries she's spent in this slumber along with the constant running of these chemicals through her mind and body has brought her from the raving beast to a supreme Lycan with some control, of course she will be a bit abrasive, since she's been out of contact with other living beings for so long."

"But her innocence of a child shall remain?" Fang asked.

His queen nodded. "She'll be able to think and have the mental capacity of any average pup, but she will be more trusting than the average Lycan. That's my ace in the whole." She grinned as she pressed a button causing the green liquid in the tank to drain. "Now, awaken." She pounded a large red button and a loud buzz was heard as steam was released from the air sealed tank and the sphere began to open.

The girl fell forward on to the floor the oxygen mask still attached to her face. Fang watched, at first thinking that she might be dead, but suddenly her back began to move with the subtle motions of breathing. In the next moment she was moving, and now sitting up into a somewhat kneeling pose. Her eyes slid open and he could see two brightly glowing lilac eyes.

Lupe stepped forward as she met the eyes of the young Lycan. "Welcome back Nightshade."

x-x-x-x-x

It was dark and Amy had been unable to see for a while, but at last some kind of light was starting to shine ahead. She squinted her eyes as she realized they were the lights of a city. The werewolf pack was heading straight for it, and none of them were slowing down. _'They're going into the city in there wolf forms? What if someone sees them?'_

As they entered the city she began to realize that no one would even glimpse them. These werewolves movements, they were like a stealth that she'd never seen before. They were able to run as quick as the wind and the shadows protected them against the light. They took her deeper into the city until finally Amy was being led into an abandoned apartment building. She was surprised that these werewolves were living in the middle of a city. Shadow's pack had always practiced discernment, but a lair right in the middle of fully inhabited city was anything but discreet.

Once inside the wolf gently rolled her off his side and took his human form. He was a fox. Amy looked around as the other wolves that had been with them began to take their human forms as well. The first to approach was a crocodile. His sharp teeth were showing as his eyes glowed brightly. "I love it when we bring dinner home with us. She smells extra sweet. You don't mind if I have the first bite do you Tails?" He looked over at the fox that had been carrying her before.

"Wait a minute Vector." He stepped forward. "Sonic isn't back yet, he's the one that picked her up. She belongs to him until he says otherwise."

"Psh." He snorted. "One day I'm not gonna be able to resist." He growled.

"And on that day you can challenge me for leadership." Amy turned quickly to see the blued hedgehog from before. "I've been challenged many times before, you're challenge is welcome as well Vector." He smiled.

"She could be worth the trouble." Vector said crossing his arms. "Have you gotten a whiff of her? Just standing to close makes my mouth water."

"He's right." Tails agreed. "She's more potent than any regular human we've come across."

"Yeah, it's not easy for me to resist her either." Sonic said as he turned to Amy. "But my gut tells me she's worth more than just a tasty meal."

"What's worth more than that?" Vector asked with an arched brow.

"A bargaining chip to keep the Lycan legion off our backs for one thing." He was circling the pink hedgehog. "If you look past her scent then you can smell those damned Lycans all over her, with a scent this strong she would of had to of been living with them for days." His eyes narrowed as he looked at his pack with seriousness. "And Lycans don't keep humans around for days. They kill them on sight." He looked back to their new captive. "So what makes this human so special?" He was face to face with Amy now as he searched her green eyes. "You can bet I'm going to find out."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Here's a chapter, sorry it's short. Please Enjoy anyway!

**Chapter 19**

_"Shadow help me!"Amy was pinned down by a giant black Lycan paw. "Please!" Suddenly the Lycan lunged downward and bit her shoulder. "AHHHH!" She screamed in pain._

_"No!" The black hedgehogs eyes narrowed. He attacked the monster restraining her. He had taken the form of a giant wolf as he tore into his enemy. He ripped and tore at the Lycan until it no longer moved. He turned quickly changing back to his human form. He lifted her into his arms. "Open your eyes." He said staring down at her. "Human," He growled with wide eyes. "Amy,wake up."_

_Her eyes cracked open. "uh...Shadow, why...?" She reached upward towards him. "Why didn't you save me...why, why did you let this happen to me?" She began to weaken. "Why did you let me die?" _

_"No!"_

Shadow's eyes suddenly opened. He was breathing quickly and he had a bit of a cold sweat. "Er..." He growled as he sat up. He looked around and saw that Rouge and Knuckles were asleep. "Why do these dreams continue to come to me..." He had a hand to his head as he got up and walked away from the other two. He looked up at the sliver of the moon that was above them. "I'm chasing this human because she's a possession that belongs to me and has been taken. I shall reclaim what belongs to me. Her life belongs to me." He growled as his eyes began to glow.

x-x-x-x

Amy was following Sonic . He had taken her far from his den. She'd been trying to piece together her whereabouts, but it was for not. All she could trace back to in her mind was starting at the Lycans lair then traveling North to the abandoned city, then East to Sonic's den and now she was following Sonic very very far into the South. She felt like she had been taken in nothing but circles. She shook her head with confusion and looked up at the blue hedgehog she was still following. "Sonic, where are we going?"

"We're going to see a friend of mine." He said as they walked down into a valley. He glanced over his shoulder seeing how tired she was, he just smiled. "Don't worry, he lives just over this next hill."

"Finally." Amy huffed. She quickly trotted after Sonic as he made it to the top of the final hill. She looked down and sitting at the foot of the hill was a small cabin. "Why are we here?"

"My friend is practically a fossil he's so old. I'm betting he will be able to tell me what I want to know about you." He said as he began down the hill.

As they got closer, Amy realized that there was someone outside. It was a hedgehog. He was tall, with a pelt the color of midnight blue, the small traces of graying fur in his quills alone told the story of his age. When he turned to face them she saw the hedgehogs purple eyes, they seemed weary, but welcoming all the same as a smile found its way onto his lips. "Sonic, it's been a while." A look of surprise surfaced upon seeing Amy. "How rare." He looked at her for a moment. "Sonic's never brought another visitor with him before."

"That's cause the others wouldn't like ya to much." Sonic had one hand on his hip.

"Come." He turned to his small home. "The young lady looks tired, let us go inside so she can rest." He moved to open the door for her.

Amy had a rather happy look on her face. "Finally, someone with some manners." She walked into the modest house. It was small and modest. The entire space she had entered included a kitchenette, a cheap table for four, a sofa and two raged arm chairs. She noticed one other door other than the one she had entered through, but it was closed. "Please. Sit." He said motioning to the small sitting area. He brought her some water.

"It's like being with civilized people for a change." She said taking the glass.

He smiled sitting down across from her. "You find 'civilized' people to be common in the world?" He asked, his expression and tone had not changed. He was still smiling and his aurora still light hearted.

Amy looked up at him. She stared for a moment into his purple eyes. "You're a Lycan."

He smiled. "Yes, I am." He glanced at Sonic who was still standing beside him. "And you knew without even seeing my wolf form." He looked up to Sonic. "She is surely the Wolf's Maiden."

"Are you positive?" Sonic asked as he looked at Amy. "I was sure she was just a sweet smelling human."

"Human, yes, but certainly not ordinary." He looked back to Amy and saw the look on her face. She had turned to the side a bit and her eyes were half closed with uncertainty. He reached out to her and placed his hand on hers. "Do not despair young Ms. you are very special."

"I'm nothing but food." She sighed. "The only thing that makes me special, is that I'm some kind of delicacy."

"There is more to you than you realize. You will understand more in the time to come." He said gently. "You must keep hope in your heart."

"Yes." Sonic agreed. "You're my ticket to free range territory." He grinned. "You're going to be the newest addition to my pack, and you shall become my mate as well."

"Mate!?" Amy jumped to her feet.

"I'm sure you're honored, but you can thank me later." He said turning to the door to leave.

"Who's thanking you!?" She said stomping one foot. "You can't just claim me like I'm property. I'm a person not an object!"

"We can discuss things further on the way back to the den. Now come on, let's go home."

Amy sighed in complete and utter frustration. The dark hedgehog placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't lose hope. You're time is not over. There is much left for you, and who is to say this is what is to be. Fate changes with every turn of time. You may find a new path before you yet, or perhaps a familiar one." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Amy hadn't really understood his words, but found comfort in his tone and his expression. "Please, you never told me your name."

"Lavin." He said softly.

"Sometime today." Sonic said standing outside.

Amy hugged Lavin suddenly. "Thank you again. You've given me a bit of hope. I wish I could of done something for you." She turned and began to leave.

"Wait...Forgive me, but may I ask how you knew about me?" He was rather curious to know how she knew he was a Lycan.

"Your eyes, the look in them reminded me of another Lycan I know, a friend. There's something about them that speaks to my heart. You're not like most Lycans, you're kind and gentle. You have the same longing look in your eyes as she does. It's a look I've only ever seen in a Lycans eyes."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

Leta sighed as she sat on the edge of the top of tallest tower of the Lycan castle. She was watching for the return of the royal son and daughter. She hopped that Amy would be with them. She wanted so desperately to be able to talk with her friend again. She'd never known how happy a single friend could make her. She rested her head on her knees.

"Leta." She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Ash." She lifted her head just a bit. "What are you doing here?" The handsome Lycan was standing behind her.

"You've been a ghost lately. You've hardly been seen the past few days." He said sitting beside her.

"I guess I'm just a little lonely." She looked at the horizon again. "I miss Amy. I never knew what it was like to have someone to talk to, to laugh with...someone who understood me. She was...my friend."

"I don't like this sadness that engulfs you." He said leaning down. "She isn't the only one that cares about you, you know."

"Ash..." She blushed as he leaned in closer his forehead resting on hers.

"I think you know how I feel about you." He nuzzled her cheek. "Or at least I thought you did."

"Y-You can't possibly...feel that way about a Lycan like me..." She said this, but she couldn't pull away or resist his soft touch as he kissed her ear.

"You're not like the others." He put a hand on her neck. "I want to protect you. The innocence in you, the lack of a killers lust. It makes you different." He kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"A-Ash." She blushed her hands suddenly grasped one of his. "D-Don't stop."

He pulled her into his lap. "Don't ask for something you can't handle." He said kissing her neck. "You have no idea how hard it is restrain my desires."

"A-Ah." She gasped as she felt him groping her body. "A-Ash." She hadn't expected him to get so far so quickly. "Um." She felt his lips against hers. It was so intense that she felt she might pass out.

"The sweet smell of your body would weaken the strongest Lycan." One had was touching her upper body making her gasp with pleasure, his other was between her soft thighs. "You are more of a vixen than you know."

"Ah, I-I'm not." She gasped tenderly as he bit at her shoulder.

"Every gasp, every scent your making is as strong as any Lycan she-wolf. You're irritable as a woman."

"A-Ash I can't." She gasped as she squirmed in his grip. The feelings were overwhelming for her. She'd never been touched like this before or even kissed. "W-Wait, slow down." She was breathless as he finally relented.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. "See." He nuzzled. "Be careful what you ask for. You just might get it." He kissed her temple. "I think now you may just find me a suitable distraction until the royals bring your friend back."

"Maybe...you could be more than a distraction?" She asked looking at him.

"If you wish it." He kissed.

x-x-x-x

"I'm telling you I won't!" Amy said suddenly plopping down on the ground. She and Sonic had been arguing since they'd left Lavin's home. She tried to reason with him, but she had no luck. She was just becoming angry herself.

"You should be happy. Being the mate of the leader of pack is a reward no human has ever been given before."

"Sounds more like a punishment." She snapped.

"You don't think I'm good enough for you?" He asked moving closer.

"I don't know anything about you. I don't know if your even my friend. How can I love you?" She said folding her arms.

"Who said anything about loving me?" He asked kneeling down.

"You want me to be your mate, doesn't that mean we're suppose to love each other?" She asked looking up at him.

"You'll be my mate because it is said that when a werewolf or Lycan takes the Wolf's Maiden as a mate his pack will forever bear fruit. You will make my pack prosper."

Amy turned away. "You don't care about me at all! You just want to use me!"

Sonic took her by the shoulders. "Look I don't dislike you. You're cute and you're pretty brave for a human."

She blushed a bit. "Let go of me!"

"Don't you feel the least bit attracted to me?" He asked looking into her eyes with his green ones. She blushed more as she tried to slide away, but he just put a hand to her wrist and held her still. "You know you may not like me right now." He moved in closer. "But you could learn too." He stole a kiss.

"Um!" Amy finally broke free of his grasp and shoved him away. She whipped her mouth with her wrist. "Just try that again you jerk!" She crossed her arms angrily. "You can't make me be your mate."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!" He suddenly lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She said struggling. "Let me go!"

"One way or the other you're come with me. I'm sorry you feel this way now, but eventually you'll come to understand that I'm offering you a better life with me."

"A better life!" She was kicking and hitting him. "You're trying to keep me here against my will, that's not a better life it's enslavement!"

"Do you know what any other Lycan or werewolf would do to you?" He asked holding her up by her shoulders and staring into her eyes with a seriousness that Amy had not seen in him before. "They would kill you. Devour you for their own gain of the strength that lives in your body."

"And you talk like you're any better than them!" She shook her head. "You're keeping me to make your pack stronger, how are you any different!?"

"Because I don't want you dead." He put her on her feet, but did not release his grip on her. "Yes it's true I may want my pack to be as strong as it can be, but I don't want to kill you to do it."

Amy searched his green eyes. "Why, why don't you want to kill me?"

"Because there's something about you." His eyes looked deep into hers as if he were looking for his own answers. "I don't know what it is, maybe as the Wolf's Maiden you've hypnotized me, but I don't want to hurt you." He sighed. "But I have to do what's right for my pack, and if I don't want to hurt you then you must become my mate."

"And become your packs lucky charm, no way!" She squirmed. "Forget it! I'll fight every step of the way!"

"Fine, have it your way." Sonic threw her over his shoulder.

x-x-x

Vector sat down on a large sofa and tossed his feet up on the wooden table in front of him. "Where the hell do you think Sonic took that tasty smell'n human?"

"Probably to wherever he usually goes when he's gone alone like that." Honey stood behind the couch, one hand on her hip.

"It's starting to bug me." He growled. "An't we got a right to know where he's gone too, especially since he's got the girl."

"No right at all." She said without prejudice. "He's the Alfa, we follow him without question, and the girl belongs to him, therefore whatever happens to her is of no consequence to us without Sonic's orders."

"You're gett'n on my nervous toots." He snorted.

She suddenly took hold of his snout making him look at her. "How many times have I told you. Don't call me toots." She shoved him away.

"Are you two at again?" Tails walked in. "Sonic will be back soon, we shouldn't be brawling when he gets here."

"Suck up." The crock growled.

Tails was about to retort, but they heard a sound. "Maybe he's back now." Tails turn to run downstairs.

Vector sniffed the air and his eyes grew large. "Tails wait!" He jumped over the couch and ran down after the fox.

"Sonic?" Tails was standing at the landing of the stairs as a door squealed open and a shadowed figure stood in the darkness of the doorway.

Two purple eyes lit up in the night and stepped forward. "My name is Nightshade." She stepped into the light. Her eyes stood out even more against her dark fur and golden tipped quills. "You shall return what you have taken from the Lycan clan."

"And who's gonna make us?" Vector growled as he stepped in front of Tails.

"Are you in such a hurry to meet death?" Nightshade asked a she stepped forward. "You're nothing but genetic garbage living off of the legacy of the pure blooded Lycans. You parasites will all perish for your insolence and thievery!" Her fists began to clench and the tips of her quills turned to silver.

"Let's dance." Vector ran at her is eyes glowing as he changed into a black wolf with a green muzzle and paws. He went to tackle Nigthshade, but she caught him by one paw and threw him into a wall.

"You so foolishly attack me. You will pay for all you have done!" Her teeth were becoming more fanglike. "AH!" She was suddenly attacked from behind. A wolf with yellow ears had tackled her into a wall, beside him was another with a golden muzzle and tail, Honey. As Nightshade stood back up she looked to her adversary and found that they were being joined by many wolves. The rest of the rebel pack was coming forth to their comrades aid. "It would seem that I've stumbled onto an entire nest of vermin." Her transformation was beginning. Her eyes glowing brighter, her fangs growing longer. "Vermin I intend to rid the Lycan clan of permanently!"

x-x-x

"Lyco." The queen of the Lycans was standing with her servant. "How goes the preparations?"

"Well my mistress." Lyco bowed her head. "The lair is almost fully restored and your wolves are at full fighting capacity. We will be ready for the journey back to the rest of the clan."

"Good. I believe my clan will have missed their queen in such a long absences, has your sister returned yet with a full report of how things have fared since our departure?" Leta had been sent back to the Lycans home place to see how the large portion of the Lycan clan was doing. Since she'd left, Lupe had put a Lycan named Silver in charge of her affairs. "I am curious to know how Silver is doing as leader." She had some obvious doubt in her mind. "He has good leadership skills and is respected, but his one weakness is an embracement to all Lycans."

"She should be back before nightfall my queen. Though Leta shows little promise as a fighter, she is very fast. "

"I trust her skills will improve." Lupe had one hand on her hip. "I foresee a battle forming in the future, one that will cause this war between werewolves and Lycans to intensify. We will need all our Lycans, if we are to emerge victorious."

"Yes my queen." She bowed to her once more.

"My children have been gone for quite some time. I'm beginning to wonder if they've met with a more than horrible fate of some kind." She had a finger to her cheek. "If they should return empty handed they'll meet a much worse fate than that."

x-x-x

"Here you are Master." A soft furred peach echidna was laying a platter full of raw pork on the table by a white hedgehog.

"Tikal." He patted her head. "I told you for now you may call me Silver. No one need know here." The two were alone in the royal den of the home of the Lycan clans.

"I dare not risk your reputation Master." She bowed before him.

"Tikal..." He reached down taking her hands in his own. She met his golden eyes with such love. "Forgive me." He kissed her forehead pulling her into his arms.

"There is nothing to forgive." She said looking up at him. "I'd rather be a werewolf and belong to you than human and never see you again."

"Our time to be together like this is closing." He rested his head atop hers. "We will have to take our love back to the shadows once more." By Lupe's rule, Lycans were forbidden to love werewolves, but rules seldom controlled love. "The queen will be returning soon. Leta told me it would be a matter of days."

"Leta is a friend to us." She smiled. "She knows of our love and tells no one. We are blessed to have someone that we can trust."

"Yes." He agreed. "We are very much so."

"But I feel that being with you is more than luck." She touched his face. "We're meant to be together. I can feel it, no matter what I would never leave your side my Master."

"With what I have sensed in the coming days, our love will be the least of my queens problems. This battling between Lycan and werewolf is about to become more than a war for territory." His expression was grim. "It will be a war for survival."


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hi guys, sorry about my late posts. I'm still caught up in my TMNT fic, but I'm starting up again on Wolfsbane. Please enjoy the latest chapter and I'll post again ASAP. :)

**Chapter 21**

"I said let me go!" Amy was struggling against Sonic as he approached his lair still carrying Amy over his shoulder.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd fight the whole way." He grinned. "But that didn't help ya much." He was about to mock her again when suddenly the smile on his face vanished and his ears perked.

You're such a-umhm!" He covered her mouth.

"Shut up." He sniffed the air. "Something's wrong." He suddenly dropped her and ran for the entrance to the lair.

"Ow." Amy whined rubbing her backside. "Uh, did you really have to drop me?" She got to her feet and saw that Sonic had disappeared into the lair. This was it, she turned and began to run away as fast as she could. She made it about ten yards before she turned around and looked back at entrance to the lair, Sonic had not come back and she heard no alarm of the others coming after her. She went to run again, but she stopped mid step. She looked back once more and then she let out a sigh. "I just know I'm going to regret this." She hurried back to the lair. She pushed open the door and it creaked ominously.

"Sonic?" She murmured his name. There were no lights on, the lair seemed empty of life. "S-Sonic?" She suddenly covered her nose as horrid smell hit her. Her eyes grew large as she realized it was the smell of blood. She looked ahead and saw a gruesome sight. Sonic was standing there covered in blood, in his arms was Tails. Amy took a step back as she covered her mouth with the tiniest of gasps. She couldn't make a sound as Sonic pushed past her taking Tail's to the infirmary area.

Amy had dropped to her knees, her eyes trembling with shock. She held tight to her heart for a moment. "Get a hold of yourself." She said in a quivering voice. "I-I have to get up." She breathed in quick breaths as she pushed herself up onto her trembling legs. Once up, she took a deep breath and forced herself into the infirmary. She saw Sonic putting Tails' beaten body on a bed, beside him lay Vector, Honey, and many others that Amy didn't even know. Pain, suffering, death, it was all around her.

What caught her eye more than anything else was the look in Sonics eyes as he stood over his fallen fox friend. She'd never seen such a look in the blue hedgehogs eyes. He was trying to bandage one of Tails many wounds, but his work was clumsy and it was obvious that he lacked the ability to handle it alone . Finally Amy swallowed the fear and uncertainty in her throat and approached. She gently pushed Sonic aside. "Make yourself useful and fetch all the others into the infirmary. I'll start bandaging their wounds." She was wrapping Tails wounds quickly. Sonic hadn't moved yet he was just watching her his eyes unblinking as he stared almost in a trance. She looked up from her work. "Well what are you waiting for, there's a lot to be done, get moving!" She motioned with her head for him to move quickly. He was knocked back into the waking world by her harsh tone and turned rapidly to do as she said.

Hours upon hours past as Amy worked tirelessly to clean every wound on the living and the dead, she whipped sweat from her brow. She felt grimy and filthy as she was now also covered in blood stains and dirt. She had just finished bandaging the last wound on the living victims. She was standing over the fox once more. "Look you." She said putting her hand gently on his forehead. "You're barely breathing, but werewolves are suppose to be able to heal quickly. You must hurry and heal and open your eyes for him." She spoke of Sonic, she knew that of all his pack he cared about Tails the most. She knew they did not share the same parents, but anyone with eyes could see that the two shared a bond stronger than that of any blood brothers. Sonic had just returned, Amy was thankful to see that his arms were empty, now he was the last werewolf to attend too.

"Here sit." She brought him to sit in a chair by Tails bed. She began cleaning the blood off of him. A good twenty minutes had past. "Finally." Amy said as she whipped her brow. "I can see your blue fur now." She had done nothing but gently scrub his fur until the dried blood released his pelt. "I'll be done in just a moment." She said as she went to wet her rag in the bowl of water at her feet.

Sonic's eyes went over her and then as she went to wash his chest off again, he grabbed her wrist. "Why are you still here?" He said yanking her face to meet his. "You could of run away when I dropped you outside, but you didn't. Then you bandaged the injured, and cleaned the dead, and now you're helping me." He growled. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? What do you expect to gain, my sympathy? Do you think I'll still let you leave?" He growled.

Amy jerked her hand away from him. "Why don't you shut your mouth, I like you better when you're quiet you jerk." She said as she went to finish cleaning him off.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said snatching her wrist again. "Why didn't you just leave me! Why the hell are you still here!" She looked up at him. This time she saw his eyes. There was so much going on behind them and for once she truly saw the blue hedgehog for what he was in this moment, afraid. He dare not say such a thing, but she knew it to be true. He yanked on her wrist pulling her up to meet his face again. "I said why-!" He suddenly stopped mid sentence as he felt a pair of arms around his neck.

Amy was holding him, her eyes shut tight as she did so. "Please..." She tightened her grip. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do." She never once thought she'd wish for that arrogant grinning cobalt hedgehog, but more than anything she wanted him to be that hedgehog again.

Sonic's eyes closed slightly as he felt Amy's arms around his neck. He finally realized that she was telling the truth, he prided himself on being able to easily see through ridiculous human lies, and he couldn't smell a single one in her words. He settled and allowed her to finished cleaning his fur as it seem to calm her. When the air between them was less stiff he asked his question again, but this time more gently. "I still want to know." He was watching her as she sat on her knees cleaning the dirty rags in a bowl of blood soaked water. "Why did you stay?" Her appearance made his heart shutter with guilt. She was grunged covered with dried blood and sweat, and she'd done it for his pack.

Her eyes seemed to be searching the murky water for answers. "What else could I do..." She finally met his eyes. "I couldn't leave you alone surrounded by so much...sadness..." She touched his hand. "No one deserves to do this alone, not even you." She said sighing as she rested her temple against his knee. She had only just realized how exhausted she was., and worse it was hitting her all at once. "It'll be alright..." She said softly. "I'll stay," She yawned. "Until the others are well." She was now asleep.

He stood lifting her into his arms. He brushed back the bangs from her face. "I hope you'll stay much longer than that." He nuzzled her.

x-x-x-x

Almost a week had passed and Amy had been true to her word. She had stayed with Sonic and helped him care for his pack. It was late afternoon as Amy was putting fresh bandages on Tails wounds. She began peeling off the old bandages from his stomach, when suddenly his hand reached up touching her wrist. "That tickles." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Tails." Amy smiled. "You're awake." She watched as the fox's eyes slowly opened.

"Where's Sonic, I have to talk to Sonic." He said attempting to get up, but Amy gently pushed him back down.

"It's alright, Sonic's here, I'll get him for you just stay here alright. I don't want all our hard work to get you well again to go to waste." She smiled. "I'll be right back." She ran quickly up the stairs to the roof top. Sonic was standing watch on the eastern ledge. "Sonic!"

"What is it?" He turned quickly jumping down to meet her. "What's the matter?"

"Tails is awake!" She said excitedly.

"Come on," He took her hand pulling her along back down the stairs.

"S-Sonic..." Tails saw his friend coming in from the hall. "Y-You're all right."

"Of course I am little buddy." He smiled as he knelt down beside Tails bed.

Amy leaned in the doorway watching. She was happy to see Tails had finally come around. "I'll get him something to eat."

Sonic sat down in the chair by Tails bedside. "Sonic, I thought for sure the Lycan would of come after you."

"A Lycan?" He seemed confused. "Are you telling me a single Lycan did this?"

"Yes." Tails looked exhausted. He was still very weak. "It was like nothing I'd ever seen Sonic. We tried to fight her, but...but we couldn't fight the she wolf."

"What?" Sonic stood up. "What do you mean you couldn't fight?"

"It all happened so fast." He rubbed his head. "Every time we tried to attack it was like something was stopping us. I can't understand it either...not one of us could lay a paw on her..." His eyes were closed tightly as he seem to struggle to remember.

"It's alright." Sonic put his hand on Tails head. "Just rest. I'll get to the bottom of this." He growled as he lifted.

Another week had past and the others had come around as well. They had all gained back enough strength to be up and about, but were not at all back to their full strength. Amy had been tending to each of their needs as best she could.

"You know you've really done a great job helping us Amy." Tails was sitting beside Sonic on the sofa as Amy rubbed some salv on his still healing wounds. "We really should of fully healed days ago." He looked at her. "None of us understand why our wounds are so slow to mend."

"At least your wounds have closed." Sonic said as he propped his feet up on the table.

"I wonder if some of us will ever fully heal." Tails sighed as he looked over at Vector who was staring out a window. He had taken it the worst. Being beaten to near death and unable to protect his pack had damaged the croc's pride, a wound more painful for him then any physical one.

"I'm sorry Tails..." She looked down at him. "Hey, want me to get you something to eat?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Some wild boar."

"Good to see your appetites improved." Sonic gave the young fox a nuggie.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She smiled as she got up. She was headed to the kitchen, but she stopped as her eyes rested on Vector once more. She felt a throbbing pain when she saw him. Vector had always been loud and overbearing, but he stood up for his pack and protected them with his life. To see him like this, it felt so wrong. She approached the crocodile. "Vector," She stood beside him looking up at the silent reptile. "I was just wondering if you were hungry, you haven't eaten in days."

"Go away human." He said as he continued to look out the window.

"Vector," Amy was holding on to her left arm as she tried to speak to him. "Don't you understand how important it is for you to be strong, to heal quickly."

"What do you care?" He turned to her with a growl.

"I do care." She said. "I know you feel at a loss right now but-"

"You can't possibly understand! You weren't there! You weren't the one who was unable to protect your family!" He beat the wall with rage.

All her inhibitions seem to disappear at the realization of what Vector really needed to hear. "So this is all your fault." She said making fists. "You let everyone down. You allowed them to die?"

His eyes suddenly grew large with disbelief at her words. "How dare you!" He turned and held up his fists to hit her.

"Vector!" Tails jumped up from the couch as did Sonic.

"No Tails." Amy held up her hand. "Let me handle this Sonic." She looked at the blue hedgehog with the same eyes of resolve she'd given him the night he'd been blood soaked and holding a broken fox child in his hands. "This is between me and Vector." She turned fiercely back to the croc. "You're saying you just let this happen, you did nothing to prevent all this?!"

"Stop it!" He said putting his hands over his head as her words pierced him like knifes.

"You let her do as she pleased while you just stood there, is that it?" She asked.

"I said stop!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry! I did the best I could!" He slammed her against the wall. "I did," He slammed her again, "the best I could!" A tear streamed from his eye as he held her there still in raged. "There was nothing more I could of done!"

"If there was nothing more you could of done, then why are punishing yourself?" She said gently the look in her eyes had softened and she wasn't fighting back. His hardened eyes widened at first and then closed tightly as he placed her back on her feet. "It's okay." Amy touched his arm. "Do you understand now?" He bowed his head to her. "Those that remain still need you. Please regain your strength and protect them." She said releasing her grip on his arm. "Now, can I please get you something to eat." She said looking up at him with soft but determined smile. He simply nodded to her.

Sonic's mouth was on the floor as was Tails as they watched Amy walk past them.

She was in the kitchen as she pulled some raw meat from the refrigerator. She shivered a bit as she put it on a plate. "Uh," She still hadn't gotten use to the idea of a werewolf's diet.

"Here, let me." Sonic was behind her. He took the meat from her hands. "You know you were pretty amazing back there." He smiled. "No one's ever gotten Vector like that."

"Sometimes we are our own worst enemies." She said as she turned to the two plates flinching at the raw meat.

"I'll never understand why humans are so squeamish toward food." He shrugged.

"Maybe because it's raw animal meat." She said washing her hands. She stood beside him once more as she put Tails plate on a tray along with Vectors. "Thanks again for catching animals for them to eat...instead of humans."

He nodded. "I owed you." He was standing close to her, her scent was drawing him even closer. "Maybe you owe me a little something as well." He said resting is head on her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck.

"Sonic stop." She blushed as she shrunk at his touch. She couldn't bring herself to be cruel to him with everything that had happened, but she couldn't accept him either. "Please."

"I'm sorry Ames." His eyes lifted a bit from her flesh. "I haven't had any real food in days. Your scent is making me hungry." He licked her.

"Don't." She put her hands against him trying to push him away. "I don't feel that way about you, and you know it."

"Maybe this'll change your mind." He picked her up and laid her across the table and began to lick down her neck and then starting gently biting her shoulder. "You're beautiful...I can't resist your scent."

"Stop it." She said trying to push him off. "I can't do this."

Sonic lift slightly. "I want you for my own." He said as he leaned in closer. "After everything, you've stayed by my side. I know you have feelings for me." He kissed her.

"S-Sonic please." She blushed turning away.

"If you value your worthless life, you will release my human." Sonic looked up to see a dark hedgehog glaring at him with a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

Sonic growled as he leapt up with his own glowing green eyes filled with rage. "You dare enter my lair, you dog!" He showed his fangs. "You and yours are not welcome here Shadow."

Amy's eyes were shaking as she stared at the two hedgehogs now face to face snarling at each other. She sat up slowly as she stared at the black and red hedgehog. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. 'He's really here...Shadow...Shadow...'

"She is mine, return her to me." Shadow growled.

"Never, she is to be my mate." Sonic snarled.

"Over my dead body." Shadow stood firm.

"Whatever you say." Sonic raised his hand which took the form of a clawed paw.

"Shadow!" Sonic's eyes grew wide with surprise as Amy suddenly came between them. Her arms were around Shadow as she hid her eyes in his chest. She was crying as she clung to the dark hedgehog. "I thought I'd never see you again." She whimpered. "Don't leave me ever again!"

"I told you before." He rested one hand around her body. "If you ever ran I would hunt you down again and again, this time is no different." His sharp red glare looked at Sonic.

Knuckles and Rouge were standing with Sonics followers in the den. Both of them were at ease, they could easily see that these werewolves were in no condition to fight. Rouge noticed Vector edgding closer, a rage in his eyes. "Don't even think about it." She turned to him in one swoop. "I do not desire to kill you or any of your clan. We are simply here for the human, nothing more." She promised.

Vectors eyes narrowed. "Even more reason for us to fight you."

"Don't do this." Knuckles said as he stood by his loves side. "We want only what belongs to our master."

"Then you are mistaken." Tails said as he stood by Vector his blue eyes lighting up. "She's to be our leaders mate."

"You could use some manners young pup." Rouge crossed her arms.

"Knuckles, Rouge!" The two looked over their shoulders to see Amy standing there with Shadow. "You're here too!" She ran to them hugging them both.

Rouge smiled as she hugged her friend. "Amy please, I want to tell you I'm sorry for what I said the night we lost you."

Amy put her hands on Rouge's shoulders. "It's alright. I don't care about that anymore. I'm just glad to see you guys." She hugged her once more. She released the bat and turned to Sonic who was standing in the doorway his eyes obviously still full of anger. "Sonic..." She stood before him. "Please, allow them to remain here for the night. They will leave in the morning. Consider it a final favor to me, please."

"And what about you?" Sonic asked as he looked down at her.

She looked away from slightly. "I'm going with them."

"But you are to be mine." He began.

"Sonic please." She looked up at him fully. "If you care about me, you'll let me make my own choices." Her eyes closed slightly. "I haven't done so in a very long time."

Sonic looked from her to Shadow, who stood with his arm crossed. The cobalt hedgehog gave a heavy sigh. "If it's what you really want."

She looked up. "Thank you." She hugged him.

He put his arms around her holding her tightly. "Our guest shall have the rooms on the fourth floor. They are not to be disturbed or harmed in any way." He released Amy and stood tall as he moved past her looking at his wolves. "That is an order." They all bowed their heads as he moved swiftly past them.

Shadow and his two followers had taken refuge in the rooms, but Amy had remained to finish her few chores for the others. "I see you've become more accustomed to helping out werewolves." Rouge was leaning in the doorway. "Your scent is all over the wounds of these wolves. You've been helping them to heal."

"Yes." Amy nodded as she dried her hands.

"Shadow wishes to see you." She smiled.

"Alright." Amy nodded and followed the wolf upstairs.

"Good luck." Rouge said as she left Amy had Shadow's door.

"W-What do you mean?" Amy asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh," Rouge smiled as she opened the door to her own room. "He hasn't eaten in a while."

Amy looked back at the door and swallowed the anticipation in her throat as she began to open it. She entered. "Shadow?" She stood just within the room when suddenly the door closed behind her and she was in full darkness. "S-Shadow..."

"You've been helping this blue wolf rather well." A pair of eyes looked at her from across the room. He ripped open the long curtains that covered the window, allowing the brightness of the half moon to shine in, casting his shadow on the floor.

"How could I do anything else." She said standing there.

"Why did you not escape? Even as a human you could of done so." He was suddenly in front of her. "Why did you stay here?" He pull her by her wrist making her come closer. "Why did you stay with him?"

Amy's eyes closed slightly. "He needed help." She put her hand on his. "I had too. I couldn't just let them die when I could save them." She looked up into his red eyes. "I won't stand by and do nothing. Even if you command it."

His eyes lowered so he met her stare and his forehead pressed against hers. "You feel for him don't you."

"No, I don't feel that way about him at all!" Amy was quick to answer and her eyes widen with the sudden accusation. She quickly shrunk back a bit and blushed realizing how childish her answer sounded.

"Is that so." Shadow lifted her chin so that her eyes met his once more. "You don't have feelings like that for anyone then?"

Her blush intensified as she stared at him. "Shadow..." He could not resist her sweet scent any longer. He kissed her, ravishing her mouth with his own. She felt her legs weakening as his tongue lapped at her own. "Ah-um." Her cheeks reddened still as he pulled her to him.

When he finally released her lips he had lifted her and gently laid her across the bed. "Have you any idea how wolves hunger for your blood and for your flesh?" He asked as he leaned over her. She lay pressed softly into the sheets as he ran a hand down her face. "I've hunted your scent for almost a month now." His fangs were apparent, but his eyes, they weren't harsh at all, simply admitting a gentle glow.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Her eyes were locked with his. "I...was afraid I'd never see you again." She lifted her hand to press his closer to her cheek. "I've been trying this whole time to get back." She looked up into those eyes still. "To get back to you." He leaned down kissing her neck. His fangs pressed into her collar. Ah," She could feel the prick as he began to devour her blood. His hands touched the rest of her body making her gasp out loud.

He lifted for a moment, licking the blood from his lips. "Every touch makes your blood and your flesh even more delicious."

"S-Shadow." She blushed as he undid her top pulling it down passed her shoulders. "A-Ah." She gasped aloud her breaths shuttering with the pleasure of his touch as he bit at her chest. "W-Wait." She said her hands on the back of his head, but he didn't stop. "Shadow," When she said his name again he looked up and saw her trembling eyes. "I...missed you." She said as her eyes began to tear up. He moved upward and licked the tears from the brim of her eyes, then he kissed her much more gently this time. When they parted Amy hugged tight into his chest. "Don't ever leave me again."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Um..." Amy's eyes opened slowly and shifted around the room; as her vision cleared she could see the midmorning glow pouring in through the window, and light shadows were cast throughout the room from the bright raise of the sun. She suddenly remembered where she was. She looked to her left and saw Shadow laying on his side, his face was nestled into her neck as they lay beneath the sheets . Her eyes were gentle as she watched him sleep. She was so happy that he was still here, that she hadn't awoken to an empty bedside with only the rustled sheets to tell her he was ever there. She thought that the night before may have only been a dream.

Her mind shifted back into the previous night. Shadow had touched her more intensely than he ever had before. She wondered if he'd indulged her so deeply because he had been apart from her for a month. Had his passion been only from the heat of the moment? She realize that her body was covered in bites. Slowly she had come to understand that his feeding was not like she had first thought it to be. She'd thought it was like that of a vampire, he bit her and then licked away some blood, but she was only now realizing that Shadow got his high from her flesh not her blood. She sighed gently as she ran her fingers over the bite marks on her body. He took many bites because each one was a very small amount of flesh and left only a mark that seemed to be that of a small scrap or scratch, they didn't even hurt, and would be invisible to most people, less they were to get as close as he did when he made them. She often felt afraid that it was only his werewolf lust for her flesh that kept Shadow linked to her.

It was just as Shadow had told her, all wolves had an unparalleled hunger for her, even him. But unlike most werewolves, Shadow controlled his hunger to the point of which any other wolf would of succumbing to insanity. She even noticed that he made sure to never fully bite or sink his fangs into her body, he never left a scar or permanent mark. He never said he cared for her, not once, but he didn't have too, and why should he? She never once told Shadow that she cared about him, she couldn't be sure that she ever could tell him. She was so afraid that if she did, he would run. She could never really know, but she was frightened that he would run from a needy attachment. She knew that if she wanted to care for him, it would have to be from a distance.

She sighed gently, then turned to the side, and placed her arms around his head pulling him closer as she nuzzled her cheek into his quills. He was so warm and it felt good to be by his side, she knew she never wanted to leave him again.

"It's finally gone." She opened her eyes as she heard Shadow's voice. He barely sounded awake as he lay in her grip.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You've been here for a while haven't you." He pointed out.

"Yeah a little over a week." She said wondering what he was getting at.

"Your body was covered in the scent of that stupid blue wolf." He said as he sat up. He turned pushing her up against the headboard as he pressed his face into the nape of her neck. "It's finally gone." His hands were planted firmly on the bed on each side of her as he pressed his muzzle into her neck taking in her scent. "Your scent is your own once more." She blushed as one of her hands rested on the back of Shadow's head as he kissed up her neck.

"Shadow." It was Rouge knocking on his door. "You've slept in past noon, we should be getting out of here before we wear out our welcome."

Shadow got up out of the bed and walked to the door opening it. "Fine." He said running a hand through his quills. "I'm ready to get out of this hell hole."

Rouge noticed Amy getting up from the bed she was disheveled and messy as she began straightening out her clothes. "I see she's covered in your scent again." She was speaking so only Shadow could hear. She looked up at him giving him a serious look. "Do you feel threatened by him?" She was referring to Sonic. "Is that why you couldn't stand the scent of another on something that belongs to you?" Her eyes were gentle for a but a moment. "Or because it was on her."

"Get Knuckles, we're leaving in ten." He closed the door.

Rouge sighed as she turned back to her room. She walked in and saw Knuckles still sleeping. She smiled as she approached him, his naked body only half covered by the sheets. She sat down on the side of the bed and leaned down close to him so she could run her hands through his dreads and kiss his cheek. The echidna began to stir, his eyes opened slowly and he looked up at the white bat who was stroking his dreads. "You were insatiable last night." He said sitting up on his side as he leaned his head into her side.

"You were leading me on, how could not indulge when you baited me so?" She nuzzled him.

"How fairs Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"He's no longer hungry at least." She rested her chin in her palm.

"He didn't bed with her?" Knuckles seemed surprised.

"I know, it's strange. Shadow wouldn't usually wait with something like this, especially after he almost lost her. Knuckles, she was missing for a month, he finally finds her and even gets the opportunity to claim her and he passes it up. " She looked to Knuckles. "Do you think...maybe...he..."

"It could happen." He shrugged. "Look at you and I, it all began with us didn't it my love?." He smiled taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She kissed his temple. "Come on, Shadow wants to leave in ten." She stood up, but Knuckles held her arm pulling her back down. "Knuckles." She blushed as he began making out with her viciously.

"Rouge, Knuckles." Shadow was passing by their door as he banged on it. "Let's move." He said as he continued down the hall.

The two sighed. "Come on," Rouge looked back at him. "We have to go, and the sooner the better." She stood up once more. "I don't like the scent of these rogue werewolves."

"You smell it as well." He was pulling his pants on as she looked out the window with her arms folded.

"I smell fear and rage."

x-x-x

Amy was in the kitchen making a piece of toast with cheese. She was drifting in and out of thought as she watch the cheese melting in the mini oven. "You can't leave."

Her head lifted a bit as she heard the voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sonic. "I have to go." She had a gentle look about her. "I'm going home."

"You can't go with that dog!" He said pulling her so she had to look into his eyes. "I won't let you go. I've seen how you look at the hedgehog."

"Sonic please." She tried to look away.

"How can you feel anything for that traitor!"

"Shadow's no traitor, you take that back!" Amy jerked away from him, suddenly feeling anger. She couldn't stand the thought of someone saying such a thing about the hedgehog who had done nothing but sacrifice for her.

He approached her and looked directly into her eyes. His expression serious and covered with silent rage. "He's a liar, a murderer, and a backstabbing traitor, and he will never love you."

Suddenly Amy's hand smacked him right across his cheek. Tears were in her eyes as she tried to choke them back. "You're wrong!" She pushed passed him.

"Wouldn't you call a werewolf, who harbors Lycans, a traitor?" He said not turning or even moving as he spoke. Amy suddenly stopped, she was frozen as her eyes shook with fear and disbelief. The Lycans who hunted werewolves, enslaved them, and killed them by the thousands, Shadow was protecting them? "That bat that your precious Shadow is traveling with, isn't a werewolf." His fangs showed as he felt nothing but disgust as he spoke. "She's a Lycans."

x-x-x-x

"Master." Tikal bowed to Silver as she placed a tray of meat at the side of the throne he was sitting on. "Your dinner." She blushed when his eyes met hers.

"Tikal." He took her wrist. He pulled her close. "In the little time we have left as lovers," His forehead rested against hers. "Call me by my name." He kissed her gently.

"S-Silver..." She quivered with love as she felt him holding her so close to him.

He was nuzzling her neck as he held her in his arms. "Tikal, do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget." She felt her heart pounding. "You saved my life." She pulled his arms closer around her. "And it was love at first sight."

When Silver and Tikal met he had lead a hunting party of Lycans into her town to feed. Lycans were the same then as they were now. Many of them attacked the whole village wounding and killing anything that moved, even if they had no intention of eating it. Tikal had been of the unlucky few to be given a slow death. "You were a human Tikal." He pressed his cheek into her soft dreadlocks. "And I was in my wolf form when I found you. How were you able to love me at first sight?" He asked gently.

"Love knows no bounds." She turned in his arms so she could see his face. "But what captured me were your...eyes." Her hands rested on each side of his face. "When I saw those yellow eyes I just knew...I knew I was meant to be with you."

He grinned. "What if I hadn't been a Lycan? What if I had been a wolf?"

"Then it really would of been a star-crossed love." She smiled as she took his hand and pressed it to her face.

His expression sadden a bit. "If it hadn't been for my hunters you wouldn't of been hurt." His thumb ran under one of her eyes as he stared into them. "You could of stayed human."

Her eyes were soft and gentle as she felt his warm touch. "You saved my life when you turned me. Even if they hadn't hurt me. I would of wanted you to change me." She pressed her nose to his. "Silver, why did you change me?" She asked softly. "I was just a human, why didn't you let me...die?"

"It was a feeling I'd never felt before." He held her close. "I wanted to protect you. You were a defenseless human, and somehow I knew that I had to be the only one to protect you and be by your side for the rest of your life, and I wanted that time to be longer...so I did the only thing I could do that would keep you alive and protect you from the other Lycans." he touched her wrist where he had bitten her so long ago, there was no scar or visible mark, her skin only brought back the memory. Even Silver had no explanation for the vice that had gripped his heart that night their eyes met, she had been only an ordinary human, but in that moment she'd managed to capture the heart of Lycan.

"You let me be with you." She kissed his temple. "I wanted that more than anything." She blushed. "I remember when you transformed and I saw your human form for the first time." She blushed deeper. "When you knelt down and bit my wrist so gently...I thought I'd pass out."

"From blood loss..."

"No." She made him look at her. "From happiness." She smiled. "The most handsome man I'd ever seen was holding my hand and kissing it. I'd rather be a werewolf and be yours than a human or anything else. I love you Silver."

x-x-x-x-x

"Amy are you ready to go?" Rouge was tapping on her door. "Shadow says it's time." Amy opened the door a dull look in her eyes as she passed Rouge. "Amy?" She went to put her hand on her shoulder, but Amy dodged her touch. Rouge blinked tilting her head to the side. "Amy, what's the matter?"

"...Nothing..." She closed her eyes and began her descent down the stairs. She couldn't stop the thoughts from following through her mind. It all made sense now, everything she'd never noticed. She'd never once seen Rouge's wolf form, and Rouge never showed any of the weak points of a werewolf not even a during the full moon. More than anything, Amy could hear it in her head, the night she'd been in the camp and Rouge had explained werewolves. Amy kept beating herself up, why hadn't she really listened to how Rouge had spoken. Every time Rouge talked about werewolves it was always, 'them',' they', 'theirs'. Rouge hadn't mixed herself in with them a single time, she never once said 'us', 'we', 'our', not even when she was talking about the wolves she seemed so endured too. It was obvious now, Rouge had really made it clear all along that she was no werewolf.

"Are you alright my love?" Knuckles asked as he came up on Rouge's left side.

"Yeah...it's just, Amy's behaving kind of strange." She began walking down the stairs with him. "I'm not sure, but something's wrong."

"Do you think perhaps she is going to miss the blue wolf?" He asked looking at her with a curious expression.

"I suppose it's possible, but the way she's been avoiding him and cling to Shadow, I...well I thought she'd be glad to be going." Her fingers were touching her chin in thought.

Shadow was waiting outside as he saw Amy coming from the complex. "Come." He held out his hand to her. "We've a long way to go." He saw her eyes as they averted away from his and he could smell the hesitation as she kept her hands by her side. Rouge and Knuckles had come to the door and were watching silently.

Shadow stood in front of Amy with his hands at his side. "We can do this one of two ways." He didn't make her look at him only spoke to her in a continuous tone. "You can tell me what's wrong and you come with me or you can remain silent and I'll drag you." He took her chin in his fingers and made her look at him now. "It's your choice, but either way you are going back."

Her eyes shifted to Knuckles and Rouge for a moment and then she closed them tightly jerking her face away from Shadow's grip. "How could you!?" She shook her head. He took her by the shoulders to keep her from running. "After all you've said about Lycans, after everything they've done to you and your family, how can you protect one!?" She looked into his deep red eyes.

His eyes seem to become at ease as they closed slightly. "You, a mere human, would presume to know all there is between Lycan and werewolf?" Shadow asked releasing her. "Though Lycans may slaughter werewolves by the thousands, if a single werewolf is saved or protected by Lycan fang then how by any means can one condemn every Lycan wolf, shewolf and cub?" He his eyes seemed to shin with a wisdom that Amy had never noticed before. "You're as blind as a new born." He turned to her. "Do you think all werewolves are pure?" His eyes were hard now. "I have seen werewolves kill each other. They fight because one wishes for freedom and the other relishes their chains. You're a fool if you think the battles of this war are stained only in black and white. Many of us fight our own blood, because we have no choice. Likewise, there are Lycans who would wish all werewolves freed from their slavery and would fight their own kind to see it done."

He looked to his Lycan follower. "True she is a Lycan, but she fights for me. she fights for our cause. She has spilt Lycan blood in the name of our freedom. She turned her back on everything she ever believed in because she felt that our cause was the greater one." He met Amy face to face once more his eyes full of the upmost seriousness. "How can you, someone with so much passion and kindness in your heart, so quickly turn on someone who has only ever showed you protection and sacrifice? What has she done to make you hate her so? Does being a Lycan matter so much?" He looked down into her eyes. "You're an even more pathetic human than I thought if you can't even see the simplest of truths. Lycan, Werewolf, it doesn't matter, only what you choose to fight for."

He reached out taking her by the wrist and pulling her to him. "We're going home." He put his hand around her waist holding her to him with a gentle but strong grip. He pulled her arms around his neck and turned so she was holding on from his behind.

Her eyes closed tightly as she felt Shadow's body beginning to grow in her grip. He was become a wolf. When her eyes finally opened, her face was resting in soft shaggy black and red fur and she could feel his back rising and falling with each breath he took. She looked up and her line of sight was resting between two large black ears. She sighed as she felt the warm body heat radiating from his pelt. _'No matter what happens...you alls find a way to keep me by your side...'_


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** First of all sorry! I haven't had internet in two weeks, but here's the next chapter guys. Also I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter, with Amy's anger and all, it did have point, it is suppose to ultimately bring Rouge and Amy closer, but I shouldn't of posted the last chapter without this one. I'll try to do better to keep my readers from being confused, but for those who think I can't write or that my writing is flying south, if you don't enjoy my writing I hope you find some that you do, because I'm not changing my style or story. Much love to all my readers who do enjoy my writing. :)

**CHAPTER 23**

The night was just reaching its peak as orange and red flames licked against the black sky. Amy was sitting by the fire with her head resting on knees. She felt strange being on the ground for so long. For the past two days and nights she had been on Shadows back as they ran almost non-stop across the planes. They had finally stopped to rest and catch their breath. Amy would have never imagined they could run for so long. The others had still been in their wolf forms when they had laid down to sleep. She was wearing a dress that one of the she wolves in Sonics pack had given her. Again she had found herself wearing clothing she didn't really find to be her style. It was a long red dress with matching knee high combat boots. The outfit was anything but warm, still it was better than being naked and Amy knew it was downright impossible to find warm clothes among werewolves, they were beyond warm blooded. Sharing DNA with wolves made them nearly impervious to the cold temperatures. So, unable to sleep, and still feeling the chill of a cool night's breeze, Amy had built a fire.

"Are you feeling alright?" She lifted her head slightly to see Rouge standing beside her yawning, she'd obviously just woken up. Amy nodded. "You know you looked a little green when we first started, but I see that's gone away now." She looked at the empty seat beside her. "Will it bother you if I sit here?" Amy shook her head as she sat up fully now.

"Rouge," Amy looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't know how to say this, other than I'm sorry..." Amy had realized this would probably be one of the few chances she get to speak to Rouge alone like this.

"What?" Rouge blinked. She hadn't expected that at all.

"For what I said...and for being upset before...I'm sorry." She looked back at the fire, the flames reflected in her eyes, illuminating her regret. "I was out of my mind to turn on you like that, and for such reasons..." Tears formed on the brim of her eyes. "You were...my friend..." She closed them tightly as if not wanting her tears to fall.

"I'm still your friend." Rouge put a hand on her shoulder. Amy turned to her and saw only a smile. "I've never stopped being your friend. I won't stop, not even if you were still angry with me."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She suddenly hugged the bat. "So much had happened and I was just so angry."

"It's alright, I know things have been hard for you." During the two days of silence Rouge had reflected on things she'd noticed at the rogue werewolf den. "Amy." She said calmly as Amy sat up on her own again. "When we first came to that den, it was faint, but the scent of blood was lingering in the air. I saw those other wolves, they were all injured and not from friendly scuffs. Many of them smelled of grave dirt, so I know they've berried some of their pack recently as well. They were all in some kind of battle. Amy, can you tell me what happened to them?"

"They were attacked...by a Lycan..." She said as she looked at her friend, but it was obvious she didn't want to tell Rouge, she felt she'd hurt her enough as it was.

Rouge saw the look on Amy's face and knew that she cared. "That's why you were so angry at Lycans isn't it?" Rouge 's voice was soft. "It was obvious you hadn't slept in days, you'd been taking care of all them hadn't you?" Rouge had also smelt Amy's scent on rogue wolves, but she now realized it was from where Amy had been treating their wounds. "And then you found it was because of a Lycan."

Amy shook her head. "It was no excuse...I shouldn't of blamed you for what another Lycan did."

"It's alright." Rouge said moving closer and putting her arm around her as Amy tried not to cry. "I've lashed out at people not meaning too..." The night she'd yelled at Amy and caused her to run was passing through her mind.

Amy stared at the fire. "They saved me from Maria...they didn't want to let me go either...but they treated me like, well a human. I wasn't like the same prisoner I was with the Lycans." She released a sad sigh. "I would of never wished any of them harm...and the night of the attack...I could of escaped...I went back...and they were all..." She shook her head. "I couldn't just leave."

"It's alright." Rouge could hear so many emotions in her voice. "You did the right thing. You did what your heart dictated. You've always been a kind human, true kindness is not easy to come by because most kindness comes with a price, but yours, you give it away freely to anyone who needs, even to those who would do you harm."

"I can't help it." Amy whipped her eyes. "There are some things that no one should have to suffer though, not even enemies."

"Amy," Rouge had wanted to talk her about something she had noticed upon their arrival. "When you were being held by the Lycans, you met Leeta didn't you?" She said looking at her gently.

Amy's brow lifted in surprise. "How did you know that?" She asked with surprise.

"Being a Lycan, I have a stronger sense of smell, even more so than that of a werewolf. When we arrived at Sonic's den you were still carrying the lingering scents of Lycans." She seemed to have a reminiscing look on her face. "Leeta's was the strongest." She smiled. "She stayed by your side while you there didn't she?"

"Yes, she was my friend." Amy looked horribly hurt as she closed her eyes.

Rouge tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"She was the only friend I had when I was with them and I...betrayed her..." Amy had a palm to her forehead.

Rouge suddenly had a rush of understanding. "You mean your anger, with me." She moved closer to her. "Amy, it's okay." She put her hand on her shoulder as she watched the hedgehogs eyes glisten with tears. "We all say things we don't mean when we're angry. The ones who saved you were attacked and some murdered by a Lycan, and then...you find out Shadow's harboring one. You're not the first person to snap."

"I was so wrong...I betrayed so many of my friends..." She looked up at her.

"You were upset, you don't have to keep apologizing. I know you didn't mean it, so stop beating yourself up okay." She said with a simple smile.

Amy nodded and whipped her face. "Rouge, how do you know Leeta?"

"I'm a Lycan remember?" Rouge smiled a somewhat sad smile. "I use to live with them. I remember Leeta and even her sister Lyco. I remember many Lycans. Leeta stands out though. As you probably noticed she's a bit different from the other Lycans."

"Yeah," Amy looked up at Rouge. "She was never cruel to me not even once. She actually...liked me."

"Leeta never did developed the hatred and sense of aristocracy most Lycans have over humans, she never had a lust for blood, a desire to fight, or any other traits that Lycans pride themselves on."

"But Rouge," Amy sat up straight. "Leeta was in the top ranks of Lupe's regimen, how could she be in such a position if she's none of those things?"

"Her twin sister Lyco." Rouge's eyes turned heavy. "She's got enough of those so called talents for herself and Leeta. Lyco cared deeply about her sister once. She protected her, but being among the queens elite changes a person. Lyco now sees her sister as an embarrassment and a hindrance, Lyco's eyes are now that of an unbreakable loyal Lycan to the legion and its queen. Leeta's position and all it's protective privileges rest in the paws of Lyco, if the time should come when she throws her sister back into the rabble of the lower ranks, Leeta's days will be numbered. She can't survive in the trenches with no one to safe guard her." Rouge looked to Amy, she realized this wasn't something she should be thinking about now so she changed directions as best she could. "Did you meet Silver?"

Amy thought back to her time with the Lycans. "Um...no, I never met anyone by that name. Of course I didn't meet to many Lycans." She said sitting there.

"I should of known Lupe wouldn't of allowed you to meet more than one kind Lycan, bad for their reputation."

"Was he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, he is the only Lycan I've ever identified with since I fell in love with Knuckles."

"Why is that?" Amy asked curiously.

"Because he fell in love with human too." She smiled a bit.

"Wait? Too?" Amy blinked. "Knuckles is a werewolf, if you fell in love with him when he was a human, then," Her eyes shifted from side to side in thought, "then does that mean...?"

Rouge nodded. "Yes, I made him into a werewolf. I still remember the night I bit into his flesh and drank his blood, it was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted, but the love had for him over came my lust for his flesh, and I turned him."

"Wow...you guys must be really close." She thought that two of them must have a deeper relationship than she had thought.

"Amy," She wanted to change the subject as the past was making her feel off. Rouge's curiosity was far from satisfied; she wanted to know more abot the attack on the rogues. "How many Lycans attacked the rogue's den?"

"One...just one..." Amy didn't meet her eyes with information.

Rouge's eyes widened. "One? That' can't be." She leaned in. "There's no way only a single Lycan could of done that much damage to an entire pack. Are you sure?"

"When Sonic and I returned...there was a young werewolf, when I had first saw him back before the attack I thought he was just a pup." The images in her mind made her heart hurt. "That Lycan beat him to a bloody pulp and left him there to die." She looked Rouge full in the eye. "He watched her attack and murder his family, the rest she beat within an inch of their life and left them for dead too." She was talking about Tails. "He remembers and he's sure. There was only one Rouge, and she nearly killed them all."

Rouge nodded. "Did he see anything else?"

"It was a she wolf.. her human form was a black hedgehog with long golden tipped quills. Tails said that gold in her quills turned silver when her anger became rage."

"Did he remember anything else?" Rouge was starting feel a fear building in her gut.

"She called herself Nightshade." Amy pulled her knees to her chest. Rouge seemed deep in thought when she heard the name. Amy didn't like the look forming on Rouge's face. She took the opportunity to get some answers of her own. "Rouge, can you tell me why you and the others refer to Sonic's pack as 'rebel' werewolves?"

"Sonic and Shadow both lead packs of werewolves, but they each have very different ideals." Her eyes seem to turn somewhat empty as she thought about it. "Shadow may have a deep distain or even hatred for Lycans, but he accepts Lycans like me. He wants a better life for everyone, even if it's hard to see. He wants to save the werewolves still under the fist of the Lycans, he's fighting this war to do these things."

"And Sonic's pack?"

"They're rebels among rebels." Rouge stared into the fire. "Sonic and his werewolves have no mercy for Lycans...not even werewolf sympathizers." She rested one arm across her knee. "But that's not what truly makes them rebel werewolves."

"What is it?" Amy asked gently trying not to hurry her friend.

"They have no sympathy for their own kind." She had her free hand resting against her forehead.

"What?" Amy looked surprised.

"Sonic's pack wouldn't lift a paw to help Shadow or the cause he and his followers fight for...they don't care about the wolves still under the fist of the Lycan legions. They only fight for themselves." She put one hand to her head. "Sonic won't lead his pack to save them, and he won't help us. He simply roams and his anger is directed only at those who happen across his current path."

Amy slowly looked from Rouge to the fire. "That must be what Shadow meant...when he said it didn't matter if one was a Lycan or werewolf...only what they fight for..."

"Shadow is wise despite his young age." Rouge yawned a bit.

"Young age." Amy had a small smile. "He's a over a thousand years old."

Rouge smiled a little herself now. "Well he's young compared to me. I'm an old bat."

"But you don't look old at all Rouge."

"A gift of the Lycan, we live long lives but our body's stop aging after it reaches maturity."

"Like a werewolf."

"Yes, it's one of the Lycans genes we pass to our werewolf victims."

"They're not all victims..." Amy looked up at her. "I'm sure Knuckles would rather be a werewolf than a human." She never thought a Lycan and a werewolf would fall in love, but it was obvious how much the two cared for each other.

Rouge had a gentle smile and expression. "I wonder sometimes...it wasn't exactly a choice..."

"I didn't need one." They both looked up to see Knuckles standing behind Rouge. "I would choose to be with you every time." He knelt down beside her. "Human or werewolf, it doesn't matter as long as I can remain with the one I love." He nuzzled her forehead.

"I shouldn't have to hear this garbage on an empty stomach." Shadow yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had appeared behind Amy.

"I sorry...if we woke you." Amy said meekly.

"My stomach woke me. I'm starving." He said looking at her. Amy waited for a moment as she had thought he would kneel to take a bite, but she was surprised to find that Shadow was walking off toward a tree line that started the edge of a small forest.

Rouge noticed the look on Amy's face and couldn't help but speak. "You know you did make him angry when we were at Sonic's den. If you want things to go back to the way they were then you'll have to go to him time this."

Amy blushed.. "But..." She seemed a bit afraid at first, but then the feeling of trust engulfed her as she watched Shadow disappear into the woods. How could she deny that Rouge was right. Shadow had spent a month tracking her and doing everything to find her and her stupid outburst was how she repaid him. She lifted from the ground. "I'm going."

"Be careful." Rouge nodded as she watched her go the same path Shadow had taken.

Knuckles put his arm around Rouge, but his expression was a bit serious. "I'm the last person that should speak about what's happening here...but I foresee trouble brewing among the packs."

Rouge nodded. "I see it too. I'm sure many of them are already grumbling about his month long endeavor to find her, the only thing allowing him to save face is the fact that she's the Wolfs Maiden. Most of them are simply convinced that he's only after her body's power for the sake of the packs."

Knuckles sighed. "And what if he is only after her body's power?"

Rouge's eyes turned to the flames of the fire and she felt a pang of sadness in her chest. The thought of those words being utter to her friend made her heart wither with pity. "Then I pray he devours her before she learns of his true intentions."

x-x-x-x

The moon was nearly full as it loomed over the ancient stone den of the Lycan wolf queen. Lupe sat upon a throne made of rock. Human and wolf skulls alike, lined the head of her highness's seat. Fang stood by her side, his face expressionless and his eyes narrowed as he watched the sight before him. Lupe's strongest collection of her legion generals were encircled in the middle of the den. Dawned in their wolf forms, the Lycan generals were devouring a feast of human flesh that had been hunted earlier in the evening. The gruesome sound of growls and ripping flesh echoed off the walls as these Lycans seemed more like rabid mindless wolves than creatures capable of thought or reason.

"My generals." Lupe crossed her legs. Though her tone was not at all loud or overbearing, every sound died, every wolf, that had only moments ago been fighting over food, was stock still with their eyes on their queen and their ears perked. "Many moons ago, I gave each Lycan a gift. The gift of our werewolf servants, with which we have forged our empire and lived well." Her expression turned serious. "But with this gift many of us have become soft. The Lycan Legions have grown weak and decadent. With time we have allowed our servants to become our enemies. This is not the Lycan way." She stood up from her throne. "We are the superior species, whom without us the werewolves would be nothing. They owe their existence to us, to us and to the moon." Her eyes narrowed as she lifted a wolfs skull from the floor ; it had once been that of a werewolf. "It is time for a revolution. We shall tighten our fists around our servants and we shall return the strays to their right full places in our order, and those that will not return." Her grip tightened a she crushed the skull in her hand. "Will be of no use to us."

They all bowed their heads to her wishes. "Now," She had one hand on her hip. "It is less than a month before the moon will become full once more. We shall take this opportunity to attack. They think we fear them during a full moon." She could see the look in some of their eyes. They each knew that a werewolf was at its strongest under the glow of a full moon. "But it is they who should fear us. Do not forget that it is also on this night that they are at their weakest. Unlike them, we retain our intelligence no matter the phase of the moon. We carry both strength and wits, while they have nothing but brute strength which they waist on their unrelenting hunger. They will never suspect our attack." She returned to her throne. "Go, prepare your Lycans and your servants." She could smell their hesitance at the mention of their werewolf servants. "Worry not, for this shall be their test." Her tail swished from side to side. "If your servant fights for you, then they're worthy to remain, should they refuse to take the field or betray you for the rebels we fight then they are also of no use to us. Gentlemen, we are cleaning house. We're getting rid of the garbage once and for all."

The gaggle of wolves quickly dispersed from the royal den. Fang looked to his queen. "My lady, do you wish to have them before you now?"

"Yes." She rest her palms on the arms of her throne. A few moments passed and Marcos and Maria were brought before her. They knelt to one knee and bowed their heads. The two were in a ghastly state. They were dirty, thin, and obviously in pain. They had been imprisoned for the embarrassment they'd caused Lupe when the two of them lost the Wolfs Maiden. Lupe's eyes were skeptical. "It has taken some time, but I have finally come to my decision as to the punishment for your failure."

She stood and slowly approached her children. "I raised you to be strong and uphold my name as queen. You have failed me in this, and as such are charged with high treason." Her eyes rested on them. "But," They looked up to her. "You are my children and though death would be proper, you shall receive something more." She suddenly raised her paw and her extended claws turned golden. "Banishment!" They were kneeling so close together that her claws sliced down Marcos left eye and across down Maria's right in a single slash. The two clenched their fangs as they growled at the stinging pain.

In Lycan society, to honorably repay treason a Lycan gave his or her life, but as it is in many cultures there were some things that were considered to be insults or worse than death. Banishment was the greatest form of insult and humiliation that could be placed on a Lycan. Lycans were a proud and arrogant species and to be thrown from the legion and into the world alone was the lowest and worst form of punishment imaginable. Banishment had been an existing punishment for Lycans long before Lupe's reign. If the Lycan queen or king wished to perform a banishment they were endowed with a special poison in their claws, found only in the reigning queen or king's claws. The poison worked only on Lycans, it allows for the royal to mark the traitor with a scar that will never heal and never vanish unless so desired by the same royal who made the mark. Marcos and Maria had now become the lowest form of Lycan life.

Lupe looked down at them. "You are to leave the Lycan territory. You will be sent in to that of the werewolves." Sending Lycans into the nests of werewolves could be a dangerous thing, especially if they were to stumble upon an entire pack. "You will hunt that which you have lost. If you can find and return the Wolf's Maiden to me before the next full moon you may return and I shall lift the banishment scars from your faces and I will once again call you my children. If you do not return you shall not be spared when the werewolf territory is retaken by the legions. You will be seen only as traitors." She turned. "Like the rest of our enemies." She didn't look at them again. "Get them out of my sight and out of my territory, they are no longer welcome here."

x-x-x-x

Amy was walking down what was left of a disappearing deer path. She heard rustling in the thicket and the evening sounds of the creatures of the night. She felt a chill run up her spine as she heard the screech of a bat as it flew in front of her catching an insect. She closed her eyes tightly as she pushed forward. _'It's time's like this I wish I wasn't so afraid of the dark.'_ She cracked her eyes opened as she looked from side to side. "S-Shadow...?" She muttered his name. "S-S-Ah!" She gasped in a high pitch tone as she heard the hoot of an owl above. She turned around quickly seeing the owl lighting down on a branch. She continued to move backwards, her eyes had met the owls golden ones. It screeched again and took flight startling Amy once more. She took a another step back, but it was her last. She tripped over a turned up root and plopped butt first into a deep puddle of mud. "Oh..." She sighed as she looked down at herself covered in mud. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I can't leave you alone even to hunt." Amy looked over her shoulder to see the black hedgehog leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she sat there in the mud feeling stupid and embarrassed. "I just...I wanted to say I was sorry." She could feel the dirty water running down her head and dripping off her quills. "I've done nothing but cause you trouble." She had tears in the brim of her eyes. "I want to apologize," she looked way and at her mud covered lap, "and I can't even do that right."

She suddenly felt her chin being pulled up. She met a pair or crimson eyes. "If I accept your apology, will you lose that look on your face. It makes me angry." He said releasing her chin.

She felt her heart tremble. "I-I'm sorry." her eyes closed as her head turned to the side a bit. She cracked them open when she felt Shadow's thumb whipping away some mud from under her eye.

He saw her green eyes shine even against the mud she was covered in. "It makes me angry because I don't know what too."

"What?" She looked back up at him as more mud dripped from her body.

"When you're in danger, I can't fight for you and protect you, when you're hungry I can feed you, if you're hurt I can heal you, but when you make that face...when you're unhappy or sad...I don't know what to do, and it makes me angry." His eyes were hardened with frustration. "I've never felt this helpless and I hate it."

Amy's heart was trembling even more now as she felt hot tears forming. It made her so happy to know how much he cared, even if he had a strange way of showing it. "I'm not sad anymore then." She said looking up into those crimson eyes.

He sighed seeing her cry as she stared at him. He whipped the mud from the rest of her face. "Come." She got to her feet and followed him. He lead her down through a few trees and over a small hill. There in the middle of the wood was a lake. He took her hand leading her down to the water. When he stopped he began taking off his shoes. Amy blushed deeply when she realized what was happening. "Come." He said offering his hand to her. "Mud doesn't suit you."

She hesitated at first. "That water's freezing. I'll get sick." She said blushing.

"Not as long as you stay close to me." He said holding out his hand still.

Amy couldn't refuse him, she pulled off her boots and took his hand. The water was cold as they waded out into the deep. He had been right, as she stayed close to him it was like being in bath water. "How can you do that?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Over time we can learn to regulate our body temperatures, and even the amount of body heat we produce. It's a mechanism we developed from wolf instincts used to protect newborn cubs from the cold." Finally Shadow stopped when the water was a few inches below their shoulders. Amy ran her hands down her arms and dunked her head under water as she cleaned the mud off her body.

Amy accidently moved to far from him and she felt the cold sting of the water and she began to shiver at the cold that grasped her. Shadow's eyes turned gentle as he watched her. He came closer. Her breath shuttered as she felt Shadow putting his arms around her. He slowly reached for the zipper to her dress and gently pulled it down. Amy's eyes closed slightly as she realized he was pushing her dress down off her arms now. "S-Shadow..." She uttered his name with a hot sigh.

"You need to be clean." He said as he pulled the dress from her body. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she felt Shadows hands running up her arms. His face was resting on her shoulder as he licked the curve of her neck.

"Sh-Shadow." She gasped as she felt one of his hands gently touching her chest and the other wrapped around her waist.

He sighed as he lifted his head slightly. "How low will you make me sink, too be this weak for a human. You're an insufferable woman you know." He said as he continued to hold her as his expression was that of frustration again. The thought of being so easily drawn to her cut his pride. He gently began to release her, his arrogance growling in the back of his mind.

She blushed deeply as she suddenly turned around facing him. "Wait." She held his wrist with one hand and used her free arm to cover her chest. "Shadow please." Her eyes were meeting his. "Be weak for me just a little longer." Seeing that look in her eyes sent his desire for her over the edge. He took her into his arms kissing her so deeply that Amy thought she'd faint. She gasped as he held her up on one knee and kissed down her neck to the valley of her bare naked breasts. "Ah-Shadow, that's..." She uttered as he put her hands on his shoulders and continued lapping at her body. "S-Shadow-a-ah, if you keep doing that I..." Her breathing was quick as she felt one of his hands running down her back and beneath the water. When she felt it between her legs she began gasping uncontrollably as he easily slid inside her.

Amy was a virgin and the feeling of even Shadow's fingers were enough to cause her pleasure like she'd never felt before. "Uh-Ah, more." She blushed as she pushed her forehead against his. Shadow's eyes were full of determination as he doubled up. He looked up at her face as she still balanced on his knee. The look on her face, it was so full of pleasure he wanted to see more. He wanted to see her expression of full satisfaction. He began a more teasing motion that set Amy's body on fire. "A-Ah Shadow don't stop." She blushed her hands clasping his shoulders.

She couldn't believe the feelings that had come over her. The things she was saying. Her mind was almost blank and her body was quivering with passion. She'd never felt like this, all she knew was that it was growing and she could feel the moment that she wanted so badly approaching fast. She felt like she would burst any second. It was happening, he was making her do it and she couldn't hold back. She was melting in his arms. "Shadow, Shadow!" She shook her head. "Shadow!" She yelled as her back arched with the climax she'd longed for. When the ecstasy finally began to pass she fell forward with her head on his shoulder. Her breaths were long and deep. "That was..." She was at a loss for words as she clung to him.

He leaned back looking at her red face as she still breathed in harshly to catch her breath. The look of satisfaction was pleasing."I like this expression much better."

x-x-x

Rain was pouring from the dark sky as Fang and several hunters led the royal son and daughter to the edge of the Lycan territory. Though they were tired and hungry the two lycans stood tall. The pride their mother had nurtured within them would not allow them to show weakness to these Lycans that led them out of the Lycan territory. They came to a stop less than half a mile from the boarder. Fang held up a fist for the hunters to stay. Fang went forward with the two banished lycans. He kept his eyes forward as he lead them.

Marias eyes were that of one with a sore ego. "You trust two traitors enough to take them to the boarder alone?"

Fang stopped on the edge of the territory and watched as the two took the step over into the next world. His stared was deep as he stood there. "You are the son and daughter of the Lycan queen. Greatness lives in your blood, do as the queen bids and return with your honor, do not disgrace your names." The scar that each of them held over one eye was still painful looking. "Return with the girl and you're mark of banishment will disappear." The two turned from him and in that moment they howled as they suddenly changed into their wolf forms and galloped off in the direction of the enemy territory. Fang's expression stayed the same. "May the scars disappear before you do."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Faster Marcos." Maria growled as she trudged forward. The two of them were well into werewolf territory.

"I want to hunt." Marcos said not changing his pace.

"You know there's no human flesh in werewolf country. They hunt outside their territory." She said in an irritated tone.

"We need to eat." He said as he came to a stop.

"No," She turned quickly. "We need to find those vermin and take back the Wolfs Maiden!"

"You think you could do that in this state?" He asked arching one eyebrow. "You're battered, tired, and hungry. The werewolves would use your pelt to line their dens."

"We have to get her back!" She yelled, now directly in his face. "Without her we're banished forever!" She pointed to the scar on her face. "And this! This horrible ugly thing will be with us forever! We'll be marked as traitors, we'll disgrace our mother!"

"Who gives a damn." Marcos pushed passed her.

"What?" She said in a high pitch of confusion. "How can you say that?"

"Because I'll live either way." He said sniffing the air.

"You can't be serious. You would live the rest of your life with the scar of a traitor and as an outcast of your own kind? You could so easily forget the pride that you owe to our mother?" She demanded.

"I followed her because she is the Lycan queen, now that I am no longer of the Lycan legion what incentive is there to do her bidding?" He asked as he was still sniffing for any signs of prey.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. My brother, in the elite arms of the Lycan legion, speaking against our mother, against our queen." Her fists tightened. "You can't do this!"

He turned to her the same calm expression as before. "Dearest sister," He leaned against a tree. "You're so full of shit."

"What," She said with a confused yet still irritated look on her face.

"I've known you your whole life, and I also know that you don't give a damn about what I do." He crossed his arms. "The only reason you're so worried about my 'Lycan pride' and my loyalty to our dearest mother, is the same simple reason as to why you're still here. It is because you know you can't do this on your own." He saw the scowl on her face and knew that it was true. "Even if you were at the top of your game you couldn't just walk into a werewolf den and demand the Wolfs Maiden. You, my dear sister, keep your claws battle ready, but what really needs sharpening is your mind. You're smart, but you're not cleaver."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do I have to do for you to help me?"

He just smiled as he rolled his shoulders. "All you had to say was that you need my help." He knew how much his sister hated asking anyone for help. He was indifferent to the situation, his decisions and actions were all based on what suited him at the moment. She was smoldering with annoyance as she glared at him. He only smirked. "That will do. Now come my sister, we've work to do if we're going to survive in this territory." He stood from the tree he had been leaning against and began heading deeper into the werewolves' land. He looked over his shoulder. "And if you're going to get back to your precious queen mother."

x-x-x-x-x

The sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon as Shadow and his two followers appeared over a hill looking down on the den of the FMP pack. Amy was asleep on Shadow's back. He turned his large wolf head to each side letting out a soft growl. Each of the wolves nodded their heads and the two began the decent down the hill and into their home. Shadow took a long deep breath. He knew he had much to atone for due to his long absence.

"Raha!" two cubs were play fighting in their human forms as they growled and circled each other. The Eastern pack had made a journey to the FMP territory. They were the first of the packs to arrive. The werewolf clans were gathering, not for council, not for battle, but for a much more joyful occasion.

"Knock it off you two." Marine was leaning against a tree with her arms folded. She was usually happy and go lucky, but with Shadow's leave she and the others had taken up more responsibility and she'd been pulling some late nights, making her a tad grumpy.

"You're not an alpha Marine, you're not even a Beta yet!" The first one pointed at her.

"Yeah you're only a pup! You haven't even had your ceremony." The other one said crossing his arms.

"Now now," Mina smiled as she came up on the three of them. She pushed a stray hair from her face. "There's no need to bicker." She bent down hugging the two pups to her sides. She looked up to Marine. "Now Marine, you know you were once a cub too. Play is a healthy part of their development." She grinned. "And a pups too."

Marine saw that grin and her ears perked. "Oh no, no, no, no." She began to back up.

"Let's get her boys." The three grinned before jumping up and changing into their wolf forms as they began to chase Marine across the middle of the camp. Some of the other older werewolves laughed as they watched the funny spectacle.

Marine looked over her shoulder, the three were about to be on top of her. She saw the smirk in the eyes of the two small wolves that were about to jump her. Her lips finally found a smile of their own. "I don't think so." In that moment she changed into her wolf form and just as they pounced she darted to the left with the speed of a wolf. She looked over her broad shoulder and snorted with what would be a wolfs laugh. She looked forward again and her eyes widened.

Mina was standing there, her wolf shoulders flexed as she took a grip in the ground as Marine was running to fast to stop in time and she crashed right into her. The two rolled over and over and when they finally came to a stop Mina was laying on top of Marine. The two looked at each other and growled in a sweet laughing manner. They were suddenly pounced on by the two cubs, and all four of them began to play wrestle.

Espio was standing to the side, his arms folded and a rare smile was on his face as he watched his mate playing with the younglings. Suddenly his body tensed as a scent crossed him. He looked up and saw Rouge and Knuckles trotting into the camp still in the wolf forms. All the others suddenly stopped and began watching the Lycan and the werewolf enter into the middle of the liar.

"Rouge, Knuckles!" Marine had been the first to scramble to her paws and take to her human form and approach them as they were just finishing their own transformation back to their two legged forms. "Where's Master Shadow?"

"He's just at the top of the hill." Rouge answered.

"What of the Wolfs Maiden?" Espio asked as he and Mina joined Marine.

"She is with him." She assured as she jumped onto a rock to speak aloud to all who were present. "Master is returning with his prize, it is his wish that all remain as they are. He is warn from the fight to retrieve what rightfully belongs to the werewolf clan. We shall honor his wishes." She jumped down. "Go about your business as usual until he is ready to address the pack." She moved through the crowd and Knuckles followed her.

Those that had gathered were now splitting to make a path as their leader was just making his way through the camp. He didn't stop to speak or look at anyone he went right to his den. Truth be told Shadow was still very tired. He hadn't rested well in a month. Once inside his own den he leaned to the side so a sleeping Amy could roll of his back onto his bed of pelts. He then transformed into his human form and fell face first into the bed as well.

x-x-x That Evening x-x-x

Leeta was standing on the edge of the hill that led down into the valley of the Lycans. She was on centre duty. She suddenly heard the sound of pebbles moving. It was footsteps. She turned quickly, her heart beat quickening. A pair of glowing eyes met hers. "My dear sister, you make a pore watchman." Leeta took a breath when she realized it was Lyco.

"Lyco, you scared me." She said with a relived sigh.

"Yes and hell only knows what you would of done had I been a real threat." She said with a bit of glare as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing my best Lyco." She said shrinking a bit at her sisters course words.

"I know," Lyco began pacing a little. "And that's the problem."

"What?" Leeta look over her shoulder as she watched her sister pacing.

"This whole thing with you and I being joined at the hip. It's been going on for a long time, much too long. I made it into the top ranks on my own blood and fang." She looked harshly at her sister. "You are here only because you are my sister."

"B-But Lyco." She trembled.

"What kind of message to do you think that sends to the others? How do you think it makes our queen look when Lycans, who can't even hold their own in a battle, are given high ranks, but those who have bravely shed blood and flesh to uphold the honor of Lycans, must remain at the bottom of the order?"

"Lyco," Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I've thought about this for a while now, and I'm finally sure of my decision." She turned on her heels. "You will be sent back into the general regimen."

Leeta took her arm. "Lyco please," She had a tear running down her face. "Please don't leave me. You're my sister, I love you, you're the only family I have, don't do this."

Lyco jerked from her grip and shoved her back toward the bottom of the hill so that Leeta was now looking up at her. "The only way you will ever be in this rank again is if you earn it." She snorted. "And I wouldn't pin any hopes on that." Leeta shook her head as she cried and then turned ran down the hill into the valley.

Lyco watched as her sister disappeared from sight. Another pair of eyes appeared from the opposite side of the hill. "I am certain now where you loyalty lies, you are truly a Lycan among Lycans my dear." Lupe's voice was like that of a mother praising her child. "You know I've always thought of you as a daughter. You serve me better than my own flesh and blood." she smiled. "You are now ranked as one of my lieutenants, you've earned it Lyco my dear."

She bowed her head as she knelt before her queen. "You honor me my queen."

x-x-x

Amy awoke to the sound of wolves howling. Her eyes fluttered open as heard the sound, it was like no howl she'd ever heard. It was smooth and silky, nothing like the howls she'd heard in the past. She sat up slowly. She realized that there was an arm across her. She looked to her side and saw Shadow sleeping still. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed his temple and then began to nuzzle him. After a few moments she heard the howling again. She gently moved off the bed and recovered Shadow with a pelt. She then quietly made her way to the opening of Shadow's den.

She was looking for Rouge. She saw her sitting by a fire with a few other wolves. She was smiling as they all seemed to be talking leisurely. She looked around as she waited for an opportunity to talk to the bat. She notice that there were more wolves than before. Her eyes landed on a purple cat. After a moment of thought, she remembered that the cat was the leader of Shadow's southern followers. She was still wondering why they were all coming together again. Amy watched for a while and then when Rouge lifted and headed toward her tent, Amy quickly made her way to the same place.

Rouge was pulling the sheets to a makeshift bed, she was going to try to catch a few winks. "Rouge." Amy said softly.

"Amy." Rouge smiled as she turned around. "Come in."

"Thanks," Amy entered. "I'm not disturbing you am I? I can come back later."

Rouge shook her head. "No, no. You're fine. You've been asleep for a while, you must be hungry." she went to a bowl sitting on a table, it was full of fruit. She turned to Amy holding the bowl. "Take your pick."

"Thanks," She picked an apple. "I was just wondering," She bit into the fruit. "Why are the Eastern and Southern wolves here?"

"They are the first of the other packs that will be coming as well." She sat down on a small love seat. "They are coming for a rare event in this kind of lifestyle."

"What's that?" Amy took another bite of the apple as she sat down beside her.

"Fun." She smiled. "In few days the gala will start."

"Gala?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Once every few years the werewolves gather together to celebrate the creation of the werewolf clans. Though each pack may live in different lands, and are made of many different members, we are all werewolves." She looked at herself. "At least at heart."

"Hey." Amy smiled as she lowered the apple from her lips. "You know, because of Shadow, I believe that it's not what you are on the outside." She reached up tapping her heart. "But who you are on the inside."

"Thanks," She smiled. "You're really going to like the Gala. Everyone always has a wonderful time. The gala is also the only time in which no werewolf eats human flesh."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why?" Amy couldn't help but ask the Lycan.

"The gala is also a time in which werewolves celebrate their differences from Lycans. Most werewolves share half of their DNA with humans, others only a small portion."

"Born werewolves." Amy said quietly.

Rouge nodded. "Either way, all werewolves are linked with their human counterparts. Many of us believe that unlike most Lycans, who hold no empathy for others, a werewolf's compassion for life is because of their human genes. Though over many years werewolves often forget this bond and see humans as nothing more than food. In light of this, Shadow deemed the gala a remembrance ceremony as well, so that werewolves will always remember their origins."

x-x-x

As the wolves in the camp went about making preparations for the gala, none notice the two figures that were watching the innards of the camp from the thicket surrounding the den. It was a pair of Lycans. Maria and Marcos were covered in mud and grunged up from head to toe. "This is disgraceful." Maria growled. "We might as well be werewolves covered in these filthy pelts.

"Sorry princess," he was looking around the camp. "But without covering our scent we wouldn't of gotten within fifty miles of their den."

Maria's voice was impatient. "What are we waiting for?"

"Don't let your ambition make you foolish Maria. Look closely. There are wolves here from their Eastern pack." He motioned to a wolf with red oak fur sitting on a rock. He was surrounded by several cubs and pups as he seemed to be telling them a story.

Maria looked at the wolf. "Guntiver. He leads the Eastern werewolf scum." She scowled. "There's a perfect opening on Mother's throne for his head."

"To bad about that, I smell Southern wolves too." He said with no anger of his own. "You're going to have to swallow your pride sister."

"As if we weren't low enough as it is." She glared.

"Oh we will be going lower than you could even imagine." He turned to face her fully. "You're going to rub elbows with all the elite, werewolf cubs, pups, Betas, Alphas," He stared at her. "You will have to submit to them all," His eyes were unblinking. "Even Shadow."

"How dare you ask such a thing." She had fire in her eyes as her low voice was dripping with rage.

"It's your choice," He said resting one arm across his knee. "You can whine and bitch about how terrible it is to be in exile or you can pull it together and do what you have to get out of here." His brow furrowed with a scowl. "Despite what you think, your precious pride that makes you so strong holds you back more than you realize." He finally relaxed and rolled his shoulders. "Do what you wish, I could care less either way." He carefully moved away from the thicket and his sister followed him. He looked over his shoulder. "Make up your mind fast Maria, I won't wait forever."

Her eyes darted from side to side. "Alright." She said closing them tightly. "What do we do?"

x-x-x

Amy went to get another apple from the bowl that Rouge had sat on a table. She saw a vase. It was a flower arrangement similar to the one that she'd seen the first time she was in Rouge's tent. A sudden question crossed her mind. "Rouge, these flowers, they're wolfsbane aren't they?" Rouge nodded. "If you're a Lycan, how can you stand to be around these?"

Rouge's smile seem to hide some kind of memory. "You could say I love it too much to let it hurt me."

"Why do you like it so much?" Amy asked looking back to her.

"Amy," Rouge stood up. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had and I want you to know that I don't want any secrets or half truths between us. I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but Knuckles and I-"

"Rouge." Mina had just poked her head in. "Sleuth and Cutlass are just arriving with their packs , we could really use some help making sure they all have a place to bed down, you know how territorial some of them get." She smiled.

"Especially those showy males." Rouge agreed.

"Go ahead Rouge." Amy smiled. "We can talk later." Rouge nodded and followed Mina out. Amy went to the opening of the tent and was in awe just as she had been the first time she saw all five werewolf clans assembled. It was amazing to see so many of them together at once. Amy was curious about the gala, but more than anything else she wondered what was going to be her place during the three daylong celebration.

x-x-x-x

Leeta was running to the inner walls of which the upper ranks lived, but two Lycans stepped in her way when she went towards the entrance. "You're no longer welcome within the walls." One growled.

The other only grinned. "You're starting at the bottom, just like the rest of us."

"You're sister finally gave you what you deserve." The other scoffed.

"Now," the other motioned her toward the rabble of the lower ranks of the Lycan legion. "Why don't you go fight for a place to sleep." Hundreds of Lycans were scattered everywhere. The only prestige and organization in the Lycan world lay within Lupe's inner sanctum, the lower outside world that surrounded it was good for nothing but blindly following orders. When left with nothing else, most of these lower ranked wolves were no better than animals, dogs that were at Lupe's beckoning.

Leeta timidly made her way through the scores of Lycans. Many of them were fighting over a place to bed down. Some were in two legged form arguing, while others were as wolves and fighting claw and fang for the right to sleep where they wanted. She was still teary eyed as she stepped into a shadowed spot by the outturned wall of a cave opening. She sat in the corner hoping not to be noticed, but that was too much to ask for.

"Hey there girly." A male Lycan approached her. "You're in my spot."

She didn't look him in the eye as she wobbly got to her feet. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." He had two other Lycans watching from behind as he reached out grabbing her hair and pulling her closer as he took a whiff. "You have the scent of high rankers all over you." He was smug now. "Don't tell me you were stupid enough to get demoted."

"Hey wait minute," One of them had been studying her face. "That's Lycos sister."

"Lyco's sister?" the third looked closely. "I thought she got taken with her sister to the inner circle."

"Looks like ol' sis finally gave ya up." The one sniffing her grinned. "How does it feel to be where you really belong? You think their aren't some jealous Lycans out here. Plenty of us know you've been living the highlife all because of your sisters reputation. You can't do anything on your own." He pushed her.

"What are you good for?" The second was now closing in.

The third cut off her only exit. "A useless Lycan is bad for our reputation." They were all preparing to attack her when suddenly they were shoved all at once.

"Who dares?" The leader of the three stood up angrily. He saw a figure standing in front of Leeta. When he saw the glowing eyes of Ash he choked back his words.

"Lay a paw on her and the only useless thing around here will be your dead bodies." He glared.

"Ash," They began to back away. "Hey we didn't know she was yours, we didn't mean to touch your stuff." They all bowed quickly before turning and running.

Ash lost his tense battle stance and turned to look at Leeta. She was crying as she slid down to a sitting position. "A-Ash...Lyco, she-she..."

"I know." He knelt down in front of her. "I heard what happened."

"S-She threw me out...I can't ever go back into the inner walls. I'm stuck out here forever...I've lost the only family I had left...I'll never make it." She cried.

"Don't say that." He took her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw his face, he looked worried, a look she'd never seen on his face before. "I told you before that I'd stay with you. I'll protect you, I'll be there for you." He looked into her eyes. "If you'll let me, I'll love you, and I'll be your family. All you have to do is just let me." He leaned in kissing her forehead.

"Ash..." She whimpered as she put her arms around his neck still scared.

He held her as he rested his head atop hers. "I'll take care of you."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Six cubs were rolling around in a play fight laughing and growling as they pawed at each other. "Hey, no claws Fin, sheath um." A certain chameleon was in the middle of all this. "Hawkeye let go of Clovers tail. Fern stop pulling on Honey Paw's ears, and Gray Paw get down out of that tree."

A giggle was heard from behind Espio. He turned and saw Amy standing there with an entertained look on her face. "You're the last person I'd expect to see on babysitting duty Espio."

"We scrap for it, not real fights, but you know a friendly bout and the winner gets the job they want." He sighed.

"You lost a fight Espio?" She couldn't imagine this tough guy losing, even in a friendly scuff.

"We're paired off randomly for the fights."

"So?"

"My opponent was Mina." He sighed.

"Ah I see." she smiled. "She knows all your moves."

"No." He said turning around. "I didn't lose because she's better than me."

"Then?" She blinked.

"She promised me something better later on." He said folding his arms.

Amy blushed, but still smiled. "Oh I see."

"What did Mina promise you?" Clover was looking up at them.

Amy smiled picking her up. "Some candy." She said with a sweet tone.

"Yeah cherry flavored." Espio grinned.

"Espio," She gave him the look. Then she looked back at the kids. "Hey," She turned back to him. "I've been looking for away to help out with the gala. I could watch them. You could do something, well, that you're a little more accustomed too."

Espio rubbed the back of his head. He saw all the cubs surrounding Amy. It was the calmest he'd seen them since he'd been watching the six. "Aright, but you stay close to the camp. Do not cross the river understand." he said looking at her and the cubs.

"Yes." She nodded, happy to finally be of some use. Once Espio was gone Amy turned to the cubs. "Okay guys now that he's gone wanna go play?" Amy had an inner child that came out when among little ones. They all smiled following her, it was like they were in awe of her. Amy took them to the field of wolfsbane that she knew was nearby. The cubs quickly began to run around in the flowers. They were chasing each other and rolling around doing what kids do. Amy sat down watching them with a smile.

"Excuse me, Wolfs Maiden." Clover was standing next to her.

"You can call me Amy." She watched as Clover sat down in front of her. Amy picked a flower.

"Are you really the Wolfs Maiden?" She asked as she picked a flower, mimicking Amy.

Amy's eyes seem distracted as she had began making a flower chain. "I don't really know. Everyone keeps telling me I am."

"Do you want to be?"

Amy stared at the flowers in her hands. "I don't know that either." She smiled looking up at Clover. "Guess I don't know much do I." She kept the chain small and turned it into a crown and placed it on Clovers head.

She smiled. "It's so pretty!" She tilted her head to the side as she offered her picked flower to Amy.

Amy took it with a smile. "Clover,"

"Hum?" She looked up.

"I was just wondering, you and your friends, you have different names, I mean your names aren't like the usual names you hear. I was wondering how you came by them."

Clover giggled, but the amused jaguar wasn't alone, the two coyotes called Hawkeye and Honey Paw, were just coming up beside Amy. "Our mom's and Dad's gave us special names." Honey paw sat down on Amy's right and Hawkeye on her left.

"Special?" Amy blinked.

"We all got our names from special things that happened to us." Honey Paw answered as she held on tightly to a stuffed wolf doll. "When I was in my mom's tummy I made her crave honey. She had to have a spoonful every night or else I would kick inside her. She told me the honey helped me sleep. So when I was born my dad and mom named me Honey Paw."

"That must be why you're so sweet, all that honey." Amy smiled. She looked at Hawkeye. "How about you, why do they call you Hawkeye?"

His chest seemed to puff up with pride as he smiled. "Once when we were very little Honey Paw and I were playing outside our den." By the looks of them Amy realized that they could only be eight months between them, they couldn't possibly be even a year older than the other.

"We weren't suppose to be." Honey Paw pointed out.

Hawkeye kept going, his tone saying he didn't like Honey Paw's interruption. "We started fighting over a scrap of meat that was left over from our lunch. A hawk swooped down to steel it. Honey Paw ran back inside, but I chased the haw and pounced on it."

"Our dad was just coming back from the stream and saw him take back the meat from the bird." Honey Paw interjected again.

He nodded approvingly. "Yep, and dad and mom named me Hawkeye, because I fought with something three times my size. Dad said he could see the look in my eyes, the eyes of a warrior." He grinned. "The eyes of hawk."

Amy smiled. "That's really cool." She looked to Honey Paw. "You said 'our parents' didn't you?"

"Yes," She nodded. "We're brother and sister."

"I'm oldest." Hawkeye said quickly. "I was born first." Amy now understood why they looked so much alike.

"Oh I see." Amy loved spending her time this way. "How about you Clover, how did you get your name?"

"I'm a miracle cub." She said as she was trying to make a crown like the one Amy had given her.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked as she carefully moved Clovers hands to show her how to make the chain.

"My mom and dad weren't suppose to be able to have cubs. They tried everything and finally gave up." She looked up at Amy. "Then once, during mating season, my mom was really sad cause lots of other moms were expecting cubs. My dad brought her a present."

"What did he bring her?" Amy asked.

"A four leaf clover." She smiled. "They're suppose to be really lucky. That season, my mom had a cub." She looked up at Amy as a long strand of hair hung in her face. "She had me. Nobody can explain how I was born, they hadn't done anything different, nothing, nothing but the clover." She said with a little smile. "My mom wanted to name after the miracle that brought me into the world. So my dad agreed and they named me Clover."

"Wow, you are a special cub huh." Amy had finished another flower crown and placed it on Honey Paws head.

"Ew! I wanna tell my name story!" Fern, Gray Paw and Fin had just joined the circle.

"Okay Fern, let's hear it." Amy began another crown for her.

"Once I ate the leaves off a fern plant, it made me sick and I vomited. I didn't tell anyone." She was looking at the petals on one of the flowers. "A few days later Gray Paw ate some bad meat. Both our parents had left to fend off some Lycans that were in our territory. I was afraid to leave him and go get the healer. That's when I remembered the fern leaves. I picked some and brought them to him. I told him to eat. He did, and he threw up the leaves along with the meat that was making him sick."

"Wow." Amy was impressed, and at the same time she could tell that the young snow leopard was very bright for a girl her age.

"When our parents got back they took us to our packs healer, told her what happened. After checking out what Gray Paw had eaten it turned out that it had been a sick rabbit, the healer said he could of died if I hadn't gotten him to eat the fern leaves. My parents and our healer decided I was bright enough to become a healers apprentice." She smiled. "I was so excited. My healer thought it would be appropriate to name me after my first successful patient healer encounter. My parents agreed and they named me Fern."

"You're really smart." Amy held out another flower to her as she was watching her study the one in her hand. "But don't forget there're some things in life that are meant to be enjoyed only in the simplest of manners." She took in the scent of the flower and smiled before giving it to Fern, who looked from it to Amy, then she took in a deep whiff and nodded happily.

"Gray Paw is a cool name too." Amy smiled as she looked at the shy young dog. She was curious about his name, because he wasn't gray at all, he was white as snow.

The dog was twiddling his thumbs. "When I was born I had white fur and four gray paws, but as I got older for some reason my paws started to turn white. I was only a few weeks old when my paws were solid white like the rest of my fur."

"Then why Gray Paw?" Amy blinked.

"You know when werewolves transform into their wolf form they're pelts are black with some kind color marking that tells that they are a werewolf?"

"Yes, only Lycans have solid black pelts."

"Well when I transformed for the first time my color markings were four gray paws. I only have them when I'm a wolf. No one knows why."

"That's amazing." Amy was in awe, and Gray Paw looked up almost confused at her interest.

"You think it's cool?" He blinked.

"Yeah, it's like magic." Amy rubbed his head. "It's really cool. It's something only you can do." He smiled as she held up his chin. She then looked at the sixth cub. "We've got one more story." She looked to the black wolf sitting beside Fern. "Why do they call you Fin?"

"He likes fish." Hawkeye smirked.

"You're just jealous because I can catch them. You couldn't catch a fish in a barrel Hawkeye." Fin was the oldest of the cubs. Amy was fairly certain he'd be named a pup soon.

Fin looked at Amy. "I'm allergic to an enzyme in most red meat, including humans." He looked to the side. "My mom and dad were afraid I'd die from not getting enough to eat. When I was really little my dad took me to a stream to get water for our den. I was filling my bucket when I saw a fish. I was very hungry and I'd never seen a fish before. I lunged at it and caught it. I ate the whole thing, bones and all." Amy couldn't imagine eating a raw fish, let alone, the head, the tail, and all the bones. She was fairly impressed and happy to know that there was a wolf that didn't eat humans. "Ever since then I spend all my time near water, I like to swim, and I can catch fish faster than any other wolf in all five packs." He smiled. "My mom and dad use to joke that I was more a fish than a wolf. They decided to name me after what I'm good at."

"You're all really special, and your names are very fitting." She leaned back on her palms.

Hawkeye had grown tired of story time and pounced on Fin. The two were playing and chasing each other around the field now. Honey Paw and Clover joined them. "Wait for us!" Fern yelled as she got up and as she did Gray Paw followed her.

Amy smiled lightheartedly. They were young and innocent, and even so Amy could see bonds of strong friendship forming and with some even the seeds of love were slowly sprouting. She noticed how shy little Gray Paw stuck to Fern's side like glue, and even thought he'd never admit it, Hawkeye was always trying to impress Clover. This would surely grow to be a strong generation. She lifted to her feet and followed them through the field. They ran to the edge of the river, which marked their bounds. Amy was pleased when they did not attempt to cross it as the river was rather wide, at least a quarter of a mile across.

Amy joined them at the water's edge as they began to play in it. They were giggling and laughing. Amy wasn't surprised when Fin began catching fish. He hadn't been exaggerating about his fishing abilities. He had already scooped up two fish and downed them in even less time. Hawkeye was the first to splash, and his victicm was Clover. It took only moments for all of them to join in on a splashing fight. Amy was tossing water at Honey Paw when suddenly all seven of them heard a howl on the wind.

The six cubs stopped and their ears swiveled as they listened. "It's Espio and Mina, they're calling for us." Fin said as he and the others climbed out of the river's edge.

"Yeah! It's time to eat!" Hawkeye jeered as he shook his fur to get rid of the water.

"Okay guys you heard the howls, let's get back in time for dinner." Amy smiled as she followed the now running cubs.

x-x

"You left the Wolf's Maiden alone with six cubs." Mina said with her hands on her hips.

"Relax, they weren't allowed passed the river." He had his arms crossed. "You know, I can't explain it, but when she was with them it was like they were calm."

"What do you mean?" Mina blinked.

"Well, they were crazy all morning until Amy came along. All she did was talk to them and they just...followed her. They didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that she's a human, or that none of them have eaten human flesh in days now. The powers of the Wolf's Maiden are very mysterious."

"Food!" The two werewolves turned to see the six cubs bursting through the thicket and into the camp. They ran right passed them and to the center of the camp where everyone was gathering to eat. Mina and Espio looked back to the opening of the thicket, and in a few short moments Amy appeared. Being human hadn't made it easy to keep up with the six cubs.

Mina approached her as she entered the camp. "I see you made it through your first cub sitting."

"It was fun." Amy said as she tried not to breath so hard. "They are all really sweet."

"I'm glad you found it so. I'm sure you're hungry as well?"

"Yeah, all I had this morning was an apple." Amy looked up the slope that lead to Shadow's private den. She saw Espio and Shadow standing on a small mound just below it. They were talking.

"How long has Shadow been awake?" Amy asked still staring.

"A few hours. He's been speaking to the packs, and helping with the preparation of the gala." Mina saw Espio nod to their leader and then leap down to the earthy floor below. She looked to Amy. "I'm sure he would like to see you. He's done nothing but watch out of the corner of his eye for you since he awoke." She then burst into a run to chase after her beloved mate.

Amy stared up again at Shadow. He was standing there watching her. Finally Amy managed to make her way up to him. "Did you sleep well?" was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I slept fine." He answered as he looked at her. "I was told you spent time with our cubs, how did you find them?"

"They were wonderful." Amy's temperament was at ease as the conversation began to flow naturally between them. "The only thing that seemed a little weird was that not one of them brought up the fact that I was human, or seemed mad at me for the same reason. They didn't even seem interested in eating me."

"Cubs are the most innocent of werewolves. They do not feel the craving for human flesh that pups and adults do. The innocence of being young blinds them to the complications and ambiguities that come with being the Wolfs Maiden. They see you only for who you are, and nothing else."

Amy smiled, it was this kind of relationship she thought she'd never have again, how she wished it were the same with Shadow. "They are all so cute. I thought their names were really interesting. I've never seen children named like they were."

"It is a growing custom among werewolves. Most of our generation carry names of the human and Lycan worlds. There are those who wish to give the next generation something different. Many are giving their children names that have a special kind of meaning, a name they earned and defined themselves. It's in the nature of our kind to inspire to be different from the worlds around us."

"They had such a special significance. I wish my name had a meaning." Amy said as she looked down slightly.

"Your name does have a meaning." He said gently. "It means beloved."

Amy blushed as her eyes met shadows. "What does your name mean?"

His eyes still had a gentleness about them as he spoke. "It's from the ancient word sceadwian meaning protect."

Amy wanted to say more to him, but they were interrupted by a wine from down the hill. Amy spotted Honey Paw crying, on who she assumed was her mother's shoulder. "Shadow, I'll be right back." Amy walked down to the two. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but hear Honey Paw."

Before the mother could speak, the child was crying. "Amy I left Nami at the river!"

"Nami?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

It's a doll she takes everywhere." Her mother answered as she held Honey Paw in a motherly fashion.

Amy suddenly had a flashback to the moment in the field when she'd looked at Honey Paw and in her grip had been a stuffed wolf doll. She petted Honey Paw's head. "Hey, I'll go back and look for Nami okay. You stay here with your mom alright?" Amy received a nod from Honey Paw and a thankful look from her mother.

Amy turned and began making her way back to where they had played that day. She was walking quickly around the field looking for the doll. "Come on Nami where are you?" She thought back to earlier that day, she remembered that Honey Paw had had the doll with her right up until they went back to the camp. "The river." She made her way to where they had been playing at the waters edge. She was on the riverbank when she spotted the doll. It was resting on a rock that was half submerged in water, but the doll managed to stay dry. She reached for the stuffed wolf and scooped it up. "Gottcha." She was turning around when she heard a yelp.

Amy shook her head and listened closely. She heard it again, a yelping sound. With the time Amy had spent nursing Sonic's pack, she knew that sound. It was the sound of a wolf in pain. Amy couldn't ignore it. she hastily made her way to where the sound was coming from, it was a short distance up river. She was hiding in a heavily treed area that was on the edge of the raised bank of the river. What she saw, she could barely believe. It was Marcos and his sister Maria. Amy's heart beat was so fast she couldn't bring herself to move, she was afraid that if she did they'd see her. She just stared.

She noticed that Maria was in her wolf form. Amy knew it was Maria no matter what form she took. She'd never forget those eyes of hers. She'd looked right into them the night she tried to attack Amy for attempting to escape during their hunt. Maria was laying on a large slab of slightly raised stone in the middle of the river. Marcos was washing water over her leg. Amy stared hard at Maria's leg as her brother touched it and Maria let out a yelp of pain. "It's broken..." Amy muttered to herself.

"It's going to be okay Maria." Marcos was pouring the cold water onto her leg. "We have to keep moving."

Amy held a hand to her heart as she stayed quiet and watched. She couldn't help but wonder how Maria had broken her leg, and something else caught her attention as well. Both of the Lycans had an ugly scar across their eye. It had to be a fresh wound, the scars weren't fully healed yet. Exactly what kind of fight had these two been in?

Amy was leaning a little closer to see if she could see the wound any better, but she didn't mind her footing on the muddy edging. She slipped. She slid down onto the mucky rocks and small bit of water that was just below. Amy opened her eyes she was a few feet away from the running water of the river as she rested in the muck. The two Lycans were staring at her. Every fiber in Amy's body told her to run, that the two would attack her, but their reaction was not anywhere near what she expected.

Marcos had quickly turned to Maria and was trying to help her up. The two were struggling. Amy couldn't believe it. They were trying to run from her. She wobbly got to her feet and continued to watch them. Maria was trying to get up, but she fell back on the rock. The look of pain on Maria's face and fear on her brother's face as he tried to push her to her feet made Amy's terror melt a little. She took just a step towards them. "Mark...?"

"No." Marcos turned to her. "Please, don't scream. We're leaving." He said as he looked at Maria out the corner of his eye. She was still trying to get up.

"What are you doing here?" Amy said not moving.

"We're running alright." He didn't meet her eyes. Amy knew him from the time she'd spent as his mother's prisoner and that was a look of shame.

"Running from what?" Amy said as she felt the cold wind blowing across the water.

"We were exiled." He said as he moved closer to Maria.

"Exiled?" Amy couldn't understand it. "By who? Why?" Amy was blinded with confusion.

"Our mother," He said with a sigh. "She exiled us from the Lycan legions. We were chased from our home, but that wasn't enough for her. She had several Lycans chase us across the border and into werewolf lands. As if chasing the royal son and daughter wasn't shameful enough, they attacked my sister." He growled with anger. "We couldn't fight back, one swipe at them and they would of been licensed to kill us."

"I've never known that to stop you." Amy was hugging herself as she looked at them.

"I'd to see you spend close to a month in a prison cell with no food no water and nothing but a dirty corner to sleep in, and then in that state fend off five healthy Lycans." He scowled. "Even if we had tried to fight back, we wouldn't of inflicted any damage. We were too weak to fend them off. All we've been doing since is running."

"Where are you going?" She asked still speculative.

"We're trying to get further North. Once we past the northern border of the werewolf territory we will be in no man's land. The lands are un-claimed by either Lycans or werewolves." He turned away from her. "And we're going to make it there." He was trying to help his sister up again, but she fell and screeched in pain.

"Mark stop." Amy suddenly move to his side, splashing through the water and grabbing his arm.

"Go away, leave us alone. We just wanted to get out of here." He growled.

"Can't you see you're hurting her!" She didn't let go of his arm.

He took her by the shoulders. "You're in our way!" His ears suddenly stood straight up. "No, you brought your werewolves with you?" He pushed her away and turned back to Maria, he was trying to make her move again.

"Mark wait, stop, I didn't!" She was going to step forward again and suddenly the sound of something bursting through the trees surrounding them along with the sound of wolves running through water. In the next moment the three of them were encircled by ten or more werewolves. Amy's eyes were dodging from wolf to wolf. Every single one of them was in wolf form growling and bearing their fangs at Marcos and Maria.

"Go ahead and move, we'll make your death nice a quick." Amy turned to see Espio standing on the bank of the river, beside him was Mina and on his other was Marine. "Diablo," Espio motioned to of the werewolves. "Get the Wolf's Maiden out of there." The wolf moved toward Amy.

"No, stop!" Amy pushed his large muzzle away and moved backwards to stand in front of Maria and Marcos.

"What are you doing?" Espio growled, obviously irritated by her move.

"You can't do this!" She said shaking her head.

"Amy," Espio gripped a single fist. "You can either move of your own accord or Diablo will move your body for you."

"And by who's authority will Diablo be putting his paws on something that belongs to me?"

All of the wolves below along with Espio turned to see Shadow emerging from the forest. All four leaders were with him, two on each side. "Master." Espio bowed his head in respect and then he and the two she wolves stepped aside and allowed Shadow and his leaders to step forth.

Shadow stared down at the sight below. "Maria, Marcos, what are you doing in our territory?" He said looking at them with no compassion in his eyes. "You know the penalty for crossing our borders."

The wolves around them began to close in. Marcos growled as did Maria, when the wolves continued to move closer Marcos transformed into his wolf form and stood protectively in front of his injured sister. The werewolves were closing in, they were prepared to attack when a single outcry was heard over the growling. "Stop!" Amy had thrust herself between the Lycans and the werewolves.

Shadows followers stopped and looked from her up to Shadow. The werewolf leader looked down. "Why are you doing this?" He asked with the same level headedness he had since his arrival. "These are the same Lycans that adducted you and held you prisoner for weeks. One of them almost killed you. Why are you protecting them?"

"Because this is wrong and you know it!" She yelled, not budging an inch from her stance in front of the two Lycans.

"You would change their fate?" Shadow questioned as he crossed his arms.

"I would." She said staring up at him with glittering eyes. She couldn't stand by and do nothing.

"They've already been judged. My wolves want their heads." He motioned to the wolves that surrounded her. "If you can change their minds then you can change their fate, beyond that I cannot help you." Shadow gave the nod to his wolves to do as they wished.

They growled and moved in. Amy shook her head. "No wait! Please!" She stepped in front of one that she knew was the parent of one of the cubs she'd babysat. "What if they were your children?!" The she wolf was halted by the question. Amy turned to another wolf. "What if he was your friend?" She turned again. "What if she were yours?" She continued turning facing each wolf. "What if she were you're sister? What if he were your brother?" She held her ground as she yelled at each and every one of them. "If any of your loved ones were in the claws of a Lycan what would you want for them?"

Some of the wolves took their human forms. "Does it matter, Lycans wouldn't hesitate to kill a werewolf, no matter the circumstance!"

"They don't deserve mercy!"

"They wouldn't show our kind any!"

"They are vicious cold blooded murderers! They are nothing like us!"

"That's why you can't do this!" Amy said with her fists clenched. She jumped onto the rock that the Lycans were standing on. "Don't you see? You're not like them." She looked back at the Lycans and then back to the surrounding wolves. "You do everything you can to be different from Lycans. You're about to hold a celebration for what makes you different from them." She shook her head. "How can you claim to be so different from Lycans when you would commit the same horrible act for which you hate them for?" They all looked at each other sharing confused glances. None of them could speak to this. "If you would kill two injured Lycans that are outnumbered and can't even defend themselves, then you are no different from the ones you fight. You've all forgotten the most important thing." She looked up at Shadow. "It's not what you are that defines you, it's what you fight for." She met the eyes of the wolves once more. "If you fight for this, then you're no better than the Lycans, you're the same, you just call yourselves werewolves instead." She took a quivering breath. "Please, don't be like them."

The wolves shared looks once more and then finally after a long pause they backed away slowly grumbling and growling, they all turned to their leader. "By your lead my werewolves, it has been decided." Shadow gave a skeptical look at the two Lycans. "You're lives have been spared," He turned to leave and then looked over his shoulder. " For the moment." Shadow then looked to his left side. "Espio, take our new prisoners away. They shall await a new judgment." He turned and with his four leaders still at his side he disappeared back into the forest.

Amy turned to the two Lycans she'd been protecting. Marcos had taken his human form once more. He stood on wobbly legs. "Amy..." His eye were half closed. "Thank you..." He fell forward.

"Mark!" Amy dodged forward and caught him on her shoulder. He was still continuous. "Don't worry, you're going to be alright."

"Thank you..." He said again as he leaned on her.

Espio had the surrounding wolves begin to move the two back to the camp. It took time as Maria had to limp and wouldn't accept any help. They both became even weaker when they were forced to walk through the field of wolfsbane flowers. The two were finally brought to an unused cave den just outside of the camp. Amy helped Marcos inside and laid him down on some old straw. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon to take care of you and your sisters wounds okay." She went to get up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Amy...I..."

"Don't." She said taking his hand. "You watched over me once. I'm just returning the favor, that's all." She got to her feet and made her way out. Espio and Mina rolled a giant bolder in front of the cave and left two wolves to guard it.

Inside the cave Marcos sat up tired and weak. "See sister." He smiled as his eyes glowed in the darkness. "This is going to be even more fun than I thought."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"It's time to get up." A familiar voice was smooth to Amy's ear. Her eyes barely cracked open and she saw Shadow's eyes, he was leaning over her.

"Um..." She closed her eyes and nestled her face into his wrist. She was still sleepy.

"You were just the Wolf's Maiden yesterday," He put his hand on her head. "If you were still just the Wolf's Maiden you could sleep till noon, play with cubs, and eat apples till your heart's content, but you changed that for yourself last night." He lifted her gently. "You made a change," He watched her opened her eyes and she looked up at him. "You have to take care of it now." She rubbed her eyes as she heard his words. "You've swayed my wolves, you must take responsibility for what you've done."

"I...I thought you would be angry." She said looking up at him.

"I am angry." He said standing up. "But that does not change what has happened." He took her hand helping her up. "I told you, you could change their fate if you swayed my wolves ,and you have done so, now you must take care of your new found responsibilities."

Amy nodded. She felt strange under his lecturing gaze. She'd never really had him speak to her this way so calmly, usually his lectures were backed by abrupt anger, but this, this was different and she wasn't sure what to do or even what to say.

"By the way." Shadow pulled a bag up from the floor. "While you were cub sitting yesterday Rouge went into the city and got this for you."

Amy took the bag and opened it. A sudden look of joy lit up her face. "My clothes!" Amy looked up at him. "My favorite jeans! Oh and my jean skirt!" Amy smiled as she hugged the bag. "She went back to my apartment?"

"Yes. We agreed it was worth the trip." He turned to leave. "Everyone is entitled to some kind of comfort. I think you find yours in your memories of your human life."

Amy watched him leave. She found herself lost for words again. She glanced back into the bag. Rouge had done well, it had plenty of clothes along with a few other items Rouge had throw in, one of which Amy immediately pulled out and began running through her quills.

x-x

Shadow was standing at the edge of the wolfbane field. His mind was clouded, but he dare not show it. He had so much on his mind. "You know you shouldn't treat her in such a way so often." Knuckles came to be by his side. The echidna saw the small look that came and went quickly on Shadows face. "I can tell simply by the look on your face. It's the look that comes to those who have hurt someone close to them."

"You're speaking out of place again." Shadow sighed with annoyance.

"Old habits die hard." Knuckles said with one hand on his hip. "You should know that if you continue this, you will only push her away."

"What business is it of yours?" Shadow said still not turning to meet Knuckles.

"Fine then." Knuckles was not the most patient creature at times. "Be careful young master." Knuckles looked over his shoulder. "Keep pushing her away, and you'll push her right into another's arms."

x-x

The large bolder in front of Marcos and Maria's makeshift cell was being rolled away. They both grunted and covered their eyes from the bright sunlight. Standing in the entrance were two wolves and between them was Amy. The wolves with Amy were Diablo and Cutlass. Amy gave a nod to Diablo and he turned and disappeared.

Maria growled, she was still in her wolf form. Marcos was in his human state as he met Amy's stare. "You did come back."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Amy asked as she approached with a bag of medical items in it. "You think I would let you die after I risked my life to save you yesterday."

"And why did you do that?" Marcos asked as he watched her kneel down beside him and open her bag. "Knowing what we are, what we do, and who we are, you put your life on the line for us. Why?"

"None of those things had anything to do with it." Amy heard paw steps coming toward hers. She turned to see that Diablo had returned and in his mouth was a bucket of water, which Amy needed. She took a rag and dipped it into the cool water and then began to clean Marcos wounds and his blood and dirt incrusted fur. "I saved you because it was the right thing to do." She began whipping the dried blood from his face. "Sometimes when something so terrible is happening before your eyes, even if the one being victimized is your enemy, you can't just let it happen." She washed the rag in the water. "If I had just stood by and done nothing, I couldn't live with myself..." She looked back at him. "Not knowing that I let two people die and did nothing to save them."

"Foolish human," Maria growled as she looked from her injured leg to Amy, she was now in her human form. "To risk your life for your enemy, you must be insane."

"Pay no attention to my ungrateful sister." Marcos scowled at his sibling. "No matter your motive you saved us and we should show some gratitude."

"That will be the day." Amy rolled her eyes as she finished with Marcos. "There's a reason I helped you first Mark." She motioned her head toward his sister. "I need you to help me, you're the only one that I trust to help me without hurting her. I'm afraid the others resistant her to much to use the steady hand that is needed to do this."

"I don't know." Mark stood up. "I've been with her a lot longer than they have." He smiled. "You sure I'm the safer option?"

Amy sighed. "Mark this is serious." She said standing up. "If we don't get her leg reset soon it will heal that way." Maria was growling as the two were coming closer now, she transformed into her wolf form and balanced so she wasn't on her bad leg.

"Alright sis." He approached with Amy. "You're gonna sit there and let the nice human fix your leg." He gave her a glare. "And if you don't I'll break your good one."

Amy pushed Marco's shoulder. "That's a terrible thing for you to say to her; she's your sister." She knelt down and began feeling Maria's leg.

"You wanna keep your head or not?" He asked as he stood beside her with his arms cross and a scowl on his face as his glare met his sisters eyes.

Amy had brought two straight sticks which she was using them to reset the broken leg, then she began wrapping the leg, as she did so she could hear Maria growling and beneath that growl was a whine of pain. Amy looked up to her to see how well she was enduring, but what she saw confused her. Marco's had transformed into his wolf form and his eyes were locked with his sisters. Their eyes, they were glowing.

As Amy worked on the other wounds and abrasions on Maria's body, she began to realize more and more that the she wolf's pain was not because of her wounds, no matter whether Amy was touching her or not she was growling and whining in pain and anger. Amy was sure now, Marcos was doing something to her. She couldn't understand it. He wasn't even touching Maria, they were only sharing a eye contact.

Finally she finished cleaning and wrapping the worst of Maria's wounds. "Mark you can stop now." She said as she backed away and stood beside him. "Please, stop." She said putting her hand on his shoulder blade. The large black wolf broke his eye contact with his sister and turned his large wolf head to Amy. She looked into his eyes, they weren't glowing anymore they were just a pale blue. She looked to Maria. "You changed to your wolf form when I set your leg, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay in that form until your wounds are healed."

Marcos began to shrink and his form took on its human shape once more. "I think this is for the best. This form suits her more in this place."

"Alright, now come with me okay." She looked up to the male Lycan. "Can you help her outside?" Marcos stood by his sister so she could lean on him as she hobbled to the exit. Amy stopped as she saw Cutlass and Diablo still standing in the entrance; they had remained in their wolf forms. "Guys," She met their eyes. "We have to let them out of here. It's a prison, not a medical ward. They need sunlight and fresh air." They looked at each other and then back to her. "Please." She bowed her head a bit. They both reluctantly moved aside and watched as the three went outside.

Marcos followed Amy's instructions to place Maria by a tree. The she wolf laid down and closed her eyes. Amy was relieved that she was falling asleep. Marcos looked at her. When we're in our wolf form there are certain things that affect us, because of the ancient blood that comes from the wolf."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Have you ever seen a real wolf?"

"I saw them in the zoo once." She answered as she sat down leaning back against a tree.

"The heat of the day makes it easy for a wolf to sleep. A wolf's fur soaks up the sun and makes them warm and drowsy. The same is for us. We have the same fur, when we lay in the sun we become sleepy." He laid down on in the grass and placed his head in her lap. Amy sighed wanting to push him away. "Ah Ah Ah, patients need TLC." He said with his eyes closed. "My head is killing me." Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. She began gently rubbing his forehead. "So what's a girl who studies ancient literature and mythology doing with the knowledge of a healer?"

Amy blinked looking down at him. "How did you know what I was studying?" She asked as she thought back to her classes at the university.

"When we learned of your existence we had our informants dig up a little dirt on your current routine, it's how we were able to hunt you so easily before."

"Guess you didn't dig back far enough." Amy sighed. "I'm a junior at the university now, but when I was a freshman I was studying to become a doctor." She said as she ran her hands through his fur to sooth him.

"Why the change?" He asked looking up at her. "Why didn't you continue to study medicine?"

"My grandmother," Her eyes closed slightly. "She...died." Marcos saw a look in her eye that he had never seen before, it was grief. "When she passed away...I was alone. She'd taken care of me ever since I was little. My parents had died before I was really old enough to know what happened and my grandmother never really told me what happened...she always told me that I didn't need to know how they died only that they loved me." She had such sad eyes. "I lost the only family I had left...I wasn't ready to let go." Her hand had stopped moving in his fur. "I felt closer to her when I was studying the same things that she had. It was like...she was still with me, inside." She touched her heart.

Marcos had no words for this feeling of hers. He couldn't relate to such a thing, but he did the next best thing he could think of. "If you have questions, now is the time to ask them." He said with his eyes still closed. He was sure Amy had questions about Lycans, and he was in a mood to answer, not to mention he need a change of topic.

"What did you do to Maria?" She said looking at the sleeping she wolf. "When we were in the cave, what did you do to her to make her stay still?"

"The Lupus Gaze." He saw her head tilt to the side with curiosity. "In our species, power, strength, and rank is everything. When a Lycan reaches a certain plain on these three pillars the strength allows Lycans to develop an influence over their weaker counterparts. This is one of the reasons Lycans fight so desperately to become one of the queens elite, when one is chosen for that rank it means that they have elevated to this plane."

"But Maria's in the elite ranks, why would she be affected?" She couldn't understand what this meant.

"I said the stronger Lycans develop power over the weaker Lycans surrounding them." He looked at his sister, even when she slept, Maria had a hardened expression. "I am stronger than her."

"So you were literally making her stay still." Amy never knew Lycans had this kind of power over each other.

"Yes, a weaker Lycan can't resist a stronger one."

Amy looked upward, in her mind's eye she was forming a picture of the Lycan ranks. "Wait...Lupe's the queen." She looked down at Marcos. "She must have the strongest Lupus Gaze."

"You have a knack for point out the obvious." He said with a dry tone. "The Lupus Gaze, is strongest when the Lycans make direct eye contact, but if a Lycan is strong enough he or she can control scores of weaker Lycans. It's only called the gaze because of its strongest point, it's really a mental power that can reach miles."

"Are you telling me, that she can control every Lycan in the legion?"

"Close enough." He rolled over on his side. "Lupe used her gaze to train the legion. She use to hold them under her spell constantly, but even a strong lycan can only take so much." He seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face. "She began spacing out her gaze patterns on their minds, one day they'd be under her spell the next they wouldn't, but the legion had grown so use to being under her spell that they could no longer differentiate between the Lupus Gaze and their own will, they are truly nothing more than a warring hoard that follows their queen now. They all believe that they do so because it is their own wish, very few know what true freedom is." His eyes were serious as if he were reliving his story. "And those who do break free, who find their own will, are soon bought off with a rank of the inner circle or killed." He snorted. "Mother won't stand for rebels in her own ranks." He gave it some thought. "At least not for ones that won't serve her."

Amy's eyes softened just a bit as she took in what he had said. Her whole view on the Lycans, as a people had changed. She still hated what the Lycans did to werewolves, but she also felt sorrow for them. They were nothing but puppets and what was worse was that they didn't even realize it. But what about Marcos? He didn't act like he was under the Lupus Gaze. What kind of Lycan was really under that brown pelt of fur? "Mark...why do you fight werewolves?"

"Because they're werewolves."

She sighed, perhaps she had expected to much from him, but even so she knew she couldn't get angry with him about it. She remembered what he had said about the Lupus Gaze and how it could affect even a strong Lycan. She looked at him once more. "When you held Maria so I could set her leg, the gaze...was it hurting you?"

"Yes." He admitted. "I'm stronger than her, but with her plane of strength, she can still put a fight." His eyes closed. "She was fighting hard."

"I'm sorry..." The brim of her eyes were wet as she looked to the side.

"Don't shed tears for me just yet." She felt a hand pull her face back. Marcos' fingers were on her chin as he looked up at her. "I'm a Lycan prince, I can handle a little pain." He smiled. "Besides, it'll make that werewolf of yours jealous."

Marcos knew exactly how right he was, Shadow had been watching for some time. He was standing a good distance away on top of a small cliff that over looked the prison den. Marcos could smell Shadow, he liked teasing the hedgehog, and Amy was the perfect way to get at him.

"You know you don't need to be here..." Shadow didn't turn, though he knew that a red female fox was standing behind him. Fiona hadn't been with her leader in months. The last moment she'd spent with him was the morning he had sent his wolves home after declaring he and only two others would be going on in purist of the Wolf's Maiden. "There's two guards and two half dead Lycans, don't you want to help the rest of the clan with gala? You've always been at the head of this, claiming how important the remembrance is, and yet you're here...worrying over a human that's a Lycan sympathizer."

"Fiona," Shadow's voice was level and unemotional. "Go."

"Master..."

"Now." Shadow didn't ever turn to face her. His anger was grinding his nervous and he didn't want to take it out on her.

"As you wish..." Finally she turned and walked away from him.

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch Amy.

x-x-x

Days passed and Amy continued to tend to her to patients. None of the werewolf healers would touch them. She may have gotten them to spare Marcos and Maria, but that didn't mean they were willing to help heal them.

Amy was walking down to the holding den. She was at the top of a small slopped path that lead down to it. Diablo was at her side, he was almost always in his four legged form. She rarely ever saw him in his human state, she kind of liked his shyness. She smiled at him, "Would you mind going head and meeting Cutlass and opening up the den. I want them to get out in the sun while its bright. I'll be there as soon as I get some water."

He nodded his large wolf head and then trotted down the path. Amy made her way quickly to the river. She was walking across the field of wolfsbane and as she did so she noticed something strange, the field was quiet. As she approached the river she looked all around her but didn't see the cubs. She dipped the bucket into the water as a cool breeze played with her quills. For one small moment she felt a little piece. She lifted to her feet and began making her way towards the holding den, and as she drew closer her moment of piece disappeared. She could hear growling noises, barks, and then she realized she heard yaps, the yaps of cubs. She quickly began to run. "No, no please, don't let this be..." She was running through trees the small clearing by the den was coming into view, and what she saw astonished her.

"Stupid Lycans!" Hawkeye was circling Macros and Maria the two were resting against their usual tree. Marcos was in his human form, he wasn't paying them much attention, but his sister was growling and snapping at them.

"You're two old and slow!" Fin barked as he easily jumped out of the way. The others were all circling her as well poking and prodding.

Amy saw Cutlass and Diablo standing a few yards away just in front of her, both were in their wolf forms , simply watching the cubs. Amy pushed passed them and turned looking at them for a brief moment. "How can stand there and let this happen?" She whipped around and made her way toward the Lycans. "Stop!" She was trying to break up the ring of cubs, some were in the wolf forms and others were still in there two legged form. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." Her eyes were jumping from cub to cub. She felt like she was right back in the river fending off these cub's parents.

"Why, there the Lycans." Clover said in confusion.

"Yeah they're trespassers and murders." Fern growled.

"You're making a mistake." Amy was pushing Honey Paw back now. She looked over her shoulders and saw Hawkeye, he was crouching preparing to snap at Marcos. "Hawkeye wait!" Amy suddenly shoved her way in front of Marcos, and in that split second the bite that was meant for him now belonged to her. "Ah-" Amy dropped to one knee.

Hawkeye suddenly changed back to his human form. His eyes were wide with shock. "A-Amy...I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I didn't mean to bite you, I was trying to-" He was interrupted by a growl. Marcos had changed into his wolf form and was growling as he knelt by Amy.

"Sh." Amy looked up at him. "It's alright." Her arm was dripping a bit of blood, but the bite wasn't too deep. "Please," She looked up into Marco's blue eyes and after a moment he relented. Amy ripped the edge of her shirt and wrapped her arm. She looked to the cubs. "Now, will you please listen to me."

The cubs all looked at each other and finally the all moved together and sat down in front of her. Amy looked at Marcos and he gave a heavy wolf sigh and slid to a laying position. Amy continued to hold pressure on her arm as she looked at the cubs. "Now do you see what blind hatred does?" She asked as she looked down at her arm. "Our hearts, when filled with hate, can lead us to do things that we know are wrong."

"But they're Lycans." Hawkeye blurted out.

Amy looked at Hawkeye and her stare was soft with a memory. "Once I asked a Lycan," she met Macros' eyes , "why do you fight werewolves?" Marcos felt a strange feeling, as his body felt warm from her stare, and it was as if she were asking him this same question again. " He said, because they are werewolves."

"See! They're monsters!" Hawkeye growled.

"Doesn't that make you a monster too?" Amy asked with her head tilted to the side, her face had some form of wisdom on it.

"What?" Hawkeye took a step back.

Fin was the first to reach enlightenment. "I get it..." All the other cubs turned to look at him. "We're monsters because we attack with the same reasons as the Lycan," He looked ashamed. "We're no different if we attack Lycans just for being what they are." The others looked at each other and then at last their faces showed remorse.

Amy was obviously a little waned from her wound and her worrying, Marcos moved closer so that his large wolf shoulder was supporting her from behind. Amy looked to the side so she could see his face. Staring into his big wolf eyes Amy was confused at first as she suddenly saw Shadow, but it quickly faded and she realized she was still staring at Marcos. She finally turned to look at the cubs again. She knew how to help them now. "When you look at a Lycan, you have to look with the same eyes that use for all other things. When you first met me, I wasn't a werewolf, but you treated me as if I was. It was like there were no differences between us." She looked up to her Lycan companion. "Look at them," She touched Marcos' fur. "There are so many things you share."

Honey Paw who was in her wolf form slowly and shyly padded up to Marcos, her eyes were shinny with hesitation. She looked up into Marcos' eyes, it was as if she were searching his soul. Finally she laid down between his two giant front paws so that she was by one the wounds he had gotten from their teasing. She then began licking his wounded leg. The others slowly began to join her. They each took their forms as wolf cubs and began to make their way towards the Lycans. Clover laid down by his side and pressed her muzzle into his side, Hawkeye did the same on his other shoulder.

Marcos looked over to his sister, giving her a look as Fern was approaching her. Maria was growling at first, but as Fern got closer Maria saw the look in her brothers eye and finally she stopped and slowly laid her head between her forepaws. Fern moved closer and looked down at her. She lay down resting her head atop Maria's. Gray Paw laid beside the Lycan princess resting his head across her back. Fin rested on the side of her hurt leg and made sure to lay carefully by her side to share his warmth with her.

Amy closed her eyes and laid back into the course fur of Marcos' shoulder. She had to bleed a little but she had found her moment of peace again, for however short a time.

x-x-x

The morning had passed and the cubs and Lycans had slept right through it. With the peace between them, they found it easy to let their inner wolf nature flourish, and with the warm sun soaking into their fur and turning it to a blanket, the eight of them along with Amy had fallen asleep and slept all through the heat of the day. It had been the most peaceful sleep imaginable, even when one would wake the pull of the warmth was so heavy that they couldn't even move, all they could do was fall back asleep.

Amy's eyes blinked opened and she rubbed them. She was drunk with sleep as she waited for her vision to straighten up. As her sight became clear she saw the long shadows of the trees around them and she realized they were now in mid afternoon. She yawned and stretched. She smiled as she looked around her seeing all the wolves still cuddled up in a sleeping mass. She even noticed that Diablo and Cutlass were laying down, but their heads were up and their paws were crossed. She knew that Cutlass, being a werewolf pack leader, wouldn't be caught dead sleeping on the job.

She got to her feet and walked over to the two guards. "Hey guys." She smiled. "I'm going to go get a bandage. Will you please let them keep sleeping and I'll be back quickly." Cutlass nodded and Diablo stood as if offering to give her a ride. "It's alright." She held up a hand. "It'd be safer for you both to stay." She looked at the sleeping wolves. "They're peaceful now, but if anything were to go wrong I want you both to make sure no one get hurts alright." She said looking back to the two of them.

They nodded and watched her leave the grounds and head towards the encampment. Amy had made her way into one of the healers tents that had been set up within the camp. The innards of the camp were mostly empty where the packs had gone out hunting for dinner and the others were working on gala preparations. She figured everyone would be too busy and none of them would even see her wound. She was pulling out a little medical tape and gauze, "I told you things wouldn't be easy." She turned quickly seeing Shadow leaning against one the wood posts that held up the tent.

"Shadow," Amy was relieved that it was him.

"How deep is the bite?" He asked as he approached her.

"It's just a scratch." She said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder and got her to sit on the bench by the medical desk.

"If it were only a scratch you wouldn't be in a healers tent scrounging for bandages." He knelt down examining her arm.

"It was an accident." Amy said as she flinched a bit as he began to clean it with some peroxide. She thought that Shadow would take this moment to blame the Lycan prince and princess for her wound, but he didn't mention them, not even once.

"As long as you heal." He said looking up at her as he placed gauze on her wound. "But," he began to wrap her arm.

"But what?" She blinked as she watched him. She had barely spent any time with him in the past few days, but for her nothing had changed. His closeness, his eyes, the touch of his hands they still gave her the same incredible feelings. She watched as he paid great detail to wrap her injury without hurting her. She blushed as he leaned down and ran his muzzle up her arm.

He looked up. "If anyone ever tries to hurt you or take you away, I will show them no mercy."

Her cheeks brightened even more. "Shadow..." Those crimson eyes met hers and she found herself so easily lost in them.

"You've been working very hard. You must be tired." He lifted her into his arms and laid her down in the twin cot in the left side of the tent. He was leaning down over her. Shadow found no difficulty in seeing how he was making her feel, and he, being distanced from her for so long, couldn't resist this delicious girl that was being served up on silver platter before him.

Amy was still red and her body was hot as she arched one leg and her hands rest on either side of her head. She didn't realize how deeply she was baiting him as small sounds of desire escaped her lips. "Shadow...I want to sleep in your den tonight." She'd been sleeping in Rouge's tent lately because of how late she'd been getting in from her healing efforts.

Shadow pressed his forehead against hers and his lips began touching her face, making his way down to her mouth. Amy blushed as her chest tightened with anticipation. "Um." Shadow slowly interlocked one of his hands with hers, lacing their fingers, and the other hand began to slid down her body, resting on her hip. "Um, Shadow." She turned her head to the side to feel his lips on her neck. She felt her body moving under his grip as he slid fully onto the cot and on top of her. His body, it made her skin ache to be caressed by him. What was this power he had over her to make her desire his touch so desperately? She gasped when she felt him kissing further down her neck and realized he was slowly sliding her shirt up over her body. When her breast were revealed he began teasing her with kisses. Amy twisted her head from side to side, it was like a tiny lick of ecstasy every time she felt his lips against her naked skin. "Shadow," She sighed as she pressed the side of her face into the pillow.

He lifted his head and looked down at the blushing pink hedgehog. Her body looked good enough to eat. He would devour her in way that would make her cry out for mercy. Yes that was what he wanted, for her to cry for his mercy and only his mercy. He wanted her to scream for him to relieve her to give her the rapture she wanted so badly. He lifted slightly and moved further down her body. Amy lifted her head slightly. "W-What're you.." Her blush deepened when she saw him pushing up her skirt and taking off her underwear. "Wait, Shadow no..." She gasped and fell back when he touched between her legs. "S-Shadow, not that, not here..." She twitched her legs.

"I promise you've never experienced this before." He said as he gently pried her legs apart.

"W-What're you-" Amy's eyes suddenly widened. Shadow laid down resting his head between her milky soft thighs and began to kiss them. He took no time making his way to his true destination. Shadow showed no mercy as he began lapping at her. "Ahh! Ah, no, Ah Shadow!" She gasped with surprise, she hadn't expected him to do such a thing, she'd thought he'd use his fingers like he had done at the lake, but he was right this was nothing like she'd felt before. It was so soft and so intense. He was touching everywhere, every spot made her feel like her body was on fire and every pleasure point in her body was ready to explode. "Um um Shadow!" She twitched as her knees pressed against his temples, but he still showed her no leniency as he pushed deeper and lapped more intensely. "Shadow please!" She gasped. It was so passionate she could barely stand it. "Please, mercy!" She begged.

Those words made Shadow's ears burn. He looked up slightly and saw her face. He wanted to see that face go from begging to ecstasy now. He suddenly pressed into her body lifting it up slightly as he kissed deeply into her. "A-AH!" Amy moaned and her back arched. This was more than any pleasure she'd felt before. "S-Shadow Shadow!" She gasped and screamed and finally as Shadow pulled her to him tightly, and she felt it about to happened, that moment of nothing but pure pleasure before full satisfaction. Her mind went blank and all she could hear were the sounds of her own pleasured screams.

When she opened her eyes she realized she was panting and her body could barely move she was so tired. She looked up and saw Shadow sitting up licking his lips. She couldn't believe him. What he'd done, how many people had heard her? Did he care if they did? Why had he done this to her, why now? She felt these questions melt away as he moved to lay beside her and wrap his big arms around her body. He was nuzzling into her, a familiar form he took whenever he was about to sleep. She couldn't resist and she was too exhausted to try and move so she lay there and let him take her in his warm grip. She knew she was suppose to be back to the holding den by now, but what could she do. She was powerless against him. She sighed as she closed her eyes and rested into the cot fully. She knew that secretly in her heart she was happy, this was where she truly wanted to be...the arms of this werewolf.

As the two drifted into a nap a figure stood outside the tent. A pair of narrowed glowing eyes were glaring into the backside of the tent from the forest. The figure growled and clenched their fist tight with anger. "Enjoy it while you can, you are not long for our world."


	28. Chapter 27

**chapter 27**

The sun had already risen into the sky. Amy's eyes blinked open. She was snuggled up under warm pelts and she was resting on Shadow's arm. His other arm was holding her lower body. The strong smell of wet due on the grass and trees outside had woke her up. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep as she looked over her shoulder at Shadow. She recalled the night before. He had done as she asked and taken her to sleep in his den. Her eyes closed slightly as she nuzzled his forehead and recalled last night. He had been hungry for her, and she knew she'd wanted to be with him. She saw her body was covered in the bite marks that he always left after devouring tiny parts of her flesh. He'd kissed and bit almost every part of her. She blushed at the thought.

Though Shadow always seemed attracted to her, if for nothing more than her flesh, Amy always wondered why he never stepped over the line into the final level of the sexual world, he always stopped right before crossing it. She would never question it out loud, though she may be curious, she was a virgin and she wasn't entirely certain she was ready to lose that, or if she wanted Shadow to have that much of her. But even so, she still wondered what kept him from it, was it because she was the Wolf's Maiden, or maybe because she was a human...or perhaps it was something much simpler, maybe he didn't see her in that way. She sighed and tried to push the thought away. Even if it were true she didn't want to think about it now.

x-x-x

Rouge let out a yawn as she stretched her arms and wings. She was the first of the wolves to awaken, the second was dragging out of her tent just now. He followed her example and stretched so hard that his dreadlocks nearly stood on end. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Your body sure is loud." Rouge smiled as she saw him popping more muscles.

"Well when you're as old as I am, you creek a bit." He grinned as he pulled her to him obviously thinking of the creaking they did the night before. "We are rather well preserved, are we not my dear?"

They'd been together for centuries, but she could swear it only felt like a decade. She turned in his arms and saw his eyes. How she loved them. She'd stare into them all day if she could. She often prayed that no one died before they met their true love, to die without ever seeing Knuckles eyes would of been worse than death, and yet she would of never known. She held onto him tightly. "I love you."

His eyes were gentle as he rested his head on hers and hugged her. "I love you," He smiled as he lifted her into his arms and began swinging her around. "Forever." He smiled as she started to laugh as she still held on to him with her legs.

The two were in bliss for the moment, and looking down at them was Amy. She had dressed and gotten up. She smiled as she watched the two hold each other. Her eyes softened as she watched them. Seeing them together, made her wonder if she would ever experience a moment like that. She was the Wolf's Maiden, did this mean she would never know love? She shook her head from side to side and turned away. She sighed and put a hand to her head. "I can't think about this now." She began making her way down to the holding den. The warm sun felt good against her body as she entered into small clearing where she saw Cutlass and Diablo waiting for her. She had tilted her head to the side in an unbelieving stare. The two of them had already opened the den and Maria and Marcos were sitting under their usual tree, and they were playing with the cubs, well Marcos was playing with Honey Paw, Fern, Gray Paw, Fin and Clover, Maria was teasing Hawkeye with her tale.

She shook her head with a smile. She was just happy to see them together. She didn't move, she wanted to see them like this without any of her influence of the moment. She felt a smile creep onto her lips as she saw Marcos holding one of the cubs as they wrestled in his grip. The others were hanging all over him and as they play attacked him, he turned to his wolf form and rolled around with them. Amy couldn't believe how relaxed the atmosphere was, Cutlass and Diablo looked tranquil. Their paws were crossed and their tails flopped lazily from side to side. In that moment she wished more than anything else that all wolves could be this way, that werewolves and Lycans could be one with each other. If these two Lycans, who were born and raised in the hatred shadows of their queen mother, could have this kind of relationship with werewolves, then why not other Lycans as well, and even more so, werewolves, why couldn't they do like these cubs and give some Lycans a chance?

The wind picked up and Amy was downwind of the wolves, they easily picked up her sent and turned in her direction. In a few split seconds they took on their human forms and ran to her. Marcos held up the rear coming at a much more leisurely pace. "Amy!" Clover was the first to reach her and the young cub jumped into her arms. "Did you see, did you see?" She smiled. "Marcos let us play with him."

"Yes I saw." Her gentle gaze moved to Marcos who was rubbing Fern's head.

He looked at her. "What can I say," He shrugged his shoulders. "They grow on you."

"I wish Lycans and werewolves all grew on each other so easily." Amy put Clover back on her own two feet. "I was thinking..." She knelt down the cubs level . "The Gala starts tonight doesn't it?" She smiled. All the cubs nodded. "How would you guys feel about Marcos and Maria coming?"

The cubs looked at each other, a new gaze of confusion on their faces. Hawkeye was the first to speak. "What about our moms and dads?" He blinked. "Will they...let them?"

Amy carefully looked into the eyes of each cub. "I want to explain this in a way that you can understand, because this is important, it's bigger than any one of us." She said in a soft tone. "Werewolves and Lycans have been warring with each other a really long time." She saw how closely they were hanging on her words, so she tried to pick them carefully. "There aren't very many who believe that the two could ever be anything but enemies." She reach out and put her hands on the shoulders of Clover and Hawkeye. "Some even believe that there will never be peace until one side is destroyed." Her eyes were still gentle, but the meaning within them held such sway . "When I see all of you playing with Marcos and Maria, I feel more and more that it doesn't have to be that way. There's hope and there's a chance that things could change for the better." She smiled lifting each of their faces in turn and lifting to her full height. "But that change has to start somewhere." She kept her serious face. "I want to help that change to happen, but I know something that you might not. It's going to be very hard." Her eyes drifted to Marcos. "Some will hate me for it, they'll say mean things, they'll try to make me stop, they'll do anything to keep the change from coming."

"Why?" Honey Paw asked innocently.

"Because change can be a frightening thing, especially when it's a change against something that's been the way it is for thousands of years." She looked back at the children. "I'm not asking you to help me. I can't because what I've told you will happen to those who want change and want to help me or anyone else who agrees with me. But, if you do help me, I promise to do everything I can to protect you. You are the next generation, if there is going to be change, it will start with you." She smiled.

x-x-x

Rouge, Mina, and Espio were pulling the last of the large logs that the packs would be burning that evening, up to one of the two Teepees of wood in the middle of the camp. Mina stood whipping sweat from her brow. "Things are just about ready for tonight. The gala's going to be great this year." She smiled.

"It'd be better if we didn't have two problems sitting in the holding den." Espio grumbled as he folded his arms.

Rouge looked up. "How do you think Amy's doing with them?" She asked somewhat quietly.

"I'm surprise she's still got all her limbs and her face still in tacked." It was obvious that Espio had no love for Lycans.

"Have you noticed that the cubs haven't been around the camp lately?" Mina mentioned.

"They've been following Amy to the prison grounds." Rouge was leaning on a log. "Maybe...Amy's getting to them."

"Or maybe they're getting to her." Espio growled.

"Rouge!" The bat lifted at the sound of her name. Ebony had just appeared before them a panicked look in her eye. "You need to come quickly, the Lycans are in the camp, Amy's with them."

"What?" Rouge's ears perked in utter surprise.

Espio gritted his teeth. "What the hell are they doing in the camp?" He suddenly turned to his wolf form and took off in the direction of the camp entrance.

"Espio wait!" Mina transformed and ran after him.

"Oh no, a brawl in the middle of the camp is the last thing we need right now." Rouge jumped over the logs and ran after the two werewolves, following in tow was Ebony.

x-x-x

Walking into the camp were the Lycan princes and princess. Most of the werewolves had spread back so that they were walking down the middle of the camp like lepers. Some were growling, and many were in their werewolf form, their eyes burning into the two of them. The only thing keeping some from nipping at the Lycans were the cubs that were in their four legged form and guarding the Lycans on all sides. Ahead of the two prisoners was Amy, flanking her were Diablo and Cutlass. The northern wolves, Cutlass's followers, were the only ones not growling, but their eyes were full of seriousness as they watched their beloved leader escorting two of the greatest Lycan enemies known to werewolves, through their lair.

The group came to a stop at the bottom of the hill that lead up to Shadow's den. Standing there, at the bottom of a small outreach of rock was the leader and master of all the werewolves. Shadows eyes were skeptical as he looked over the two Lycans before him. "You have brought these Lycans before me, why." Somehow shadow's questions never had a hint of inquiry to them.

"Shadow," Amy stepped forward. "We've come to ask if these two could attend the gala tonight."

The sounds of outrage were breaking out all though the congregated wolves. Many were wide eyed with anger and hostility. "They are Lycans!" The shouts of rage broke out.

"The gala is to celebrate our difference from these monsters!"

"They are the filthy offspring of that tyrant Lupe! They are not welcome here!"

Shadow turned his gaze to his wolves. They were narrowed and commanded respect, and with this single look they all fell silent. When it was quiet again, Shadow looked back to the odd group standing before him. He knew that Amy's words alone would not be enough this time. True, the wolves she had confronted about the Lycans, back at the river, were among the few not growling or yelling, but they weren't speaking out in support either. His own words could command anything, but he knew that even this within itself would only set back what Amy was trying to accomplish. You cannot force acceptance, and he already knew there were whispers of his leadership, whether or not his mind was focused on the clan or simply on the Wolfs Maiden. Either way his words alone would not sway his wolves, they needed someone else, someone they respected just as much.

Yes, Shadow knew this time would have to be different, words from within the werewolf clan were of need here. "Cutlass," His attention was on the coyote. He spoke loud and strong so that all could hear. "You are the leader of my northern wolves, you are my most silent and strong willed of the chosen four." All the wolves perked their ears. The chosen four, the leaders of each werewolf pack were of the most revered status within the clan. Stories of their greatness and their journeys to leadership were legendary. "You are wolf of strength and will, many of your ways are etched in stone and you cannot be moved." He could see the wolves around coming closer as they listened to him speak. "With a wolf such as you, it would take great strives to gain your support. You have come with the Wolf's Maiden, you stand by her side along with these two Lycans, do you support her?"

The Northern leader bowed his head in respect. "Yes."

Whispers broke out among the wolves once more. Shadow lifted his head. "Rise my brother," Though Shadow had no blood siblings, he had lived with his four leaders for many centuries, they were like brothers and sisters to him. "I wish you to speak, tell me why you have chosen this."

Cutlass lifted from his bow and moved to stand beside his master. He took his human form. Amy was one of many who were in awe of his two legged image. Cutlass was a tall handsome coyote, his blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes were enough to distract anyone from the roughly healed scars that covered his chest. Amy found that Cutlass reminded her of Shadow, a rough demeanor, but a caring spirit. He set rules and he expected them to be followed. He'd fight for what he believed and he'd die to protect the ones dear to him. Yes, of Shadow's followers, Cutlass was most like him. Even so this coyote still had a mysterious aurora all his own.

Cutlass held his head high and kept a strong gaze in his eyes as he met the collective stares of the clan. "Since I was a cub, born into Lycan chains, I have been taught to believe that Lycans are our enemy. That they are nothing but cruel tyrants who's only lot in life is to cause pain and suffering." His brow furrowed with ill memories. "Lycans murdered my mother and my father in front of my eyes." He saw the listening wolves curl their lips back and growl, while those in their human forms narrowed their eyes and angry scowls took to their faces.

"I hate Lycans with a rage unmatched by any other werewolf." He clinched his fists. "I escaped their clutches during the panic of a full moon riot." His ears were laid back as he thought about his past. "For the next three years I spent my time hunting in the legion territory, I murdered any Lycan I could get my paws on." His eyes turned to that of shame for a moment. "I was a mindless killing machine, just like the ones I hunted." He looked to his leader. "Until Shadow found me." He took a step further out onto the small outreach of stone. "I did not realize what I had become." He looked to his leader. "Shadow saved me from myself." He turned back to the others. "I never thought I would need saving again." His eyes rested on Amy. "And then I met you." He approached her. She couldn't look away from his stare, that blue gaze held her still.

"She's just a human, how could she save one of the great leaders?" The voice came from the crowd.

Cutlass took her hand. "I thought that I learned my lesson for good when Shadow found me all those centuries ago. He saved me from becoming what I hate the most. He showed me how to live with honor and that I could fight for something much more than revenge." He knelt down in front of Amy. "Many have heard the saying old habits die hard, because of you I realized that I had fallen back into my old ways. I know now that you were right." He pressed his forehead to her hand. "The Wolf's Maiden, is all we've ever heard and more." He finally stood. "My feelings for Lycans have not changed, but experience as taught me that not all Lycans are evil." He looked at Rouge, their eyes met for a brief moment. "I believe that our future lies with a peace between Lycans and werewolves, not in extermination. If we follow the path of destruction then we are no better than the Lycans we fight." He looked to his leader once more. "We should all look inside our minds and hearts and remember why we are here and not still in the lycan chains or with the werewolf rogues. We chose this path for a reason, now is the time to remember it."

The werewolves that surrounded the leaders stood silent for a few moments, the first to step forward in following were Cutlass's wolves from the North. They encircled him and bowed at his feet. It wasn't long before all the other wolves made their way to surround Shadow and Cutlass and began to bow to show the allegiance to the decision.

When Shadow was satisfied with the results he stood tall among his wolves. He stared down at the two Lycans that were standing before him. "You have been given a chance," He met the eyes of each of them in turn. "Do not squander it."

Rouge watched as Amy and Diablo lead the Lycans away. She'd never thought a human could be the solution to the rift between Lycans and werewolves, but that possibility was becoming more and more apparent. She had always considered herself opened minded, but having this realization made her aware of how limited her thinking could be at times, after all, it was a human that started it all over a thousand years ago. She looked up at Cutlass as he was slowly making his way down the slope. She approached the northern leader. "You know, I think a lot of wolves, including myself, are starting to believe that the Wolf's Maiden is more meaningful to us than just a good luck charm, but without wolves like you she could never make the difference on her own." Rouge had her own link with Cutlass, it was something that they rarely talked about, but she had been a curial connection in bringing about his tolerance for Lycans.

"I'm doing whatever I can to make things right." He didn't look Rouge in the eye as he passed her.

She turned watching him go. "All those things you said about Shadow, only a handful know the real story...I just...want you to know that none of us would ever say otherwise." She said with her arms wrapped around her abdomen in an self assuring manner.

He stopped and turned to her. "It's not all lies. If it wasn't for Shadow, I never would of met you. He's good for this clan, for this battle we're in. The werewolves need to be on his side, they have to support him and trust him, if I can make a sacrifice to make that happen I will." It wasn't until this moment that he realized the look in her eyes, it wasn't concern over the lie, it was for him. "You're worried." He moved a bit closer and met her blue eyes with his own. "You know you don't have to keep licking my wounds. I accepted the way things are between us centuries ago. If I wanted to see you like this I wouldn't of taken Shadow's offer of being Northern leader, and I would of stayed with FMP and looked into your sad eyes every single day." He put his hand on her shoulder. "But that's not what I wanted for you, and it's not what I wanted for myself." He sighed and began to walk away again. "It's been a long time, we're both happy now. Let's not dig up ancient history."


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hi guys, sorry this took so long, but you'll love the length of this chapter it's much better than most of my chapters. If you enjoy this back story on Cutlass let me know, I'm thinking of doing one for all my werewolf pack leaders. ^_^

**Chapter 28**

~*~*~Seventeenth Century, Lycan Territory Boarder~*~*~*~

A crescent moon hung over the dark lands of the Lycan territory. A squad was making its way around the outer lying boundaries. The four of them were watching the trees. This section of terrain was one of the worst to patrol. It was said among all the ranks that a mad werewolf roamed here. The leader of the squad looked from side to side as he checked on his followers. "Try not to look like frightened lambs you three." He growled. "We're almost finished here."

One looked up. "Do you think it's true? That there's a werewolf who's caught in full moon rage?"

The second was much more green and had obviously not been on many patrols yet. "But it's not even a full moon."

"Ignore him," The leader told the younger Lycan. "Those are just stories the older rank members make up to scare the new meat." He said as he narrowed his eyes on the one who brought up the werewolf. "Besides even if those tales were true, there are four of us."

"Which puts you at a real disadvantage." The four of them tensed as they heard a voice from beyond the trees. "Because there are only four of you." They jerked their vision from side to side as they heard the quick sounds of movement jumping all around them. The four pushed in back to back as they looked for the owner of the voice. The younger Lycan swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the darkness between the trees, he could tell by the sounds that the two legged werewolf that had been surrounding them was now a for legged one. Two icy blue eyes glared out at him, and slowly he saw a wolf emerging from the shadows of the woods, his lips curled back in a snarl as he glared at the four of them.

"Stop cowering!" The leader barked as he stepped forward, with new found courage. "He's a single mad wolf, he is nothing!" He leapt at him and mid leap he changed. He became a wolf and tackled the blue eye intruder. The two rolled over and over in a locked fight. One of the others jumped into the fray. It only took one kick from the werewolf's back feet to finally throw the Lycan off of him and into the oncoming one. He lowered his head and leapt at the leader again and landed on his ribs. It only took one swift blow from his giant front paws to break three ribs and puncture the Lycans lung. He turned to the second Lycan. This one ran straight at him, but to no avail as the werewolf lowered his stance and slid under the oncoming paws as he quickly spun around and jumped atop the Lycan slamming his head into a rock.

He turned swiftly to the remaining two Lycans. He growl was low and his eyes bright with fury. The older Lycan suddenly burst forward running at the werewolf. He transformed into his for legged form and charged forward in nothing but blind fear. The werewolf stood still as he as he watched the panicky Lycan galloped toward him, another second passed and the werewolf leapt forward tackling him and pinning him down. The Lycan didn't even have time to react before his attackers fang sliced his jugular. The youngest Lycan, the only one left, stood quivering as he watched blood pool around his friend's body.

The werewolf turned his glowing eyes on the only target left. Oh so slowly and ominously did he begin to make his way towards his final victim. The Lycan stood stock still his fear had overwhelmed him and he was like a deer in the headlights as the werewolf held up one bloody claw extended paw, but it stopped half way through its blow as the werewolf heard the sudden howl of its kind ring through the night air.

In the few moments that he was distracted by the howling, the young Lycan changed into his wolf form and took off running. The wolf growled and stomped his paw in the dirt as he watched the Lycan run. He crouched as if ready to take off in pursuit. "Let him run." The angry wolf looked up to see who had spoken. He was leaning against a tree, a dark hedgehog with a pair of crimson eyes. "In fights like these always leave one alive." He said standing up straight. "It makes your story spread like wildfire, and with it, fear."

The blood stained werewolf transformed back into his two legged form, he was now a tall blue eyed coyote. "I know you," He said standing before the new comer his body still soaked with the blood of his recent victims. "You're the leader of the werewolf clan on the other side of the city."

"I'm Shadow." He was watching the coyote very closely. "Do you posses a name?"

"Cutlass." The coyote said with seemingly little interest in the werewolf leader.

"My sources tell me you're much more than just a lone wolf." He surveyed the carnage of the Lycan patrol. "You wield great power, even for a werewolf." He eyed the bodies once more, "but you lack control."

"I have plenty of control." Cutlass's eyes narrowed. "I simply do not implement it."

Shadow turned and began taking a few steps, he was leaving. "You have your own ideas about what should fate should befall the Lycans, I do not wish to interfere, but I do offer you aid." He said still walking away.

"Aid," Cutlass had a low growl in his throat as if offended. "What aid would I have need of from you?"

"You hid it well from the Lycan patrol, but I can smell the festering wound in your left foot." He paused in his movements. "By the smell of it, I guessed it's a gash from one of your previous Lycan victims that did not wish to depart this world so easily." His tone was matter of fact, and he did not usher Cutlass in the least. It was as if he could care less what happened at this point. "Some Lycans carry a venom within their salvia. It is a great misfortune that one such as you should find yourself bitten by such a rare Lycan. Your werewolf blood is all that keeps you alive, but even its strength has weakened to the poison. Soon the cut will cause septicemia and you will die. Your work will end and there will be no one left to carry out your dream for the Lycan hoards."

Cutlass stepped forward a determined look in his eye. "What aid have you that can cure me." He demanded.

"I offer it only on one condition." Shadow looked over his shoulder.

"Name it." Cutlass growled.

"You will stay with my clan."

"I will not become one of your wolves." He clenched his fists. "You were right when you called me a lone wolf. I don't belong to any clan or legion. I will follow my own design for the Lycan legions, and a clan or anyone else for that matter only gets in the way."

"You misunderstand my demand." Shadow said turning only slightly. "I do not wish you to stay permanently. Once you are fully healed I want you to stay two weeks."

"Why?" Cutlass asked with mistrust in his voice.

"Your fighting skills are more than that of any other werewolf I've seen. I want you to train some of my wolves. I shall not make you train them all, only a few of my elite, and they shall pass on what you teach them on to the others. This is my condition if you wish to keep your life."

The anger in Cutlass's eyes was unhidden as he growled. "Done."

Shadow turned. "Follow me." He transformed into a giant black wolf, the only color in his pelt were two red streaks in his tail. Cutlass transformed as well, he took the form of a large black wolf with sandy brown paws and ears. Shadow took off into an unforgiving run. He ran with great speed. Cutlass, being wounded, found it difficult to keep up, but his pride would not allow him to slow. He felt as though this was Shadow's way of punishing his impudence. The run became so painful that Cutlass was unable to keep track of the miles or the time that had passed as he followed Shadow. In the last twenty minutes the pain had caused his vision to blur he was following by scent now.

A voice rang through the stinging cold air as Cutlass became aware of an array of different scents flooding his nose. He didn't realize it at first, but he had fallen onto his side and he could only make out shapes and colors as he watched his vision fade and the scent of three other wolves surrounding him before he blacked out.

x-x-x

"Um..." Cutlass's eyes cracked open. His body was racked with soreness and he felt very groggy.

"It's about time you woke up." A soft yet vibrant voice said.

He squinted as he waited for his sleepy blurred vision to clear. "What's going on...where am I?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you really did forget where you are. Shadow nearly ran you to death, the brute." It was a female, this much he knew. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was following him...I remember running." He rubbed his eyes. "All the scents..."

"I guess for someone who was running only by smell would of been overwhelmed with all of us coming to you at once." She was close to him now. "Let me clean your eyes, it'll help you see better." He lowered his hands and allowed her to use a wet cloth to wipe his eyes.

Cutlass sniffed the air taking in her scent and when he did his heart suddenly skipped a beat. "RAH!" He jumped away from her his fangs bared and eyes glowing. He was angry and his rage could cause him to transform at any moment. "Surely Shadow has not knowingly allowed a Lycan to enter his province."

"I was wondering when you'd realize." Cutlass's vision had cleared and he could see a tall slender bat sitting against the back of the cave wall. "The reason you couldn't tell right away was because my scent is overpowered at a distance by the werewolves. I live with them so you can't really get my scent unless I'm in very close proximity." She didn't move.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He growled. "To teach werewolves how to kill Lycans." His eyes were narrowed with hatred. "You'll make a fine example."

Rouge's expression didn't change. "I know why you're here," Her hands rested softly on the tops of her legs. "I'll be one of the ones learning from you."

"Over my dead body." He snarled. "The only thing you will learn from me is what you take to your grave after I have slain you."

"You really hate Lycans don't you." Her eyes were unchanging as she stared at him sympathetically. "I've heard why you're hate is so strong."

"You dare to presume to understand anything about me." His ears were sharply perked and he his fangs were growing a bit. "You're the embodiment of evil you represent all that is bad in the world, you're a monster, a disgusting parasite in need of extermination."

She tilted her head upward a bit. "Maybe so, but I'm also on part of this clan, and your aid."

"You're nothing." He was unmoving in his tense stance. "I will not be touched or handled by the hands of a Lycan."

"This is included in Shadows terms." She said standing, which only seem to agitate him further. "If you want to live then you will have to allow me to help you."

"Never." He suddenly changed into his wolf form. He charged at Rouge.

Although he came at her with murderous intent, Rouge did not change. She stayed in her two legged form as she threw up her arms in defense. When he impacted he was surprised to find his open jaws held back by one hand on his upper snout and the second on his lower jaw. Rouge grimaced in pain as she struggled to hold the thrashing werewolf at bay. He was unrelenting as he squirmed and forced forward trying to push his fangs to her throat, but she would not give up as she clenched her teeth tightly and continued to hold back his oncoming jaws.

She was slowly sliding backwards as she tightened her hold. She could see the wall of the cave coming closer as he forced her back. "Is this really the way you want to go out?" She asked through her clenched teeth. She saw no change in him as his glowing eyes matched the seething growls and wrath coming from his open jaws. "You will have killed another Lycan, but for this you would give up your life, for a single Lycan, when there is still an entire Legion to be fought?" His angered brow seem to ruffle with thought as he stared into his victims eyes. She met his stare with one of her own. "You will die and all you've ever done to stop them will be gone. The stories of you will wither on the vine and their fear will fade and your time will be remembered as nothing more than a streak of bad luck with an escaped werewolf." Cutlass retracted his open jaws. He still had a heavy underlying growl rumbling in his chest. "Please," She lowered her head in a submissive stance to show she meant no harm. "You have every reason to despise me, but I know you hate the idea of the Legion even more than your hatred for any one Lycan." She bent down in front of him so she was on her knees and her hands palms down on the floor. "Just let me heal your wound and you can keep your bargain with Shadow, then you can leave and you never have to come back. Just please, don't allow yourself to die like this."

Finally he backed out of his offensive stance, though he still had the same growl echoing through his shut jaws. He moved passed her and laid down against the cave wall. Rouge saw that he was laying on his left side so his right leg was exposed; this was the leg that was infected with the Lycan bite. She took a breath and got to her feet. She saw his body tense, but this did not stop her approach. She knelt down by his injured leg. She could tell the infection had spread to his entire leg. She sighed as she looked up at his glowing eyes. "The wound has to be opened, would you rather do it or let me?"

He growled as he leaned over his own leg and with his right fang cleaved open the long gash of a bite. Rouge admired his nerve. She pulled a small pouch from the inner lining of her left glove, and then proceeded to remove the entire glove from her hand. She opened the pouch and inside were what looked to be dried herbs. She crushed them and sprinkled the mixture over his oozing wound. Cutlass kept a close eye on her watching her every move, and what she did next surprised him. She picked up a sharp rock from the cave floor and on her ungloved arm cut her upper forearm. The cut was deep and she was bleeding somewhat quickly. "I'm sorry this going to sting." She winced as she moved her bleeding wound over his and allowed her blood to drip into his open gash. He let out a heavy growl and he could see she was not enjoying it anymore than he was as she gritted her teeth and grunted with pain. He found it hard to believe that a Lycan would endure this much pain in order to save a werewolf.

She looked up at him. "Just a little more." Finally after a bit more blood, she began to put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. Cutlass would never admit it, but he was perplexed at this Lycan. Never had he known a Lycan to spill blood for its own kind let alone for a werewolf. He wondered if this was some kind of trick, maybe this would only kill him faster, but then again why would she risk her own life like this. He knew Lycans were strongest in their wolf forms because they could regenerate faster, meaning wounds healed quicker. This form she was in was weaker and more vulnerable to things like stab wounds and blood loss, and yet she would not transform into a wolf. She didn't even show any concern for her own wound. She used some torn cloth that she has brought with her and wrapped his leg. She looked weak as she stood up. "That should do for now," She turned and made her way to the door. "I'll be back later, try not to move too much." She began to run to the exit. He could tell that she was transforming, but she held it until she disappeared around the corner and all he could see was the shadow of a wolf disappearing into the night.

x-x-x

Cutlass's eyes slowly opened up. After Rouge had left the night before he had been too tired from the combination of blood loss and venom infection to do anything but sleep. The sun that was pouring into the den opening told him it was around nine in the morning. He realized that someone else was in the den. He wasn't surprised when he saw the bat from the night before. She was changing the wrappings from his wound. He noticed she was showing all the signs of anima, he knew now that all that had happened previous evening was real. He sighed as he sat up. Rouge looked up at him. "Sorry," She bowed her head slightly, again a sign of respect and submission. "You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you."

Cutlass didn't like this, mostly because he couldn't understand it. Kindness from a Lycan, it was something he couldn't comprehend. But what could he do, he had hated Lycans for so long. What was he to do with one that could make no mistakes. He had no reason to go after her. Cutlass couldn't make himself go after her and if he wasn't going to attack her he knew there was no reason to keep the wolf form. At last he sighed and transformed. He was leaning against the stone wall of the den, a two legged coyote again. Rouge sighed. "Now I have to redo your bandages."

"Finally."

She looked up. This was the first time he'd spoken to her since he found out she was a Lycan. "Finally what?" she blinked.

"A compliant." He said as he stretched out his leg for her to work on. "It's the first time you've complained about anything since I've been here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she began tightening the now loose bandages.

"Being a Lycan, I expected there to be no end to your complaining of healing a werewolf. You're a prisoner here are you not?" He said trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for her presences in this werewolf clan.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm a member of the clan." she said softly as she continued to work on his wound.

"You're telling me you stay here by choice and the werewolves of this clan allow you to do so?"

"That's what I'm telling you." She said finally finishing the bandages. She looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to keep asking questions?" She said looking up at him. "Surely you know the answers are only going to enrage you."

"Maybe I'm looking for a reason to be enraged." He said resting his arm across his arched uninjured leg.

"I wouldn't doubt it, it's only natural that you would want me dead. You're not the only werewolf that does." She pulled back when she was done. She looked up at him. "What made you transform back?"

"If I'm not going to dismember you, I don't see the point in wasting my energy in my true form." He said looking away.

"This is your true form." She said her sympathetic eyes trying to meet his.

"What would you know about it, Lycan." He said with a bit of growl.

"I bet I know more than you think." She didn't seem to respond to his temper.

"You are a Lycan." He said turning from her. "You will never understand a werewolf." He got up. He was walking toward the cave entrance.

"You know, Lycans transform too, and this is our true form, just like you." She didn't look at him as she spoke. He didn't stop he just kept walking. His eyes squinted a bit as he came into the sunlight. He was still angry, but the warm rays on his fur seem to give him a small comfort.

"I see Rouge's treatment is healing you rather quickly." He turned to his left and saw a red echidna standing there.

Cutlass snorted at the mention of the bat. "So you know the Lycan I take it."

"Yeah you could say that." Knuckles smiled. "She's-"

"Knuckles." The voice belonged to Shadow. He was standing a few yards away. It looked as if he had just come from a very long patrol. "Versai and Zepher have news of a hunting gag out for blood." Cutlass was new to werewolf clan terms, but he knew enough to understand that a hunting gag was a group of Lycans. "I want you to take a look at their information and see if you can make up a suitable counter measure for these noisy Lycans."

Cutlass just snorted as he watched the echidna bow and walk away. "Why don't you just kill them." He folded his arms with a brutish smug. "It's a quick and easy 'counter measure'."

Shadow looked at the new werewolf. "Perhaps that would be a suitable response if it was nothing but a patrol or a few scouts, but this a hunting gag. Their a special forces group the Legion sends out when there's trouble. They're not only trained to kill, but most of them are kamikazes. They'll take you down even if it means killing themselves in the process." His eyes narrowed. "Ever since your escape from the Legion, there's been more than a few of those gags running around these parts." He seemed to be sizing Cutlass up, as if looking right through him.

His tail lashed from side to side with anger. "Easy for a soft werewolf to say, especially one that's afraid to fight."

"Shut up." Cutlass's ears perked as he recognized Rouge's voice. He turned angry as he saw her standing there with an equal look of resentment. "You have no right to say a single thing about him. You're a loose cannon, you don't follow any kind of code, you do what you want with no regard for anyone but yourself." She looked the werewolf right in the eye. "You're the weak one."

"Rah!" He yelled as his glowing eyes lit up and stood face to face with her ready to transform and tare her to shreds.

Rouge met his eyes with a glare of her. "I'm not afraid of you."

His anger was boiling over as he clenched his fists. "You know why that is?" He said as his eyes only seem to glow brighter. "Because you're afraid of yourself. You're a Lycan, a beast that creeps in the night killing and destroying everything you touch. Lycans murder and enslave innocence, and then turn its reminisce to ashes. You destroy hope and love and you bring despair wherever you go and pain to every life that falls into your shadow. You might not be afraid of me, but you damn sure are afraid of something, and it doesn't matter how well you play the role of reformed do-gooder Lycan, nothing you do will ever change what you are what've done. You were born a monster and you'll die a monster!"

It was evident that his words had hurt her, but she didn't get angry or show sadness. She held her ground and glared back at him. "Bark and snarl all you want, it doesn't make you right."

"You're right." He snapped. "Being right makes me right."

"Enough." Shadow said stepping in front of Rouge. "I brought you hear to train wolves not preach to my Lycan."

"As you wish." Cutlass grunted as he jerked away from Rouge.

x-x-x

Three days past and Cutlass had loathed them all. He'd made life for Rouge unbearable, but on day four she finally approved him for training. Shadow had wanted him to start sooner, but oddly enough only Rouge's word held him back for so long, and that made no sense to Cutlass, being as she was no healer, only a Lycan who knew how to cure a Lycan inflicted wound.

The sun was high and the coyote was pacing up and down a field. He felt a bit restless, it'd been a solid three days since he made a transformation. It was almost painful to him, he was use to being in his wolf form more than his human one. He couldn't understand why it would cause him pain though. His ears perked as he heard the approach of several wolves. He turned to see four werewolves and Rouge coming into view. He sighed irritably as he watched the bat take to the field in front of him.

"This all?" He said as he looked at her. "The way Shadow talked, I expected he would of wanted to train more than this."

Rouge stood there with the others. "We are not yet a large clan, most of our pack is out fending off intruders."

"You mean Lycans." He said, obviously trying to dig a rift between her and the four werewolves. When she didn't react he turned from her and stood before all five of them. "Alright, you want learn how to fight Lycans I'll show you." He point at Rouge. "You know it would help if I had a volunteer to be my dummy, the real thing would be the best aid." Rouge stepped forward and stood beside him. "Change." He said folding his arms.

Rouge sighed. Transformation was one of the worst things for her. She began to grow larger and her fangs began to drop. She hated transforming because it singled her out more than anything to be the solid black pelt in a sea of colors and mixed pelts. She dropped to all fours as a long slender muzzle filled with white fangs took its position on her face. She stood there, an enormous black wolf looming over Cutlass. He didn't seem at all affected by her change, it was almost as if he preferred her this way. "First, never be put off by a Lycan's size." He suddenly snapped his leg under her front paws and caused her to fall over onto her side. "The bigger they are the harder they fall." Rouge's brow furrowed with irritation as she began to get back up onto her feet.

"When your enemy is most vulnerable, strike." he went to run his leg under her paws again, but this time Rouge's jaws clamped over his leg and in that split second their eyes met just before she lifted her great head and tossed him several yards. She climbed back onto her feet with a smug look on her face. It didn't last long, she saw that as Cutlass was lifting himself up, he was changing and rabid growls were coming from him. He turned and met her eyes with glowing murderous intent. In the next moment she saw him blitz toward her. The two great giants clashed in a furry of tooth and claw. They rolled over and over as Cutlass snapped his jaws at Rouge sinking his teeth into her shoulder. He ripped and tore at her despite her attempts to block his attacks. The four on-lookers were in shock, none of them had ever seen a fight like this, each turned and ran.

Rouge turned offense and threw him off of her. She leapt onto him taking a chunk out of him. The two locked jaws and bit at each other fiercely. There didn't seem to be an end in sight for this brawl, it was a quick move by Cutlass that turn the tables at last. One powerful kick from his back legs sent Rouge flying ; she slammed her head into a tree. The sudden rush to her head caused her to fall to her side and in a few moments she lost her wolf form and she was suddenly her human self again. Cutlass pined her in a heartbeat, her eyes snapped open as she realized what was happening, but it was too late. His free paw slashed at her and though she struggled one claw stuck down her eye and cheek. He was going to have another go at her, but he realized that she wasn't struggling anymore. His paw stopped mid strike as she locked eyes with him.

Rouge looked at Cutlass as blood trickled down her face. "How much of me do you get to take before you realized you've become the monster you hunt." Cutlass's eyes searched hers; he felt a hardness in his chest break, it was as if something inside had shattered. He backed off of her and turned away. It was obvious he was ready to run. "Stop." Rouge had managed to get to her feet. "You run and you prove everything I've said." She watched him stand there with anger still pulsing through him as she approached his left side. "For once will you please just listen to me." She said moving so she was in front of him. His eyes were fixated on hers as blood ran down her face. "You owe me that much."

Cutlass's body was tight as he suppressed his growls and finally sat down his stare narrowed as he watched the bat in front of him. "You're a good person." She saw the doubt in his eyes as he turned away. She reached out touching his shoulder, and as she did she felt him tense at her touch, but she didn't relent. "You're like a lot of werewolves, you had horrible things done to you. I know that much. But...the Legion didn't just hurt you, they broke you." She felt the throbbing of her wounds but ignored it. "You kill Lycans because they took the ones you love right?" Her eyes closed slightly. "I may of left the legion, but I still have a contact or two on the inside. I know what the Legion did your parents, and I know they made you watch." Cutlass's eyes closed tightly at her words. "When you escaped you started killing Lycans because you wanted them to fill pain, you wanted them to know how your parents felt when they were murdered, and how you felt when they were gone. Your anger and hate for Lycans drove you to becoming what you are. Your thirst for only revenge is turning you into the thing you hate the most." She made him look at her. "The werewolves your parents were, the werewolf you once were would never kill mercilessly or for nothing but revenge." Her eyes were glossed with a since of begging. "Please, don't be like me, don't be like Lycans. Stop killing for sport or revenge, stop hating the people that try to help you...please...just be yourself again."

Cutlass looked to the side and slowly he transformed back into his two legged form. He was beat up, cut, and bruised, but still he didn't look as bad as Rouge. He finally looked at her. "You're wrong." Rouge's head titled to the side. "I should be more like...you." He turned his back to her. "But how can I; it's too late for me."

Rouge put her hand on his shoulder. "Your story may not have the happiest beginning, but it is the rest of your story that determines who you are, and that has yet to be written." She took her hand from his shoulder and she slowly began to take her wolf form.

Cutlass turned and watched her. He'd never seen a transformation look so graceful. He was glad to see her change. When werewolves and Lycans changed to their wolf form , it made it easier and quicker for wounds to heal. Seeing her in this state eased his guilt as her wounds didn't look nearly as bad. He move to stand beside her and he made his transformation as well. He began to walk and Rouge followed at his side. The two walked for hours and miles. Rouge stayed by his side making sure he remained in his clam state. She knew what he was doing, she'd done it herself. Many times for creatures with strength anger like theirs, the only outlet for true rage is motion. The most painful thing for him would of been to stay still, he needed to be moving to be thinking. Sometimes the simplest things can allow one to cope.

x-x-x

It was sunrise, the morning dew had only just formed. As the sweet and sour scent of early morning touched Rouge's nose she began to wake. "Um.." She slowly sat up. She rubbed her head. She realized that she was in her human form once again and beside her, a large black wolf still sleeping. She looked over her body and was happy to find that she had spent enough time as a wolf for all her wounds to start healing, some were even gone completely, one of which, she was glad to see, was the scratch across her face. However the quick the healing was, she still felt her soreness and bruises. She rubbed the back of her neck with a grunt. She looked at the sleeping giant beside her, she knew it had been worth it if she had changed his mind at all about who he was meant to be. Her ears perked as did her nose when she heard movement amongst the surrounding brush. She got to her feet and very carefully made her way to the noise. She lifted her nose and took in the scent. She then stepped into the cove of brush and bowed. "Master."

Shadow shook his head. "Up." He said folding his arms. "What do you think runs through my mind when four werewolves tell me your in a life or death struggle with an out of control psycho wolf and then I find nothing but a trashed blood stained battlefield?" He growled lightly, but it was obvious he was concerned. "We've been looking for you all night."

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she looked up at him.

"The hard part was telling Knuckles." He said raising a brow.

"Please tell him I'm sorry." She bowed her head, her ears slightly drooped. "But I couldn't leave Cutlass, he couldn't be left alone."

"How is he?" Shadow asked. "Is there any hope for him?"

"There is." She finally smiled. "He has a lot of potential, and after yesterday I think he's ready to tap into it."

"Very well." He nodded. "Bring him back when he wakes and we'll make a formal offer."

The look on Rouge's face was lit with happiness. "Yes, I'll bring him as soon as he wakes." She was so excited. "Thank you Shadow." She bowed to him.

"Don't thank me." He took her hand and brought her to her feet. "You saved him, I'm just offering him a home."

x-x-x

"Umm." Knuckles grunted. "When will they be back." he asked. Knuckles tone wasn't that of anger, only worry. The echidna had been in council with Shadow since his return from the outer territory.

"Stop pacing Knuckles." Shadow said looking up. "You're gonna wear a trench in my den."

The two turned as they heard the howl of a scout. "Their back." Knuckles mad his way outside quickly. Shadow followed at a slower pace.

Once outside the two found Rouge and Cutlass standing in the middle of a circle of werewolves. By the looks on their faces it was obvious that Rouge was explaining what had happened and in turn each gave Cutlass words of reassurance. The pain Cutlass felt was something all werewolves could relate too, not one held a grudge against him. Shadow had come to stand before them, Knuckles at his side. "I see you've decided to return." He looked at the werewolf. "Wise decision, and in light of it, I am offering you a chance." He said making full eye contact with Cutlass. "Join our clan, become one of us and never be alone again. Fight the Lycans on our terms and fight for more than yourself." He stepped forward. "There's no room for self loathing here, if you want to join us then you have to give up the wolf that you were and be something more." Shadow's fists were tight, but only in resolve. "Can you do this?"

Cutlass had been looking downward, but now he was locked with Shadow in a serious stare. "Yes. I want to become something more." He said with a nod. "I want my life to mean more."

Shadow nodded. "And so it shall." He looked at the other wolves surrounding them. "Welcome our newest member." All of them broke out into howls of joy.

x-x-x Six Months Later x-x-x

Things had fallen into a state of norm, Cutlass had been fully accepted and trusted by all the members of the clan. Cutlass had worked hard to make up for the mistakes he had made in his past, and it was all paying off. He had found himself in Shadow's inner circle. Shadow often trusted him with important missions and included him on the division of plans. A lot had changed since his days as a lone wolf. More than anything his feelings had changed, he wanted more out of his life than revenge, and more and more he found that he wanted to share his life with someone, and that someone was Rouge. Ever since the day he'd been inducted into the clan Rouge had been by his side to support him. It wasn't long before he found himself in love with her. He never in a million years would of thought he'd find himself in love with a Lycan, but he was. No one else had thought he was truly worth the trouble in the very beginning. She'd bled for him, she'd taken his beating and stayed until he finally changed. Before he could of never believed he'd feel love, but many times he wished he didn't.

When he had first come to the clan Cutlass had thought that Rouge was sweet on Shadow, because of the way she talked about him, but he never forgot his true wake up call. Once he had caught Rouge in a passionate embrace and kiss with Knuckles. He soon learned their story from Shadow and he knew that he could never steal Rouge's heart and he couldn't bring himself to try. He cared to much about her to risk breaking her heart. Though he often felt a pain in own his heart when he was with her, he stayed by her side as he always had.

It was just after sunset, Cutlass had been called to Shadows den along with Knuckles and Rouge. The four of them would be planning a much needed strategy to deal with two hunting gags that had made a camp about fifty miles outside of the werewolf's territory. At this point in time, the werewolf clan was still a single unit and only they knew where their territory started and ended. Lycans had only guesses and clues to go on when hunting them. The werewolves were careful to protect themselves, but also to leave false clues. Knuckles often led two or three werewolves out to lead hunting gags and Lycan patrols away from their true home. With this being the circumstances, it was easy to see why such a group of Lycans would be a serious threat to the werewolf clan.

Cutlass ducked into the den where he saw Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow sitting cross legged in front of a fire. Shadow looked up. "Report." Cutlass had just finished an assigned border patrol.

The coyote nodded. "None of the Lycans have crossed yet."

"Good," Shadow looked at the others. "That means we will have the element of surprise. Knuckles has checked out their camp and the set up is good for an attack. We'll have two teams, one will come in from the North the other the South. Cutlass and I will take the North team and Knuckles and Rouge the South." Shadow looked to Rouge. "You've been keeping good tabs on them, what does tonight look like?"

"Promising." She answered. "They've spent all day hunting the false trail that Knuckles left. They will be exhausted and will never anticipate the attack."

"Very well." He looked at the fire. "We'll get the wolves together. This gag is too close to the boarder. We can't risk them finding our home. We go tonight, the sooner we take care of this the better." His three followers nodded in agreement.

It took the four of them a total of a half hour to get the wolves together and divided into the two groups. Cutlass had hoped that Shadow would place him by Rouge's side, but this was a rare occurrence. She and Knuckles worked so well together; it was as if they knew what the other was thinking in the middle of a battle. Oh how Cutlass would give anything to share that connection with her.

Cutlass made his way to the head of his and Shadows group. He stood up straight by his master as he listened to him give the mission specs. When he was finally finished Cutlass tried to focus, he was nervous, but he wouldn't let it affect his performance. They'd never faced a hunting gag this large. He was afraid for his clan. He didn't want to see harm befall any one of them. As Shadow began to move out their team he looked to his second. "Cutlass, are you prepared for this?"

Cutlass bowed his head. "I am ready." He looked up. "Let us protect the clan."

Shadow nodded. "Come." He turned and the two began to lead their group toward the North side of the Lycan encampment.

The night air was cold and thin as two camp fires licked against the darkness. The Lycans were sitting by the flames. Their eyes were narrowed and angry. They were all mulling over their inabilities to find the werewolves they'd been tracking for five days. Their frustration was so seething that they even snapped at each other if provoked.

The crescent moon was bright as Knuckles and Rouge crept up the back moors that lead to the South side of the Lycan gag. It took little time for them to make it right to the boarder of the camp. Knuckles looked to Rouge, though they were in their wolf forms, their eyes alone could tell their story. He nodded to her and she returned it as they waited for Shadow and Cutlass's signal.

Shadow was resting against the earth's floor as he watched the Lycans speaking over the fire about their next strategy. Shadow looked at Cutlass, he motioned with his large wolf head for his second to take his half of the team around the left. He then looked over his shoulder and motioned for his half of the team to follow him.

"Um?" One of the Lycans ears twitched and stood up. Upon this the others did the same their ears up and their noses to the air. "Change now!" The gag leader yelled.

In the time that it took for the Lycan commanders voice to raise the alarm, the North werewolf team was already upon them. Shadow and Cutlass were the first into the fray as they each leapt onto a Lycan, their followers doing the same as they each jumped for a Lycan still in its two legged form. Shadow rare his head back as he took the throat of his victim. His bloody muzzle turned up to the moon as he let a long howl. less than a minute passed before the South team cut off the Lycans.

Though the werewolves had the element of surprise the Lycans would not give up so easily. Those that had transformed were fighting with all they had. Their fangs and claws tore at their werewolf enemies with rage and hate. These Lycans were chosen for their dis-temperament and fury, it made them dangerous and lethal. Some were so enraged that their attacks were becoming frenzied.

Shadow let out another howl this one was a command for his wolves to take out the Lycans faster. Shadow knew if they didn't lay this down quickly, they were going to lose. He turned quickly to see two of his younger werewolves trying to take on two Lycans. Shadow growled as he leapt onto the back of one of the Lycans and bit harshly into the back of its neck. His two werewolves jumped the other Lycan together.

Knuckles was facing off with a Lycan twice his size as they circled each other. The black and red wolf narrowed his eyes as he watched his Lycan opponent. In the next few seconds the Lycan lunged at Knuckles feet snapping at them. Knuckles jumped, he knew the Lycan was trying to immobilize him. He pounced on the Lycans head and bit into his back bone as hard as he could. It was a perfect bite as he jumped off the Lycan, who now could no longer move. Knuckles growled at him. Lycans weren't the only ones that knew how to immobilize.

The crescent moon's light was now shining over a blood stained battlefield. Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cutlass were in their human forms as they surveyed the arena. Shadow whipped blood from a cut over his left eye. They were all covered in blood both Lycan and their own. He motioned to the tents that were against the east side of the camp. "They will have supplies, take it all."

Knuckles was standing with his arm around Rouge licking a small cut on her temple. Cutlass sighed as he watched and then finally shook his head and turned away. Knuckles nuzzled her. "I know this is hard for you."

"Yes..." She said with a sigh. "I don't think anyone gets use to killing their own kind." She closed her eyes.

"Knuckles." Shadow called for the echidna. "Get a team together to scope the surrounding area, I want to make sure none of them escaped, and I'm not willing to wait on Versai's body count."

"As you command." Knuckles bowed his head and began shifting through the werewolves to pick one or two wolves that weren't to injured to take a few rounds with the skirting territory of the camp.

Rouge was standing over several dying Lycans, they had been unable to keep their wolf forms. One was bleeding out and too mutilated to speak, the others were immobilized and would soon asphyxiate. She felt a pain in her chest as she stared at them. One looked up at her through her only good eye. "Look upon your work well done, traitor." The hedgehog spat.

"I'm sorry, it had to be this way." She had known this Lycan.

"No, you're not." She sneered. Her eyes of hate seemed to narrow, Rouge didn't notice. "But you will be."

The she wolf was only tearing at Rouge's guilt to hold her attention. She had spotted a Lycan, one was not complelty finished off and had played dead well enough to be over looked. He was sneaking up behind Rouge. The female Lycan Rouge was talking to wanted to see this traitorous Lycan killed in cold blood before her own death.

It was only moments before the Lycan jumped for Rouge that anyone saw him. "Rouge!" Versai yelled and everyone turned quickly. The Lycan had already transformed and there was nothing Rouge could do she held up her arms, but to no avail, the attack never came. "Cutlass no!" Rouge yelled.

Cutlass had turned to a wolf and leapt into the Lycans path and halted the attack. The two rolled over and over, Cutlass was pinned by the Lycan as it raised up and began ripping at Cutlass's chest. Cutlass had taken so much fighting already, and the wind had been knocked from his lungs when he saved Rouge, he lay there as the Lycan continued to rip at his body.

A vicious growl was heard as the Lycan was suddenly tackled off of Cutlass. Shadow's wolf form loomed over him for a few seconds before ruthlessly ripping his throat out and killing the Lycan instantly.

"Cutlass!" Rouge ran to him. He was slowly changing back into his human form. She leaned over him. "No, no, why did you do that you idoit!" She had tears in her eyes. "I could of taken him."

Cutlass looked up at her. "Sometimes your heart acts before your head does." He lifted one hand and placed it on her cheek.

"C-Cutlass..." She blushed. "What are you...saying..." She shook her head.

"I know I could never have you, but that doesn't mean that I can't protect you."

"No...why, why would you do this when...when you know that I..." She couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt about Knuckles, her feelings for the echidna were obvious but she couldn't put them into words, not to Cutlass.

"Because I've loved you since the day I joined the clan." He said as he struggled with the pain. "I never told you, I knew you could never love me in return, I never meant to be selfish like this, but..." He brushed her cheek with his finger tips. "It's hard to do when you see an angel with the face of the one you love..."

"Cutlass, no you're not gonna die." Rouge shook her head. Several werewolves were surrounding him now, most of which were healers. Rouge looked at Versai. "He's going to be alright isn't he, you can save him right?"

"I don't know Rouge." Versai wasn't a young werewolf, but she wasn't old either. She was a cat with silver fur. She had been with Shadow when the clan first formed. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Cutlass held Rouge's hand. "Hey don't worry." He smiled. "You saved me once, I'm just...returning the favor." His vision began to go. All he remembered was seeing Rouge's face as she continued to talk to him, her words were all pushed together in the next few moments he lost consciousness.

x-x-x Six Weeks Later x-x-x

_'Um...am I dead...'_ Cutlass's mind was waking up, _'I feel like I'm dead...'_ Then he realized that he could hear and smell, his eyes opened. His vision was fuzzy at first, but when it cleared he realized where he was. He was laying in Shadow's den. He was extremely soar and tender. His nose picked up a familiar scent and turned to see Rouge asleep with her head at his side.

"She hasn't left your side since you conked out on us." Cutlass turned to see Shadow entering the cave.

Cutlass rubbed his head as he sat up carefully. "Did you get the name of that Lycan that ran me over."

"He was taken care of the moment he attacked one of my right hand wolves." Shadow sat beside him. "You've been out for six weeks, but that's to be expected. You're human form is weaker and takes longer to heal. You were lucky, we had enough medical supplies from the Lycan camp to help you with your healing, you cheated death by the tip of your fang my friend."

Cutlass looked at Rouge once more. "Why has she been staying with me?"

"I think we both know why." Shadow said with no change in tone. Cutlass's eyes closed slightly as he continued to watch her sleep. "I knew how you felt about her even before you joined us. I allowed you to come into the clan anyway."

"Anyway?" Cutlass looked up at him with somewhat irritated confusion.

"Yes, I knew things would be hard for you at first, but you needed to be here." Shadow nodded to him. "You were chosen by me."

"What do you mean chosen?" Cutlass asked with a grave look in his eye.

"Since you've been here you've come to understand what we do as clan, we're not just a safe haven and we're not rebels out for revenge or blood. A clan like ours needs the best, you are one of the best. You were under surveillance long before I approached you. I wanted you in my clan."

"So you had an agenda the entire time." Cutlass had a somewhat ill look on his face, but he wasn't growling yet.

"I always have an agenda." Shadow said with no rise in his voice. "But that doesn't mean things can't change."

"What?"

"I won't lie to you, no one thought you could be saved. They thought you were too far gone in your own mind to be brought back."

"Even you?" Cutlass murmured.

"Yes." He admitted. "When I brought you back, the deal I first offered you was genuine, the fact that you were dying just happen to play in my favor. I had no intention of adopting you."

"I was a monster, with the way my mind was back then there's no telling what kind of danger I would of put the clan in with my rage." He said with a sigh, he couldn't find it in himself to blame Shadow for anything. He could not argue with a single course of action that Shadow had taken.

"When I brought you here, I ran you ragged. I want you out cold when you got here. But I watched you the entire time. Not once did you stop or give up. You pushed through that pain and followed me no matter what. That's when I knew just passing your skills on to the others wouldn't be enough, I needed you in the clan." He looked at Rouge. "If I was going to make that happen, you would have to face your demons."

"You made Rouge my healer on purpose. You could of just had her give blood to a healer, but you wanted her to do it."

"Yes, I knew if there was ever going to be hope for you that you would have to realize that not all Lycans are evil." He sighed. "Rouge taught me this as well." Shadow could see the look in Cutlass's eyes. "You should know that even in the beginning I didn't force her stay by your side."

"I thought you said you chose her."

"I did, but after you almost ripped her head off the first time, I thought she should pull out for a while. She wouldn't. She said that you needed help and she was going to make sure you got it. I can order my wolves into action, but I can't make them care, she did that on her own."

Cutlass ran his hand across Rouge's cheek. "She's been there for me since day one. She's done everything she can to help me. She pushed me through my own personal hell." He let out another ragged breath. "I loved her, she was all I cared about..." His eyes shifted to his chest where he saw healed claw marks from the attack he'd protected her from.

"And what do you care about now? Is she all that held you here?" Shadow asked without sugar coding the question.

Cutlass was still looking at her as he answered. "No." His eyes seemed searching. "Since I've joined the clan I've realized that there is more to life than revenge. I don't want to continue to just take evil from the world, I want to protect the innocent life still in it." He turned to Shadow. "Even if Rouge hated me and never spoke to me again, I would still believe in you and this clan. I'd give my life to protect what we shelter here. I was then and am now still your fateful servant." He said bowing his head.

"Cutlass, you have potential to do more for the clan. I have a mission for you." Cutlass faced his leader and gave him his attention, however much it might pain him to turn from Rouge. "Our clan has grown stronger and larger in numbers, I've been thinking about this for a long time now. I want to setup a second clan."

"A second clan?" Cutlass blinked, his surprise was obvious.

"Yes, with a second clan we can better protect our territory. If a second pack is set up in the North then that means permeate patrols, no more sending out groups to cover the whole north line on their own, no more exhaustion or struggling for enough food to go around." He stood at the entrance of the den. "I've known for quite some time which wolves I want to send to the North, fighters, healers, but I've been waiting even longer to find a suitable leader."

Cutlass looked up at Shadow. "That's why you've kept me so close. You've been teaching me. Training me."

"The resolve you showed through your time since being brought here and the time you've spent with us has proven to me that you can do this. But you should know, I won't send Rouge with you and you can't be running back and forth between camps to be with her. You have to promise me that your pack will always come first before your personal feelings. So I ask you, will you become leader of my Northern clan?"

Cutlass pushed himself to his feet, though it was painful. Shadow did not stop him, as he took his place beside his master and looked out the den entrance. "I will."

**A/N:** And the rest is history. Hope you guys like the back story, if you did let me know, cause I'm hoping to do one for all my werewolf pack leaders.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Okay guys hope you like this new chapter! Sorry I know it's a bit short, but the last chapter was really long for me! Well enjoy and I'll update ASAP. Reviews please . ^_^

**Chapter 29**

Sonic slammed his fists onto a wooden table in frustration. "I don't understand!"

"Be calm." A hand on his should rested. "I've never seen you like this before." A familiar older Lycan smiled.

"I've never felt like this before Lavin." Sonic sighed with a hand to his forehead. He had come to see Lavin again. Sonic had not felt right since the day Amy left. He couldn't talk to anyone in his pack about it, his pride as a leader would not allow him too. He was trying to find solace in a conversation with Lavin. "I can't focus on anything, I can't sleep." He growled. "I can't even eat." He ran his hand through his quills. "I keep thinking...if only I hadn't let her leave." He sighed.

Lavin had not seen Sonic since the day he had brought Amy to him to confirm she was the Wolf's Maiden. The old Lycan smiled as he sat down with his friend. "The more I think about it the more assured I am that you've got it."

"Got what?" Sonic looked up.

"Oh you're in love, and pretty badly." He grinned happily.

"What?" Sonic had a raised brow of confusion.

"The frustration, the sleeplessness, restlessness, the one track set of mine." He smiled with a somewhat suave look. "You're in love my friend."

"Love." Sonic scoffed. "You think I'm in love?" He shook his head standing up. "I've never loved anyone."

"That's why it's so obvious." He rested his head in his hand. "Honestly Sonic, it's written all over your face." He sighed with amusement.

"Stop saying that!" Sonic growled. "How could I be in love. I was going to take her as my mate to insure the prosperity of my pack." His eyes moved from side to side as he lied. He remembered how he had felt about her, after everything she did for him and for his pack, how she'd stayed by his side when she could of ran away. How could he not have fallen in love with her? He grunted as he had a hand to his face. "The Wolf's Maiden is the only woman suited to be my mate."

Lavin chuckled. "Sonic I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying watching you squirm like this."

Sonic growled as he got up from the table and started pacing. "I can't stop thinking about her. It's killing me." He said honestly.

"It's harder for you, her being the Wolf's Maiden does affect you."

"I told you I-"

"And I'm telling you." Lavin has a semi-serious look, an expression Sonic rarely ever saw on the seemingly carefree Lycans face. "As the Wolf's Maiden she has power over wolves."

"What?" Sonic moved to sit in front of him. "I thought being the Wolf's Maiden simply made her a prosperity magnet for anyone that mates her or devours her."

"That is true, but you must realize that there is more to it than that." He sighed. "Let me try explaining it like this, I assume you've seen a rose before?"

"Yes." Sonic said with dull look of disbelief to being considered so shelter.

"The Wolf's Maiden is like a rose, she's pure and innocent." He was thinking of when he had met Amy, he had not seen such purity in a very long time. "And like a rose she emits a sweet scent, not just the scent of a woman or of a human." He shook his head. "She unknowingly attracts wolves. Everything about her is meant to draw you in. It's what causes uncontrollable desires in wolves. They long for the nectar inside her." He crossed his arms. "She is coveted as a source of power." He looked out the window. "Her body works against her. The power within calls out to the hearts and minds of wolves." He looked back to Sonic. "It is wolves like you that fight the urge to follow the call of power, but not for her, but only to simply say you do it because you want to, not because your lust for power commands it. Though you resist the pull, your motives are not pure. While others want her power, regardless to whatever false honor or pride they may have, and they will do anything, say anything, be anything she wants if means getting that power from her."

"No!" Sonic jerked to his feet. "She's more than just a vessel for power!" He growled. "I won't let this pass." He began to make his way to the door. "I will protect her, I will be the one to be by her side. I will be the one to take the power from her. If she doesn't hold it in her body then wolves will no longer hunt her."

The old Lycan gave him a look of caution. "Remember Sonic," Lavin warned. "Only the wolf of her choosing may receive her precious nectar."

x-x-x

Under the cover of darkness Fang had moved his massive army into the werewolves land. His scouts had been right about the werewolves becoming carless with the onset of the full moon but a week away.

"General Fang." Julie Sue stood before the dark general.. "Our source informs me that the werewolves will be engaging in some kind of ritual this evening. They will be completely off guard." Fang had not been all that surprised when this werewolf signed up to join in the attack. Julie wasn't just any werewolf slave, she belonged to Marcos. She was his personal werewolf slave, and she would do anything for him. She had volunteered to be the infiltrating scout and since she was a werewolf Fang couldn't turn her down, her ability to remained undetected so close to the enemy camp was an advantage he couldn't pass up. He was pretty certain she had joined this mission in order to find her Master who had been banished, but he couldn't be totally positive. Though she was completely devoted to the Lycan prince no one ever truly knew what went on in this devout slaves mind.

"Good." Fang's eyes seemed soulless, even to Julie, who also seemed to feel nothing. "Then they will not expect the timely death that will come to them tonight."

x-x-x

The night sky twinkled with a blanket of stars as the werewolves had begun their Gala. The air was filled with the smell of cooked meat and smoke as the two giant bonfires were rolling out heat into the chilly air. Wolves were everywhere, some danced around the fires howling and singing, others were eating or telling stories. All were smiling and enjoying themselves.

Amy was walking through the camp in awe of all that was going on around her. She'd never seen them so happy. As she made her way past the second bonfire she saw a sight that made her heart smile. The cubs were surrounding Marcos and Maria as they sat a little ways back from the bonfire. She felt a tender smile as she saw Marcos change into his wolf form and rolled around playing with the cubs. Maria, though she had her usual nonchalant expression, she seemed to be enjoying the large side of wild boar she was devouring, she even seem to give an approving nod as Fern placed some deer ribs at her side.

"Amy!" Clover suddenly jumped into her arms. "Having fun yet?"

She smiled as she placed Clover down and rubbed her head. "I'm having the best time ever. Not bad for my first Gala huh?"

"Wait till you see the new moves Marcos is teaching us." She tugged on her wrist pulling her towards the Lycans.

She watched as Marcos pretended to be pushed over by Hawkeye and Honey Paw. When she came into view he sat up with the cubs still holding on to his back. He lifted and gently shook them off. He approached Amy his big eyes were bright with the light of the bonfire flames. Amy felt as though she could see a change in them, a happiness that she hadn't seen in them before. He walked up to her and his head nuzzled up under her hand so it was resting on his head. She smiled and softly stroked his head. In the next moment he began shrinking and his fur began to recede, he was turning back into a human. Amy blushed when she realized he was he was human again, but her hand wasn't on his head but resting against his chest. She went to pull it away, but he took her gently by the wrist keeping her from moving away. She looked up at him as he leaned a little closer. "After all this, I think a little dance isn't too much to ask right?"

She looked to the side for a moment, then back. "I suppose not." She allowed him to lead her toward the bonfire where the dancing was taking place.

Marcos's grip on her wrist was not like she had expect, it was gentle. He brought her into him as he put a hand around his waist and the other held her hand in continuing gentle grip. He began dancing her lightly around the fire. To her surprise, he was a very good dancer. She could see him smiling as he lead her around the fire. She'd never seen him like this. "You know Mark, I think maybe you're a big softie after all."

She giggled as she saw him raise one brow. "The Lycan prince is no softie." He saw her smile and he could not help but smile back. He danced her a little closer to him and his lips were to her ear. "But perhaps he has a soft spot for someone."

Amy suddenly blushed. She couldn't believe that Marcos would say something like that. She had wanted him to change for the better, but she would never had imagined that something like this could happen. She was so stunned that it took her moment before she realized he had put his hand on her blushing cheek. She looked up at him with searching eyes. "Mark..." The serenity of the moment shattered with sound of blood wrenching screams followed by ravenous howls. "What's happening...?" Amy turned quickly to the direction of the horrific sounds.

Marcos's turned looking at his sister, who in seconds jumped to her feet and ran toward the sound with a gleam in her giant wolf eyes. His own eyes widened slightly as he realized what was happening. "Amy," He grabbed her arm. "We need to go." He said in a somewhat loud and panicked tone.

"No, let me go!" Amy ripped from his grip and ran toward the sound falling into the race of the werewolves that were doing the same.

"Amy!" He ran after her, but he lost her in the sea of scrambling werewolves.

Amy had a sickening feeling in her stomach, a sense of pure terror was racing through her entire body, but she continued onward. She didn't know why, with ever fiber of her being telling her to run the other way, she still didn't turn back. When she reached the screams her eyes glossed with complete and utter horror. Looking down a hill, she could see hoards of Lycans in their normal form and wolf forms flooding into the camp. Everywhere she looked she saw Lycans and werewolves submerged in bloody battles. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks as she saw lifeless bodies scattered over the fighting ground, which was growing with every passing minute. Her eyes jerked back and forth as she looked for a single werewolf. "Where are you..." She cried as she looked faster. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Looking for that one red tailed black wolf in a sea of pelts. Finally a wolf with two red streaks in his tail came into her view. She spotted him locking jaws with a big Lycan. He used his front paws to push the Lycan over and pin him, and then he proceeded to tear out his jugular. "Shadow!" She screamed as she suddenly took off down the hill. She never ran so fast in her life. "Shadow!" She continued running through the hell that was taking over the whole camp.

"Arh!" A Lycan wolf suddenly jumped into her path. His eyes were glowing in a menacing fashion as he pawed towards her slowly. Amy was quivering with fear, but even so she dashed to the side of the wolf trying to pass, The Lycans two large snapping jaws jumped for her leg, but he was denied as his face was driven into the dirt, by Cutlass.

She didn't stop running to see what or who had halted her attacker, she just kept running. She was making her way through the fighting, when out of nowhere she was slammed to the ground by the brawl of a Lycan and werewolf going at each other. She pushed herself up with one hand and was shaking her head trying to make her eyes clear again.

Her vision was still blurry as she saw a two legged figure walking towards her, and as it came closer and closer she recognized the voice that was starting to speak to her. "I really must thank you for being such a good nurse." Maria said with one hand on her hip as she stood over Amy. "If it wasn't for you my leg never would of mended in time to help my mother's army."

"Y-You knew about this?" She said as her vision finally became normal once again.

"Of course I knew." She chuckled. "Why do you think we cozied up to you and your werewolves so quickly?"

"Marcos...he wouldn't..." Amy shook her head and she looked to the side and her heart began to race even faster.

"Oh yes he would." She smiled as she knelt down in front Amy. "My brother's wonderfully despicable isn't he? He had you and your little friends wrapped around his finger. " She leaned a little closer. "Best of all," She whispered into her ear. "This was his plan from the beginning."

"What?" Amy jerked her head to face Maria.

"Yes, he planned the whole thing." Maria could see the pain building in Amy's eyes with every word she said. "Even the infiltration into your little clan was his idea. Brilliant really."

"N-No, you're lying..." Amy's eyes were quivering as she thought of all the moments she'd shared with Marcos; this couldn't be true, she had gotten through to him...hadn't she?

"You want to know how cold and calculating my brother really is?" She smiled as she met Amy's eyes with an amused gleam. "He's the one that broke my leg."

"What..." Amy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Genius. I even think he enjoyed doing it. In any case he was certain the selfless protective brother scene would be too much for you to resist. After all, we never could of gotten in without your pretty little speech," Her eyes narrowed. "Made me wanna puke, but it worked just like my brother said it would." Her eyes turned to amusement once more. "It would seem the Wolf's Maiden is the lucky charm we heard about after all."

"No..No..." Amy climbed to her feet and then began to run away. Maria smiled as she watched Amy fade into the carnage. She was beyond fulfilled, she took a deep breath of satisfaction as she inhaled the scent of death.

Amy had ran to the outer edge of the fighting. She had lost her bearings after being hit so hard. She leaned against a tree with one hand, but she slowly slid down to her knees, still crying. She whipped her face trying to get a hold of herself, but she couldn't help but blame all that was happening on her idea of there ever being peace.

"Amy!" She realized that there was a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Marcos standing there. "We have to get out of here now! This isn't some patrol, this is the entire Lycan army!"

"You..." She shook her head in a quivering manner. This monster, he used her. She felt so much anger building up inside her, and she couldn't contain it. Her pain was pouring over. She looked up at him. "Did you do it..." Her eyes were so wet from crying.

"What?" He looked at her with eyes of bewilderment.

"Did you break your sisters leg?" She said staring at him hard.

"Who told yo-"

"You knew this would happen!" She was crying hot tears of remorse for trusting him. "You used me! Everything you said was a lie, and I believed every word of it!" She jerked away from him. "Just go! I was an idiot to think someone like you could ever change, or be anything other than what you are!" She shoved him. "I hate you! I hate you!" She turned and ran.

"Amy no!" He yelled trying to follow her, but two werewolves jumped into his path.

Amy whipped her eyes as she continued to move quickly through the brawl. "Where are you..." She cried. In the next few feet several wolves pushed their fights aside, and she finally saw him. "Shadow." Her eyes were shaking. "Shadow!" She ran toward him as she watched the werewolf going into another fight.

"Amy! Gottcha!" A familiar hand was on her shoulder.

"Rouge?" Amy looked back at the one holding on to her. "Let me go!" She started to pull away.

"Amy we have to get out of here!" Rouge said as she pulled Amy back.

"No! No!" Amy yelled as she struggled against Rouge's grip. "I want Shadow!" She said trying to get away, but she was not match for Rouge's Lycan strength.

"Who do you think told me to get you out of here!" Rouge yelled as she dragged Amy away.

Amy's face became streaked with more tear stains as her sight of Shadow began to disappear into the squalls. "NO!" She yelled out as she saw Shadow bite into his attacker. "Shadow! Shadow!" She screamed his name as if every fiber in her body was calling out to him. He looked up for a moment and met her eyes, which widened as she reached out for him. "Shadow!" He broke their gaze and he turned away. Amy's eyes shook. "Shadow please!" She cried as she kept struggling. "Don't leave me!"

Rouge put Amy down for a moment and the hedgehog took off running, but in a matter of seconds she was scooped up in Rouge's giant wolf jaws. Rouge turned back and took Amy out of the fighting. She was climbing a large hill up above all the death and destruction. Amy's face was covered in dirt and tears from running through the brawl and struggling against Rouge. Rouge looked down into the fighting with Amy still gently held between her teeth, the giant wolf's eyes were glossed as she stared downward. The fight was only getting worse. The Lycans had set fire to their dens and tents. Her home was now a bloody fiery battlefield. Amy saw the fight still raging below and she suddenly started fighting Rouge again. "Let me go! This my fault! I can't leave!"

Rouge ignored Amy's yelling as she turned and began to walk away, still carrying her. "Wait." Rouge stopped as she heard her Masters voice. She turned to see Shadow standing against the darkness, smoke, and rising flames.

Rouge put Amy on her feet and she ran to him. "Shadow!" She stumbled into his arms. "I'm sorry, this is all my-" She was suddenly hushed by a kiss. She blushed as she felt his warm lips against her own. His battle warn body was incasing hers. She felt more hot tears fall from the corners of her eyes. Rouge was watching quietly in her human form, her eyes turned to the side. Something moving behind Shadow caught her attention. Her eyes lit up as she ran to the echidna standing there.

When Shadow parted he rested his forehead against hers as he held her tightly in his arms. "You have to go now."

"No!" She hugged him tighter. "I won't leave you!"

"I won't let the Lycans have you, whether you go by choice or if Rouge has to drag you the whole way you're going." He said looking into her eyes with his forehead still resting to hers.

"No." She cried as she shook her head gently. "I can't leave you."

"Open your eyes." She did as he said and found herself looking into his crimson ones. "How many times do I have to tell you before you will believe me. No matter where you go or how far you run, I will always find you."

"Shadow!" Knuckles, who had been hugging Rouge, was now clenching his teeth. "They're coming!" He turned to Rouge taking her face in his hands he pressed his forehead to hers. "No matter what happens I love you." He said kissing her.

Rouge pressed her hands against his as they cupped her face. "Come back to me."

He kissed her one last time. "You are never alone." He whispered before releasing her. "Now go." He turned quickly looking down the hill and turning into a giant wolf. Rouge turned into a wolf as well and made her way just to the opposite edge of the hill. She turned looking at Shadow with wide eyes.

Shadow pushed Amy back. "You must go now!"

"No! Shadow don't go!" She cried as she struggled.

He pulled her faces to his one last time. Amy gasped. His eyes were fearsome, but so full of passion. "I promise, I will find you again." He released her and turned. "Now go." He was starting to change. Amy's eyes shook as she held a hand to her mouth. She was slowly backing toward Rouge as she watched him. Rouge lunged forward grabbing Amy. Before they vanished down the other side of the hill, Amy saw Shadow's crimson eyes meet hers one last time. He yelled out as Lycans jumped over the hill attacking Knuckles. "I swear I will come for you!"


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know I've been off the radar for a while, but I'll sum up my reason with the following: computer virus, loss of internet, writers block. In ways excuses aside, I'm working on the next to chapters and I hope you'll continue to read. Thanks guys. ^_^

_"I swear I will come for you!" She saw him transform into his wolf form just before a Lycan tackled him out of sight._

_"Shadow!"_

"Uha!" Amy suddenly jerked upward. She had been dreaming again. She held a closed hand to her chest as she tried to calm her quickened breathing. She felt the warmth of the softy burning coals by her side. She felt a small shiver and moved closer, because of their current living space they could not have a full fire going. They had taken refuge in an underground burrow-like cave. The only way in and out was a small drop down tunnel way. The place wasn't to cheery, the only way to know if time had passed was to look toward the hole and see if light was coming down from it or not.

Amy tried to stay quiet as she realized Rouge was asleep. Her eyes closed slightly as she stared at the flickering embers. It had been two days since that horrible night. Rouge had brought her to an underground den that was outside the werewolf territory. They had barley spoken, but what was there to say? Both were desperately longing to be with the werewolves they'd left behind. She sighed as she rested her head on her knees. She wondered where she and Rouge would go. Rouge had told her that they would lay low for two or three days in this den until it would be safe. Hopefully most of the invading Lycans would have left the territory by then.

Amy put a hand to the side of her head as she continued to stare at the burning coals. She felt filthy. She was dirt incrusted and her face felt sticky with dried tear trails. She had cried herself to sleep both nights that had past. She knew Rouge hadn't really been sleeping much, she was too busy watching Amy. She knew that Rouge did everything in her power to comfort her, Amy wished she had done the same for Rouge, but all she had done was wallow in herself pity. She blamed herself for everything that had happened. If only she hadn't trusted Marco so easily. She sighed feeling tired, but knowing she probably wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

~*Next Morning*~

"Amy."

"Um..." Her eyes opened slowly and wearily. She saw Rouge looking down at her.

"We should get out of this cave today." She said gently helping Amy to sit up as she could see the pink hedgehog was still groggy with unrest.

"Is it safe?" Amy asked as she began rubbing her eyes.

"Whether it is or not I can't take staying down here another moment." Her blue eyes were so resolute.

"Okay." Amy agreed. She could see that Rouge needed to get out, and to be honest she was more than ready to see the light of day again. She looked at Rouge again and the sight of the bat gave her new strength. "Let's go." She got to her feet. "I don't want to stay in this darkness another second either."

The two quickly made their way to the tunnel. Amy looked upward and she could see the shaft of sunlight sparkling down the hole. She began to climb, making her way up to the place where she could feel the sun again. She scrapped against the walls of the tunnel, her feet and hands were sliding against the muddy walls from the previous nights rain. Suddenly she felt a push. She looked down and saw that Rouge had turned into a wolf and was pushing Amy up the tunnel as quickly as she could.

In moments the two burst from the hole and into the sun. Amy was on her knees and blinded at first as she rubbed her eyes harshly, trying to get use to the familiar brightness. Finally her vision adjusted to the light and she stood up and soaked in the warmth that was touching her face. She wrapped her arms around her own shoulders as she felt a small comfort in this tender warmth.

Rouge had burst from the whole running full on into the open sun, where there were no trees to block out even a single ray. She need to be where it was warm and where there were no shadows. She had been born and raised in the darkness and she'd pulled away from it for so long that she couldn't bear to be one with it again, not without him.

"Rouge," Amy had come up beside her. She put her hand on the great black wolfs warm sun drenched fur. "I feel better." She saw Rouge lower her head to the side to meet Amy. "Do you?" Rouge gave a nod and then she began to shrink. Amy realized she was turning back into her human form.

Rouge saw Amy face to face now. Rouge's memories of their times together filled her head and finally she felt a weak, but sincere smile form on her lips. "I think we will be okay now."

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked as she knew Rouge probably had a plan.

"Shadow gave me orders to take you to the city." Rouge said as she rubbed the back of her head. "It will be safer there, harder for them to track us down, than if we remain out in the open."

"Then we should go." Amy said in agreement.

Rouge seemed a little stunned by Amy's willingness. "You know I thought you'd be a bit more opposed."

"I can't oppose...not to him anyway." Amy sighed. "Not if means seeing him again."

"What?" Rouge didn't quite understand at first.

"He promised he would come for me." She placed a hand on her heart. "If the city is where he told us to go, then that is where he will look for me." She said taking a breath. "I have to see him again...I just have too."

Rouge put a hand on her shoulder. "You will." She seem to feel her pain as she herself thought of Knuckles.

x-x-x

"General," Three Lycans were before Fang. One was in his human form, the other two standing on either side in their four legged appearances. "We've searched the remains of the camp and the outlying territory, but there has been no sighting of the Wolf's Maiden."

"Her ladyship will not be pleased that the maiden has eluded out grasp yet again." He growled as his glare caused the three Lycans to shrink slightly in his presences.

"General, we have two captives that may interest you." The Lycan did not dare to meet the generals eyes.

"Who." Fang demanded.

"Two traitors, Maria and Marcos." He said with his head bowed.

Fang's brow raised ever so slightly in interest. "Where were they picked up?"

"They were in the camp sir. They fought alongside the Legion during the raid." He didn't dare lift his head. "According to Maria, they had infiltrated the camp long before our arrival. She claims that the Wolf's Maiden was within their grasp, but their plan was interrupted by the raid." His eyes seem a bit angry. "She fought like the devil when we took her."

"I can imagine." Fang could see Maria now, fighting tooth and claw against his Lycans and all the while spurting out her rage of how they had snatched away her chance to reclaim her honor. "And what does Marcos say?"

"He refuses to speak."

"I suppose there is a first time for everything." Fang sighed with annoyance. "Bring them to me."

x-x-x

"It won't be much further now Amy." Rouge said as she walked with Amy. The two had decided it would be safer to make their way to the city as humans. "We're almost there now."

Amy smiled. "It's alright, I'm feeling pretty good now. The light and the wind have given me some pep." Just then as they made it over a small hill Amy saw the city come into view. She stopped in her tracks.

"Amy?" Rouge had stopped once she realized that Amy was not at her side. "What's the matter?" She looked back up the hill at her friend.

The pink hedgehog looked down at Rouge finally. "Nothing." She smiled. "It's just, I never thought I'd see the city again." She found her feet once more and began the rest of the trek down to rejoin Rouge.

"Did you miss the city?" Rouge asked as they continued on.

"Yes sometimes." Amy looked up in thought and giggled. "Especially when I'm hungry, oh I've dreamed of hotdogs some nights." She twiddled her fingers together as another thought came to mind. "Mostly I think about the freedom I had, but...more than anything," She looked at her twisted fingers. "I think about how I was human...just human. I wasn't the Wolf's Maiden...I was just a woman."

"Do you wish to return to your old life in the city?" Rouge asked softly. She had always imagined that Amy longed for her old life at times, but she had never heard her speak of it until now.

"I use too." Her expression was soft, though her thoughts were deep. "Once I would of given anything to do just that."

"But?" Rouge turned looking to see her face.

"But now I can't imagine going back to that world. Living alone, waking up to a cold empty apartment. Spending my time in school instead of with pups. Hearing the sound of the city all around me, instead of the wind in the trees..." She sighed with a smile looking at Rouge. "I don't even think I could get use to falling asleep without hearing the howling of an outgoing patrol." She said softly. She looked up at her friend with a sincere smile. "My home is with you, Shadow, and the other werewolves."

Rouge felt a wave of relief, she hadn't fully realized until now, how much she want Amy to stay with the pack. Amy had truly become an irreplaceable member of her family. "You'll always have a home with us."

The two continued on to the city, but when they finally arrived, things were not as they should of been. Rouge looked around as they walked down a city street. "I don't remember a city being so quiet."

"That's because it shouldn't be." Amy couldn't understand it. There were hardly any people around, the streets were barren and barely a sound flowed between the towering buildings of the city. "Where are all the people?" Amy looked around. "The streets should be packed around this time." She and Rouge continued on through the streets. They were turning a corner when Amy stopped. "Rouge wait," Amy had come to a halt in front of a TV store.

Rouge came to stand in front of the store window as well. Her ears pricked as she listened to the news anchor displayed on all the televisions in the window. The woman appearing on the screens seemed very nervous and dishearten. "Fear still grips the city as authorities continue their attempts to find the culprits behind the continuing disappearances of the city's population. According to the police they have several suspects, further information will be released after these messages. "

"This is bad..." Rouge took a step back.

"What is it?" Amy turned to her friend. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Amy," Rouge took her arm. "Is there somewhere we can go? Other than your apartment? More than likely its under surveillance."

"Well, Cream lives a couple blocks from here." She said after a moment of thought.

"Let's go." Rouge said following her quickly. Her persona had become very alert now, as if expecting something to jump out at them from every alley or shadowed store front they passed.

"Here it is." Amy was walking up a stoop to a small brownstone. She knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before it was answered. The door creaked open only a silver so that there was only enough space for one to peak out. "Who is it?"

"Cream?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Amy?" Suddenly the door flung open. "It is you!" Cream wrapped her arms around the pink hedgehog's neck. "I've missed you!"

Amy smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the rabbit. "I missed you to Cream."

"Amy." The hedgehog turned slightly and saw Rouge looking up at her from the second step. "Can we go inside?"

Amy pulled back from Cream. "Cream, could my friend I come in?"

"Of course." Cream moved to the side. "Come on in." She said as she let them pass and then turned closing the door and locking it.

"Thanks Cream." Amy smiled.

"No problem." She moved to stand in front of her friend. "Amy, please tell me, where on Earth have you been?" She said with a worried tone. "You've been missing for months. I was beginning to think the worst." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry Cream. The last few months have been really crazy." She rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, but I've been in some pretty rural areas for the past few months."

"I was afraid you might of been killed." Cream said as she looked up at her friend.

"Killed?" Amy was surprised at this conclusion.

"For the past month now, people have been vanishing, just poof disappearing. Two weeks ago the police found over two dozen bodies in an abandoned warehouse." Creams eyes were scared. "Each body found was identified on the missing persons list. They think that whatever is killing people has been doing it for a long time, and that there were probably many more unknown victims...I was afraid you had been one..."

Rouge stood beside Amy as she entered the conversation. "Cream, you said 'whatever is killing people' instead of whoever, why?" Rouge had a series expression as if everything rested on what Creams answer would be.

"Well it's because of how they found the bodies." Cream said with a bit of a shudder. "They were mauled. They say they found bite marks and what looked like claw marks too. With what I've heard on the news, it seems some people are claiming that it's some kind of giant wolf."


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Okay guys here's the next chapter. It's a pretty knowledge intense chapter. You'll be learning a lot about the werewolf and Lycan species, and two new subspecies. I hope I made it easy enough to understand. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy. ^_^ (Oh and just for reference the female echidna that appears in this chapter should not be confused with Julie Sue or Tikal, she's a character from the Sonic Comics.)

**Chapter 31**

It was a murky night, and the darkness only seemed heavier as a small fire flickered in a cave located on a far outpost of the werewolf territory. Surrounding the fire, battered and beaten, were Shadow, Knuckles, Marine, Guntiver, and Cutlass. The Lycan attack on their home had been a massacre, over a third of the entire werewolf nation had been murdered, the rest were scattered across what remained of un-raided werewolf territory. Communications were limited, with information trickling from one temporary HQ to another.

Two days ago Shadow had sent messengers in every direction, he wanted the leaders of each of his packs present, leaving only Knuckles, Shadow, and Marine to hold down things. In the time that followed his messengers departure, Cutlass, and Guntiver had made their way to Shadows temporary base and the three were still waiting on Blaze and Sleuth.

Marine, who was sitting between Guntiver and Shadow, felt a cold distance between her pack. The thought of such a thing worried her, especially with her youth. Being young made her worry even more that this sullen mood, this cloud of despair, would become permanent. She couldn't take the silence. "Shadow..." She said his name in a small voice.

Shadow looked down at the pup. "What is Marine?" He said in a clam voice.

"I was just wondering..." She wanted to hear him speak. She wanted to hear her master and leader talk of happier times, of hope. "Could you tell me...how did Gunitver become a pack leader?" She could think of nothing else and quick glance to her other side had been her only inspiration.

Shadow, though tired and obviously preferring to be left to himself didn't retort with a no. He could see the desperate need in Marine's eyes. He looked over her head at Gunitver who oddly enough was wearing a tired smile. He gave a nod as if Shadow had asked his permission to tell his story. Shadow finally looked back down at the young raccoon. "Very well." His eyes stared into the flames. "In the beginning, Not I, nor any of the other wolves, had ever imagined Guntiver as becoming a leader."

XXXX FLASHBACK XXXX

~*~Eighteenth Century, Shadows Camp ~*~

It was midsummer, the days were longer and the extra stretch of sunlight made them seem even more so. The aroma of summer was strong. The taste of heat in the air, the sound of summer insects, and the ever so gentle wisps of a summer breeze rustling through the leafy green tree tops. It was a clam season, but one of unrest for werewolves. Early spring through midsummer was nursing season, usually by this time mothers had given birth to their young and the little ones were just old enough to start making trouble.

Shadow was preparing the pack for a hunt. He was standing on top of a large rock that was near the middle of the campground they currently called home. While he was waiting for his wolves to get ready, his eyes were resting on the newest member of their pack. It was a wolf, he had red oak fur and he wore a forest green open vest and brown gloves. Six months ago, Shadow and Marine had found him wondering around the forest area just inside their territory. He'd claimed to be a refugee that had escaped the Lycans, but what Shadow found to be strange, was that he didn't have a scratch on him when they picked him up. Shadow was no fool and he knew that no werewolf simply escapes the Legion. There was something that Guntiver wasn't telling them. Even so, Shadow didn't turn him away, how could he? He was a werewolf with no home, it went against everything he believed in.

Although Shadow brought Guntiver into his pack, he kept a close eye on him, and through the entire six months the new wolf had been there, Shadow had only observed that Guntiver seem to have a knack with cubs and pups. The new wolf was currently sitting under a tree with his back against it. He had two cubs sleeping in his lap and two pups nuzzling his arms. One thing was for certain, Shadow had never seen a werewolf as gentle and smiling as Guntiver. The black hedgehogs attention suddenly turned to a magenta chameleon that was crossing the middle of the camp. "Espio." He called out to him.

Espio approached and knelt, but when he looked up at Shadow, he knew just what his leader was going to say, and he protested. "Ah come on." There was a growl of annoyance in Espios throat. He crossed his arms. "Why do I gotta pull cub duty." He grunted. "You know I'd be better on the hunt."

"Yes I know Espio." Shadow said with his arms folded as he gave Espio the okay to stand up. "But everyone must pull their fair share of den watch duty." In werewolf society, it was rare for werewolves to hunt for each other. It usually only occurred when a wolf was sick or if it was a female that had just had cubs and couldn't leave the den. Their nature, their wolf instinct, demanded they hunt for themselves. For these creatures a meal just wasn't a meal if not caught with one's own claws and fangs. The hunt was about much more than food, it was about satisfying the deep calling of the wolf DNA that had become one with their own.

In response to the need to hunt, especially during nursing season, after the period of which a mother could leave her cubs had passed, the packs would take shifts allowing parents to go out and hunt while other pack members watched over the young. Everyone had to participate, but it didn't mean they were particularly fond of cubs, none other best fit this mold than Espio. "I can't be the only one that can watch them. What about the new guy, he's the cub whisperer anyway."

"That doesn't matter, you gotta pull your shift." Espio had only joined the pack fifty years ago, but Shadow could tell that the chameleon was good hearted, perhaps a little rough on the exterior, but he was not a bad person. These qualities were what made Shadow see himself in Espio at times. It was these things that also made Shadow harder on him, but this time he couldn't help but throw his friend a bone. "However, you won't be pulling den duty on your own." He motioned over his shoulder with a nod. "You'll be teaching the ropes to one of our newer wolves. She's right over there."

Espio looked over and he saw her. A splendid yellow mongoose with long lush purple hair and big green eyes, her name was Mina. She was beautiful. Shadow knew that Espio was sweet on the she-wolf. She hadn't been with them long, only about ten years, but Espio seemed to care about her as if he'd known her all his life. Shadow turned and got ready to move. "Don't forget to keep your eyes on your work You're teaching her about caring for cubs, not teaching cubs about birds and the bees."

Espio nodded as he watched his leader depart to round up the other wolves who would be heading out for hunting. Their pack had had five cubs, each of which was now being taken, to a large oak tree, by their parents. Mina was smiling as she stood with the group of cubs, all of them in their werewolf form.

Due to the heavy wolf instincts in werewolves, it was common for most of them to have their children in their werewolf state, and in turn the cubs were born in the same four legged form. For the first six months to a year, it was not unusual for a born werewolf to remain in its werewolf state. When old enough, cubs would be able to grasp their ability to switch between their wolf state and their two legged form. As it stood, all five cubs were still in their werewolf cub forms and were not expected to turn to their human states any time soon.

Mina looked up at she saw Espio approaching, she gave him a smile. "So we'll be partners today. I don't have much experience with cubs, how about you?" She had one hand on her hip.

"More than I care to admit." He answered. "I've been with the pack long enough to have suffered through plenty of den duty." He moved to stand beside her.

Mina saw the hunting party file out of the campground and disappear over a hill. She looked down at the cubs that were playing with each other and then over at Espio. "Well our job has officially started." She gave a smile. "Looks like we play mom and dad to five until further notice."

"Try playing both parts by yourself, that's a real test of nerve." Espio said with the tone of experience, he had been left in charge of cubs on his own more than once.

"A den duty veteran huh?" She gave a smooth smile. Honestly Mina had grown fond of Espio over the time she had been there. The two were alike in a lot of ways, similar ages, attitudes, and they just seemed to click. But even so, nether had approached the other romantically. It was usually flirting, but their relationship had yet to blossom beyond this.

Espio was about to change the subject when a yowl of pain came from the tumbling group of cubs. He looked down and saw that one of the cubs gripping another's ears in his mouth. "Hey," Espio bent down gently thumping the biter on the head. "No biting Raph." The little black cub with a brown tail, laid his ears back as he let go of the other cubs ear and then turned running off to jump into the play fight two other cubs were in.

Espios eyes turned to the cub that had been bitten, a little female cub, she was whimpering. Espios eyes seem to sigh. He picked up the cub, she nearly fit in just one of his hands. "Yuma," He said her name and nestled his cheek against hers before licking her bitten ear to make sure it wasn't bleeding. He couldn't comfort her with words, she was too young to understand them. Like a human infant, she needed contact with a soft gentle touch to calm her. Mina blushed as she saw Espio with the cub, his expression though as uninterested as it seemed, was at the same time, so soothing and soft. For someone who disliked den duty, he had away with cubs.

They day past smoothly. The warm lush blue and yellow day turned to a soft orange afternoon. Mina, being a first timer, looked exhausted. She felt a mess, her purple hair almost matted looking and her close had a stain or two on them. However, Espio hadn't changed at all. He looked just a collected as he had this morning. The cubs were all sleeping in a lumped up pile under the oak. Mina sighed and smiled as she slid down to the ground with her back to the tree.

Espio saw her expression and sat beside her. "Not bad for your first time."

"Yeah right." She was still smiling as she ran her hands through her hair. "I'm a wreck. I look like I just finished a battle with a Lycan gag." She chuckled.

"You're beautiful." Espio's eyes were half closed as he looked at her. The afternoon sun was making her glossy purple hair gleam and her yellow fur look warm. No, nothing in the world could make her unbeautiful to him.

Mina looked up at him her eyes the same as his. She was blushing. "Espio..." Her long purple hair began to dance in the gentle breeze that had picked up.

He leaned in a bit. "You're always beautiful to me." He was about to kiss her when suddenly he jerked his head to the side as if he had heard something.

"Espio, what is it?" Mina's concern was high, she knew something wasn't right.

"Do you smell that?" He said as he lifted to his feet.

Mina took a good whiff of the wind blowing in their direction, and suddenly jumped to her feet as well. She was angry that she had not smelled it at as soon as Espio had. "Lycan."

"Stay here with the cubs. I'm going to check it out." He looked down at her. "If I'm not back soon, you get yourself and the pups as far away from here as possible. Do you understand me?" He said with a series look.

"Yes." She nodded. Mina had wanted to say more, but there was no time. Espio had already changed into a wolf and was disappearing out of the camp. Mina looked at the cubs, they were still sleeping. "Please...let everything be alright."

x-x-x

Espio lay with the flat of his belly against the ground as he watched from a well hidden position in some tall trees and bushes that were surrounded with undergrowth. He was watching a trail that lead in the direction of the camp. It wasn't a well beaten path of any sort, but any werewolf or Lycan could recognize it as a well traveled rout. As he had feared, the scent of the Lycan intruder or possibly intruders, was getting stronger. Espio had no fear of Lycans or death, but he did worry what could happen to Mina and the cubs, if he wasn't enough to stop the enemy on his own. As he sniffed the air again, felt hope building. He was now able to tell that it was only two intruders.

His body pressed closer to the ground as he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. What he saw made his throat swell and his eyes widen. It was a green hedgehog, his eyes were covered by red rimed shades, on his feet were large green and black boots, and he was dressed in a time tattered black leather jacket. At his side was a pale pink echidna with long dreadlocks that were dotted with golden clamps, and she was dressed in a kimono like blue dress.

Espio had heard of these two, but had never actually seen them. The green one was a Lycan that went by the name Scourge and the echidna was a werewolf named Aurora. Espio had heard tales of them, they were said to be one of the most fearsome and dangerous fighters in the entire Lycan werewolf world. It was said that even Lupe had no hold on them, and that they did as they pleased. Whether it was all true was unknown to the chameleon, but it didn't matter, he couldn't let the two of them stumble onto the camp.

He carefully and slowly turned into his two legged form. He would have to try every trick in the book, and he figured he might as well start with a verbal request. He got to his feet and moved into the path. Scourge and Aurora stopped as they saw Espio standing before them just a few yards ahead.

Scourge had one hand on his hip and his shoulders were laid back. He wasn't the least bit concerned, a grin formed on his lips. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like we stumbled onto a werewolf centre Aurora." She didn't speak only nodded.

"You're Scourge aren't you?" Espio said as he stood straight and tall. He hopped that perhaps he could send the two away with words, but deep down he knew it was only wishful thinking.

"I see my reputation precedes me." The shades hid his eyes, but it wasn't difficult to imagine them, blue and twinkling with arrogance.

Espio met Scourges shades with his own eyes, which were strong and unyielding. "You are deep in werewolf territory." He did not look away as he spoke. "But if you leave now you can go unscathed."

"Unscathed?" Scourge chuckled. "You plan to do all this on your own do you?"

"Yes." He said with a firm tone. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh then you don't really know me." He smirked. "But if you stand in my way much longer, you will." When Scourge didn't see Espio move he just grinned and then cracked his neck from side to side. "I hope you live to regret it." He started to walk towards Espio, Aurora didn't move.

Espio was watching Scourge closely as he came nearer, he didn't blink, but in the time it would of took, the green hedgehog was standing beside Espio with a pretending playful arm around his neck. "I'm impressed." Scourge still had that smug grin. "You didn't blink." Even his voice was dripping with a sickeningly egotistical tone. "But even so, you still didn't see me coming." Suddenly the 'playful' arm that Scourge had wrapped around Espios neck jerked and he threw the chameleon through the forest and straight at a large tree. Epsio narrowed his eyes and his feet and hands came together, allowing him to land against the trunk in a crouching position before pushing off and landing on the ground once more standing.

"Not bad." Scourge said still in the same place from where he had thrown Espio. It was obvious that Scourge was just toying with him.

_'If I can just keep him distracted long enough for the pack to return.' _ Espio figured that he could at least hold his own until Shadow and the others got back. There was no other way he could protect Mina and the cubs.

"Let's try again." Scourge ran at Espio again, but this time the werewolf was ready. He moved just quickly enough to dodge the punch of the Lycan. Espio looked back and saw Scourges fist against the tree trunk he'd been in front of, and within that moment the tree began to creak and suddenly it snapped and fell to the ground. Scourges pure physical strength was more than any one Lycan should ever have. No one really knew how he came by it, his life was shrouded in mystery, particularly for a werewolf. The only things most werewolves would hear about a Lycan, and especially a Lycan like Scourge, was what came through stories from other werewolves claiming to have seen him. What was worse, was that Espio was finding everything he'd ever heard about Scourge to be true.

"You moved." Scourge was cracking the knuckles of the hand with which he had demolished the tree. "That could of been you chameleon." He smiled. "But it would seem you're a fast learner." He rolled his shoulders. "No worries though. So am I." He moved again, this time with the intent to fully strike.

Espio moved again, but this time he had to transform into his wolf form to gain enough speed to dodge the attack. He landed on his four paws glaring at Scourge who had hit nothing but air. He watched as the green hedgehog turned and lifted up his shades onto the top of his head. The fur on Espios neck stood on end as he saw Scourges eyes. They were a cold blue, like the edge of a freshly sharpened blade, and they were stabbing into Espio with such ferocity, despite the smirk the hedehog was still wearing.

"You think your wolf form will save you?" Scourge turned to see Espio with his head lowered and his eyes glowing brightly. Scourge began to approach the chameleon once more. Espio lowered his head growling as he saw Scourge coming closer. Scourge was just in range when Espio lunged at him and latched his jaws around his arm. Scourge looked into the giant eye of werewolf that held him and grinned. "Ow." He grabbed Espios tail and jerked him from his arm, and then slung him into an open meadow. Espio slid across the ground coming to a burning halt.

x-x-x

Mina lifted her nose to the air. She could pick up Espios scent mingled with the that of the intruders, what sacred her was that they were both coming a little closer every so often. She knew Espio was holding them off, but they were still pushing closer. Suddenly another scent came to her on the wind. "The pack!" She ran to the entrance of the camp and she saw them coming in at a fast run. Shadow turned from his wolf form and came to Mina. "Shadow!"

"Mina," Shadow came to a halt in front of her, but the others were running into the camp, particularly the parents of the cubs. "We picked up the scent of the Lycan, where's Espio?"

"He's gone to hold them off, Shadow we have to go!" Mina pushed past him and ran off towards Espios scent.

"Mina wait!" Shadow growled. "Rouge, Knuckles with me!" The three of them turned and followed after Minas trail.

x-x-x

Scourge was coming towards Espio again. He'd been beating on the chameleon just for fun, and every counter attack Espio had thrown at him either missed or Scourge played it off as painless. Espio looked awful as he forced himself up onto his paws once more. He saw Scourge standing over him. He leapt at him and clamped down on his arm again. Scourge chuckled. "Well you're persistent, I'll give you that." Espio growled and bit down harder, but Scourge didn't even flinch as his blood dripped from Espios jaws. Scourges ears perked ever so slightly and when they did, he suddenly grabbed Espio by the neck, tor him from his arm and threw him, but this time it was to hit a target.

Espios body slammed into a black and yellow wolf that was just within attacking rang of Scourge. The green hedgehog turned and smiled shaking his head. "Making so much noise, you couldn't sneak up on an elder with those clumsy paws." He said as he watched Mina pull herself out from under Espio. She saw Scourge coming towards them and she stood in front of Espio with her head lowered and her fangs bared. Scourge continued his approach, as if her warning meant nothing. "Now he wanted to play and you're not going to get in the way of our game. I'll be happy to play with you after we're done." Mina only growled louder and arched her shoulders. "If you'd rather die first then I won't complain." Scourge suddenly let out a growl and jumped about to pounce on her, but he never got the chance.

Something came at him so fast that he didn't even see it, and before he knew it Scourge had been slammed into the ground several yards away. He got to his feet and began dusting himself off. "Now what the hell was that?" He looked over to where the two wolves were and this time he saw a third as well, it was Guntiver. Scourges brow raised as if in amusement. "Well well well." He grinned, it wasn't noticeable without looking closely, but Scourges posture had tensed up. "How's it going Gun? Long time no see."

"Not long enough Scourge." Guntivers tail swished from side to side as he stared at the green hedgehog.

"Aw now is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Scourge cracked his knuckles.

"I wouldn't call you friend." Guntiver's fists began to clinch.

"Well what would you call me then?" Scourge asked as he began to approach.

"The scum of the Earth." Guntiver just had time to say this before Scourge jumped at him, that's when Guntiver dropped to his back and with his feet he chucked his attacker over his head across the meadow. Guntiver jumped to his feet and turned looking at the hedgehog as he was getting to his feet after being thrown into the dirt.

"Shadow we've got to get down there." Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles had just made it to the scene. They were standing on the outskirts of the meadow.

Rouge was about to move forward, but Shadow took her wrist holding her back. "No, we're not going to interfere."

"But Shadow-"

"Rouge don't." Knuckles took Rouges arm, gently pulling her back to him. "You've got to let this play out."0

Scourge had locked eyes with Guntiver, in less than a few seconds the two ran at each other. They moved so fast it was nearly impossible to see them, until they clashed. They had locked hands and were shoving back and forth, as they growled the sky overhead began to turn gray and thunder could be heard. Scourge grinned as he looked at Guntiver. "What's that matter Gun? Still can't control those powers of yours?" He began to push harder and Guntiver was starting to give, he was now on one knee. "To bad for you, I'm in complete control of mine." Just as it seemed Scourge was about to lay his opponent to the ground, Guntiver let out a raging howl and lighting struck his body and sent his attacker flying backwards.

"Oh my God..." Rouge held a hand to her mouth as she saw that Guntiver had changed into his four legged form during the strike of lighting.

Knuckles looked at Shadow. "Shadow...Guntiver is..."

"He's an Elemental." Shadow finished. It was true, Guntiver was no garden variety werewolf. He was an exceedingly rare breed that many thought to be extinct. An Elemental was a werewolf that was extremely in tune with a certain component of nature. Their breed was as old as the werewolf race itself. Their creation had been in the second century after that of the werewolves. Lycans had become bored with the werewolf breed after the first century, and thus began experimenting.

Lycans had hunted humans for food, then as potential werewolf slaves, and finally as weapons. Lycans found that certain humans, when turned to a werewolf, developed special powers. Through all of these special werewolves, one unchanging link occurred, no matter the werewolf's gender, age, or species of their two legged form, their powers were always linked with an element of nature and thus became known as Elementals. During the time of Elementals, when they were more common, the Lycans sought to use them as weapons, causing chaos in human cities, putting down werewolf rebellion within the slave ranks, to kill, and even to entertain. It wasn't until the fourth century that this special race of werewolves, met a gruesome fate.

The time of the Elementals was called the golden age, by Lycans, because they had never had more raw power at their disposal, than during that century. Within the last few years of the golden age, several Elementals turned on the Lycans. The Lycans had been totally unprepared and were nearly destroyed, but Lupe would not let her Legion vanish so easily. The Lycan queen and her followers, with much blood and pain, whipped out the Elementals. They scoured their lands killing the gifted breed, whether they served the Legion or not. Lupe instated a new law, any human that was bitten and turned to an Elemental was to be destroyed, and any werewolf cub born with such powers was to be disposed of without question. As century upon century passed, the Elementals fell into legend, at least for the werewolves who fell back under the iron fist of their Lycan overlords. The Lycans enforced the idea that Elementals were and always had been a myth made up by werewolves of old, but they knew, as did their queen, that Elementals were very real.

Scourges body was rolling off steam from the strike of lighting, but he was getting to his feet with ease. He was clenching his fists. "That was a mistake Gun." He began to change.

"Shadow look." Rouge pointed out to Scourges fur. "His pelt...Scourge is a, Mystic."

Scourge's wolf form was huge and his fur was white. In Lycans, their pelts were always black, a white pelt could only mean that the Lycan was gifted with great power. A white Lycan was even more rare than an Elemental. Some would say even more powerful. Because of this, their special breed was also given a name. They were called Mystics. The power of a Mystic was an uncertain thing. None had ever been known to hold the powers of nature, like an Elemental. Their powers were more barbaric, increased supernatural speed and strength and some were even known to have mental powers. In Scourges case, he had been gifted with god-like tolerance for pain and an unusual regenerative ability. He could take all his opponent could dish out and not even blink. With no feeling of his enemy's attacks, Scourge could fight for hours and before his enemy knew what was happening it was too late.

Guntiver lowered his head in a growl. His wolf form was not as it had always been, his markings were strange. A werewolf was always two colors, black like a Lycans pelt and then a secondary color that matched their color when in their human form, but Guntivers pelt had three colors. Black, oak red, and white. The white in the pelt was what marked an Elemental, like a Mystic, white was a symbol of power.

Scourge and Guntiver circled one another with their heads lowered and fangs bared. The Lycan lunged at Guntiver. He latched his jaws around the werewolf's leg. Guntiver let out a howl of pain and with it lighting shot from the sky again, this time when it hit Guntiver his body lit up, it was as if he we were now glowing with power. Scourge felt his adversaries teeth sink into the back of his neck. He ignored it, but what he couldn't ignore was the strength Guntiver now had. Guntiver jerked him from his leg and threw him.

Scourge rolled a few times before landing back on his four paws. Small spurts of electricity jumped from Guntivers body as his power level had increased, and his paw was still bleeding from Scourges bite, but he ignored the pain as he saw his enemy coming in for another attack. Scourge tackled Guntiver and the two rolled across the ground locked in battle. The electrical field around Guntivers body now incased Scrouge, he was receiving over a hundred volts of raw lighting, enough power was amplifying from him that a single touch could kill a human.

Their violent growls were loud and full or rage as the two twisted and coiled in hostile furry. Scourge wanted Guntivers life and he wasn't going to let him keep it without a fight. Scourges slashed Guntiver across the face with his claws causing him to release his grip on the Lycan. Guntiver stumbled backwards towards the edge of the forest as he rubbed one paw over his eyes in irritation as he tried to clear his vision. He placed his paw back on the ground, but his eyesight remained unclear. Scourge bit hard into Guntivers back leg causing him to yowl in pain, then he proceeded to swing the werewolf into a tree over and over again. The Mystic Lycan's brow cringed slightly as he felt the shockwaves from the Elementals body coursing over his own, but he didn't relent, he only slammed Guntiver harder, but it was in vane, the electricity covering Guntivers body was so hot that it snapped the tree in half. Scourge threw the werewolf so hard that he broke through seven trees. Scourge was huffing a bit as he watched the werewolf laying on the ground, he wasn't moving.

"Shadow," Knuckles looked to his leader.

"No. Don't interfere." Shadow had a feeling about Guntiver, there was just more to him than meets the eye.

His body was coursing with pain. He wasn't sure he could get up. He tried to open his eyes, but when he did his vision was red with blood. He couldn't stand it. The blood sent him back to the nights of screams, pain, and death, a time when he was nothing but a tool for destruction, back when he was Gun. He wasn't that monster anymore. However, it was clear that Scourge was still the same evil creature that all Mystics and Elementals were forced to be in the golden age. The thought of what Scourge would do to his new clan hit Guntiver and the werewolf's heart swelled with anger.

Scourge was approaching Guntiver, when the werewolf unexpectedly began to get to his paws. He was different now, Guntivers eyes, they weren't green, they had been entirely glazed over in a dark hollow blue. He was suddenly standing on all four paws and he threw his head back howling. The sky became darker and thunder sounded loudly and hundreds golden strikes of lightening touched down to the earth for miles. Scourge squinted as five giant strikes of blue lightening hit Guntiver. When Scourge could finally open his eyes again, he growled in frustration and anger at what he saw.

Standing in a now treeless smoking circle was Guntiver, but he wasn't the wolf he had been moments ago. His pelt was black and his paws and underbelly, which had once been oaky red, were now white, but even more amazing was that around his neck and each paw were coursing rings of blue lightening. Guntiver had transcended to a level of power he had not touched in centuries.

Scourge didn't back down, he growled and rammed into the werewolf, but his attack was useless. Guntiver caught him by his front paw and sent a thousand volts through his entire body. Blue lightening incased them both as Guntiver continued to bite harder, and for the first time in a thousand years, Scourge howled out in pain. Guntiver finally threw him into the ground. Scourge hit so hard and so fast that he skidded across the ground, his body digging a trench until he finally came to a stop. Guntiver slowly began to approach him as the Lycan gradually started to change back into his two legged form. By the time Guntvier was standing over him, Scourge was a hedgehog again, his body was charred and smoking as he cracked open his eyes and looked up at the werewolf. "This...is the...Gun I remember." He choked, and beyond all odds, he was grinning. Guntivers eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled in his throat. "Go ahead...do it. It's what you were born to do." He gritted his teeth in pain. "You're like me, we are gods among insects."

Guntiver held up his paw and went to strike Scourge, who clenched eyes shut, but the strike never came. He opened his eyes and saw that Guntiver was in his two legged form again, and his body was just as ragged and beaten as Scourge. His eyes were still narrowed as he glared down at the Lycan. "That's where you're wrong." He knelt down picking Scourge up by the throat. "You and I, are nothing alike." Scourge was losing consciousness as he struggled for breath due to Guntivers hold.

Suddenly Guntiver felt a tightness around his ankles. He looked down and saw they were incased in stone. He didn't have time to be surprised, for in the next moment the stone around his feet melded into what looked like a slithering vine, that wrapped around his entire body, forcing him to release Scourge. He growled loudly, as he saw Aurora kneeling down by Scourge. Then out of nowhere, the stone vines clasped around the other werewolves as well. Guntiver was sure she was going to pick up where Scourge left off, but before he could looked at his team mates and turn back to Aurora, she and Scourge were gone. It was only a few moments after their disappearance that, the stone incasing the werewolves fell into lifeless chunks of rock, releasing them.

Guntiver sighed with relief as he turned to the others. Mina had not left Espios side. Both were in their human form now and the chameleon was cradled in Mina's arms, still unconscious. Knuckles and Rouge were just joining the two. Rouge bent down by Mina. She was checking Espios vitals, and she sighed with reprieve. "He's going to be fine. He's got a few broken bones, and he's been thrashed pretty good, but he'll live."

Mina was nuzzling his forehead, when Espio finally opened his eyes. He grunted. "Uh...Did I win?"

Mina was smiling. "You idiot you could of gotten yourself killed."

Espio had never felt so relieved to see someone. "Better me than you. I couldn't let him come after you and the cubs."

Mina's eyes were shaking a bit. "Espio..." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him full on the lips. Espios eyes widened and he blushed uncontrollably, but slowly as he closed his eyes, he returned the kiss. When she parted, Mina just nuzzled her cheek against his. "You big showoff. Don't ever try to be that cool again." Knuckles crossed his arms as he shared a grin with Rouge.

Espio just smiled. "If I'm gonna get this kind of reward, don't count on it."

Guntiver limped to a tree and leaned on it as he saw Shadow coming towards him. Guntiver didn't quite meet his leaders eyes, when he was finally in front of him. He was expecting harsh words, angry words, a long speech about how he was untrustworthy, and should have told the truth about himself in the first place. "Are you ready to go home?" Shadow asked.

Guntiver suddenly looked up with bewilderment. "What?"

"You're exhausted, and you look like you could stand some medical attention. We ought to get you back to the camp." Shadow said as he stood before the werewolf with no particular look in his eye.

"You mean you still want me to be in your pack?" Guntiver blinked.

"You're a member aren't you?" Shadow turned ready to make for home. "If my memory serves me, you received a full acceptance by the pack six months ago."

Guntivers eyes seem to sigh. "You want my powers don't you?" He looked up at Shadows back. "You just want a weapon for your war. Isn't that why you aren't chasing me out?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder. "I don't give a damn if you ever use your powers again." Shadows tone reflected his seriousness. "So you've got some fancy powers, that doesn't change what you are, you're still a werewolf, and to me that's all you'll ever be. Nothing more nothing less. If you can't live with that then you're the one with the problem."

"Huh..." Guntiver was stunned by Shadows response. He stared at him not sure what to say. He'd never had anyone accept him just as he was, with no expectation of power.

Shadow looked over his shoulder at the confused wolf. "Guntiver, I want you to become a pack leader."

"What?" Guntiver was dumbfounded. Shadow had just appeared unimpressed with him, and now he was offering him a position at the head of a pack.

Shadow motioned with a nod of his head for Guntiver to follow him as he began to walk away. Guntiver did so. He stayed behind Shadow until the two came to the top of a sloping hill. Shadow was standing there looking down at the rest of the werewolves that were with them. Guntiver had stopped a feet further down, still looking upwards to his leader, until Shadow motioned for him to come and stand at his side. Shadow continued to stare down at the others as he spoke. "Guntiver, you are unique." Guntiver sighed a first. "But it's not your supernatural abilities that make you so." Guntiver looked up at him, despite that Shadows eyes didn't move. "What makes you different isn't your powers, it's you, the person that you are. I watched your entire fight and I saw something in you."

"A monster..." Guntiver lowered his gaze.

"No, I saw you fighting one." Shadow's gaze was unblinking. "You fought hard, and time after time you held back your true strength. It wasn't until the very end that you called on your inner strength. You had Scourge's life resting between your paws, you could of ended him, but you didn't. You showed mercy and restraint." He finally met the wolfs eyes. "You proved to Scourge that you are not like him." Shadow could see the doubt in Guntiver as the werewolf's bloodstained past seem to run across his eyes. "Guntiver, you are not a monster." He looked him full in the eye. "You can not dwell on your past, you must accept that you cannot change it, but you can learn from it." Shadow's words seem to reach the red wolf. "If you were still the werewolf you were then, you would of killed Scourge, but you didn't. You have shown that your heart is filled with compassion and your mind does not give way to hatred or anger. It's because of these traits, not your powers, that I wish you to become a leader."

Guntiver had a weak smile. "So you really don't care about my being an Elemental then?"

"I want you to lead with the abilities I've just described, it is as I said before, I wouldn't care if you never used your powers again."

"Alright." Guntiver nodded. "I'll do it." Shadow believed in him, and not because he was Elemental. No, he truly thought that Guntiver's mortal abilities were worth far more.

"You will train under myself and my Northern leader, Cutlass for five years. At the end of your training, if Cutlass and myself find that you are ready, you will be given members from each of my packs and create a new den, you will become my second disciple, you shall become leader of the East."


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it. Please give me a review. thanks. :D

**Chapter 32**

The air, which hung over the dark alleys of the city, was murky and fidget as the night crept down over the metropolis below. The streets were thin with few travelers as the wee hours of the evening were now upon them. A malevolent sound came from one of the garbage strewn alleyways. It was the sound of ripping flesh and of a ravenous appetite being sated. A broken street light flickered on and off as the gorging sound only thickened. In the darkness of the alley, were two gleaming purple eyes. In the flickering lights shown a pair of glistening white fangs dripping with blood.

x-x-x

Amy was looking out an open window as she sat on a small plush bench resting her head on her folded arms. The night sky was nothing like what it had been the last few months. The city sky was lifeless, the murky air and bright lights made it impossible to see the stars or even the moon. In her life before, she would have never even paid attention such things, but now she had grown to love them. In her heart she wasn't in this city, she was back in the forest with the werewolves. The sky there was a clear midnight blue and the light came only from the stars and the moon. She closed her eyes and she could see the nights of her past. Knuckles and Rouge nuzzled up against one another at the fire's side. Marine, in her wolf form, and piled on by cubs. Mina sitting cross legged on the ground with Espio sitting on a log behind her and resting his face in her hair and his arms around her shoulders. The other wolves scattered around the camp, enjoying the short passing of tranquility. Her eyes rose up the hill that lead to the leaders cave. Standing at the top, with two glowing crimson eyes cutting through the night and into her heart, was Shadow, with his hand reaching out for hers.

Suddenly she was thrust back into real time. "Amy..." Cream was standing in the doorway of the spare room her friend had been sleeping in. "Are you okay...?" Cream hadn't found Amy to be herself. She was not like the hedgehog she was before she left.

Amy sighed very softly as she turned to her friend, one arm still resting in the windowsill. "I'm sorry Cream...I know I'm...not really myself lately." She tried to manage a smile.

"Amy, you know you can always talk to me." Cream sat down beside her. She was truly worried for her friend.

"Well..." Amy had a very gentle look on her face as if she was looking back into her heart for a precious memory. "It's just so much has happened."

"You know you could tell me about it." Cream would never stop caring about Amy, but she felt as though she was keeping her at arm's length with what was happening.

"There's...just so much that's not mine to tell." She looked at the rabbit. "I would spill my guts to you about everything, if it were only me, but it's not. There are many other lives tied up in this..." She had a heartfelt look in her eyes. "And I...don't wanna risk you becoming one of those lives."

"But you're already one of those lives Amy." Cream felt the stab of separation again.

"I know." She looked out the window and up at the moon. "I always thought that in the end this life chose me, but..." In the reflection of the moon she could see a pair of crimson eyes. "I had plenty of chances to escape it...and I didn't. I wanted it." She closed her eyes as her own realization came full circle. "I chose this life."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound from below the window. Amy recognized it as the sound of rolling trash cans. She quickly pressed her palms to the windowsill as she looked down into the alley. She had a small glint of hope in her heart that it would be the one she had longed to see. "Amy!" Rouge grabbed the pink hedgehogs arm and pulled her back from the window. "You have no idea who's out there!" Rouge had been too worried about Amy to focus her scent abilities. She was pulling Amy back towards the door, and just then whatever had been in the alley had jumped into the open window.

Cream screamed as she fell back against the wall, she had fainted. Amy's eyes widened as the figure came into the light. "Sonic?"

"Real nice reception for the werewolf that saved your life." Sonic said as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Sonic!" Amy ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She felt his warm embrace and it was comforting to her loneliness. She parted from him and looked up to the werewolf. "What are you doing here?"

"You." He said with his hands still gently around her.

"What?" She blinked, confused at first.

"When you left my clan, I...couldn't stop thinking about you." He said with his eyes half closed. He then seemed to look to the side as he thought. "A few days ago I began my search for you." He looked back to her. "I've seen the werewolf camp."

Amy suddenly moved so she was eye to eye with him. "What's happened? Was anyone there?"

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It was abandoned. Even the Lycans had moved on."

"How did you find us Sonic?" Rouge interjected into the conversation.

"I had some help in that department." Sonic said as he turned to the still open window. "Guys!"

In the next few moments three more figures entered in through the window. Amy smiled as she recognized them all. The first had been a familiar two tailed yellow fox, the second was a large green crocodile, and the third was an older Lycan. Amy first hugged the fox. "Tails!" She smiled as she pulled back looking at the chipper young werewolf. "You look great!" He didn't have a single scar to be found on his body.

"All thanks to your care." Tails smiled. "We sure have missed you at the den."

Amy just smiled as she released him. "I miss you guys too."

She turned to the croc that was standing with his arms crossed. She cocked her brow wore a grin. "Hey there tough guy." She had her arms behind her back as she smiled. "I know _you_ didn't miss me, so what are you doing here Vector?"

"Sonic needed some muscle so here I am." He didn't unfold his arms, but as she began to move past him, she saw a very small grin in the corner of his mouth and he gave her wink.

She just smiled and moved to stand in front of the Lycan that was with them. "Lavin." She spoke his name and he smiled as she moved in giving him a gentle hug. When she parted she had an inquisitive smile on her face. "What are you doing away from home?" She couldn't imagine why he would ever want to leave his home, he seemed so comfortable and happy there.

"Well you know when Sonic mentioned having aid in finding you?" Amy nodded. "Well as you probably already know, we Lycans have a slightly stronger sense of smell than werewolves." His eyes moved to Rouge, but only for a moment. "Especially when it's a Lycan that's covering the tracks." He smiled. "Not a bad job really. I suspect only extremely seasoned trackers, like myself, would be able to pick up the trail."

Rouge's eyes widened at these words. "Then we should-"

Lavin interrupted. "Dear, I doubt you'll find any trackers as seasoned as myself." Rouge suddenly took a closer look at the hedgehog's midnight blue quills and realized that there was gray in his fur. She felt a sudden gasp within herself as she realized his age. Only a Lycan from the ancient times could show such signs of aging, for only they had lived so long.

Amy turned as her mind suddenly remembered her rabbit friend. "Cream?" She saw her leaning against the wall. She looked as though she were coming too. "Are you okay?" Amy asked as she knelt by the rabbit. Cream rubbed her head and then nodded slighlty. "I'm sorry about all this, but, well if it's okay, I would like you to meet my friends." After Cream nodded once more, Amy helped Cream to stand up straight and move forward a little. Amy motioned first to the blue hedgehog. "This is Sonic." Amy leaned in and whispered, "He's really stubborn." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Then this is Tails." Amy tilted her head a bit. "Don't be fooled by his cuteness. He's pretty strong." Tails blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. She then pointed to the croc. "This big, green, butt kicking machine is Vector. I know he looks rough around the edges, but he's not so bad. Once you get to know, he's kinda nice." Amy saw him snort at the word 'nice'. "Trust me, his bark his worse than his bite." Finally she came to the old Lycan. "And last but not least, this is Lavin. He's really nice, and fabulous company."

Cream just smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. Please, any friend of Amy's is a friend of mine. I would love for you to stay here tonight." Cream didn't know these newcomers, but she trusted Amy and if she liked them, they couldn't be all bad. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go start dinner. I'm sure everyone will be hungry soon." She smiled and walked out.

Amy turned back to the group of wolves who were now in a conversation of their own. She smiled as she saw Rouge and Lavin enter a vibrant conversation about tracking, and Tails and Vector were listening intently, only interjecting with an occasional question. It was obvious they were trying to learn about Lycan tracking. The only one not engrossed in the topic was Sonic. He was standing with his back to them and his eyes completely focused on Amy as he slowly began to approach her. When he stood in front of her with only a meager seven inches between them, he still didn't break his gaze.

Amy turned her eyes slightly and blushed. "You don't have to stare like that." She said in a cute tone.

He just smiled. "I can't help it. I wanted to see you so badly." His eyes were gentle. "Even more so after I saw what had happened in the camp." The gentle look turned to that of longing and relief. "I was afraid I might never see you again." Suddenly his hand reached out taking her arm and pulling her into an embrace. Amy's eyes widened a bit and her blush intensified as Sonic held her.

Vector noticed the hedgehogs and mad his voice heard in the conversation he was listening to. "Hey, you got somewhere's else we can flap our jaws? I'm pretty sure Sonic wants to have a talk with Ames." Rouge hesitated at first, but she agreed to give Sonic and Amy a moment alone. She lead the other three out of the room.

Sonic's grip on Amy didn't loosen. He was so glad that he had finally found her. "I knew I shouldn't of let you leave with Shadow." He sighed as he pulled back slightly so he could see her face. "If I hadn't let him take you, you wouldn't of been in the middle of that massacre."

Amy closed her eyes slightly. "It was the right thing." Amy tried to reassure him, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think if she had stayed with him and his pack, she never would of brought Marcos and Maria into the werewolf camp. "If you had kept me there, I would of tried to escaped every chance I got." She said this, but she thought that perhaps if Sonic had tried to keep her, Shadow would of fought him to the death for her. It only saddened her not knowing if he would done so simply for her or because she was the Wolf's Maiden.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Sonic's hand slipped from her arm and gently wrapped around her hand. "I guess Lavin's hunch was right after all."

"What?" Amy blinked, now interested in what Lavin must of said. "What do you mean hunch?"

"Well, a few days ago I went to visit him." Sonic neglected to mention he was there to talk to Lavin about her. "We were just talking, when suddenly he jumped out of his seat, like someone had just lit a fire under his tail. He said something was wrong. He didn't say what and he didn't say how he knew. He just said there was something really bad happening in the werewolf territories. I was afraid that you might...become a causality of this supposed danger." Sonic sat on the plush bench that was in front of the still open window. He gently reached out and closed it.

Amy's expression became gentle as she came to sit beside him. "Thanks..." Sonic looked down at her a bit surprised. She couldn't look him directly in the eyes. "For worrying about me."

Sonic arched one knee and rested his arm across it. " When I went to leave, I found that Lavin was at the door waiting for me. He said he had to come. I don't know why, he wouldn't tell me anything else. Only that he must go with me. It's a good thing he did come though, if it weren't for him, I don't know that we would have ever been able to pick up your trail."

"Hey Sonic," Something else had caught her attention. "How come you and other werewolves weren't...hostile towards Rouge?" She was completely confused by that. "The last time you saw her you looked like you were going to rip her head off. Even Vector and Tails were like that, but just now, they didn't even stiffen at seeing her."

"Things have really changed, since...you." He didn't know any other way to say it. It was the truth. From the time she had been involved with him and his pack all he had seen was change. Ever since Amy, a mere human, had saved over half his pack, Sonic and his followers had began to open their eyes. If a human, who was considered food, was capable of such things, then the ramifications for Lycan allies was no longer fiction.

Another question crossed Amy's mind. What he said had somewhat explained about Rouge, but what about Lavin? "Sonic, how did the other's take it...you know, when you brought Lavin back to the den?"

Sonic sighed. "There was some hostility of course, but with all that has happened to us in such a short time, they became more opted to listen and accept the help of an outsider, even though that outsider was a Lycan." His half open eyes rested on Amy. "If it hadn't been for you none of us would of learned that lesson, and more of us would be dead."

"You say us, but you must of learned that lesson long before you met me." she noticed the confused look on Sonic's face. "Before you ever knew me, you were visiting Lavin, and he's a Lycan. If you trusted him then you must have had a bond right?"

Sonic's eyes turned to the darkness outside the window. "Not exactly..." Amy recognized that expression, it was shame.

Before Amy could get anymore out of the blue hedgehog, they were interrupted. "Hey guys come on, Creams got dinner ready." Tails blinked as he saw them sitting there.

Tails worried he had ruined some sort of moment, but Sonic got to his feet and offered his hand to Amy. "Come on, we shouldn't keep your friend waiting." She had a blank look on her face for a moment before Sonic took her hand and brought her to her feet. They were making their way down stairs. "I'm starving." Amy gasped slightly at Sonics words when she remembered what werewolves liked to eat. He saw her expression and just smiled. "Don't worry Amy. We can survive on human food for a few days."

x-x-x

"I am glad to see you accepted my invitation," The Lycan queen had a sly smile. A green hedgehog and his female echidna companion stood before Lupe. She noticed that her guest had a skeptical look on his face. "Scourge, you seem a little on edge."

"What were you expecting?" He said with narrowed eyes. "After I was hunted and nearly murdered by you and your legion." He crossed his arms. "But that's all in the past." His eyes had been hiding his smile, but he could no longer. "Now I have surpassed you and your Lycans. I could kill you all if I wanted too."

"Then why have you accepted my invitation and come all this way?" Lupe asked as she crossed her legs.

"Curiosity." He said as he watched the queen. "I wanted to know what could be so bad and so out of control that the Lycan queen actually needed to ask for assistance from an exiled Mystic."

Lupe held in her anger at his accusation. Her inability to control the situation was a painful spike with which he was stabbing her pride. "I have need of your expertise." She said as she tried not to crush the wine goblet that was in her hand. "You can kill like no other Mystic we Lycans have ever seen."

"What's your point?" Scourge was getting irritated with the prolonging of time.

"My point is that you may be the strongest Mystic we have ever seen, but not the strongest Lycan."

Scourged narrowed his eyes as he growled. "I am the strongest Lycan."

"Of this era perhaps." Lupe placed the wine goblet on the table beside her throne as she stood. "There are primeval Lycan magics and powers that are far older than you. It is from these ancient roots that you receive your unique genes from which your abilities as a mystic were created."

"I know of the ancient Lycans of which you speak." Scourge crossed his arms in annoyance. "It maybe from their genes that we are able to harness our Mystic abilities, but those Lycans themselves could harness no such powers."

"It does not make them any less of an adversary."

"You speak as if they these creatures of old still walked the Earth." Scourge's interests were peaked. He cocked a brow. "There has been no such Lycan since the ancient times of our ancestors."

"There is one." Lupe said as she saw the flicking curiosity in Scourge's eyes.

"What?" His fists clinched a bit as they jerked to his sides.

"One lives." She said in a mysteriously taunting voice. "She feeds this very night on human flesh. She grows stronger, with every bite she becomes more in touch with her inner beast." A bit of smile crept into the corner of her mouth. "By now she could have surpassed you in power." Scourge's eyes burned with fury. "Don't fret Scourge." She put one hand on her hip. "I can tell you where to find her."

"Speak." Scourge said as he showed his fangs.

"She's in the city, just North of the werewolf territories. She's been wreaking havoc there for nearly a month now." She turned making her way back toward her throne. "I do hope you will find her a challenge." When she turned to sit down, she found that she was alone. Scourge and Aurora had vanished. Lupe let a full grin slip onto her lips as she retook her seat.

A familiar weasel appeared form his concealed hiding spot in the shadows. He took a place at her side. "He didn't wait to hear what you knew about this ancient Lycan or why you wanted him to know of her."

"It matters not." She looked at her claws. "My will shall be done regardless." She motioned for him to bring her fresh wine from the bottle on the long table pushed up against the east wall. "You know Fang, I must give you credit for this."

Although she and Fang had had high aspirations for Nightshade, the centuries in the containment tube had caused her Lycan hunger to become insatiable. Her mind was lost to the animalistic hunger of her wolf DNA. It had been building within her through the many centuries of her captivity. For nearly a month now, she had been devouring humans within the city. Lupe had given much thought to the matter of how to dispose of the problem, but it was Fang who came up with the answer. They needed to get rid of Nigthshade, before she revealed their world to the humans, but Lupe did not wish to send wave upon wave of her Lycans to try and exterminate the beast. Fang had suggested that she send the only other Lycan, that would not be missed by the legion, but could still match Nightshade toe to toe in battle. Lupe knew Scourges one weakness. His ego. Angering him into finding Nightshade and killing her was all too easy for the silver tongued queen.

x-x-x

Amy sat at a table with two Lycans, three werewolves, and one other human. It was the strangest array of dinner guests there ever was. Amy only smiled as she watched them all sitting, eating, and talking amongst each other. Amy felt a pang in her heart. This was just the same as it was the night the Lycan raid occurred. Werewolves, Lycans, and humans together, as if they were all one, but that dream had been short lived when Lupe's legion hoards invaded. Amy was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when she noticed Lavin excuse himself from the table and make his way to the den. She got up and quietly moved to follow him. The others were in such deep conversation that she wasn't missed.

"Lavin?" She entered the den and saw him sitting quietly on the sofa, his hands in his lap as if he were deep in thought.

The old Lycan looked up and met her with a smile. "Amy. So we meet again."

"I was worried we might not." Amy said as she took the seat beside him.

"So was I." He said as he smiled and looked to her. "That's why I came with Sonic."

"Huh?" She blinked not sure she understood what he meant.

"When you've lived as long as I have you really get in touch with the connection between yourself and the world." His smile seemed so surreal, it was as if only someone with his experience could make such a smile. "Near the end of this month I had been feeling strange. I couldn't explain it at first. It was like the earth was trying to tell me something was going to happen. It wasn't until a week after the feelings began, that I realized they were speaking of something...awful."

"How did you know it was connected to the werewolf clans?" She asked as she remembered Sonic telling her that Lavin had said something bad was going to happen to the werewolves.

"I didn't." Lavin answered his eyes still resting on his hands.

"What? But Sonic said-"

"That's what I told him." Lavin finally looked up. "I knew something was coming. I didn't know when or where or why. All I knew was that I wanted to see you again." He still had that same smile. "I knew that Shadows camp would be the best place to start looking for you."

"Lavin," Amy tilted her head to the side. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I don't know." He said as his eyes rested on her still. "I thought at first that it was because you're the Wolf's Maiden and my Lycan instincts were drawn to your power." He was being so honest. Amy thought this too was an ability that came with age. "But if that were so, I wouldn't want to see you, I'd want to eat you." Amy sighed turning away a bit, this was such a familiar statement. The old Lycan put his hand on her shoulder. "But that's not what I want. Amy, ever since I met you I've known you were special."

She sighed. "Yeah, because I'm the Wolf's Maiden..."

"No." He smiled and took her hand. "It's just you. You are a very special young lady. Even if you weren't some legendary maiden, I would still want to have met you. Since knowing you I have felt more alive in the past few months then in the past millennia that I've been living." He took her hand. "Power can be gained in one of two ways. It can be taken or it can be given. You have been given the power of the Wolf's Maiden."

Amy stood up in frustration. "What can I possibly accomplish?" She shook her head. "Why me Why-?"

Lavin had moved so he was standing in front of her. "Because you have something that I've not seen in anyone in a long time." He had a fatherly look in his eye. "You are able to make people see the good in others and in themselves. Particularly those who can't see it in themselves."

"Lavin?" She noticed that his eyes seemed as if glossed with tears.

"This world that you're living in, this world of wolves. They need someone like you. Maybe having a Wolf's Maiden like you will keep our whole world from going to hell. Lord knows it's already halfway there." Amy realized that when Lavin looked at her he was seeing someone else. That gaze of his it was love. She recognized it because she had seen it in the eyes of her mother and grandmother, when they looked at her. She wondered if Lavin had been a father once and maybe she reminded him of a daughter? She couldn't bring herself to ask, the pained look in his eyes was too much. She knew that if he wanted her to know, he would tell her in his own good time. Lavin's expression became a reassuring one. "Always believe in yourself, and no matter where you are, you'll have nothing to fear."

Amy nodded. His words made her feel strong. She had not felt that way since before the Legion's invasion. She could see he was tired and so she took Lavin back to the sofa and sat with him again. She wanted to talk with him still, she wasn't quite ready to leave him. "Lavin,"

"Hum?"

"You said before that you had felt something bad was going to happen, but you didn't know what or when. I guess you thought better of your instincts when you got to the werewolf camp." She thought it must of been a shocking conformation to the old Lycan when he saw the raided camp.

"Oh it was a sight to see, and yes it was very terrible." He said as he looked out a nearby window. "But the raid was not what I sensed."

"What?" Amy looked up suddenly.

"No, my senses have not died down at all. Something much bigger than a Lycan raid is going to happen. I feel it in my paws, I still don't know what, but it is coming."


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Oh my gosh you guys, I am so sorry it's been so long. *bows apologetically* I've been so crazy busy lately, and I'm working on two new stories. I've been writing a Triceraton fanfic which I've posting on . (DA user name Twilightlove) - nothing to do with the book. And on a new KnucklesXRouge story.

I hope you'll forgive my absence and enjoy the new chapter, I hope to have another one done soon. Thank you for your patients. Please review. ^^

**Chapter 33**

_She turned over to the edge of the bed about to get up, when suddenly a grip on her wrist pulled her back down. She blushed as she was face to face with Shadow, his crimson eyes staring into hers. "Who said you could leave."_

_"I-I thought you were still asleep." She said as her eyes lowered to his lips, unable to look directly into his eyes._

_"No." He lifted her face so she had to look at him. "I'm starving." In the next moment he was stealing a kiss. Short sweet gasping escaped Amy as he tenderly feasted on her. When he finally parted she was breathing deeply with the back of one hand resting over her flushed pink lips. She closed her eyes blushing as she felt him kissing down her neck, and then lower onto her right shoulder. "S-Shadow." She said his name in a tender voice as she realized he was pulling the kimono top down off her shoulders and almost past her breasts. He continued kissing down her body. "W-Wait," She gasped when he bit gently at the top of her breast, one hand slowly continuing to pull down her top. _

Suddenly Amy awoke from her dream. She'd been dreaming again. She pressed her palms to the bed and pushed herself up slightly. Her eyes ran to the window, where she could see the still waxing moon. She lifted one hand to her forehead; it was hot like her cheeks. She dropped back into the bed nuzzling her face into her pillow. "Shadow..." She didn't understand. She'd been separated from him in the past, and she'd missed him then too, but this time her body missed him as much as her heart did. Amy hadn't realized it, but Shadow's constant ravishing of her body had conditioned her subconscious to want him. Though she was pure hearted and cared about Shadow, her physical attraction to him sometimes uncontrollably surfaced, and since their separation, it was happening more and more.

When she couldn't fall back to sleep, she got out of bed and made her way to the window. She opened it and looked to the side. There was some shapely molding that lined the triangle of roofing over the window. Amy carefully climbed out on the sill and reached up grabbing the molding and pulling herself up onto the roof. All her time spent with the werewolves was paying off. If nothing else, playing with the cubs all the time, had taught her how to climb. After haling herself up, she plopped down on the black shingled roof.

"Wow, not bad for a human." Amy recognized Rouge's voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw her blue eyes. "Looks like you picked up a few things from us after all." She smiled as she came to sit by her friend. Rouge could see the look on Amy's face, it was one that was all too familiar, as she too had worn it many times over the centuries. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Amy cradled her knees in her arms. "Rouge, I miss him so much..." She shook her head. "It's not like before...this time it really hurts." She felt her heart aching. "I've never felt like this...it hurts so much Rouge." She didn't want to cry, but she could feel the tears swelling up.

"Shh." Rouge wrapped a wing around her shoulder. "It's okay." she comforted her. "I know the pain, every day you're apart the more it hurts, the more miles between you the closer you want to be to him, and every moment you're not by his side you're afraid you never will be again." Amy looked up to see Rouge was staring at the moon her eyes half closed as if she could feel the sting of her own words. It was strange, it was as if Rouge could see directly into her heart. Rouge finally looked back at her. "I feel the same way when Knuckles and I are apart."

"Does anything help...?" Amy asked as if she had some hope that Rouge held a secret of release from this pain they both felt.

Rouge shook her head. "Not really..." She glanced back up again, her eyes resting on the moon. "But...sometimes when I feel as though we couldn't be any further apart I look at the moon."

"The moon?" Amy repeated softly as she looked up at the glowing orb.

"When I look at it, I think that maybe he's looking at it too." She turned to Amy. "No matter where we are on this Earth, we always see the same moon, and it makes me feel just a little closer to him." It was an understandable feeling. After all Knuckles was a werewolf and the moon had made it possible for them to be together for so long.

Amy felt a warm breath leave her lips as she looked down for a moment, as if taking in what her friend had said. She looked back up again, her eyes glossed with the reflection of the moon. "Do you think Shadow sees it too...?"

x-x-x One Week Later x-x-x

It was around nine in the morning. The sun had already risen into the sky. It's warm rays griped the foot of the sheets on Amy's bed, making her feet hot. She opened her eyes. "Um..." She stretched as she kicked off the hot covers. It had been another night of little sleep. She tried not to dwell on the fact as she got herself up.

She was walking down the hall on the way to the bathroom, when Vector had just come up from downstairs. He noticed the feel of Amy's aura and it stopped him in his tracks. Amy never wanted to show that she was unhappy, but it seeped through in ways she could never control. This big thick skinned crocodile rarely showed favoritism to anyone, but Amy was different. She had pulled him out of a dark place once, and for that he respected her, something she had earned. He wanted to do the same for her, he could see that she was now in a dark place herself.

"Ames," He said stopping in front of her.

She looked up at him, her eyes still sleepy. "Oh, Hi Vec." She said with a tired smile.

"The sun is out today. Come out with Tails and me." He said in an awkward tone, that only he could manage.

Amy smiled genuinely at the crocs attempt at kindness. "Sure Vector."

Vector waited until Amy had disappeared into the bathroom before running downstairs, he slid to a halt in front of the den doorway where Tails was sitting on the couch. "Tails!"

"What?" The fox suddenly jumped up from the sofa. "What's wrong!?"

"Look, Amy's gonna be ready soon and we're taking her out."

"Out?" Tails blinked. "Why?"

He sighed. "Look kid, you know how she's been, different lately?"

"Yeah." Tails, even with his youth, could tell that Amy wasn't the same as she had been before.

"Well, I want her to be happy again." Vector said crossing his arms.

"Vector do you like her?" Tails said arching his brow.

"No, not like that." Vector shook his head. "It's just, she saved me from myself, and I want to return the favor. Besides I think we both agree she looks better with a smile."

Tails nodded. "Agreed, what's the plan?"

Vector was a little dumb founded for a moment. "Well, we know she's missing the forest so let's take her to that park that's a few blocks over, and," He looked at Tails suddenly having an idea. "And you're gonna be cute for her."

"Cute?" Tails said with a grimace.

"Yeah, you know how Amy thinks you're adorable? Well play with that. Do that whole big eyes thing and whatever other degrading cute thing you have to do to make her happy."

"Vector." He whined. "Why do I have to do it, why don't you be the cutesy one."

"Because I'm not the one with big blue eyes and two giant fluffy tails. I have scales and a giant mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth, what about that is cute?"

Tails rolled his shoulders. "Yeah guess you're right, I'm cute and you're ugly." Tails took off running.

"Hey!" Vector growled and gave chase.

x-x

When Amy came downstairs she found the crocodile and the fox waiting for her at the door. "Ready to go?" Tails asked as he widened his eyes and flicked his tails.

Amy couldn't help but smile, Vector had obviously been right about her soft spot for cuteness. "Yeah I'm ready." She tilted her head to the side, an unknowing response to Tails adorable expression. The three headed out the door. Amy was in the middle as they walked down the street. "So where are we going guys?"

"Somewhere that will remind you of home." Tails locked arms with her, making her smile again.

Tails and Vector lead her six blocks over, before they came to an entrance. Amy had a dream like expression as she saw that it lead into a park. Once inside, Amy wasted no time straying from the sidewalk. Her hand rested on the trunk of a tree as she felt a breeze blow through her quills, and for the briefest moment she closed her eyes and felt as if she were back at the werewolf camp.

"Ames," Vector said her name as he and Tail stood on the sidewalk still.

"Guys this is great." She turned back to them. She knew that they didn't know a lot about her, but they were able to do very well. "Really." She walked along the grass beside them. They must of walked for about half an hour when something caught Amy's eye. It was the pink and white striped umbrella of an ice cream cart. "Hey Vec, have you and Tails ever had ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?" Tails asked.

"Oh no, this is an injustice about to be rectified." Amy smiled as she lead them to the cart. "Can I get two cones with a scoop of chocolate and vanilla please." Amy handed the vender some money from her pocket. When she turned to face her friends again she was offering the cones, before buying herself a strawberry one.

Vector and Tails took them hesitantly. The croc sniffed the ice cream. "This smells like milk, but why's it frozen?"

"Yeah, and why is the bottom scoop brown?" Tails said with a confused look.

"Just trust me." Amy smiled. "Lick it like this." She licked her strawberry ice cream.

The two looked at one another before they finally licked their cones. Their eyes widened, Tails was the first to speak. "Wow!" He licked again. "A-my th-is grea-at." He said between licks.

"Who knew humans could come up with something so delicious." Vector's large tongue allowed him to finish first. He saw Tails still wasn't done. "Let me finish that off for you Tails." He reached for the cone.

"Hey Vector this is mine!" Tails held it out of his reach.

"Come one give me just a lick!" Vec said trying to take the cone.

"No way!" Tails ducked under his arm and ran.

"Hey come back here!" Vector ran after him.

Amy giggled as she watched the two running off into an open grassy area. She took a seat on a nearby bench and watched. As she sat there she realized that the park was almost completely empty. She was reminded that the city was still in the grip of some kind of awful and terrible trouble, and that was why she had seen very few people out on the street or in the park. She shook her head trying not think about such things now.

While Amy was sitting there, someone past in front of her. "Hum?" Amy looked up as she saw something fall. A girl had just walked past her and dropped something. She got to her feet and picked up the item, it was a golden clasp. She saw the girl continuing on down the sidewalk. "Hey, excuse me." Amy sprinted up beside her. The girl tuned to meet her. She was beautiful, she was an echidna with long pink quills and blue eyes. "Um, you dropped this." Amy had almost been at a loss for words the girl was so pretty.

She smiled as saw the clasp. "Oh thank you." She took it gently. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Amy nodded. "It's very beautiful." She watched the echidna place the clasp onto one of her dreads.

"It was given to me by someone that I care for very much." Her finger tips were still brushing against the clasp.

"I'm glad you didn't lose it." Amy smiled. "My name's Amy by the way."

The echidna wore a surreal smile."My name is Aurora."

"Hey," Amy held up her ice cream. "You know, I'm waiting on some friends of mine, would like to eat some ice cream with me?"

"Well," She seemed hesitant at first.

"Oh please." Amy said with a smile. She had become rather intrigued by the pretty echidna. She was curious about her. "I'll buy."

Within a few moments the two girls were sitting on the bench together eating ice cream. "Are those your friends?" Aurora asked as she saw a crocodile chasing a fox.

"Yep, that's them." Amy giggled. "They're usually a little less, rambunctious."

Amy had noticed that Aurora wore more than just one gold clasp in her dreads. "Are all those from, your special person?"

"No." She said softly. "Just the two larger ones." She smiled as her hand touched one again.

"You sure seem to treasure them." Amy had a gentle smile.

"I keep them with me always. I feel closer to him when I have them." She said as her grip became more solid.

Amy sighed. "I know what it's like to want to be closer to someone. Especially when they are far away."

"Do you have a special someone too?" She asked.

"Well...yes...I miss him very much." Amy was blushing a bit.

"I would do anything to be back at his side." Aurora said suddenly.

Amy was a little caught off guard by the comment. "Y-You must really care about him."

"I do." She had a soft smile. "All I want is for him to be happy. That's all I want from life."

"Wow." That was so deep. Amy was amazed. "That's all...you want? Out of your whole life?"

"Yes, my dream is for his to come true. I would do anything to make him happy."

"He's a really lucky guy." Amy smiled. "For you to care so much about him."

"No, I'm the lucky one. He lets me stay at his side, even though I haven't been able to help him fulfill his dream yet." Aurora smiled. Amy was sure she saw some glint of sadness cross over the echidna's eyes, but it had disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going now." She got to her feet at a gentle pace. "I hope that you will be with your special person again soon."

Amy blushed. "You to Aurora." She waved as she watched the echidna disappear. Amy was still in awe, she'd never met someone with such a soft and gentle disposition. Every move she made had been done with such grace and softness that almost seemed to be impossible to appear harsh or coarse in anything. Even her voice, through their entire conversation, had been tender in its tone. "I hope we'll meet again." Amy smiled as she thought aloud to herself.

x-x-x

Another day had come and gone and Rouge had not come up with a movement plan. She kept thinking some opportunity would present itself, that a plan would come to her, but nothing came. All she had been able to do was to complete Shadow's orders. She'd brought Amy to the city to keep the Lycans from getting her, but with each day that passed, she began to think more and more that the Legion was the last thing they should be worrying about.

She had her suspicions of what was happening to the city. The news was always talking about mass disappearances and unexplained deaths. Rouge was certain that it was a rouge wolf. She was uncertain if it was a rogue Lycan or a mad werewolf, but both could explain the pattern of events that had taken the city by the throat. She remained on her guard constantly now, she didn't allow Amy to leave the house without herself or one of the other wolves. She didn't like the idea of Sonic being alone with her too often, but recently as Amy grew more and more restless, she herself felt tired with worry, and she found that the others were more than willing to assist in Amy's protection when she wasn't feeling quite up to the task.

x-x-x

_"Open your eyes." She did as he said and found herself looking into his crimson ones. "How many times do I have to tell you before you will believe me. No matter where you go or how far you run, I will always find you."_

"Amy?" Suddenly the pink hedgehog's eyes opened. She had done it again, drifted off into a daydream. She realized she was on the street and staring at her own reflection in a store window. She heard her name again. "Amy?"

When she finally found her voice she spoke. "Oh, sorry Cream." She turned back to her friend who was holding three or four bags. Amy was hold two. "I just drifted off for a minute there."

"Where do you go?" Cream asked as she came to stand at Amy's side. "When you get like that, it's kind of like you've gone a thousand miles from here, like you're...in another world."

"It's nothing Cream...really." She forced a smile. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

Cream sighed, but smiled. She couldn't make Amy talk about it, but that didn't mean she couldn't remain a good friend. "Well we should be getting back. I think your friend is ready to go now." Amy looked over her shoulder and saw Sonic coming out of a meat shop. He had a massive sandwich in his grip, piled high with every meat imaginable. Amy sighed, she thought he looked ridiculous, but at the same time she felt in his debut. After all, it was because he was with her that he and the others hadn't been able to hunt real food, and as a result they downed ton of human food. "Jeez, your friends are always so hungry. It's like every time I turn around they're eating something."

Amy had a nervous chuckle. "Yes, well they all have a very high metabolism."

"You two ready to go?" Sonic had just come up behind them. The sandwich was no long in his hands.

Amy looked at his empty grip. "Uh, did you eat that whole thing already?"

"Yeah, I was hungry." He said as he licked his lips.

"You could of at least taken your time." Amy said feeling some annoyance, somehow Sonic seemed to possess a knack for getting under her skin in the most frustrating of ways.

"Do I tell you how to eat?" Sonic placed a hand on his hip.

"We really should be getting back home soon." Cream huffed as she jumped into the argument. She'd paid enough attention to these two to know that they could get into the most ridiculous arguments, and on top of that it could happen over anything. "The others will be hungry by now, and I need to get dinner ready."

Sonic and Amy looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. The three took about fifteen minutes to get back to Cream's house. They were just making it up the stoop when it began to rain. "Cream would you like me to help you with dinner?" Amy asked as she placed her bags in the kitchen.

"Oh it's okay. I'll take care of it. You go rest." Cream worried more and more about Amy, and didn't want her to stress.

"Okay, thanks." Amy smiled as she turned and made her way to the den. She stood in the doorway and smiled just a bit. Rouge had fallen asleep sitting on the couch and Tails was also snoozing with his head in Rouge's lap, Vector was sleeping in the window bench, and eve Lavin was napping in the recliner as the mindless sounds of the TV filled the room. She quietly turned and went upstairs to her room. When she had first come to the city she had felt tired and warn, but not she felt restless. She was opening the windows a bit as she thought of her feelings. She touched her cheeks which were a bit red as she stared up at the sky. She felt a deep longing within.

It was happening again, she was experiencing that unfamiliar craving. With the days that had passed, more and more she found herself dreaming about Shadow, about his face, his hands, his lips, and how he would touch her body with harsh persistency and with no regard to her protests. She never knew she could miss something like that, or desire it so badly. She laid down on her side in her bed. She closed her eyes and began to think about the werewolf leader. His arms cradling her body from behind, his mouth always overpowering hers, and his hands making her hot with every touch. "Shadow..." She said his name as she imagined his lips caressing her neck and then the devilish prick of his fangs. She gasped as she thought of his fingers between her legs, but in reality they were her own. "A-Ah..." She arched her back as if Shadow was truly holding her.

"Ames," suddenly she heard someone calling her name as they knocked on the door.

She jerked her hands from her body and shot up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Y-Yes?" The door opened and Sonic entered. Amy sighed as her eyes went to the side a bit. "I didn't say come in."

"What, it's not like you were doing any-" He looked down at her. Amy didn't know it, but werewolves were very in tune with the scent of emotions, and Sonic could smell the strong desire of her body. Her hormones were through the roof. He moved closer and he could feel the heat radiating from her body, her cheeks were red and her scent was overpowering. He looked down at her lap and saw her ruffled clothes. He reached out to touch her wrist. "Amy, were you just,"

She jerked her hand away. "No," She said blushing harder as she turned her back to him and held a fist over her lips.

"Yeah you were." He said as his voice became tinted with jealousy. "I can smell your scent. You reek of desire." He said suddenly turning her around by her shoulders. "You can't lie to me, it's true isn't it?"

"Yes!" she finally blurted out as she closed her eyes. "Happy now?" She asked as she turned her face away from him. She'd never been so embarrassed in all her life.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" He was referring to Shadow as he looked down at her.

"It's none of your business." She said as she still didn't look up at him, she was far too embarrassed. She couldn't understand why Sonic would ask questions of which the answers would only hurt him.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her, she opened her eyes and saw Sonic laying on top of her with his hands clasped around her wrists. "It was him you were thinking about." He growled. "Why are thinking about him while you're doing this?" He said as he looked at her. It was as if he were trying to seem serious and harsh, but to Amy he only came across as jealous and envious. "He could be a million miles away." He rested his forehead against hers. "But I'm right here."

"Sonic..." She shook her head. "I told you...I don't see you that way..."

"That's because you won't give me a chance." He argued as he released her left wrist and used his hand to caress her cheek. "I want you to be my mate."

"Sonic...please..." She said as she felt his warm fingers brush up against her skin. It made her shutter with a pleasurable memory of how Shadow use to do the same.

Sonic's heart beat quicken as he could smell the spike in her hormones again. It drove his scenes crazy. He laid down on his side. "Your smell is so sweet and tangy." His hand ran down from her cheek to her neck and then slowly to her hip and he pulled her on to her side so that she was still facing him.

"Sonic, what're you..." She blushed as she felt his hand now gently running over her rear.

"You may not love me, but you want me." He moved his hand between her legs and felt her wet heat. "You want to be touched." He said as he heard her gasp at his caress.

"Sonic-Ah-don't..." She huffed as her breaths were quick with desire and need. She didn't want Sonic, but every time he touched her it was as if she were reliving a moment with Shadow, his face was the one she saw, not Sonic's.

"Your voice says no, but your body doesn't agree." Sonic lifted her top, he licked at her breasts, the sensitive buds already erect with yearning. He could feel his body filling with energy. A simple touch of Amy's skin could radiate small bits of energy, but when Sonic touched her like this he could feel his hunger for food die and his body felt as if it could go on for days. without rest. This was the feeling of being with the Wolf's Maiden. How many times had Shadow felt this pleasure, Sonic growled at the though and lapped at her breasts more intensely.

"No," Amy placed her hands on his head as her fingers slid between his blue quills.

Sonic couldn't resist her, her scent and the heat of her longing was so strong. His fingers pulled aside the fabric blocking his entrance and then they pushed inside with fervent hunger. He looked up at her, desperately wanting to see her face when she called out his name. "Shadow!" She cried as her body convulsed from his touch. Sonic felt a cold clamp of jealousy around his body. Even now when she was in his arms, when he was touching her, all she could think about, all she could feel was that black and red hedgehog. Shadow's grip on her was unshaken. She still called out for that werewolf, not for him.

Suddenly the trance of the moment was broken as the sound of Cream's voice echoed up the stairs. "Amy, Sonic, dinner is ready."

Amy pulled away from Sonic, and rolled out of the bed. She was trembling as she stood there. She quickly began straightening out her clothes. She was shaking, as if she'd just woken from some kind of strange dream. Sonic could see tears forming in the brims of her eyes. He wanted to reach out and console her, but how could he, when he was the cause of her tears. She moved past the bed and towards the door. Sonic could feel his fists clinching tightly, and when she was gone he raised them and slammed the on the bed in frustration.

Cream was walking from the kitchen to the dining room with a large steaming dish in her hands, when Amy ran past her. "A-Amy, hey wait, where are you going?" Cream asked as she quickly turned to see Amy going out the front door and into the storm outside.

Amy could feel the sting of rain drops in her eyes and the heavy wetness had already soaked her clothes, but she didn't care. She just ran. She didn't know where she was or where she was going as she tore across the streets. She didn't stop until her legs finally gave out on her, she simply couldn't run anymore. She breathed heavily as she collapsed to her knees.

She realized that she was in a muddle puddle, her legs had taken her all the way to vast and empty field land that separated the city and the forest. Even in her fit of loss her heart, her mind, and her body were drawn to him, to his domain, and now staring down in the muddy water she realized that somewhere in her heart she was praying that he would come. That he would be there again, to pick her up out of the mud and hold her close, but she knew he wouldn't come this time.

And why should he? How could she deserve his help now? Her chest was heavy, she felt a terrible guilt pulling on her heart strings. Sonic had touched her in ways her heart had promised only to Shadow. She felt as if she'd betrayed him. How would he ever forgive her...would he forgive her? How angry would he be if he knew that another werewolf had fed on her, a rebel wolf at that. Would Shadow devour her, kill her? No those would all be to merciful, what frightened Amy was the thought of him banishing her from his side forever. Her eyes welled with tears as her hands rested in the mud and she began to cry. She'd never cried so hard in her life, there were so many tears and they stung her eyes and made her choke for air. She yelled out and the sound of her crying voice seemed to echo off the heavy rain that still fell around her.

"My, My, what a fuss you're making." A slick cold voice spoke. Amy was breathing hard as she tried to stop crying. "Oh please don't stop on my account, little human." The voice pierced Amy's ears, she felt a sudden rush of fear, it was as if the voice was coming from every direction. Her fear only increased when she saw the figure of a large wolf coming into view. "I prefer my meals to cry, I like my food salty."

Amy gasped as the large wolf came into view. It was a she wolf. "H-How are you speaking?" Amy swallowed hard. She had never heard a Lycan or a werewolf speak in their four legged form before, and what was even more strange was that the wolf's mouth wasn't moving.

"My powers are far beyond that of an ordinary Lycan." Her tongue ran across her upper lip. "My voice is in your head."

"Stay away." Amy said trying to manage a forceful voice.

"I've always wondered what a wolfs maiden tasted like. Now I'm going to find out."

x-x

"Rouge!" Cream had dropped the dish that had been in her grip and ran to the living room where the four wolves had been sleeping, but were now wide awake from all the commotion.

"What's wrong?" Rouge said standing in front of the rabbit.

"It's Amy! She just ran out the front door, and she didn't say where she was going or anything." She said with a worried tone.

The three males had gotten to their feet, and Rouge held Cream by her shoulders as if to calm and reassure her. "We'll go after her. You stay here in case she comes back alright."

Rouge looked up slightly as she saw movement behind the rabbit. She saw Sonic coming down the stairs as if in a hurry, and then when he realized Amy's scent trail led out the door, his eyes widened and he took off as if the devil himself were at his heels. "We have to go now, come on guys." Rouge released Cream and the others followed her out into the storm.

"Sonic!" Rouge caught sight of the hedgehog at the end of the street his head turning in every direction. She knew what he was trying to do. She came up behind him with an angered glare on her face. "You can't pick up the scent any better than we can. The rain's already wash." She growled. Even now the rain was washing the scent of Amy off the blue hedghog as well, but not before Rouge caught it. "What did you do?"

"Not now!" Sonic growled. "We have to find her!"

"What did you do to her!?" Rouge yelled. She'd never had a taste for Sonic, he was so head strong and more a rebel than any other wolf. She'd kill him herself if he had hurt Amy in some way. Sonic didn't move as Rouge's question sunk in and he closed his eyes tightly. Rouge grabbed him by his chest and slammed him against a telephone pole. "Answer me!"

"Rouge," The voice was Lavin's. The old wolf had a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't going to help Amy now." Rouge growled as she jerked back to Sonic giving him one more glare before she dropped him to the ground. Lavin turned her so that she could listen to him. "Now, you're closest to her, where would she go?"

"I don't know." Rouge said as her anger was replaced with concern.

"Think Rouge." Lavin pressed.

Suddenly Rouge's head shot up. "The forest, she'd feel closer to Shadow there."

"Come on lets go." He moved his head for the others to go. He turned back to Sonic who was kneeling still. He sighed as he approached him and stood beside him. "You too." He saw the look on Sonics face, it was regret and shame. "A flower is tender and beautiful, you can caress it's petals and touch it gently, but if you hold it to tightly you will crush it." He watched Sonic rise. "You must loosen your grip or you'll lose your precious flower all together."


End file.
